Una vida a tu lado
by Usagi brouillard
Summary: El anhelado matrimonio entre Darien y Serena al fin es un hecho, pero algo logrará opacar toda esta alegría, Seiya volverá gracias al poder del caos, busca venganza por todo aquel amor que no fue correspondido. Tanto el presente como el futuro corren gran peligro ahora, solo queda una opción, unir fuerzas y buscar la victoria / "Continuación: Tokio de cristal, amor en el siglo XXX"
1. El inicio de una nueva etapa

Serena recuerda ya a lo lejos todas sus batallas como Sailor Moon, desde que encontró a Luna y esta le habló, hasta el momento en que vio la semilla estelar de Darién bajo el dominio de Sailor Galaxia, a ratos todo parecía irreal, se pregunta muchas veces a si misma si todo realmente ocurrió, revive algunos detalles sentada mirando la luna, sintiendo la tibia brisa del otoño en el cual se desenvuelven sus melancólicos pensamientos, en el templo Hikawa, no muy lejos de ella se escucha la conversación de sus amigas:

—No estudias ni permites estudiar, se acerca un examen muy importante para mí, por favor, al menos habla un poco más bajo —pide Amy, mientras intenta poner la atención máxima posible a sus estudios.

—¡Pero Amy!, déjame tranquila de una vez, he estudiado arduamente por días y ahora que estoy con ustedes solo quería poder conversar algo que nos interese a todas —responde con un toque de picardía, Mina.

Amy la mira, cree entender a lo que se refirió su amiga, por eso sonrojada levanta su libro de medicina y oculta su cara tras este, aparentando una desconexión total a lo que habla el resto. Por otro lado, Mina sigue muy entusiasmada su tema, a rato, pequeños gritos y algunas risotadas se escapan haciendo demasiado escándalo en el ambiente.

—Hemos crecido, ya no somos las mismas niñas pequeñas que peleaban por el amor y la justicia, vamos camino a ser mujeres, ¿Acaso ninguna se ha percatado? —comenta y exige respuesta al preguntarle esto a todas, dejando de lado los libros para esperar algún comentario que pueda hacer alguna de sus amigas presentes, las cuales comienzan a tomarle más atención, pero en cambio se produce un gran silencio, una gran gota de sudor no espera para hacerse presente en la cabeza de Lita, Rei y Amy, la primera, algo molesta y a la vez titubeante se atreve a seguir el hilo de la conversación.

—Mina... te felicito si el íntimo encuentro con tu novio te ha dejado muy feliz, pero es algo privado, ¿te parece correcto exponerlo tanto? —pregunta entre titubeos y rubor.

— ¡Ay Lita por Dios!, ¿Acaso Andrew y tú no han compartido "abrazos más románticos de lo común"? —agrega Mina entre risas.

—Ca-lla-te — se escucha a coro, dejando a Mina aún más tentada a reír.

—Chicas, el que quieran callarme de semejante forma es solo porque les da vergüenza hablar de esto, pero lo han pensado más de alguna vez, no sean mentirosas —argumenta Mina, mientras su risa toma un tono hasta burlón.

Mientras tanto, Luna y Artemis se miran entre ellos sin decir palabra alguna, sus solas caras reflejan la incomodidad del momento. Serena presta un poco más de atención a lo que se habla y se hace parte de la conversación

—¿Realmente vale la pena?, Yo he pensado… —comienza a decir Serena, en ese instante todas con grandes ojos ponen atención a Serena, incluso Amy, que ya ni idea tiene de su libro, que tiró lejos por la sola impresión de la aparente declaración de su amiga.

—Es que no sé… — añade Serena pausadamente dejando escapar un suspiro—, Darien y yo hemos tenido un amor onírico, algo de cuentos y… —termina inconclusamente por el momento.

—¡¿Y qué?! — reclama Rei, con un tono algo molesto y envidioso.

—Y no sé cuándo, cómo, ni dónde… poder dar… aquel importante paso… —confiesa entre nerviosismo y vergüenza, Serena, mientras Mina se ríe aún más a la vez en que se acerca a ella con mirada pícara.

—Ay Serena, te entiendo, pero por muy "de cuentos" que sea tu relación con Darien, la pequeña dama no es producto de una flor o de la cigüeña —aporta con aquel detalle, Mina, mirando a todas en búsqueda del apoyo moral necesario para darle más fundamento a sus palabras, esto por otra parte logra hacer que Serena la mira totalmente sorprendida y sus mejillas toman un color rojo impresionante, reacción que sacó risas de todo el grupo de amigas, ninguna sabe que mucho más añadir, ya que dentro de todo, entienden que es un tema que tarde o temprano compartirían.

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad, Darien y Andrew conversan en un café después de cumplir con sus deberes en la universidad. El día fue duro y este par de jóvenes trabajaron arduamente para mantener sus buenas calificaciones, pero ya terminadas por hoy esas responsabilidades, se dan un respiro y relajo entre una amena conversación personal entre ellos.

—¿Qué tal tu relación con Lita? —pregunta Darién, cordialmente.

—Todo muy bien —responde su amigo, añadiendo—, es una chica muy dulce y linda, me consiente en todo lo que puede, es muy atenta y amable, mucho más de lo que su aparente duro exterior es capaz de transmitir —comenta Andrew.

Darien se alegra al oír esto y saber que su mejor amigo está bien acompañado, una sonrisa va acompañada de un "Felicitaciones".

—¿Tú y Serena, como van? —pregunta Andrew, recíprocamente.

—Creo que bien… —responde algo reflexivo, Darien.

—¿Creo? —Señala Andrew, preocupado su amigo.

—Sí — responde Darien, deteniéndose para beber un sorbo de café —. Hace unos días la he visto algo tirante, preocupada, incluso muy pensativa, cosa rara en ella, quien sabes, se destaca por su personalidad explosivamente infantil —comenta.

—¿Has hecho algo que la haya podido enfadar? —pregunta Andrew, intentando ayudar a su amigo, buscando alguna explicación por las actitudes de Serena.

—Creo que no —señala Darién tras pensarlo un par de segundos—, intento complacerla en todo lo que quiere, vamos al cine, a conciertos, caminatas observando el atardecer, de compras, todo —termina de explicar. Andrew queda en silencio, mirando algo confundido a Darien, quien añade— , creo que todo ha comenzado desde que ella empezó a quedarse algunas noches en mi departamento, esto se debió a que por si misma no puede estudiar de forma concentrada, entonces nos quedamos en la sala, ella con sus deberes y yo con los míos, quizás mi disciplina le ayuda un poco e intenta imitarme, pasamos horas así, si ella tiene alguna duda no espera a preguntarme y yo intento guiarla, después, obviamente, ambos quedamos cansados; ella tiende a rendirse primero, la tomo y la voy a dejar a mi cama para que descanse, en eso, yo vuelvo a la sala y sigo estudiando. —termina de explicar en actitud tranquila, pero Andrew no puede evitar reír, tal vez está equivocándose al pensar cosas que están "fuera de lugar", pero aún así le responde metafóricamente a su amigo, tras una indirecta.

—Quizás lo último es lo que está molestando a Serena, dejarla en la cama y volver a la sala a estudiar —mientras pausa su risa para tomar un poco más de café, Darien lo mira extrañado, creyendo saber a lo que se refería, pero decide guardar silencio y también toma algo de café, desviando el hilo de conversación tras el silencio de ambos.

Por otra parte, en el templo Hikawa la conversación entre las chicas sigue su curso…

—Serena, si no crees estar segura no hagas nada, no debes apresurarte, todo tiene un momento y un lugar, tranquila —dice maduramente Amy, quién se acerca a su amiga y le ofrece un hombro en el cual descansar su cabeza, Serena se acerca a ella, levanta su cabeza, con grandes y exageradas lágrimas

—Pero Amy, ¿Cuántos milenios más deberé esperar para estar con él? —pregunta, dejando a Amy perpleja, se aleja de un gran salto, la mira detenidamente y piensa para si misma "_ni todos los libros que he leído en estos años me han dado el conocimiento necesario para responder semejante pregunta"_

—Serena… ¿Crees que estás lista? —pregunta Lita, para ser parte de la conversación, pero antes de que pudiera recibir algún tipo de respuesta por parte de Serena, es otra quién se antepone y la ofrece.

—Lita, no le metas cosas en cabeza a Serena, obviamente aún no debe tener algo más con Darien, ¡es imposible! —añade con violencia y exaltación, Rei, casi ofendida de alguna forma.

—Ya para Rei, lo que ella decida o no es solo su problema, entiende, Darien es su novio, él la ama y ella a él, no tiene nada de malo que quieran expresar ese sentimiento de otra forma —replica con cierta rabia y poca simpatía, Mina, creyendo que el comentario de Rei está demás.

Serena permanece en silencio y sólo se digna a ver el debate entre Rei y Mina, la primera con una postura más "conservadora" y la segunda con ideas más "liberales", casi pasa desapercibido el momento en el cual ella se levanta y se despide, aludiendo a que tiene mucho que estudiar y posteriormente debe ir junto a Darien ya que habían quedado de acuerdo en eso.

—Cuídate amiga, lo que decidas hacer, solo piénsalo y analízalo con inteligencia —recomienda Lita junto con guiñarle el ojo, en señal de apoyo y complicidad.

Serena toma sus cosas algo desganada y se retira, Luna le ofrece compañía, ella la rechaza y le explica tiernamente su deseo de estar sola, Luna lo entiende y solo le queda ver como ella se aleja cada vez más, a pasos lentos y algo tristes. Para Luna es imposible no preocuparse un poco por su protegida, pero confía en que volverá a estar bien dentro de poco.

Después de su caminata, Serena detiene su marcha al llegar a su casa, entra, saluda a mamá Ikuko y a Sammy, quienes compartían un momento en la sala antes de cenar.

—¿Qué pasa Serena? —pregunta su madre mientras se levanta para comenzar a servir la cena — , ¿Bajarás en un momento a comer o te quedarás ahora mismo?

—No mamá, esta noche no estaré en casa, iré a estudiar con Darien. —responde mientras se acerca a ella para saludarla.

—Entonces hijita, debes ir a bañarte, ponerte una linda ropa e ir sonriente, te veo algo extraña, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —pregunta intrigada Mamá Ikuko.

—Periodo de exámenes Mamá, no te preocupes —dice Serena, sabiendo que es mentira, pero a la vez ni ella misma entiende por que anda con esos ánimos tan bajos, poco después, añade—, voy a hacer todo lo que debo, a buscar un par de cosas y me voy, permiso, mamá —se retira de la sala para comenzar a subir por las escaleras.

Llega a su habitación después de haber tomado un baño, cambia su ropa, toma su bolso donde pone una camisola de dormir, sus libros y cuadernos, celular, artículos de aseo personal, lo cierra y se va, se percata de la hora y se apresura, como de costumbre, ya va tarde.

Ya para ese momento, Darien se encuentra solo en su departamento, a él no le extraña la tardanza de su novia, así que decide esperarla de una manera distinta.

Prepara una rica cena, adorna con un par de velas su sala, algo recatado, sólo para dar un ambiente más tranquilo, deja una tranquilizante música de fondo y se sienta en el sofá acompañado de un libro. Apenas se sienta, escucha el timbre, solo un toque, ya le extrañó, cuando Serena llega hace sonar insistentemente el timbre para hacer notar su llegada, se levanta y abre la puerta.

—Bienvenida Señorita Tsukino, ¿me permite su abrigo? —pregunta de manera cordial, con una sutil sonrisa, Serena corresponde al comentario de su novio, le pasa su abrigo, que mientras él lo cuelga, ella se da el tiempo para quedar descalza.

—¿Me permite ahora sus cosas? —le pregunta una vez más Darien a tono formal, simulando ser el encargado de una bienvenida a un hotel de lujo, Serena ríe y mientras le da sus cosas, comienza a ver toda la sala.

—¿Qué es esto, Darien? —pregunta Serena, dejando escuchar en su voz lo encantada que queda inmediatamente al ver lo romántico del ambiente que su novio preparó.

—Una cena en honor a la señorita que tanto se ha esforzado en sus estudios, estoy orgulloso de ti, Serena —terminando el comentario con un tierno beso a su amada, quien mientras tanto se emociona al ver el lindo detalle que ha tenido para con ella.

—¿Me permite escoltarla hasta la mesa, Señorita Tsukino? —Pide Darien al momento en que se pone al lado de ella y hace una especie de reverencia, Serena, haciéndose participe de este juego le da su mano mientras lo mira amorosamente arrogante.

—Se lo permito, Señor Chiba. — accede entre risas, le da su mano y se van juntos hacia la mesa donde todo está en su perfecto orden.

Darien corre hacia atrás la silla y deja que Serena se siente tranquilamente, se cerciora de dejarla perfectamente cómoda, una vez comprobado esto, él se dirige hacia el otro extremo, para quedar de frente a ella.

—Cuéntame, ¿qué tal tu día? —pregunta Darien mientras se dispone a abrir una botella de vino para acompañar la comida.

—Normal —responde Serena mientras echa un vistazo general a todo lo que Darien preparó, a los segundos añade —, sólo un poco cansada por los estudios de hoy y la conversación con las chicas.

—¿Qué conversaron? —pregunta Darien mientras toma la copa de Serena para servirle un poco de vino.

—Lo que pasa es que Mina nos comentó con detalles su… —en ese segundo, Serena queda entumecida en su timidez y no se atreve a seguir, pero a los pocos segundos se da las fuerzas para intentar hacerlo…


	2. El inicio de una nueva etapa II

**¡Hola!, siendo actualmente 21 de Junio del 2012, saludo a todos quienes pasen por el capítulo de mi primer fic ^^  
Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que comencé a escribir esta historia, sin embargo sigue recibiendo visitas a pesar de que ya ha pasado más de un año, agradezco mucho a quienes han comentado en este fic, lo han promocionado y también a quienes se toman el tiempo para leerlo…  
Como fue mi primer fic, la cantidad de errores narrativos, ortográficos, etc. Son muchos, espero que a pesar de todas esas fallas no les sea muy complicada la lectura n_nU, yo por ahora estoy intentando corregir los capítulos, pero debido a que no he parado de escribir para la continuación de este fic, el tiempo no me ayuda mucho para lograr la corrección que deseo, así que les pido ser bastante "Amables" y entender que no tenía idea de cómo hacer estas cosas, jijiji  
saludos!  
**

* * *

—¿Su qué? —pregunta él, levemente confundido, mientras ahora llena su copa.

Serena al recordar que es lo que Mina habló, que eran los pormenores de su primera vez quedó atónita y avergonzada para si misma, por lo cual no pudo hilar frase alguna, ni siquiera alguna mentirilla para poder salir del paso, ante el silencio prolongado, Darien la mira y le pregunta nuevamente que era lo que habló Mina.

—¿Qué es esto?, ¿Carne al horno? —Pregunta ella para poder desviar la conversación inicial.

—Sí —responde él —, espero que te guste, la hice con mucho cuidado así que no corres riesgo de intoxicación —dice mientras cruza sus manos y la pone en su barbilla, acto seguido de una sonrisa.

—Se ve delicioso —comenta Serena con expresión de felicidad, mientras por su conciencia pasa el recuerdo de que casi dio pié para una conversación de otra índole, mucho más personal, recuerdo que la ruboriza nuevamente; Darien al ver esta reacción le formula una pregunta.

—¿Segura de que todo ha ido normal Serena? Te noto algo incomoda —comenta, mientras ya tomaba los cubiertos para empezar a comer.

Serena debate rápidamente para si misma si le revela la conversación, pensando cómo se podrá desenvolver en el tema, después de unos segundos y haciendo honra al hecho de que ella no le miente a Darien, posteriormente le confiesa.

—Mina nos ha contado sobre… su primera vez.

—¿Su primera vez de qué? —con extrema inocencia, Darien pregunta

—Darien, ¿Qué no me entendiste bien? Su primera vez… íntimamente hablando — Serena no puede evitar enojarse un poco, ya que la obliga a ser más explícita.

Por extraños motivos a Darien le ha causado mucha sorpresa el tema, por esto mismo, el ahogarse con un trozo de carne le fue obvio e inmediato.

—Así que la primera vez… íntima… —comenta, sin querer ahondar en detalles.

—Sí, ha dicho que fue bastante lindo para ella, que ya estábamos en edad para vivir esa experiencia, ¿qué opinas de eso, Darien? —pregunta sin mayor rodeo, Serena

Los ojos de él solo se han transformado en algo similar a dos pequeños círculos negros, ya que quedó impactado con la pregunta, sin estar muy seguro de que contestar, se aventura a dar algún tipo de respuesta

—Serena, creo que en ese aspecto las personas pueden ser muy distintas unas de otras y depende de cada uno cuando vive ciertas cosas, a que tiempo, con quién, etc… —responde, intentando mantener una actitud tranquila, respetuosa y sobre todo alejado del punto a debatir en sí, sin embargo le es imposible no pensar para si mismo —_Serena, hablándome de sexo, nunca antes lo había hecho, madre mía… _—pensaba mientras veía muchas dudas reflejadas en la cara de su amada.

—Darien, necesito que seas sincero conmigo —pide Serena, manteniendo la álgida conversación.

Ante esta petición Darien queda sin aire, especulando rápidamente a qué se debe esta frase de Serena.

—Claro —dice él —, ¿Qué deseas preguntarme?

—¿Realmente te resulto atractiva? —interroga ella.

—Claro que sí —responde Darien, más aliviado.

—Pero atractiva… "íntimamente" —recalca la rubia.

En pocos segundos, Darién hace un conteo silencioso de cuantas veces había pensado en Serena de aquella forma, por querer respetar su edad y condición de niña nunca había dejado entrever aquellos pensamientos, de cierta forma él esperaba que ella diera el paso para hablar de ese tema, el no quería presionarla, en lo absoluto, así que se limita a darle una respuesta corta.

—Sí Serena, me eres atractiva, íntimamente hablando —responde concisamente, Darien.

—Ah —es todo lo que dice ella mientras juguetea con un trozo de su comida.

Un silencio incómodo se apodera de la sala mientras ambos comen un poco, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a seguir con la conversación y por varios minutos solo se miraban de reojo y seguían cenando.

—Pero Darien… —dice Serena, cortando el silencio de una vez por todas —¿has pensado en mí como mujer? ¿Cómo una niña que ha esperado mucho tiempo para poder estar contigo? —interroga sin premisas.

—_Si supieras cuántas veces he pensado de esa forma en ti, quedarías impresionada— _pensaba el mientras intentaba crear alguna respuesta acorde a tan directa pregunta. —. Serena, sabes que te amo, según nuestro futuro profetizado nosotros tarde o temprano llegaremos a esa instancia, algún día serás mi esposa, serás la madre de Rini y yo su padre, bueno, según todo lo que hemos vivido dice que será así —explica.

—¿O sea tus motivaciones sólo son esas? —pregunta Serena bastante desilusionada.

—Por supuesto que no, mi mayor motivación es el amor que siento ahora por ti, un amor que no es obligado, es sólo producto de tu eterna belleza como persona y mujer, un sentimiento que solo tú has podido hacer nacer en mi. —Él se levanta y se dirige hasta ella, la levanta, posa sus manos en la cara de Serena y le da un profundo beso.

—Darien… —susurra Serena dulce y lentamente, mientras se deja perder en un segundo profundo beso, rondando sus brazos en el cuello de su amado y levantándose en puntillas para llegar lo más cerca de su boca, pierden noción del tiempo y sólo se dejan llevar…


	3. Primeros encuentros

Darien se separa lentamente de su amada, se ha dado cuenta de que ella lo mira de una forma que jamás había usado anteriormente, lo miraba casi sodomizada ante los encantos de él, dispuesta a lo que quisiera y más, pero aunque ni ella misma lo pensó, Darién cambia drásticamente el ambiente romántico en el cual se encontraban.

—¿Qué es lo que estudiaremos hoy Serena? —pregunta con simpatía, Darien.

—Más bien tengo que releer los apuntes que nos dieron hoy en clase —responde la rubia, después de un suspiro.

Serena se encontraba estudiando fotografía, la sola idea de dejar inmortalizado un recuerdo en algo tangible la inspiraba demasiado, donde caminaba, Serena veía poesía hecha vida, la sombra de un árbol, un niño sonriendo, una rosa roja de tallo largo, las nubes del cielo y como era de esperar, su musa inspiradora era la én se aleja para tomar lugar en el sofá, Serena se queda atrás unos segundos, la frecuencia de sus suspiros eran anormales para ella, se sentía un poco sofocada, incluso las manos le tiritaban un poco, no entendió muy bien que sentía, solo sabía que le gustaba y su lado pudo sentirlo.

—¿Y tu querido Darién, que estudiarás hoy? —pregunta la chica.

—Microbiología avanzada —responde él.

Darién se encontraba en su año final en la carrera de Medicina, con notas sobresalientes y una beca que cuida con mucho esfuerzo.

—Sin duda, no podré ayudarte mucho —comenta Serena entre risas tontas.

Mientras ambos leen sus deberes, Darien se distrae, la observa, tan apasionada e interesada en lo que está aprendiendo, sin duda el siempre la quiso ver así, capaz de hacer las cosas por ella misma, superándose cada día más, silenciando las ideas de que ella jamás lo lograría, en los ojos de el no se refleja nada más que una dulce admiración. Al paso de las horas el cansancio se hace cada vez más notorio, Darien se levanta en silencio y va a darse un baño, Serena se queda en el sofá unos minutos más, algo dormida, al punto que no se percató de la ausencia de su novio, cuando se da cuenta, asume de inmediato que fue a su cama para descansar, así que va al baño para mojarse la cara con algo de agua fría, a ella aún le quedaba que estudiar, fue rápidamente, creyendo que eso la haría despertar,

—¡Disculpa Darién, no fue mi intención…! —exclama Serena muy avergonzada al ver a su amado recién salido de la ducha, solo con una toalla, precariamente acomodada en su cintura.

—Descuida Serena, no te sientas mal —responde el pelinegro mientras busca apresuradamente su bata.

Serena permanece de espaldas, para no mirarlo, no se puede negar a si misma que le encantó verlo así, entre el vapor, su cabello húmedo y su piel al descubierto, le resultó totalmente excitante, pero su inocencia aún la lleva a tener arranques de niñez y sigue sintiéndose algo apenada.

El la abraza por la espalda, lo suficientemente cercano como para que Serena sufriera de un mini paro cardiaco

—Tranquila —susurra Darien, cercano al oído de su novia. Ella se da vuelta y antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna el la besa tiernamente en la nariz—, Pequeñita mía… eres tan dulce…

se unen en un tierno abrazo, el no hacía más que intentar tranquilizar a su niña, la entendía, para el, ella todavía es su niña, su pequeña cabeza de chorlito, lo que el no sospechaba era que "ternura" no era precisamente lo que se cruzaba por la cabeza de su amada, sino que "deseo", necesitaba sentirse de él, ya había esperado mucho, se sentía lista, no aguantaba más tener al amor de su vida tan cerca sin poder recorrer hasta el último rincón de su bien formado cuerpo.

—Debo irme Darien —dice ella, sin pensarlo.

—¿Dónde vas? —pregunta Darien, incluso un poco molesto.

—¡Eh!, no te enfades, me voy a la cama, estoy muy cansada, lo bueno es que mañana no debo asistir a la universidad —responde Serena, entre nerviosas sonrisas.

—Bueno Serena, iré a sacar un par de cosas de mi dormitorio antes de ir a dormir al sofá —contesta Darien, tranquilo al haber tenido una respuesta.

En eso, ambos, tomados de la mano, salen del baño y antes de que Darien pueda soltarse, Serena aprieta más su mano con la de él, lo atrae hacia ella y le dice bastante insinuante…

—Y si esta vez… ¿duermes junto a mí? —propone la chica.

Darien la mira algo incrédulo, no sabe con que intenciones Serena le hace semejante propuesta y como de nada le sirve especular, le da una respuesta afirmativa.

Ambos ya se encuentran en la habitación de Darien, él se sienta normalmente al lado de la cama y comienza a preparar su atuendo para dormir, un pantalón corto y una polera sin mangas de color negro, terminando esto, se levanta con energía y va camino a cubrirse entre las sábanas, antes de eso, mira hacia los pies de la cama y ve a Serena con la mirada clavada en el, muy seria, inmóvil, casi sin expresión alguna.

Darien no entiende mucho que pasa y se recuesta, tiene la leve impresión de que Serena quisiera decirle algo.

Ella, con desafiante mirada, ve desde altura a Darien, sin dejar de observarlo directamente a los ojos, con una rápida maniobra se desprende de la diminuta blusa que la cubría, dejando al descubierto su brasier color rosa, muy femenino y delicado, pero a la vez lo suficientemente coqueto, capaz de despertar la pasión de cualquier joven que lo viese.

— Serena ¿Qué haces? —pregunta Darien, entre una mezcla de sorpresa, encanto y temor.

—Nada que yo no quiera hacer —contesta ella, con voz segura.

Darien no puede dejar de mirar con cierta gula aquel cuerpo tan bien creado, su piel blanca y lisa como la seda, detalladas curvas que le dan la forma de una diosa, algunos de sus cabellos dorados como el sol anteponiéndose a sus ojos azules como el océano más puro, para el, era la perfección ante sus ojos, no podía creer que Serena era incluso más bella que en sus sueños, era casi irreal, no podía existir criatura tan hermosa por dentro y por fuera.

Darien se encuentra en shock, anonadado ante la belleza de su amada, mientras el no puede quitar sus ojos de su silueta, ella amolda su cabello para dejarlo suelto, que caía como cascada, tapando su brasier, aprovechando esta censura que otorga su cabellera, se desabrocha su faldón amplio, que cae dejando un tenue sonido sensual.

La escasa luz de la calle que se reflejaba en la habitación, mezclada con la luz de la luna, hacían de este un escenario perfecto para la complicidad de un encuentro, entre claridad y oscuridad, Serena se veía aún más tentadora.

—Serena, no sigas por favor —son las súplicas de un ya casi desesperado hombre, que a duras penas contiene sus instintos carnales —, si sigues no podré aguantar más —Advierte con ronca voz.

—¿Hay alguien poniendo límites? —cuestiona ella sarcásticamente, mientras mira juguetona y seductoramente a su amado.—, ¡Ven! —ordena Serena, invitando con cierta obligación a Darién, para que vaya hacia donde ella se encuentra.

Darien, quién se encontraba ya embrujado por Serena, obedece sin pensarlo dos veces, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla, suena una y otra vez el teléfono de serena…


	4. Por el momento, el destino dice: No

Serena va, muy molesta, a buscar entre sus cosas el teléfono que a mala hora comienza a sonar, irremediablemente el clima se ve interrumpido fatalmente. Darien se siente algo "tenso" en esta ocasión y decide tomar un segundo baño, por esta ocasión, entre más fría esté el agua mejor será para el, mientras se pega una y otra vez contra los azulejos de la pared e intenta recobrar la calma, Serena le grita desde afuera:

—Amor, debo marcharme, me llaman con urgencia las chicas, al parecer algo importante ha ocurrido, no me han querido contar completamente, lo mejor será es que me vaya —explica Serena, rápidamente.

—Dame un segundo —grita él —iré a dejarte, no puedes andar sola a estas alturas de la noche —dice mientras se viste rápidamente al igual que Serena, pero sigue muy molesta y mientras busca sus prendas solo se pregunta —_¿por qué, por qué ahora?_

Ambos vuelven a ver sus caras en la puerta, ya de salida, se sienten algo cohibidos, algo grande pudo haber pasado si esa llamada no hubiese sido efectuada, tratan de sobreponerse en silencio, Darien saca las llaves, abre la puerta y deja que Serena pase primero.

Una vez ya en el auto de él, Serena se mira en el espejo retrovisor, su cara está algo sudada y su expresión sigue marcando cierta molestia.

—¿Así que no te dieron detalles del por qué te llamaron? —pregunta Darien mientras conduce.

—No —responde fuertemente ella.

Al ver esta reacción, Darién se limita a seguir manejando rápidamente —¿Debo llevarte al templo Hikawa, cierto?

—Si —responde ella, muy cortante, pero esta vez ya no tan enojada, sino más bien triste.

—Amor… —intenta decir el, con un tono conciliador.

—No me digas nada —responde la rubia chica —no es tu culpa el que esté así, no debes decirme nada, por favor.

Darién acata la petitoria de su enamorada y guarda absoluto silencio.

Siguen su camino hacia el templo, Serena va distraída, mirando el paisaje, mientras Darien se da cuenta que el baño no ha sido del todo efectivo, siente su pantalón bastante tirante y definitivamente "no es el celular".

Ya muy cerca de llegar al templo pueden divisar a las cuatro chicas esperando por Serena, cuando finalmente ya se encuentran en el lugar, ella baja rápidamente, Darien solo la observa —Si te acomoda, vengo por ti después.

—Dependiendo de lo que ocurra —dice ella—, te llamaré, un beso —dice antes de cerrar la puerta haciendo que Darien se vaya.

Serena mira a todas y dice con singular expresión mientras inevitablemente pregunta — ¿Por qué me hicieron esto amigas? —eso hace que se desate en un gracioso llanto en ella, las demás no pueden mirarla sino con cierta gracia.

—Lo que pasa Serena, es que Rei pudo ver que… —intenta explicar, Amy.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Serena algo preocupada.

—Al parecer el Caos ha logrado tomar forma nuevamente y es probable que vuelva —responde la pelinegra, sin ánimos de reír a diferencia de sus amigas.

Serena no puede creerlo, ¿Tendrá que volver a pelear?, ya se había acostumbrado a una vida normal, con quehaceres cotidianos, esta noticia sin duda la deja con una sensación algo amarga, mientras ocurre esto, ve la cara de todos los demás presentes, entre ellos, Luna y Artemis la miran con compleja tranquilidad, afirmando de cierta forma que lo que ha dicho Rei es cierto.

—No puede ser… —es la única frase que logra hilar Serena ante todo lo que está escuchando.

—Pasemos adentro —dice Lita—, hablaremos en extenso la situación. Sería conveniente que Darien, como el príncipe Endymion también esté presente, como soberano de la tierra también debe estar al tanto —señala.

—Buena idea —comenta Amy —, Serena, ¿Podrías llamarlo? —Pregunta.

—Claro —responde ella, en pocos segundos logra ponerse en contacto con él.

De a poco, el grupo de amigas vuelven a asumir el rol de Sailors Scouts, respectivamente así, Serena debe volver a pensar en su rol de Princesa, el cristal de plata y todo lo relacionado a esa ya, olvidada faceta de su vida.

Ya una vez todos reunidos, incluido Darien, Amy comienza a detallar el tema, mostrando datos que tiene en su computadora, vuelve a sacar los dispositivos que tenía como Sailor Mercury y sigue explicando, mientras Rei aporta con lo que sus visiones y presentimientos le han dicho. Todos están muy concentrados, menos Serena, quizás de una forma egoísta, estaba pensando en todo lo que se le ve interrumpido como una chica normal, ese miedo e incertidumbre vuelven a apoderarse de ella.

_Pelear, nuevamente pelear… ¿Y si está vez no podemos vencer al enemigo?, ¿Qué pasará con mi vida, anhelos y sueños?, ¿Estaré destinada a no cumplirlos y solamente ser una guerrera?_. Son frases que se repetían una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

Por ahora se ha dado por concluida esta reunión, queda fijada una hora para el siguiente día, en el mismo lugar, Darien toma del brazo a Serena y le pregunta si se va con él al departamento, tristemente Serena asiente.

Una vez de vuelta al departamento de Darien, él la invita al balcón para charlar un poco, tiene que decirle lo que pensaba.

—Serena, creo que deberíamos hablar sobre lo que casi ocurrió hoy en la habitación — dice calmo y comprensivo.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunta Serena, algo avergonazada.

—Si, no creo que sea un tema que esté alejado de lo que te importe, ¿o si? —pregunta Darien, interesado en saber la respuesta.

—Por supuesto que no —contesta ella —obvio que me importa, dime… que es lo que deseas decirme —concluye.

—Princesa, lamento que todo esto esté pasando justo en este momento, no sabes cuanto me hubiese gustado poder seguir… —confiesa Darien, sin mayor pudor. Para Serena, estas palabras han sido un cierto alivio y una especie de conexión a su vida normal. —Dime Serena, ¿Estabas segura de lo que estabas haciendo? —pregunta.

—Si, Darién —responde sonriente, Serena.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué? — Dice él.

—Lo que pasa Darien, es que en silencio he anhelado ese momento hace mucho ya, creí también que era correcto esperar un tiempo, después de todo lo que vivimos como guerreros, porque sin duda fue algo bastante complicado —explica la rubia.

—Así es —afirma Darien.

—Entonces —sigue Serena —, no puedo creer que ahora tengamos que volver a eso y… y… —Serena no logra contener sus lágrimas. Darien la abraza fuertemente, mientras ambos levantan la cabeza y miran fijamente la Luna.

Nuevamente son interrumpidos, esta vez llaman al teléfono de Darien, siendo él quien contesta.

—¿Si? —contesta Darien al teléfono.

—Señor Chiba, puedo entender que Serena y usted están solos en este momento y que muchas cosas pueden pasar, pero sugiero que pongan atención en el enemigo y no en sus asuntos personales, de lo contrario me veré obligada a dejarlo imposibilitado para generar descendencia —dice Rei, entre avergonzada y muy seria, esta es interrumpida por Amy, quién toma el teléfono y dice—, Darien, disculpa a Rei, está muy estresada pero, sabemos que no es nuestro asunto ni debemos involucrarlos pero… —momento en el cual Mina toma el mando y decide hablar —, Darién, picarón, solo procura hacer pasar un buen momento a Serena, no olvides ser cortés y cariñoso, en lo posible adorna con rosas, Serena las ama —Lita interrumpe a mina mientras grita —No seas imprudente Mina —al final todo resulta un gran lío entre gritos, algunas risas, etc, Darién no hace más que escuchar desconcertado y de un momento a otro se corta la llamada.

—¿Quién era? —pregunta Serena.

—Las chicas, parecen que están con ánimos de matarme antes que el mismo enemigo —bromea Darien.

—¿Pero por qué? —pregunta Serena, confundida.

—Parece que están preocupadas por ti —dice él mientras se ríe.

Serena ríe también, tímidamente, mientras se seca sus lágrimas.

—Dime Serena —pide Darien —¿De verdad quieres que ocurra algo más entre nosotros?

—¿Pero será lo correcto, ahora? —cuestiona ella.

—Será correcto si así nosotros lo queremos, Serena, sabes que te amo —responde Darien.

—Y yo a ti —le dice mientras lo mira profundamente y terminan entrelazados en un beso.

—Entonces, lo que ahora haré es ir a dejarte a tu casa, se que es muy tarde, intenta entrar lo más silenciosa posible, mañana iré por ti a la noche y tendremos una cita, ¿Qué te parece la idea? —pregunta Darien.

—¡Excelente! —dice ella muy, pero muy feliz, toma sus cosas nuevamente y se van a su casa.

Ya acostada en su cama, serena sueña con lo que pasará muy pronto.

"_Solo espero que sea perfecto, es más, será perfecto, estoy segura."_

Diciéndose a si misma esto, se queda dormida.

La noche pasa rápidamente y ya se aproxima el sol, Serena duerme satisfactoriamente tranquila, al rato despierta y hace todo lo que debe velozmente, va a darse un baño, toma desayuno, se prepara y va al templo Hikawa, ya era hora de juntarse con las chicas y hablar, esta vez, llegar tarde no es una opción para ella, así que se apura lo más posible.


	5. Una batalla lejana y una felicidad ahora

**Parto por agradecer el tiempo y paciencia de ustedes, para leer este fic.**

**oO lOvE-MoOn Oo****: Tu fuiste la que dejó el primer review en esta página, muchas gracias, me alegra que te esté gustando el desarrollo de la historia, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo, que es bastante extenso, (ya se viene lo mejor, jajaja)**

**Luz K****: Gracias por darme ánimos para seguir el fic, la verdad es que me costó mucho decidirme y hacer uno, creí que lo haría mal, pero veo que a la gente le ha gustado y me alegra mucho n_n**

**alirt****: Gracias a ti también por dejar tus comentarios y seguir la historia, espero que la sigas disfrutando.**

**isabel20****: Qué bueno que te haya gustado la historia, gracias por tu comentario y espero seguir viéndolos a través de lo largo de la historia.**

**Bueno, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, que ya comenzaré a desarrollar, ahora he tenido más tiempo libre y podré hacerlo.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

Antes de poder salir, mamá Ikuko le dice a su hija:

- Serena, es para ti, te llama Darién.

Ella corre y alcanza el teléfono.

- ¡Hola Darién!

- Hola Serena, ¿dormiste bien?

- Si, bastante bien, gracias; dice ella, dulcemente.

- No puedo hablarte mucho, solo te llamaba para decirte que debes pedirle permiso a tu mamá, para salir por todo el fin de semana.

- ¿Por qué?, pregunta Serena, sorprendida.

- Solo hazlo, ¡nos vemos!, dice Darién antes de cortar.

Serena queda muy extrañada, termina por cortar el teléfono y se va.

En el templo Hikawa.

- Es más de lo que pensábamos. Dice Amy.

- ¿Podrías explicarnos mejor?, Pregunta Lita.

- Todo indica que el caos ha tomado forma nuevamente en un planeta lejano al nuestro, no puedo identificar bien cual es, aclara Amy, pasé toda la noche en busca de más pistas, lo que he podido saber es que al quedar libre, este pudo volver a los corazones de ciertos seres, en donde se está desarrollando no existe alguien que pueda combatirlo, es demasiado fuerte.

- Lo suficientemente fuerte para… dice Mina, siendo interrumpida por Rei.

- Lo suficientemente fuerte como para que desate una nueva guerra en toda la galaxia, dice muy triste.

- Debemos permanecer alerta chicas, dice Luna.

Serena, muy atenta a todo lo que están diciendo sus amigas, pregunta:

- ¿Volverá a nuestro planeta?

- Es una posibilidad, responde Rei.

- ¡Pero como es posible!, grita Serena.

En ese momento, se escucha una voz lejana que dice:

-Princesa, lo que hiciste hace años fue liberar a Sailor Galaxia del Caos que habitaba en ella, volver a dar vida al resplandor de las semillas estelares que estaban en su poder, pero sabías que esto podía pasar, que el caos podría vivir en los corazones de todos, pero también la esperanza, no te preocupes, estamos aquí, dice una mujer de voz apaciguadora. Era la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo.

Todas voltean y ven a Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka y Michiru.

Michuru saca su talismán, que es el espejo y dice:

- El mar volverá a desatar su furia, pronto deberemos luchar contra el enemigo.

- Así es, dice Haruka.

- La destrucción de mi planeta regente está a la espera, si así lo dicen la circunstancias, dice Hotaru.

-No estés preocupada, cabeza de bombón, dice Haruka.

Michiru entre risas sarcásticas y celosas dice:

-Podrán pasar los años, podrás saber que Serena es nuestra Princesa, pero aún no dejas ciertas conductas molestas.

- No te pongas así, Michiru, dice mientras la rodea con su brazo, no he dicho nada malo y ¿ya estás celosa?

- Uhmm… tal vez… responde ella.

- Princesa, dice Setsuna, traigo conmigo un mensaje para usted, lo envían desde Tokio de Cristal.

Serena lo toma y comienza a leerlo.

Sailor Moon, ya estamos enterados de los problemas que pueden volver a tu época, queremos que sepas que nosotros, como tu futuro y el de todos, estamos muy atentos a todo lo que pueda ocurrir, solo debes seguir teniendo fuerzas, creyendo en ti y de quienes te rodean, con tanto amor, no te rindas. 

Atentamente

Neo Reina Serena y Rey Endymion.

Serena se emociona pero a la vez se espanta, cada vez va tomando más seriedad y realidad todo el asunto, mientras siente todo esto, se percata de que una nota individual acompaña la que ya leyó, la abre y comienza a leerla.

Serena, te extraño mucho, me da pena tener que comunicarme contigo en estas circunstancias, quería que supieras de mí de otra forma, mi vida ha ido bien, tengo buenos amigos, estoy con quienes más quiero y siempre los tengo presentes a todos ustedes, espero que no te ocurra nada malo, Serena tonta… te quiero.

La pequeña Dama, Rini.

Serena no puede contener el llanto, mientras pronuncia el nombre de Rini y se aferra a la nota.

Rei abraza a Serena y le dice:

- ¿Ves? Siempre estamos todos unidos, no debes bajar esos ánimos, sabes que eso es lo mejor de ti, junto a tu eterna bondad.

- Gracias Rei, dice Serena, pudiendo sonreír.

- ¿Alguien sabe algo más de todo lo que está ocurriendo? Pregunta Lita.

- Si, Sailor Jupiter, dice Setsuna, con Saturn, Uranus y Neptune hemos podido averiguar ciertas cosas.

- ¿Cómo qué?, pregunta Amy.

- El Caos, definitivamente volverá a la tierra, viene en búsqueda de venganza hacia nuestra princesa, ya que fue ella quién frustró sus planes de total dominio del universo, lo más probable es que venga en forma física de alguien que nosotras conozcamos, no sabemos bien quién podrá ser, solo sabemos que nos espera, quizás, la batalla más dura de esta era.

-¿En cuánto tiempo más?, Pregunta Mina.

- Como se va desenvolviendo todo, pensamos que puede ser aproximadamente dentro de unos meses, el enemigo está juntando toda la energía posible para intentar dar fin definitivo a Sailor Moon, ¡No podemos permitirlo!, si destruyen a Serena en esta época, el futuro no existirá, debemos prepararnos para poder luchar contra todo lo que se aproxima.

Las hojas de los árboles caen por la brisa otoñal, mientras todas permanecen calladas, pensando para si mismas, todo lo que deberán vivir.

- Debemos marcharnos, dice Haruka, tenemos mucho que investigar aún, apenas tengamos más noticias nos pondremos en contactos con ustedes.

- Si, responden todas al unísono.

- Cabeza de Bombón, ¿puedes venir un momento? Dice Haruka.

- Claro, responde Serena, se levanta y la acompaña hacia la salida del templo.

Mientras Hotaru, Setsuna y Michiru ya se han adelantado, Haruka le dice a Serena:

- Veo un brillo distinto en tus ojos.

- No he podido disimular bien toda mi preocupación al parecer, dice Serena.

- No Cabeza de Bombón, veo un brillo de ilusión… ¿Algo pasará con Chiba?

Serena queda totalmente roja ante la pregunta.

- Ay Haruka, no deberías preguntarme eso, son cosas que solo suceden, no se planifican.

Haruka se ríe muy fuerte y le dice:

-Eres tan tierna, ni siquiera puedes mentir, por más que trates de hacerlo.

-¿Eh?, dice Serena.

- Cabeza de bombón, debes intentar seguir con tu vida normal en este tiempo, piensa en ti, en tus deseos, tu corazón te dirá cuando deberás enfocarte en otros asuntos, por ahora, si quieres hacer algo, solo hazlo.

- ¡Si!, Gracias, dice Serena, ya que sus palabras le han hecho volver la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

- Adiós, dice Haruka, se da vuelta y sigue su camino.

Serena vuelve hacia donde están el resto de las chicas, todas han seguido en silencio, al llegar Serena, Mina pregunta:

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, estás muy preocupada, verdad?

- Si, mucho, dice ella, pero Haruka me ha aconsejado seguir con mi vida normal en este tiempo y si es así, creo que pasará algo importante.

Todas se acercan a Serena con grandes y graciosos ojos curiosos, dentro de ellas, aún siguen siendo niñas que se emocionan ante cualquier revelación de sus otras amigas.

-¿Qué es lo que pasará Serena, te pondrás a estudiar aún más para tu carrera, cierto?, dice Amy, pregunta seguida con la caída de todas las demás amigas, quienes dicen, "Tu nunca cambias, Amy", es obvio que Serena se refiere a otras cosas importantes ¿Verdad?

- Eh… sí, así parece, es que hoy, Darién y yo tenemos una cita, ya que después de estar en su departamento, nos vimos interrumpidos, dice con tono simpático pero molesto.

- ¿Qué pasó cuando estaban solos? Pregunta una muy diablilla Mina.

- Cenamos, estudiamos y después ustedes llamaron, ¡eso pasó!

- ¿Segura que nada más? Dice Mina mientras se acerca de lado hacia Serena.

- ¿Podría haber ocurrido algo más después de la magnífica interrupción de ustedes, queridas amigas?, dice Serena, mientras hierve en rabia.

- ¡Serena! ¡Tú y Darién estaban haciendo algo más!, grita Lita.

- Si, dice Serena mientras topa una y otra vez sus dedos índices.

- ¿QUÉEE? Dicen todas, muy sorprendidas.

- Si, y ya se me está haciendo hora de ir con Darién, así que debo dejarlas.

- ¿Qué harán?, pregunta Rei.

- No lo sé, solo me dijo que pidiera permiso para salir todo este fin de semana.

Con complicidad, Lita, Amy, Mina y Rei se miran, sonrientes.

- Parece que Darién te dará "una velada perfecta", dice Rei.

- ¿Tú crees? Dice Serena.

- Claro que si, es casi obvio, ¿no estás nerviosa?

- No lo estabas hasta que tú me dijiste eso, responde Serena, con ojos de espiral.

- No debes preocuparte de nada, dice Lita, dándole ánimos, el te quiere mucho, recuerda que eres su novia hace años, será muy lindo, tenlo por seguro.

- Serena, debes llevar en tu maleta las mejores prendas que tengas, ¿tienes ropa interior coqueta? Dice Mina.

- "No preguntes eso", gritan las demás.

- Ay, yo solo estoy tratando de ayudar a mi amiga, algo especial pasará, debe estar todo en perfecto orden, Serena, si quieres te acompaño a comprar algunas cosas para tu fin de semana romántico.

- ¿Hará falta? Dice Serena, alejándose un poco espantada de Mina.

- Claro que si, te acompañaré, la Sailor del Amor debe ayudar a quienes la necesiten, Artemis, no se te ocurra seguirnos, esto es algo solo entre chicas, así que no se, ve y busca algo en lo cual pasar el resto del día, ¿te quedó claro?

- Más que entendido, Mina, no pudiste ser más clara, dice mientras una gota de sudor baja por su frente.

- Ya vamos Serena, dice Mina mientras la toma de la mano y la arrastra.

- ¡Espera!, dice Rei, toma la otra mano de Serena y le da un amuleto.

- Este amuleto te ayudará y acompañará, es el amuleto de los enamorados, los protege mientras estén juntos, nada ni nadie podrá molestarlos, espero que te sirva, dice Rei mientras mira cálidamente a su amiga.

- Muchas gracias, Rei, le responde Serena, con una emocionada sonrisa.

- Ya vete de aquí, dice, tienes mucho que hacer aún, no malgastes tu tiempo, perdiéndolo con nosotras en este momento, pásalo muy bien.

- Buena suerte Serena, que sea todo lo que has esperado y más, dice Amy.

- Si Serena, que sea maravilloso, cuídate mucho.

_Gracias amigas, siempre me apoyan, aunque no siempre estemos de acuerdo, o a veces nos pongamos a pelear por cosas sin sentido, ustedes me dan su fuerza y compañía en todo momento. _Piensa Serena mientra las observa y se va junto a Mina.

Comienzan a caminar y a charlar de sus asuntos, Mina la lleva a una exclusiva boutique, donde venden ropa bellísima, toma a Serena y la obliga a entrar.

- ¡Pero Mina!, mira estos precios, son altísimos.

- Serena, fíjate, es ropa muy hermosa, de buena calidad, las telas son exquisitas, dice mientras se aferra a un vestido blanco de satín, con algunos detalles en color rosa.

-¿No crees que te verías preciosa con este vestido?

- No lo se, dice Serena, la verdad es que está muy bonito, pero…

- Ay, que no te de pena, mira, yo te ayudaré a comprar las cosas si el dinero no te alcanza, no te preocupes.

Serena la mira feliz y extrañada y le pregunta. ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí?

- Lo que pasa Serena, es que mi vida sin ti era muy distinta, era una niña solitaria, nadie parecía entenderme, por esto, tuve que ocultar mi verdadera esencia ante el resto, encerrarme en mi misma, no lo pasé para nada bien, pero desde que te conocí a ti y a las demás, he sentido que al fin he encontrado un lugar, donde puedo ser yo, donde me aceptan y quieren, ¿no crees que debo intentar hacer feliz a la amiga que permitió todo esto?, eres una persona muy importante para mi, me agrada tu forma de ser, por eso quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

- Qué linda eres Mina, muchas gracias, dice Serena.

- Pero bueno, no hay tiempo para conversar, debemos buscar lo mejor de lo mejor, debes lucir muy linda para Darién, para que se sienta el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Serena se ríe alegremente y le dice:

- Tienes razón, haré que mi querido Darién se sienta orgulloso de tener una novia como yo.

Comienzan a buscar distintas prendas; vestidos, blusas, faldas, mini faldas, zapatos, accesorios, ropa íntima, etc, Mina corre de lado a lado, recogiendo más y más cosas, las que lleva entre sus brazos, mientras dice:

- ¡Ay!, esto se te verá muy bien, y esto también, pero no podemos olvidar esto, si, definitivamente esto combina con esto, ¡ay!, este vestido está hermoso, también estos pantalones, y esto, si, definitivamente no puede faltar esto.

Serena toma lo último que eligió mina, lo levanta y lo mira detenidamente.

- ¿Mina, que es esto? ¿Un pijama?, si es así, creo que falta la parte de abajo.

- Mina se ríe y le dice, no, esto es una camisola provocativa, en algunas partes lo llaman "baby doll", esto es toda la prenda, ¿no te parece hermosa?

- Si, es muy linda, dice Serena, pero esto no cubre nada.

- Esa es la gracia, responde pícara, Mina.

Serena queda congelada por la timidez, su amiga le quita la prenda de sus manos y le dice:

- Creo que con esto estarás bien, pasemos a pagar.

Ambas van, Mina se pone a escuchar a la vendedora, Serena está cohibida a su lado, observando de reojo.

Cuando pasan la última prenda, la vendedora da el precio final, ambas quedan horrorizadas, Serena se pone muy nerviosa y para que esto acabara, Mina saca una tarjeta de crédito y se muestra muy feliz de pagar por las cosas, mientras pensaba con agonía:

_Me quedaré sin dinero para todo el mes, siempre me pasa lo mismo, el entusiasmo de comprar me dejará en la quiebra absoluta._

- Mina por favor, no te preocupes, yo lo pago. Dice Serena.

- No digas nada, yo lo pagaré por ahora, después, cuando volvamos a vernos podremos arreglar nuestras cuentas, no te hagas problemas.

En eso, la vendedora termina de cancelar la compra y las chicas toman sus bolsas.

- Bueno Serena, te ayudaré con estas cosas, iré a dejarte a tu casa, me gustaría poder quedarme para ayudarte más pero debo ir a una audición, te aseguro que me elegirán y seré una famosa actriz, dice Mina, muy optimista.

- No te molestes más allá, me has ayudado mucho, gracias por todo.

Llegan a la casa de Serena, Mina le deja las cosas y se va, despidiéndose a gritos y señas, deseándole mucha suerte, Serena corresponde esta alegría y le da ánimos para que le vaya bien en su audición.

Serena toma todas las cosas y entra a su casa, iba sacando las llaves de su bolso pero antes, abre la puerta Sammy.

- ¿Y todo esto hermanita, que es?

- ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa! Responde gritando Serena.

- Siempre con esos gritos, no se como Darién aún no ha quedado sordo, pobrecito, siento gran lástima por el.

- ¡Sammy! No seas odioso, no me molestes.

- Yo no te estoy molestando, solo te digo la verdad, dice el, muy burlón.

- ¡Te mataré pequeño enano! Amenaza Serena.

Sammy pone el dedo en el pómulo, lo baja y saca la lengua, haciendo burlas a Serena.

- Adiós Serena, sigue gritando sola, yo me largo. Así se despide, entre risas, su hermano, al ver que ha podido fastidiarla un poco.

- Ese pequeño odioso me las pagará, dice Serena mientras entra a su casa.

Mamá Ikuko estaba cerca de la puerta y la recibe, toma sus bolsas y le da la bienvenida, Serena sin embargo, hace sus mayores esfuerzos para que su madre no tome lo que ha comprado, por esto mismo, cae exageradamente a los pies de su mamá, mientras ella abre una de las bolsas.

- ¿De donde has sacado todo esto Serena?

Ella se levanta rápidamente y esquivándole la mirada le dice:

- Eh, si, bueno, es que Mina, si, Mina me llevó a una tienda a comprar todas estas cosas, no se, dijo que eran bonitas cosas y bueno, yo, eh...

- Ahora entiendo, dice, casi susurrando Mamá Ikuko.

- ¿Qué dijiste Mamá?

- No, nada, no te preocupes, dice su madre.

- Mamá, te quería pedir permiso para salir todo el fin de semana.

Mamá Ikuko escucha la petición de Serena mientras piensa:

_Ya ha llegado el momento, mi hija ha tomado una importante decisión, presiento que es eso, no puedo decirle que no, solo espero que se cuide y no se desilusione._

- Y bueno, eso, termina Serena.

- Claro hija, pero debes marcharte luego, antes de que a tu padre le de un infarto.

- ¿Por qué?, pregunta Serena, _¿Acaso mi mamá está sospechando algo más allá?_

- No me pongas atención, dice mamá Ikuko y la manda a apresurarse.

Serena sube a su habitación, el reloj marcan las 5:21 de la tarde, busca en su closet alguna maleta mediana, la toma y la tira en su cama, pero se percata de que hay algo sobre esta, ve que es y encuentra una rosa roja de tallo largo, que trae una pequeña nota, amarrada a ella.

"Una hermosa flor, para una hermosa Señorita, te amo. Darién".

Serena se emociona y su corazón palpita muy fuerte.

- Qué lindo detalle…

Esto le sirve de incentivo para apresurarse más, guarda toda su ropa nueva en la maleta, incluye sus artículos personales, como perfume y otras cosas, entre ellas, las notas que le entregó Setsuna, cierra la maleta y sale de su habitación.

- Me voy Mamá, dice fuertemente, avisando su despedida.

- Hija, prométeme que te cuidarás mucho, por favor.

- Si mamá, no te preocupes.

Mamá Ikuko la mira al borde del llanto, y le dice:

- Ya, vete pronto, se te hará tarde, mándale mis saludos a Darién.

- Pero mamá, yo no te he dicho que me juntaría con el, dice sorprendida.

- ¿Crees que una madre no sabe lo que hará su hija? Pregunta ella.

Serena queda en el total silencio, aliviada por una parte de que ella sepa, pero a la vez no sabe como reaccionar.

- Serena, por más que no lo quiera, tú ya has crecido, eres toda una mujer, estás en la universidad, milagrosamente saca buenas calificaciones, has cambiado y se que estos cambios también traen consigo nuevas experiencias, no te preocupes, solo dime que te cuidarás mucho.

- Si mamá, te lo prometo, le dice Serena, quién se despide de ella con un gran abrazo.

Serena toma sus cosas y se va, comienza a caminar y ve un auto de color rojo, sin duda es el de su amado, quién la esperaba a corta distancia de su casa…


	6. Una hermosa sorpresa

**Hola a tods, estoy muy contenta por poder entregarles la continuación de la historia.**

**Srnkiki: Gracias por tu comentario, me ha gustado mucho, espero no desilusionar tu constantes visitas, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias también a ls que dejan reviews frecuentemente, como ****oO lOvE-MoOn Oo****.**

**Aclaro que la canción que fue utilizada se llama: You're just my love, parte del OST de Sailor Moon, para quienes no lo conozan, los invito a buscar en youtube el video que tiene por nombre: You're just my love - Mamoru/Usagi. Canción que originalmente es cantada por sus protagonistas, es muy linda.**

**Bueno, los dejo con la continuación, creo que hoy mismo podré actualizarla, de lo contrario, creo que será mañana, pero me encuentro con muchas ideas que deseo desarrollar de forma rápida.**

**Saludos a todos y gracias!**

- Buenas tardes, Serena.

- Hola Darién, no esperaba verte por acá, yo ya iba directo a tu departamento.

- Lo que pasa es que no iremos para allá. ¿Estas son todas tus cosas?, pregunta muy galán.

- Si, no creo haber olvidado algo, responde Serena.

- Perfecto, entonces dámelas por favor, para guardarlas, mientras súbete al auto.

- Si, claro, obedece ella.

Ella llevaba puesto una diminuta falda de color azul, con una blusa morada y una pequeña chaqueta de jeans oscura, que hacía juego con la falda, más unos botines negros, que la hacían ver muy sobria y delicada, al darse vuelta, el viento ha tenido piedad de Darién quién sin querer, ha visto un poco más de la cuenta, lo cual no le ha molestado para nada.

- ¿Cómoda?

- Si, todo bien, dice con cierto nerviosismo Serena.

- ¿Dónde me llevas?

- Eso será secreto hasta que lleguemos, no seas impaciente, dice Darién.

- ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Pregunta asustada.

- ¿Qué pasa Serena, por qué tantas preguntas, no quieres ir? Dice algo triste Darién.

- No digas eso tontito, le dice mientras acaricia su mejilla, es que me extraña tanto misterio, nada más.

- Bueno, prepárese que nos espera mucho que hacer.

Mientras Darién va muy concentrado en manejar, Serena no puede dejar de pensar en el posible retorno del caos, en que deberá hacer, como enfrentar la situación, pero mientras más se enreda en sus pensamientos, recuerda el consejo de Haruka.

"_- Cabeza de bombón, debes intentar seguir con tu vida normal en este tiempo, piensa en ti, en tus deseos, tu corazón te dirá cuando deberás enfocarte en otros asuntos, por ahora, si quieres hacer algo, solo hazlo."_

Serena se queda dormida pensando en muchas cosas, perdiéndose gran parte del viaje, que resulta ser mejor para Darién, ya que le quería dar una sorpresa.

Luego de un rato, el se estaciona, apaga el motor y dice:

- Serena, ya hemos llegado, debes despertar.

- ¿Dónde estamos? Pregunta ella, aún algo dormida.

Darién no responde su pregunta y se baja, para sacar las maletas de el y Serena.

El da la vuelta, deja las maletas en el piso por un momento, abre la puerta del auto y le da la mano a Serena, ayudándola a bajar.

- Qué hermosa casa Darién, ¿hemos venido a visitar a alguien?

- Solo sígueme, dice el, mientras vuelve a tomar las maletas y se dirige a la casa.

Serena obedece, como de costumbre, mientras observa a su alrededor lo tranquilo del lugar, logra identificarlo, están a las afueras de Tokio, el paisaje es hermoso, mucho más claro, silencioso, incluso tiene aires mucho más románticos, su observación termina al percatarse que Darién ya va entrando a la casa, por lo cual ella corre, antes de llegar, Darién ya había entrado, así que llega cerca de la puerta, respira, da un par de pasos más y se encuentra con una gran sorpresa.

- Darién… dice Serena, anonadada ante lo que veía.

La entrada estaba llena de pétalos de rosas rojas, grandes velas adornaban la gran sala principal de la casa, que era muy grande, era casi un sueño.

- ¿Te gusta? Dice Darién, quién se había escondido y ahora se encontraba abrazando a Serena por la espalda.

- Si, es bellísimo todo esto.

- Me alegro que le guste, futura señora Chiba.

- ¿Qué, por qué? Dice la joven, entre ilusiones y lágrimas.

Darién se pone frente a ella, la mira profundamente y toma su mano.

- No creo que hayas pensado que el anillo que te di en el aeropuerto era un simple accesorio, te lo di por que en ese momento hice una promesa contigo, volver y unir mi vida con la tuya, por siempre.

- No sé, no fuiste muy claro la verdad, dice entre nerviosas risas.

- Tienes toda la razón, dice el.

Darién se arrodilla ante ella, toma su mano izquierda, roza su anillo y le dice:

- Serena, por mucho tiempo creí que mi destino era vivir en la soledad, entre confusiones y tristeza, siempre me sentí incompleto, hasta que tú me demostraste que todo podía cambiar, con tu alegría, tus locuras y tu bello corazón diste vida a este hombre que simplemente te ama, me has hecho increíblemente feliz, mucho más de lo que alguna vez soñé ser y si tu me lo permites, pasaré toda la eternidad tratando de hacerte sentir lo que siento yo.

- Darién… dice Serena, llena de lágrimas.

- Serena Tsukino, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?

- Por supuesto que si, dice ella, quién se tira sobre Darién, queda arrodillada junto a el, se aferra a su pecho, el, muy emocionado también, la abraza más fuerte que nunca.

Permanecen así por varios segundos, hasta que Darién se levanta, la toma de la mano y le dice:

- Ahora que has aceptado, quiero que recorras junto a mí, la que será nuestra casa una vez casados.

- ¿Esta es nuestra casa? Dice ella, muy feliz.

- Si, ¿de verdad te gusta?

- Me encanta Darién, es perfecta.

- Ven, te enseñaré un balcón muy lindo, dice el, invitándola.

Se toman de la mano, suben una larga y detallada escalera, entran a una gran habitación, que ya está perfectamente amoblada.

- Serena, esta será nuestra habitación.

Serena la mira boquiabierta, la cama tenía un gran respaldo de plata, con un bello decorado entrelazado, como ramas, se distinguían ciertos adornos circulares, dando un aspecto bastante clásico y elegante, la cubierta de la cama era blanca, con hermosos detalles bordados, a cada lado, una mesita de noche, la del lado de Darién era de color negro y la de Serena era color rosa pastel.

Darién la suelta, corre unas largas y delicadas cortinas blancas, que escondían un balcón con vista privilegiada.

- De aquí podemos ver la ciudad a la perfección.

- Es increíble, Darién.

Como ya era casi de noche, la ciudad mostraba de a poco las luces nocturnas, que de lejos parecían pequeñas hadas, iluminando el horizonte.

- Serena, te dejaré sola unos momentos, por casualidad ¿has traído algún vestido de fiesta?

- Si, he traído uno, dice ella, mientras recuerda que Mina le eligió uno, dijo que no lo viera hasta que lo usara, por que venía sellado.

- Bueno, dice Darién, póntelo, demórate lo que tengas que demorarte, yo te esperaré abajo, alístate sin preocupaciones.

- Si Darién, pero antes de que te vayas ¿puedo decirte algo?

- Si, claro, dice el.

- Gracias por hacer de mis sueños una linda realidad, le confiesa mientras tiene tomadas sus manos y las acomodó en su pecho, dejando al descubierto el anillo de compromiso.

El solo la mira feliz, se aleja, abre la puerta y se da vuelta, observa como Serena comienza a descubrir cada espacio de la habitación que compartirán después, como esposos, parece una pequeña niña, con sus ojos llenos de ilusión, se da vuelta nuevamente y se va en silencio. Al rato, Serena saca sus cosas, busca el vestido que Mina eligió para ella, lo abre y descubre que es un de seda, con discreto escote, largo, de color rosa muy claro, no es muy detallado en totalidad, solo en la cintura, esto a la vez, detallará sus curvas, dándole un toque que antes le era desconocido, se veía mucho más adulta, al ponérselo, se da cuenta que gran parte de su espalda queda al descubierto, discretamente adornado con finas tiras que hacen que se vea recatado, Mina no pudo elegir mejor, se veía preciosa. Después, comienza a maquillarse, nada muy sobrecargado, solo un leve rubor en las mejillas, algo de labial rosa pálido, un poco de máscara para pestañas y una sombra plateada para los párpados, que acompaña con un fino delineado negro, que resaltaba sus ojos azules.

Serena toma una pequeña cartera de mano que se encontraba junto al vestido, pone un par de cosas, y se alista para salir de la habitación.

Recorre un pasillo y llega a la escalera, mira hacia abajo y ve que su amado esperaba por ella, al final de esta, quién se encontraba totalmente listo, con un pantalón negro, una camisa roja y corbata negra, también una chaqueta negra, que obviamente hacía juego con las demás prendas, se veía muy varonil y sencillo, simplemente perfecto.

- No sabía que los ángeles podían verse tan hermosos, dice el, coqueteando con su amada.

Ella se ríe un poco y comienza a bajar por las escaleras, haciendo lucir sus zapatos rosa de tacón, en ese tanto, se miran fijamente y Darién extiende su mano, para recibirla, ella se lo permite y baja acompañada de su mano.

- ¿Y ahora que haremos? Pregunta Serena.

Lo que no sabía, es que Darién había preparado una fiesta de compromiso, con todos sus amigos presentes, por eso ellos anteriormente la alentaron para apurarse, le daban los ánimos para ir a esa cita con Darién, pero guardaron el secreto y disimularon muy bien, incluso Mamá Ikuko, que se encontraba con Papá Kenji y Sammy, también estaban las chicas: Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Molly, Kelvin, incluso Karmesite, Berjerite, Petzite y Kalaberite, también Andrew y Unazuki, Nicolas y el abuelo de Rei, Luna y Artemis, aparte de muchos amigos más, familiares de Serena, etc.

- Chicos, chicas, papá, mamá… no puedo creerlo, dice una conmovida Serena.

Todos se encuentran muy emocionados, al borde de las lágrimas al ver a Serena tan impresionada y feliz.

- Debes terminar de bajar Princesa, para que saludes a todos los invitados de tu fiesta, dice Darién, cortésmente.

- ¡Si!, dice ella, y baja rápidamente las escaleras, suelta a Darién y va directo hacia las chicas, intentando abrazarlas a todas, los otros invitados solo observan esta linda escena.

- Mina, ahora entiendo por que me ayudaste tanto, que mala eres, no me diste ni una pista, comenta Serena entre risas.

- Tú tampoco Amy, Lita o Rei ¿Cómo aguantaron el secreto?

- Lo que pasa Serena, es que aunque podamos haberte dado una pista, tú eres tan despintada que no te darías cuenta, responde Rei, con prepotencia graciosa.

- Tu no pierdes oportunidad de molestarme ¿cierto?, dice Serena, la cual ya se tomó el comentario algo a pecho.

Rei se ríe muy fuerte, la abraza de sorpresa y dice:

- No seas peleadora, sabes que estoy bromeando.

Las demás amigas se ríen, incluida Serena, mientras tanto, Darién saluda a los demás invitados, agradeciéndoles la presencia y la discreción de su parte.

Serena se percata de que todo estaba minuciosamente preparado, la comida estaba preparada, servida en una mesa alargada, al lado, varias botellas, algunas de licor, otras de jugo o gaseosas, habían muchas flores, aún seguían ardiendo un par de velas y por supuesto, una agradable música clásica de fondo, lo cual hacía de la reunión, un encuentro muy formal.

- Cada uno puede hacer lo que quiera, si algunos quieren servirse algo de comida, no hay problema o quienes quieran bailar, recorrer la casa, salir un momento, etc. están en completa libertad, aclara Darién, para que cada uno pueda divertirse de la mejor forma

Darién se aleja de Serena para ir a hablar un momento con Mamá Ikuko, Papá Kenji, para hablar sobre la preparación de la ceremonia de matrimonio, mientras tanto, Karmesite se acerca a Serena, para hablar con ella.

- ¿Cómo estás? Supongo que muy feliz, dice Karmesite.

- Dichosa, nunca me imaginé que Darién había preparado todo esto. Responde Serena.

- Es muy atento y realmente está enamorado de ti.

- Así es, me siento muy afortunada, se ha cumplido parte de un hermoso sueño para mí, responde emocionada, la prometida de Darién. Gracias por estar acompañándome en este momento.

En ese momento, se acercan las otras 3 hermanas.

- Te felicito Serena, es muy lindo tu maquillaje, te ves lindísima, dice Berjerite.

Serena ríe y le dice:

- ¿Tu crees? La verdad es que no me preparé tanto, fue solo un poco, pero gracias, dice sonriente.

- ¿Serían tan amables de esperarme un segundo? Debo ir al baño.

- Claro Serena, ve tranquila, dice Kalaberite, mientras ve que Petzite analiza su alrededor, en busca de algún hombre guapo que quiera bailar con ella, pero ha clavado sus ojos en el mismo hombre que Kalaberite había visto para ella, por lo cual tienen una graciosa pelea, para ver quién es la vencedora, mientras Karmesite y Berjerite intentan detener la situación y todo resulta en un lío amistoso entre hermanas.

Serena entra al baño, se mira al espejo, pretendía rehacer su maquillaje, pero de un segundo a otro tiene una visión en este.

- "Veo que al fin pudiste cumplir tu hermoso sueño", dice una voz misteriosa pero a la vez conocida.

- ¿Quién está aquí? Pregunta asustada Serena, mientras vuelve a mirar y ve el reflejo de Ojo de pez a través del espejo, la ve casi transparente.

- Ojo de pez, ¿Cómo puede ser?

- Hice una triquiñuela para poder aparecer, aún me encuentro en el reino de la ilusión, purificando mi alma, junto a Ojo de tigre y Ojo de águila, custodiados por Pegaso, ahora nosotros también tenemos la ilusión de un mañana y esperamos el mejor momento para volver a vivir en la tierra, así que solo quería felicitarte, mi querida rival, tu me enseñaste que si tenía deseos de tener un sueño hermoso, te lo agradezco, se muy feliz, adiós, son las últimas palabras que se escuchan mientras esa visión desaparece del espejo.

- Ojo de pez, gracias, susurra Serena en sus pensamientos, mientras medita en silencio todo lo que está ocurriendo.

Mientras tanto abajo, Haruka y Michiru se han ofrecido para tocar un poco de música, Haruka al Piano, Michiru al violín, comienzan a tocar una hermosa pieza, captando la atención de todos los presentes, pero Mina se ha metido a cantar, quién es interrumpida por Rei.

- Yo canto mejor que tú, acéptalo, dice una presumida Rei.

- Eso es mentira, te lo probaré, y comienzan las dos a cantar cualquier cosa.

Amy muy avergonzada dice:

- Chicas por favor, todo el mundo está mirando, paren ya.

Lita solo se queda abajo riendo, también Haruka y Michiru, que siguen tocando de todas formas.

- Es un momento para disfrutar, no para pelear, ¿no es cierto Michiru?

- Así es, sigamos tocando, no importa que no estemos acorde de Rei y Mina, probemos de todas formas y toquemos algo más rápido y ágil.

- Si, dice entre risas Haruka, tienes razón, y así, ambas buscan algún acomodo para las voces de Mina y Rei, quienes ya se han coordinado al menos, para cantar la misma canción.

Serena observa a todos desde la mitad de la escalera, todo el mundo contento, pasando un grato momento, sigue observando con cierta melancolía, lleva muy cargado en sus pensamientos todo lo que ocurrirá en el futuro próximo, por un momento su felicidad se ve interrumpida, casi ni se da cuenta de que Darién la mira detenidamente, se acerca a ella y le dice:

- ¿Todo bien Princesita?

- Si, no te preocupes, responde no muy convencida.

- ¿Puedo sacarla a bailar? Pregunta Darién.

- Por supuesto, responde una muy enamorada Serena.

Al percatarse de que ambos van a bailar, rápidamente Haruka, Michiru, Mina y Rei se ponen de acuerdo para interpretar una canción en especial, quedan de acuerdo y comienzan.

_"Miro hacia el cielo iluminado por la luna  
y nos vemos flotando"  
_

- Estoy tan feliz, querido Darién, gracias por todo esto, de verdad aún me parece un sueño…

_"Cierro los ojos  
y susurro tu nombre"  
_

- No debes agradecerme por nada, solo deseo hacerte feliz.

_Las lágrimas son como ondas en cristales  
llenado mi corazón con la soledad  
_

- Te amo Serena, te amo.

_"Por ejemplo, no importa cuán distantes nuestra separación, mi amor  
Nuestros corazones ahora pueden brillar como uno  
No eres más que mi amor"  
_

Todo el mundo los mira felices, se ven más enamorados y unidos que nunca, ellos solo ahora se dejan llevar por el baile y el sentimiento, uno que otro beso pequeño, mientras sigue la melodía.

_"Quiero estar a tu lado, con la mirada en ti  
Por favor, concédeme este deseo ..."  
_

_ "Yo quiero quedarme dormido,  
sosteniéndote en mis brazos"_

_"En la misma noche, compartimos el dolor  
Porque quiero creer en el amor"  
_

_"Por ejemplo, no importa cómo muchas heridas tenemos  
que nos hacen llorar, mi amor  
Porque si estamos juntos, somos capaces de sonreír  
No eres más que mi amor"  
_

_"No importa que tan lejos  
nuestra separación, mi amor  
Nuestros corazones ahora pueden brillar como uno"_

_"No importa cuántas heridas tenemos  
que nos hacen llorar, mi amor  
Porque si estamos juntos, somos capaces de sonreír  
No eres más que mi amor"  
_

Por horas la celebración sigue, muchas risas, amistad, emoción, una que otra pelea infantil entre amigos, fotos, abrazos caracteriza este encuentro, el cual ya va llegando a su fin, son casi las 3:00 A.M, los asistentes son invitados a pasar el resto de la noche, algunos aceptan, como Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina, quienes se han puesto de acuerdo para marcharse a primera hora de la mañana, Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru y Haruka se van, ya ha pasado el momento de alegría, deberán enfocarse en buscar más información del enemigo, Mamá Ikuko, Los demás también han preferido irse, tienen la forma, ya que no están muy alejados de sus casas, dando por terminado la gran fiesta que ofreció Darién con motivo de su compromiso con Serena.

El motivo por el cual las chicas no se han ido es por que, desgraciadamente, deben informar de las nuevas novedades del enemigo a la futura Neo Reina Serena y al soberano de la tierra, Endymion, les gustaría no tener que hacerlo, pero la información tiene carácter urgente y deben informárselo.


	7. Ahora, somos uno

**Lo prometido es deuda, cumplo con entregar la actualización para el día de hoy, no se por que diré lo siguiente, pero en fin, advierto que este capítulo contiene toque lemon, no creo que a muchos les incomode [xD] me ha costado mucho hacerlo, cada dos líneas me sonrojaba, por eso la demora, tendré mis añitos pero esto aún me produce un poco de vergüenza, así que he sacado algunas ideas de lo que "me han contado" [lalalala]**

**oO lOvE-MoOn Oo****: Créeme que yo también me sentí engañada por el capítulo anterior, mi mente quiso otra cosa y salió lo que salió, pero esta vez le gané y escribí algo que tenía en mente hace tiempo, jajaja, gracias por tus constantes reviews y ánimos, me alegra saber que te ha gustado el desarrollo de la historia, gracias por incluir esta dentro de tus favoritas, es un verdadero halago.**

**Srnkiki: Me alegra haber alterado la censura a los reviews anónimos, el tuyo sin duda me alegra y me dan ánimos para seguir, entiendo que los capítulos se te hagan cortos, pero trato de hacerlos lo más largo dentro de lo que me permite el tiempo, te contaré que se vienen grandes sorpresas, así que por favor, no te pierdas, espero seguir leyéndote.**

**Luz K****: Las responsabilidades, como escapar de ellas, pero bueno, gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo para poder seguir con leyendo el fic, en este capítulo doy lo que los/las depravados/as esperábamos, gracias también por alertarme por la categoria del fic, lo he modificado, jajaja, veo que eres mi compatriota, así que te mando un gran saludo y espero leerte más seguido.**

**Un abrazo para ustedes y todos los que lean, disfruten este nuevo capítulo y nos leemos muy pronto.**

**Sayo!**

Serena y Darién están en el balcón de su futura habitación como esposos, observan como sus invitados vuelven a su hogar.

- La noche está hermosa, querido Darién.

- Tienes razón, está muy linda. Responde.

- ¿Sabes? Se que las chicas se quedaron por algo importante, tu sabes que es posible que el caos vuelva.

- Si, lo sé. Aclara Darién.

- Si, pero hay nuevos detalles, Setsuna dice que es seguro que vuelva y lo más probable es que venga en alguna forma física, al igual como sucedió con Sailor Galaxia.

- ¿Sospechas de alguien?

- La verdad, no, dice Serena, no se me ocurre quién podría ser, quizás las chicas lo sepan ¿vamos abajo?

- Si, vamos, dice Darién, quién toma la mano de Serena y va junto a ella.

- Chicas, ¿Dónde van?

- Lo siento Serena, tendremos que hablar en otro momento, Haruka nos llamó, confiesa Amy.

- ¿Es algo grave?

- Es que…, en ese momento la interrumpe Mina.

- No, no es nada importante, solo que Haruka ha dicho que era imprudente estar acá, por eso viene de vuelta a buscarnos y mejor así, debo ir a una audición mañana, ahora probaré como cantante, quizás y ahora si tengo suerte, dice Mina entre risas nerviosas.

- ¿Están seguras de que todo está bien? Pregunta Darién.

- Si, no te preocupes, dice Lita.

Rei se acerca a Serena y le dice en secreto:

- Serena, no te preocupes, nosotras iremos a averiguar más sobre el enemigo junto a las demás, no estropees tu noche de compromiso y no le menciones el tema a Darién, no hasta que vuelvan a casa.

- Si, tienes razón, gracias, dice Serena.

Llega Haruka, rápidamente, las chicas toman sus cosas y se despiden deprisa, es Darién quién las deja en la puerta, saluda a Haruka, se despide de las demás chicas y cierra la puerta.

- Uff, que desorden más grande, dice Serena.

- No te preocupes por eso, ya habrá tiempo de limpiarlo, responde Darién.

- ¿Le había dicho lo realmente preciosa que se ve en ese vestido Srta. Tsukino?

- Sí, pero no me canso de oírlo, si lo repites de verdad que no me enojo, bromea Serena.

Darién la rodea con sus brazos, se acerca a su oído y comienza a susurrarle todo su amor, pero como le gusta jugar a ser "difícil", ve cuando Serena está perdida en un romanticismo inmenso y le dice:

- Estoy agotado, iré a la cama.

Serena se encuentra totalmente molesta y le dice:

- ¡Eres un cabeza dura!

Darién solo se ríe y le pregunta el por qué, Serena lo mira fijamente, no aguanta más, se abalanza sobre el y le da un beso totalmente apasionado, Darién le corresponde, tomándola por la cintura y levantándola un poco, a la vez, la aprieta contra su cuerpo, quedando muy unidos. Darién puede percatarse de un pequeño temblor que tiene Serena, por lo cual la toma más fuerte, en señal de que está seguro de seguir con la pasión del momento, mientras tanto, ella piensa:

_Ahora, si, ahora, deseo estar con el, la oportunidad es perfecta y no la perderé._

Serena se desprende brutalmente del lado de Darién, lo mira fijamente y se va hacia la habitación de ellos.

- Lo mejor será es que me sigas, esta vez, no dejaré que nada de nadie estropee este momento.

Darién la sigue, hipnotizado, va detrás de ella, a pocos pasos, Serena es quién entra primero a la gran habitación, logra acercarse a la cama lo más posible, Darién cierra fuertemente la puerta y se acerca a Serena desesperado, una vez junto a ella, la vuelve a tomar fuertemente, dándole un nuevo profundo beso, Serena no pone resistencia alguna, los dos se ven perdidos por varios minutos entre caricias más intensas, Darién acaricia su cintura mientras ella juguetea con su cabello.

- Darién, creo que ya sabes lo que quiero.

- No solo lo quieres tú, responde Darién desafiante.

Darién la toma en brazos, la besa tiernamente, mientras Serena, muy ansiosa y ágil logra soltarse el pelo, el cual cae muy cerca del piso, debido a lo largo de este, con mucha delicadeza, Darién la deja sobre la cama, Serena se acomoda, es Darién quién queda a los pies de la cama, comienza por abajo, sacándole sus zapatos, mientras comienza a deslizarse por sus largas y delgadas piernas, totalmente suaves y hermosas. Serena mientras tanto, no hace más que observar esto, hasta que decide sentarse para comenzar a besarlo, mientras sus dedos pelean con el nudo de la corbata y posteriormente, con los botones de su camisa.

Darién no disimula ni por un segundo lo excitado que se encuentra y la verdad, Serena tampoco, quién jadeante le suplica a Darién.

- Darién, tómame entre tus brazos, quiero perderme en ellos.

- Así va a ser mi amor, ya no puedo detenerme.

Serena lentamente cae, otra vez, sobre la cama, pero esta vez, tiene de frente y muy cerca de su amado, quién subía la mano lentamente por sus piernas, llegando a acariciar su muslo, mientras ella intenta acabar con el obstáculo del cinturón, con cierta dificultad logra sacarlo, lo desagradable es que lo sacó con tanta fuerza que la hebilla de este llegó a la cara de Darién, dejándolo aturdido por un par de segundos, Serena se avergüenza pero se ríe, también Darién, que solo lo toma y lo bota muy lejos.

Una de las manos de el comienza a subir lentamente por la cintura de Serena, quién está totalmente entregada a el, pero es el mismo quién le susurra.

- La Neo Reina Serena no puede ser tan perezosa.

- ¿Qué? No te entiendo, le dice ella con gracia.

Darién se acerca a su oído y le susurra:

- "El pantalón".

- ¡Ah!, cierto, el pantalón, que tonta he sido… ¿Qué tiene el pantalón? Dice con extrema inocencia.

- Darién no puede evitar lanzar una carcajada.

- ¡Ey! No seas grosero, ¿qué pasa con tu pantalón? Dice aún inocente y un poco llorona.

- No, disculpa, no es por querer ser grosero, solo que… eres tan linda…

- ¿Eh? Responde ella, quién por fin entendió a lo que se refería Darién.

- Ah, el pantalón, dice mientras ríe.

- La verdad es que me molesta bastante y si usted podría despojarme de semejante malestar, le estaré agradecido por el resto de la vida, dice Darién formalmente, utilizando metáforas para no incomodar a su amada.

Serena baja con inseguridad su mano, tiene las ganas, solo que no lo había hecho antes, por esto, su mano tiembla un poco, se encuentra con el botón del pantalón que ha resultado ser su peor enemigo por unos segundos.

- Uhm, creo que el botón cuida de tu inocencia, dice Serena mientras lanza una carcajada.

- Quizás es un botón tan obstinado como tú, responde la broma el.

Entre bromas, Serena logra desabrochar el dichoso pantalón, inevitablemente ha rozado algo de Darién totalmente desconocido para ella, por más que trate, en su mente hace cálculos rápidos, dimensión, densidad, altura, etc. (por decirlo de alguna forma). Darién no ha podido ahogar un gemido de placer ante este sutil roce, el cual lo alborota aún más, por esto, su mano ahora rodea uno de los senos de Serena, mientras la otra mano se encuentra en la espalda de ella.

Ya han pasado las risas, ahora solo se encuentran dos amantes ansiosos de poseerse mutuamente, las caricias suben de tono, se vuelven más bruscas y fuertes, la respiración de ambos se agita, ahora es tarea de Darién, desprender ese vestido para poder apreciar la desnudez de Serena.

Con rápidas pero algo torpes maniobras, Darién comienza a levantar el vestido, que logra sacar a través de la cabeza de Serena, quedando al descubierto la ropa interior, un coqueto conjunto de brasier y pantaleta, es este, el peor momento que elige Darién para detenerse, el cual se levanta un poco, de un pequeño brinco cae al otro lado de la cama, casi recostado.

- ¿Qué te pasó Darién?

- Serena, haré una confesión de la que quizás, tú te rías…

- Debe ser muy importante para haberte detenido, dice enojada Serena.

- Lo que pasa, es que esto también es algo nuevo para mí.

- ¡¿Qué? Grita una casi loca Serena.

- ¿Acaso no te has visto en el espejo lo guapo que eres?

Darién se molesta levemente por la superficialidad de respuesta que le ha dado Serena y pasa a explicarle:

- Serena, no es para tanto, solo piensa, sufrí ese horrible accidente con mis padres, crecí solo, con un solo dos propósitos en mi vida, el primero, era encontrar el cristal de plata, el que me haría recordar quién soy y mientras lo busqué, basé todas mis fuerzas y energías en estudiar.

Serena se acomoda a su lado, para escucharlo, mientras se cubre con las sábanas, tapando también a Darién.

- Entiendo, dice comprensiva Serena.

- Por eso he deseado este momento, tanto como tú y es justamente lo que me alegra, haber esperado por ti y tú por mí.

Después de esta confesión, Serena se ve alegremente obligada a seguir con el encuentro, el cual retoma abrazándolo de lado, levantándolo sobre ella y dándole un beso.

Las caricias vuelven a ser más intensas en corto tiempo, ambos terminan por despojar las prendas que quedaban de cada uno, ahora solo están cubiertos por una delgada y suave sábana, Darién puede sentir las palpitaciones del corazón de Serena en su pecho, demostrando la adrenalina del momento, un leve sudor mutuo funciona como perfecto estimulante para la sensualidad de ambos, las cosas se comienzan a ver cada vez más borrosas, el mundo no existe, nadie existe, solo ellos dos, en una intimidad deseada hace años.

Las piernas de Serena acarician las caderas de Darién, a ratos se aprietan, a ratos parecen no tener mucha fuerza, Serena cada vez arquea más su espalda, está ansiosa de que el siguiente paso ocurra.

Darién puede sentir la humedad de su amaba, poco a poco, comienzan a rozarse mutuamente, con gran gentileza, Darién está listo para hacer de Serena su mujer, ambos inconcientemente se acomodan, entre pasión, inocencia, deseo y ternura, Darién siente como la barrera y prueba de que Serena había esperado por el desaparece, lentamente, sigue con lo demás, Serena lanza su mano derecha a la cama y se aferra salvajemente de la sábana que estaba debajo de ellos, da un fuerte gemido junto a Darién, el primer paso está sellado, ya se había convertido en su mujer y Darién en su hombre.

Poco a poco el ritmo se vuelve más constante y rápido, Darién procura ser muy suave al principio, no quiere lastimar a su mujer, quién es ella misma la que ha decidido tomar un papel más protagónico y activo en este momento, con gran destreza, ella abraza con ambos brazos a su amado, poco a poco levanta su espalda, todo ocurre mientras se siguen besando, lo toma y lo mueve hacia el lado, después ella queda sobre el, entrelaza sus manos con las suyas, el cabello de Serena se encuentra encantadoramente desordenado, grandes mechones cubren algunas partes de su pecho hacia abajo, el resplandor de la luna se refleja en su piel, lo cual es la perdición de Darién, quién está absolutamente loco por ella y entregado a sus deseos, lentamente, puede sentir como Serena comienza a subir y a bajar, es algo muy delicioso para ambos, los gemidos se hacen aún más fuertes, esto queda demostrado también, con lo fuerte que sus manos se toman, sirviendo un poco de estabilidad para Serena.

- Da… Darién.

- Serena… ah… Serena.

Darién ya ha perdido el control, toma fuertemente a su amada y la arroja con fuerza a la cama, comienza a besar su frente, después muerde levemente los lóbulos de la orejas de ella, le besa los labios, después el cuello, besa sus pechos, muerde su cintura y cada vez comienza a descender más, llegando al lugar elegido para poder darle más placer a su amada.

Serena se retuerce, pequeños calambres la excitan aún más, junto a un sin fin de mariposas que recorren su estómago, tira hacia atrás su cabeza y solo se pierde en el momento. Darién siente la reacción de Serena y solo se decide a seguir jugueteando con su lengua, dándole más y más placer a ella, quién ya poco sabe siquiera donde se encuentra, con suerte recuerda los viejos temores que sentía por el momento, termina por desaparecer por los insistentes gemidos que nacen de su pecho.

Darién vuelve a buscar su lugar entre las piernas de Serena, se acerca con segura determinación, toma sus muslos y los desliza hacia los lados, posteriormente hacia arriba, Serena ayuda, terminando de dejarlos sobre la espalda de el, Darién ya tiene completa libertad para seguir penetrándola, una y otra vez, más y más fuerza, Serena deja también sus manos en la espalda de el, a ratos siente el deseo de rasguñarlo, deseo que después decide cumplir, esto no le ha hecho daño alguno a el, solo le ha desatado más deseo y las embestidas comienzan a ser aún más fuertes.

Ambos ya están sumergidos en un mar de suspiros, gemidos y hasta pequeños gritos, Darién siente como sus músculos comienzan a endurecerse, Serena puede sentir lo mismo, un pequeño terremoto que comienza desde sus pies hasta la cabeza, pocos segundos después, Darién lanza un último gemido, siendo el momento justo en que Serena, al sentir su interior aún más cálido, el momento en el cual ese terremoto llega a su fin, dejándola sin aire, con el corazón detenido un par de segundos, no hace más que aferrarse a Darién, que ya a esta altura se encuentra casi sin fuerzas y reposa levemente sobre su cuerpo, así termina, el tan esperado encuentro, ya se han convertido en uno solo, ya se concluido su unión física, la cual deja una grata sensación de amor en ambos corazones, los que luchan para volver al ritmo normal, mientras ambos se abrazan y besan tiernamente.

El primer encuentro ha sido extenuante, ambos se rinden en los brazos de cada uno, Serena reposa en el pecho de su amado, vuelve a normalizar sus latidos mientras uno de sus dedos acaricia el pecho de Darién, el, la abraza con un brazo y la atrae hacia su cuerpo, sin decirse palabra alguna, con simples detalles se dicen mil y unas palabras de amor.

Es Serena quién se deja llevar por el cansancio y se ha dormido, Darién solo observa la belleza de su ahora, mujer, acaricia una y otra vez sus cabellos suavemente, no desea despertarla y mientras atesora estos segundos, Darién abraza una vez más a Serena, y se queda dormido, con ella en sus brazos.

El sol ha salido, no da mucho calor pero es muy luminoso, este se escabulle entre las cortinas y llega primero hacia Serena, quién despierta de a poco, sintiendo algunos dolores en partes que jamás pensó que podían doler, "el ejercicio ha sido bastante intenso"; se da cuenta que Darién la tiene abrazada, por ende, ella no quiere terminar con ese momento, solo a ratos levanta su cabeza y lo observa dormir, parecía un niño pequeño, pero un niño travieso, quién tiene sus cabellos totalmente alborotados y algunas marcas de sudor se han rehusado a desaparecer.

_Ocurrió… si Serena, ¡ocurrió!, no fue un sueño _piensa en silencio, mientras se ríe sutilmente.

Darién también es victima del imprudente sol que le ha dado fuerte en la cara.

- Olvidamos cerrar las cortinas, dice Serena.

- No creí que era de importancia hasta ahora, dice un cansado pero contento Darién.

- Buenos días mi amor, dice Serena mientras se levanta un poco y deposita el primer beso del día en los labios de Darién.

- Buenos días preciosa, ¿has dormido bien?

- ¿No crees que está algo demás la pregunta? Aclara tiernamente ella.

- Yo dormí como nunca, es increíble la tranquilidad que me produces.

- Con tu protección me sentí totalmente a salvo, responde ella.

Ambos deciden permanecer unos momentos más en la cama, conversando un par de cosas, observando hacia fuera desde el balcón, juegan, se miran, abrazan, besan, un despertar perfecto, para una noche perfecta.


	8. Agonizante alegría

**Bueno, creo que este ya es el octavo capítulo, no creí llegar tan lejos, así que agradezco como siempre a aquellas personillas que siempre pasan a leer este fic, para esta vez, he decidido enredar un poco la situación, ojala logren entender que escondo entre líneas, y si no lo descubren por ahora, después podrán resolverlo tranquilamente, solo diré que: "Ni siquiera el cuento de hadas más hermoso, puede ser perfecto".**

**Para esta vez, incluiré como capítulo, un breve monólogo que hace Serena.**

**Saludos a quienes dejan reviews, como la nueva persona: ****Sensmoi****, espero verte a ti también más seguido, también a las dos personas que han mostrado gran interés en este fic, ****oO lOvE-MoOn Oo**** y srnkiki ¡Gracias Chicas!**

**También a las nuevas personas que comienzan a leer esta historia.**

**Nos leemos pronto! Sayo!.**

Luego de un agradable inicio del día, la feliz pareja se anima para ir a tomar desayuno, es Darién el que se levanta primero, se pone la misma ropa que utilizó en la noche, claro que de una forma más descuidada, solo los pantalones y la camisa, que abrocha de manera rápida, Serena ve como se aleja y sonríe.

- Yo prepararé todo, mientras si quieres toma un baño, no hay toallas así que espero que hayas traído una y si no es así, busca entre mis cosas y saca la que quieras, dice un muy cortés Darién.

- No te preocupes, he traído la mía, dice dulcemente Serena, mientras ve como su amado se aleja.

Serena trata ponerse de pié, pero para su sorpresa, le duelen hasta "los pensamientos" y sus intentos de llegar hasta el baño, el cual estaba dentro de la misma habitación, parecen un sufrido intento de Bambi por aprender a caminar.

- Daaarién, dice muy afligida, el al escucharla gritar sube rápidamente y ve que Serena está tendida en el suelo.

- ¡Serena!, ¿Qué te pasó?

- Eeeh, me tropecé, ¿podrías ayudarme?

- Si, claro, pero es bastante raro ¿con que te tropezaste?

Serena no encuentra nada inteligente que responder así que solo se levanta mientras reclama su dolor.

- ¿Estás bien? Pregunta algo extrañado Darién.

- Si, no fue nada, solo una torpe caída, dice entre carcajadas Serena, intentando disimular lo auto-humillada que se siente.

- Bueno, debes ser más cuidadosa y fijarse por donde andas, corrige Darién.

- Si, lo sé, fue solo un desliz de habilidad, dice nuevamente entre carcajadas una levemente sonrojada mujer accidentada.

- ¿Ya estás mejor?

- Si, no es nada, ya te dije, no te preocupes. Dice Serena.

- Bueno, yo seguiré con lo que estaba haciendo, intenta tu seguir con lo tuyo, si es que no te caes nuevamente, responde Darién.

- Si, si, si, ya, ándate, ve tranquilo que no me pasará nada.

- Está bien, dice un preocupado Darién.

Serena logra caminar con normalidad de nuevo, así que va directamente al baño y comienza a prepararse para una necesaria ducha, se toma su tiempo, pretende bajar muy linda, así que una vez lista, se pone un ligero vestido blanco, que le llega hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, la pereza la domina un poco así que ha decidido traer el pelo amarrado solo con una cinta blanca, baja y ve a Darién hablando por celular, se ve muy preocupado.

- Si, entiendo, puede ser algo complicado, ¿será lo mejor comenzar desde ya?

- Así es, si… vamos para allá.

- Darién, ¿pasa algo malo?

- Si, responde el, lo que pasa es que me llamó tu mamá, quiere ayudarnos a ver todos los preparativos de la boda ahora mismo y dice que hay ofertas en una gran tienda de novias, pero se acaban hoy, así que quiere que vayamos ahora mismo.

Serena ríe aliviada y le dice:

- Creí que me dirías otra cosa, pensaba que era alguien dándote alguna mala noticia.

Darién se acerca a ella y la abraza, mientras le dice que nada malo ha ocurrido, así que debe mantener la calma.

-Ahora, debemos comer algo antes de irnos, aclara Darién, he llamado a alguien que se hará cargo de la limpieza de todo este desastre, así que tenemos una preocupación menos.

- Qué bueno, dice Serena, mientras se acomoda en algún lugar de la larga mesa que tienen por comedor, donde ya su desayuno estaba servido.

Mientras comen, Serena logra recordar que dentro de su noche tuvo un par de pesadillas, no logra recordar muy bien de que trataban, lo que si recuerda es que no han sido las únicas en este tiempo y todas son muy parecidas, ha intentado no darles mucha atención, pero al ser tan parecidas entre si y recurrentes, ha empezado a dudar de la poca importancia que le había dado hasta ahora.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? Dice Darién mientras toma un poco de café.

- No, nada, solo estoy algo cansada, responde ella.

- Es algo lógico, después de…

- Ay Darién, no lo digas que me da pena…

- No debe darte pena, aunque te entiendo, a mi me pasa algo parecido, por qué se nos fue un gran detalle.

- ¿Cual? Dice Serena

- Olvidamos protección.

- No te preocupes, no pasará nada, dice ella muy segura.

- ¿Si, Por que tan tranquila?, dice el.

- Por que así lo siento, no es momento aún de que llegue alguien más a nuestras vidas.

- De todas formas, debemos tener más cuidado para la próxima vez.

- Claro, dice ella, tampoco podemos guiarnos netamente por presentimientos.

- Así es, dice Darién, quién también apura a Serena para salir luego, como el ya ha terminado, pide permiso para levantarse de la mesa y va a ordenar su maleta rápidamente, Serena lo sigue, toman sus cosas, se suben al auto y se marchan.

Ya en la casa de Serena, Mamá Ikuko espera ansiosa a su hija y prometido, quienes entran y saludan afectuosamente al resto de la familia y a ella, hacen pasar a Darién, quien toma asiento y Serena va a dejar sus cosas a su habitación.

- "El día más feliz de mi vida, mi corazón se congelará, con ustedes".

Recuerda esa frase, una y otra vez.

Serena había tenido varias pesadillas, ella de cierta forma sabía que el Caos volvería a su planeta, no quiso alertar a nadie y por eso mantuvo el secreto, pero entre más pasaban los días, las pesadillas la visitaban con más frecuencia.

Se puede ver a si misma, sola, vagando, mientras llora y parece esperar algo.

La frase siempre es la misma:

"El día más feliz de mi vida, mi corazón se congelará, con ustedes"

No entiende mucho el por qué de este supuesto mensaje, por más que trata de descifrarlo no logra comprenderlo, así que siempre permanece alerta ante cada novedad que puedan entregarles sus amigas y compañeras de lucha.

Mientra decide, nuevamente olvidar esto por ahora, baja rápidamente y ve que Darién se encuentra en la puerta, para irse de ahí.

- Serena, iré a mi departamento para tomar una ducha, guardar mis cosas, nos juntaremos con tu madre y padre dentro de un par de horas, pasaré por ustedes, así que espérame.

- Si, lo que tú digas, dice ella, mientras es interrumpida por un beso de despedida.

- Serena, ¿que tal lo pasaste en tu fiesta?

- Muy bien Mamá, jamás imaginé que Darién prepararía algo así.

- De verdad fue muy lindo, dice su madre, el hace tiempo tenía pensado todo esto, debo confesarte que yo ya conocía la que va a ser tu casa, Darién me pidió consejos antes de comprarla, me pareció la más linda, espero que también pienses lo mismo.

- Si mamá, tuvieron muy buen gusto, dice feliz Serena.

- Te noto algo cansada, ¿Por qué no vas a dormir mientras llega tu novio?

- Si, lo haré, permiso.

Serena se retira y vuelve a su habitación, se lanza fuertemente sobre su cama y pretende descansar aunque sean unos minutos, después de una hora y algo, para su desgracia, las pesadillas han vuelto.

- He hecho bien, aunque me haya condenado por siglos, esto es lo correcto, dice una voz madura y triste, es ella misma, quién habla en sus sueños.

Nuevamente se ve vagando, pero ahora puede distinguir el escenario, este es la luna, entre las ruinas del milenio de plata, donde camina sola una y otra vez, dándose fuerzas, mientras está a la vigilia de algo, que aún le es desconocido.

Serena despierta de un gran salto, algo transpirada, un sudor frío le da una sensación de gran inseguridad, intenta tranquilizarse y explicarse lo que ha soñado.

- El día se acerca, tengo mucho miedo… dice sollozante.

Serena se levanta y baja, mamá ikuko la alerta de que aún Darién no ha llegado, pero debe faltar poco, momento exacto en el cual se escucha el timbre, Serena va a abrir y lo ve ahí, listo para hacer las compras necesarias.

- Serena, ya debemos ir, tu padre me ha pasado su tarjeta de crédito para que compre algunas de tus cosas, intentaremos hacer todo lo más rápido posible y preparar lo más que se pueda.

- Si mamá, vamos.

Darién se hace a un lado, las deja pasar primero, después se acerca al auto, abre las puertas correspondientes para que ambas tomen su lugar, Darién se sienta en el lugar del piloto, echa a andar el auto y se guía por lo que le dice su futura suegra, quién le da una idea de donde está el lugar donde irán a comprar todo.

Después de unos minutos han llegado, Darién busca donde poder estacionar, se bajan y ven a las chicas a las afueras de la tienda, quienes están ahí para prestar toda la ayuda necesaria a Serena.

-Haremos algo, Darién y yo iremos a comprar su traje, Serena, tu y las chicas deben comprar acá tu traje de novia, debemos hacerlo así por que el no puede verlo, dice encantada Mamá Ikuko.

- Yo también los acompañaré, dice Lita, más que mal, Darién es casi mi cuñado por partida doble, es como un hermano para Andrew y Serena es como una hermana para mí.

- No me había dado cuenta, dice Darién con gracia.

- Bueno, no perdamos tiempo, vámonos, dice Mamá ikuko, quién es llevada del brazo cortésmente por el que será su yerno y Lita va al lado de este.

Las chicas entran entusiastas a la tienda, se han dividido el trabajo, ya que el lugar es muy grande y tiene de todo, las tareas son las siguientes:

Rei ayudará a elegir el vestido de novia para Serena, al terminar, irán a ayudar a las demás.

Mina se encargará de buscar los mejores decorados para las mesas, manteles, hacer le pedido de las flores y todo lo demás, mientras Amy será la que elija el mejor marco para las invitaciones e intentará hacerse cargo de los pormenores.

Rei y Serena son atendidas por una madura mujer, la cual observa el cuerpo de Serena, sus facciones, cabello y va en busca de las mejores opciones de vestido para resaltar favorablemente todos sus rasgos.

La elección dura unos minutos, varios minutos, ¡muchos minutos!, ya que Serena se entusiasma con todos y no sabe cual elegir, le encantan los vestidos, no puede terminar de probarse uno cuando ya quiere tomar el otro, al final, la vendedora ha sacado un vestido el cual ha sido el sueño de Serena, Rei solo lo mira y dice:

- Este será perfecto, debes probártelo.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar bien la frase, Serena ya había arrebatado el vestido de las manos de la vendedora y se fue rápidamente a un probador.

Salió a los pocos minutos, lucía totalmente radiante.

Era un vestido color marfil, corte princesa, la parte de arriba era como un corset que tenía entrelazados en perla a las orillas de este, mientras la parte de abajo resultaba ser un amplio faldón de tul, con varias capas, el falso era de satín, también marfil, en la parte baja del corset se encontraba un moño que caía hasta el suelo, era hermoso.

La vendedora ha acercado el velo, el cual también es de tul, que se arrastra unos cuantos centímetros por el suelo, junto con una pequeña tiara que poseía algunos brillantes y piedrecillas como rubíes.

Definitivamente, ese era el indicado, así que ya está decidido, ese será el vestido que lucirá Serena el día de su boda.

Ya todas han cumplido con sus respectivas tareas, faltan solo algunas cosas, que serán entregadas después, la lista de invitados ha sido entregada a la misma vendedora, quién mandará a imprimir todas las necesarias, el marco que eligió Amy traía el lugar para poner ambos nombres de los novios, a los costados habían detalles de pétalos de rosas y para su sorpresa, el interior de la tarjeta trae una traslúcida imagen de un anochecer de luna llena.

Serena no puede estar más feliz, justo cuando han terminado de guardar todo el conjunto de novia, Darién llega con mamá ikuko y Lita, quienes ya habían comprado todo lo necesario por su lado, casi completando todo lo necesario para el tan esperado día.

- Serena, tengo visto un lugar para la recepción, debes acompañarme para ver si te gusta, Rei ha propuesto que se haga en el templo Hikawa, ya que hay mucho espacio y nos da la posibilidad de adelantar aún más la fecha.

- Sería lindo si ese fuera el lugar, después de la ceremonia religiosa, me agrada mucho más la idea de que sea al aire libre, debemos buscar entonces alguna iglesia cercana.

- Si, bien decidido, dice Darién mientras la rodea con su brazo.

Después de una extenuante mañana, Darién ha propuesto que todos vayan a almorzar a un lindo restaurant, donde pasan largas horas de diversión y felicidad, la hora se ha pasado rapidísimo, así que Darién decide que ya es momento en el cual Serena y el vayan a ver la iglesia y hacer los debidos trámites para este, así que se despiden, las chicas han ofrecido llevar todas las cosas y guardarlas hasta que sea pertinente, Serena agradece esta ayuda, sube al auto de su novio y se van.

En poco tiempo, ambos encuentran una hermosa iglesia, cercana al templo Hikawa, preguntan por la disponibilidad de esta y les dan la fecha.

Podemos hacerlo en 2 semanas más.

- Me parece excelente ¿y a ti Serena?

- Totalmente perfecto.

La suerte ha estado muy presente en el desarrollo de todo esto, ya que prácticamente han podido crear toda la boda en un solo día, bueno, aunque Darién y Mamá Ikuko ya habían adelantado gran parte de las cosas, de todas formas ha podido ser aún más rápido de lo pensado.

- Serena, espero que ese día tan soñado por ti se asemeje a lo que siempre has esperado, dice el.

- Sin duda Darién, será así, pero en ese mismo momento, se cruza por su mente aquellas inquisidoras frases:

"El día más feliz de mi vida, mi corazón se congelará, con ustedes"

"He hecho bien, aunque me haya condenado por siglos, esto es lo correcto"

Serena se suelta de Darién, quién la tenía abrazada, le ofrece una disculpa, dice sentirse muy fatigada y desea irse a su casa, el queda sumamente extrañado, aún así, no le pone obstáculo alguno para que ella haga lo que quiera, solo que de verdad queda preocupado, siempre pensó ver a Serena más que sonriente en estos momentos, es muy raro que no esté así constantemente, decide ir a dejarla a su casa para después pasar a hablar con las chicas e informarle de los cambios de ánimo que está sintiendo Serena.


	9. En silencio

Monólogo Serena.

… Puedo sentir, como una nueva estrella se llena de oscuridad…

La legendaria batalla de las sailors, volverá…

… ¿Habrá esperanza esta vez?...

Todo se torna incierto, todo vuelve a una gran confusión…

¿Deberé…?

Comparto el dolor… me quema en silencio…

¿Cómo opacarlo?, ¿Cómo extinguirlo?

La verdad, es que muchas veces siento esta inseguridad…

Me pregunto, si el amor será suficiente para detener todo mal acechante…

Confío en el hermoso resplandor del cálido corazón que cuida de cada uno, pero no creo confiar en mí…

Sigo siendo una niña llorona, cada vez que veo un dulce me lanzo sobre este, lo disfruto mucho, después me reúno con mis amigas, Rei siempre se burla de mi, Amy intenta poner calma, mientras Mina no puede evitar reír y Lita se queda mirándome, esperando algo de mí…

Haruka me aconseja duramente, mientras Michiru la observa con discreción…

Tal vez solo confían en mí por que no hay en quién más…

Hotaru, que niña tan fuerte, me encantaría ser como ella, quién sigue su destino y ha asumido su rol con tanto esfuerzo, Setsuna, como me gustaría poder imitarte, aunque sea en algo…

Darién… mi querido Darién… confío en su amor, confío que siempre piensa en mí, aunque muchas veces se oculte entre difíciles libros de materias que no logro entender, como me gustaría ser verdaderamente una mujer real para el… creo que a veces soy un molesto estorbo… y que solo lo obligo a cuidar una y otra vez de mí.

¿Merezco ser la princesa?

¿Merezco que todas las personas que amo tengan que vivir bajo el miedo de tener que sacrificar sus vidas por mí?

¡¿Por qué?

No puedo soportar todo esto otra vez…

¡No soy fuerte!, ¡No lo soy!

Si sigo acá es por que solo ustedes me lo han permitido…

Por que han confiado en mí, por que creen que soy alguien al cual se le puede seguir, por que me han dado sus fuerzas y no me han dejado sola.

Serena Tsukino, no Sailor Moon, ni eternal, tampoco la princesa o la Neo Reina…

Yo…

En quién me ha tocado vivir, en este siglo, en este mundo…

¿Podré cumplir con esta nueva batalla?

Mis heridas aún están frescas…

Las pesadillas no me dejan en paz, nadie lo sabe…

Pero yo… sabía que esto pasaría, muy pronto…

¡Por que soy una estúpida!

No pude derrotar al Caos, no pude detenerlo totalmente

Mi lucha fue egoísta, no quería…

Mi resplandor brilló por que quería a todos de vuelta conmigo…

¡Por que me sentía sola y no podía soportarlo!

Como puedo ser yo… la que ha permitido todo esto…

Como podré pelear sabiendo que cada gota de sangre que caiga será por mí culpa…

Quiero cerrar los ojos, que sean las 8:12 a.m, estar atrasada para llegar a clase, ver a la Señorita Mónica molesta por mi tardanza, después saludar a Molly, ver revistas, pasear por la ciudad, soñando, riendo… viviendo…

Já, que saco con desear todo esto…

A ratos ni se lo que estoy diciendo…

Estoy feliz de mi compromiso con Darién, de estar con mi gente más querida…

Pero, es que…

No creo ser lo suficientemente buena para todo esto…

Me rindo ante mi propio desanimo…

Por que soy una chica débil, por que no tengo el coraje suficiente…

Hasta que…

Será una tregua a mi misma…

Una mentira piadosa tomará mi lugar…

Los días pasan a una velocidad espantosa…

Creo que…

El valor que se ha escondido de mi alma, volverá…

¿Cuándo despertará?

Es la verdadera pregunta que me atormenta…

¿Solo cuando vea a todos destruidos podré luchar?

¿Solo cuando me sienta sola?

¿Cuándo ya todos se han sacrificado?

No puedo soportar, ni un segundo más, el que todos deban estar pendientes de mí.

Esta será la ocasión, donde pelearé sola, para agradecer cada esfuerzo, la valentía, cada lágrima y dolor…

Será cuando deba despertar por que yo así lo he querido…

No por que lo necesite, sino por que lo quiero.

Será cuando realmente protegeré a todos…

¡Sin importarme lo que me pase!

El día en que mi felicidad se concrete, será el día en que deberé abandonar todo, para cuidar de ustedes…

Lo prometo.


	10. Ahora logras entenderme

**Hola a todos, les dejo el nuevo capítulo de mi fic, ojalá puedan ir entendiendo mejor la historia, le mando saludos a quienes dejan reviews frecuentemente, a quienes han incluido el fic a favoritos o dejan la alerta de actualizacion, espero que estén muy bien y disfruten las siguientes líneas.**

**Como antecedente, les aclaro que actualizo la historia cada día o día por medio, a mi horario en Chile de las 17:45, por si a alguien le sirve esta información **

**Sayo**!

Darién esta solo, sin duda está feliz por todo lo que ha podido concretar hasta ahora con Serena, pero ha notado hace días un cierto desanimo, así que decide contar y consultar esto con sus mejores amigas.

En el departamento de Darién:

- No sé por que, pero creo que Serena está muy deprimida.

- Darién, pueden ser los nervios de una novia, todo ha ocurrido muy rápido, dice Amy.

- Quizás yo tuve la culpa, debí ir más lento, dice el casi arrepentido.

- No, lo has hecho todo bien, tranquilo, aclara Rei, lo que pasa es que Serena está agobiada por todo el tema del retorno del enemigo.

- Puede ser, por cierto, ¿han sabido algo más? Pregunta Darién.

- Tanto nosotras como las demás hemos intentado obtener información, por desgracia no tenemos muchas novedades, al menos no positivas. Responde Amy.

- Es mejor que le contemos todo a el, dice Lita.

- Si, será lo mejor, apoya Mina.

- Darién, el caos viene a buscar venganza directa con Serena, es probable que sea mucho más fuerte que antes, esta vez no ha ido en busca de cada planeta, concentró su energía en uno solo y es ahí donde está adquiriendo todas sus fuerzas, ya no falta mucho para que se decida a venir hacia acá.

- Quizás Serena está dudando de sus capacidades, dice pensativo Darién.

- Si es así, sería una tonta, reclama Rei.

- Chicas, conozco a Serena, algo más allá debe estar haciéndole sentir mal.

- Pero Serena es una chica tan alegre, dice triste Mina.

- Si, es verdad, pero hasta la felicidad de alguien puede verse opacada cuando el peligro es inminente, responde el.

"Es que no quiero molestarlos más", se escucha muy cerca, todos reconocen la voz de Serena, quién se encuentra casi demacrada.

- Serena, dice Darién mientras la observa detenidamente.

- El caos viene para vengarse de mi, solo de mi, no es justo que ustedes deban pagar por todo esto, inevitablemente se quiebra en un llanto.

- Serena, explícanos por favor, que te pasa, estamos preocupados, dice Rei.

Serena aprieta sus manos, y con la vista hacia abajo, dice:

Chicas, ustedes entregaron su vida por defenderme más de una vez, no quiero que eso suceda de nuevo, ahora es todo tan distinto…

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Pregunta Amy.

- Ahora hemos crecido, las prioridades y sueños han cambiado, Amy, tu te estás esforzando mucho por ser una gran doctora, Lita, tu al fin has podido encontrar quién te ame y cuide, ya no sufres por amor, Mina, tu sigues persiguiendo tu sueño de ser una estrella, Rei, tu has avanzado como doncella del templo Hikawa y te encuentras en la escuela de canto, ¿y si esta vez no ganamos?, ¿y si esta vez ustedes no podrán vivir para poder cumplir con sus anhelos?

Serena parece ahogada entre sus palabras y el gran dolor que siente en su pecho.

¡Yo no podría hacerles eso, por que las quiero mucho!

¡Entiendan, fue mi culpa, yo no pude extinguir el caos!

- Serena, no digas eso, gracias a tu victoria todos pudimos volver a tu lado, todo se solucionó, dice Darién mientras intenta acercarse a ella.

- ¿Si, todo bien?, ¿Entonces por que el caos volverá?

Darién se detiene, observa a las chicas, que al igual que el, han quedado perplejas ante la pregunta de Serena.

- Serena, primero debes estar tranquila, por favor escúchanos, dice Amy.

- Es verdad, todos hemos cambiado, también tu, estás a pasos de cumplir tu gran sueño, aparte, nosotros contamos con la ventaja de estar preparadas para la nueva batalla, tu nunca no has dejado sola y nosotras tampoco a ti, no será ahora cuando todo eso cambie, dice Rei.

- Es que, tengo tanto miedo… dice más tranquila Serena.

Darién por fin logra acercarse a Serena, le toma ambos hombros, la obliga a levantar la cabeza y le dice:

- Serena, venceremos, mientras exista fuerza y esperanza en cada uno de nosotros, podremos salir adelante, yo estoy contigo y no volveré a dejarte sola jamás.

Serena lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos, se aferra a el mientras pronuncia su nombre, Darién la abraza fuertemente y le susurra que debe estar tranquila, las demás amigas también se levantan y van a ser parte de este abrazo, en señal de unión.

El brillo de esperanza ha vuelto a los ojos de Serena, volvió a ser la misma de siempre, una fuerte calidez logra apoderarse de su corazón, alejando el miedo y todas las interrogantes pesimistas que pudo tener en un momento.

- Serena, será mejor que te dejemos a solas con Darién, dice Lita.

- Quizás la soledad le devuelva la alegría a Serena, dice maliciosamente Mina.

- ¿Tu no puedes callarte? Dice Rei, haciéndola ver su supuesta imprudencia.

- Blah, blah, blah, Mina di esto, Mina no digas esto, Mina aquí y Mina allá, a falta de Serena parece que ahora basas todas tus energías en molestarme a mi Rei.

- No es eso, solo que no debes ser tan despreocupada de tus comentarios.

- Ay, como si tu siempre cuidaras de los tuyos.

Y al igual como ocurría con Serena, Rei y Mina se miran desafiantes una a la otra, haciéndose burlas mutuas.

- ¡Ya basta!, paren las dos, dejen de ser tan infantiles, dice Amy, mientras Lita mira a Darién y le dice entre risas:

- Ellas definitivamente no cambian.

- Parece que no, dice el, riéndose también.

- Lo que pasa es que Rei es muy odiosa, quizás Nicolas no la ha tomado en cuenta por días y a eso se deba su mal humor, dice Serena con tono burlón.

- Ah, ¿así que tu también quieres pelear conmigo? Dice Rei.

- No estoy peleando, solo estoy intentando aclarar un misterio, dice sarcástica Serena.

- ¡Serenaaa!

- ¡Reeei!

Al final, entre Mina, Rei y Serena se crea un círculo de dime y diretes, por supuesto con mucha gracia, al igual a cuando se conocían hace poco y peleaban cada cinco segundos.

Para Lita y Darién todo esto resulta ser un agrado, por que han podido ver que Serena ha vuelto a su naturaleza de cierta forma, así que prefieren apartarse de la discusión y solo ver en que terminará.

- Chicas, yo ya no seguiré viendo todo esto, debo ir a estudiar, ya es domingo por la noche, todas deberíamos irnos ya, no sean irresponsables, tomen sus cosas y vámonos de aquí, dice una autoritaria Amy, haciendo que el trío de peleadoras guardara silencio y tomaran orden, cual profesor-alumno.

- Serena, me gustaría que te quedaras esta noche conmigo, dice Darién.

- Está bien, llamaré a mamá y le avisaré.

El cuarteto de amigas restantes se miran entre ellas con "inocente malicia", Mina, inevitablemente Mina, es quién lanza la primera frase.

- Emmm, si chicas, vámonos, claramente molestamos a este par de tortolitos, aparte mañana vuelve una pesada semana de estudio aparte, ya recuerdan el dicho: A quién perdura, Dios le ayuda.

- No Mina, dice Lita, el dicho es: A quién madruga, Dios lo ayuda.

- Si, si si, eso mismo, dice entre risas Mina.

- Bueno, ya vámonos, dice Rei, adiós chicos.

- Adiós, nos vemos, dicen las tres restantes, Darién y Serena se despiden de ellas, es el quién va a cerrar la puerta y se queda apoyado en esta.

- Serena, dime por favor, toda la verdad, se que estás ocultando algo.

- Darién… la razón de todos mis cambios y pensamientos es por que no tienes idea de cómo sufro por el remordimiento…

- ¿Qué remordimiento?

- Darién… se quién ha sido poseído por el caos en esta ocasión, lo he visto en mis pesadillas.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes?

- Solo quería confirmarlo, dice ella.

- ¿Quién es? Pregunta fuertemente Darién.

Serena solo levanta la cabeza, parece quedar perdida en un punto "x", se queda callada por varios minutos, mientras Darién espera respuesta, puede escuchar ciertos susurros, lo cual es bastante extraño

- "Ya cállate ¿quieres?, Serena y Darién nos van a escuchar"

Darién se queda callado un par de segundos y decide abrir de golpe su puerta, cuando lo hizo, vio como la torre humana de amigas caía sin remedio al suelo, las chicas se encontraban espiando tras la puerta de Darién.

- ¿Acaso ustedes no se iban? Dice molesto Darién.

- No, no pienses mal, lo que pasa es que… a Rei se le cayó su lente de contacto, ¿cierto Rei? Dice Mina

Esta queda totalmente desorientada y sigue la mentira de Mina torpemente.

- Si, yo perdí mi lente de contacto y las chicas solo me ayudaban a buscarlo.

Todas comienzan a mostrarse muy interesadas en encontrar aquel lente ficticio, hasta que Darién dice.

- Según lo que se yo, tu no tienes problemas para ver bien, Rei.

Ante la verdad, las chicas quedan paralizadas, así que Amy saca voz.

- Discúlpanos Darién, pero ellas se quisieron quedar y no pude hacer nada para llevármelas.

- Qué bonito Amy, solo nos culpas a nosotras, dice Lita.

Inevitablemente se vuelve a producir una discusión entre ellas, Darién pide muy seriamente que se vayan, por que habla algo importante con Serena, así que no les queda más remedio que marcharse.

Darién espera y ve como toman en ascensor y se van, ahora decide volver a hablar con Serena.

- ¿Responderás mi pregunta ahora?, dice el.

- De verdad, preferiría que no me preguntaras más por eso ahora, aún no me convenzo, déjame estar 100% segura y te diré, ¿te parece?

- Serena, por favor, yo solo quiero verte bien, por eso te pregunto.

- Estaré bien si tú estás conmigo, dice ella mientras se levanta y va a darle un abrazo a Darién.

Aprovechando la soledad, el abrazo pasa de dulce a un poco más íntimo, por esto, Darién le da un profundo beso a su amada.

- ¿Qué haces? Dice ella, fingiendo estar molesta.

- A la primera queja, paro, dice el.

- Está bien, dice ella mientras se ríe y es tomada en brazos por Darién.

Darién la lleva a su habitación, donde hace un par de días, pudo ocurrir algo más allá, esta vez, ambos van muy seguros y solo se dejan llevar por la pasión que los domina, por supuesto, ahora se preocupan de algo más y es Darién quién se protege, poco después, ocurre lo que debe ocurrir entre una pareja que está sola, libre y totalmente deseosos uno del otro.

Han pasado unas cuatro horas, ambos duermen juntos, cubiertos solo por la ropa de cama, Darién tiene totalmente abrazada a Serena, quién al parecer duerme muy tranquila, cosa muy distinta a Darién, quién después de mucho tiempo, vuelve a tener una extraña pesadilla.

"El amor en algunos casos es tan avaro que se prioriza ante lo demás"

Darién Chiba, deberás proteger a la que en pocos días será tu esposa, no deberás separarte ni un segundo de ella, esta batalla será quizás, la más fuerte que deban enfrentar.

- ¿Quién eres tú? Grita Darién en sus sueños. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Solo estoy ayudándote, no temas, y ve que dentro de la gran inmensidad oscura de la pesadilla, nuevamente, se presenta ante el, su forma en el futuro, el Rey Endymion.

- ¿Tu de nuevo? Dice Darién.

- Esta vez no estoy aquí para poner en prueba nada, solo para darte una luz de ayuda.

Darién solo lo observa y escucha lo que dice su "yo" del futuro.

Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon, la futura Neo Reina Serena, está pasando por momentos muy difíciles, entenderás que después de años de batalla, cualquier corazón, por muy fuerte que este sea, algunas veces puede caer.

- Si, lo sé, dice Darién.

Alguien hasta hace poco, sentía un gran amor por tu futura esposa, prometió nunca olvidarla y se marchó para reconstruir su planeta, en compañía de su princesa.

- Estás hablando de… dice titubeante Darién.

- Pero hasta ese hermoso sentimiento cayó en las redes del caos, transformando un infinito amor en un infinito rencor… sigue el Rey Endymion, en tu ausencia, alguien más pudo cuidar de ella, con mucha paciencia y dedicación esta persona la protegió día y noche, más allá que físicamente, su corazón siempre estuvo conectado con el de ella, creando un lazo muy estrecho.

- ¿Estás diciendo que Serena está enamorada de el? Grita Darién.

- No, no estoy diciendo eso, dice Endymion, ella, a pesar de tu ausencia, jamás pudo olvidarte, te respetó y esperó, ella te ama a ti, pero deberás aceptar que Serena siente un gran cariño por esta persona, ahora que ya sabes la verdad, espero que tomes la mejor decisión, si debo volver, lo haré. Adiós.

Darién se levanta de un grito, ve a Serena de espaldas, transpirada y afligida.

- ¿Serena, estás bien? Pregunta el.

Serena no le responde, Darién se levanta, procurando no hacer mucho ruido, va al baño, llena sus manos de agua y después la lanza a su cara, se mira al espejo, y dice:

- Ahora entiendo por que Serena estaba así, pobrecita, las pesadillas la atormentaban y decidió guardar el secreto para no preocupar a nadie, que noble de su parte.

Aunque el está muy seguro del amor que Serena siente hacia el, no puede evitar sentir un poco de celos por todo lo que ocurre, el saber que alguien ama tanto a su mujer, es algo que le hace nacer cierta rabia, aunque intenta ser racional y entender, es tanto lo que desea a Serena solo para el que este sentimiento de celos y rabia parecen no marcharse, entiende que ahora las cosas se han vuelto más difíciles, que a Serena le aterra tener que pelear con el que quizás es su mejor amigo de toda la vida y por eso sentía tanto remordimiento de no haber podido derrotar al caos completamente, por que este buscó alguna debilidad para Sailor Moon y así derrotarla fácilmente.

- Claro, eso debe ser, esta vez, el caos buscó a quién manipular, no lo hizo conmigo para que no fuera tan obvio, sino que con el, quién a pesar de la distancia aún la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que todos esos sentimientos ahora no sean más que oscuridad.

"Puedo sentir, como una nueva estrella se llena de oscuridad", escucha Darién, sin duda es Serena, va corriendo al lado de ella y la observa.

"La legendaria batalla de las sailors, volverá, mi corazón se congelará, con ustedes", susurra dormida, mientras una lágrima corre por su mejilla.

Darién la abraza muy dolido, intenta darle seguridad a través de su calor, Serena solo sigue sollozando y dice:

- Seiya… lo lamento.

Escuchar su nombre saliendo de la boca de Serena deja a Darién totalmente paralizado, aún así no deja de abrazarla.

Serena al fin despierta, se da cuenta que está entre los brazos de Darién, lo toma con mucha fuerza y le dice:

- ¿Ya sabes todo?

- Si Serena, también tuve una pesadilla, se lo que ocurre...

- Mi amor, dice entre lágrimas Serena, el día que seamos más felices también será un día lleno de tristeza para todos.

- ¿Qué? Dice el.

- Creo que el caos volverá manipulando el cuerpo y corazón de Seiya el día de nuestra boda, para así aumentar la desilusión de el, al verme convertida en tu esposa.

- Claro, ahora todo tiene mucho más sentido, dice Darién.

- ¿Qué haremos Darién? Pregunta muy triste ella.

- Deberemos seguir adelante, tarde o temprano esto pasará, solo debemos procurar no separarnos, ¿me entendiste?

- Si Darién, estaré a tu lado.

- Y yo al tuyo Serena, siempre, confía en mi.

Ambos se quedan abrazados, ella sobre la cama y el arrodillado en el suelo, al lado de Serena, mientras Darién intenta seguir dándole tranquilidad, Serena piensa el por qué se soñó entre las ruinas del milenio de plata, diciéndose que a pesar de haberse condenado por siglos, era lo correcto.

Serena se aferra cada vez más fuerte al pecho de su prometido, quién ha decidido recostarse al lado de ella e intentar dormir nuevamente.


	11. Entre rosas y lágrimas

**Holas a todas, les dejo el décimo capítulo, como hemos avanzado ¿no les parece?**

_**Srnkiki**_**: Como siempre, muchas gracias por tus Rw, para mi es un honor el que estés constantemente pendiente de mi fic, aparte compatriota, me alegro mucho, ojala disfrutes de este, gracias por tu constante apoyo y visita n_n**

_**lis g**_**: Hace tiempo no te leía, que bueno saber que has vuelto a leer como va la historia, la boda se aproxima, así que prohibido perdérsela, jejeje =)**

_**Selenney**_**: No te preocupes por no haber dejado Review, yo feliz de que estés leyendo el fic desde el principio, muchas gracias, espero leerte más seguido.**

_**oO lOvE-MoOn Oo**_**: Me impresionaron tus palabras, muchas, muchísimas gracias, me encanta saber que sientes esta fic tanto como yo, al igual que Srnkiki y las demás, gracias por los ánimos ^_^ y bueno, amé tu oneshot, ya lo sabes, jijiji**

_**Dome**_**: Primera vez que te leo, gracias por tu comentario, ya era hora de que Darién celara a Serena, cierto? Entiendo que te de pena el que seiya sea de alguna forma en nuevo enemigo, pero debes ver el resto de la historia, las sorpresas nunca faltan en este fic.**

**Muchas gracias a todas, abrazos y besos para ustedes, lectoras que pasan en silencio y a quienes dejan su comentario.**

**Nos leemos!**

Capítulo 11: Entre rosas y lágrimas.

- Darién, ¿estás despierto?

- Si, por más que he intentado dormir, no he podido, responde.

- ¿Estás pensando en…? Pregunta Serena.

- Si, me imagino que tú también.

- Si…

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? Tengo un poco de sed, una taza de té me vendría bien, Dice Darién

- Si, responde Serena mientras se levanta, Darién, quién se ha levantado antes, le da su camisa, la cual es demasiado grande para ella, pero cumple con el rol de taparla, mientras Darién solo va con su pantalón puesto, se dirige a la cocina, Serena se sienta en el sofá, esperando que vuelva Darién.

El reloj marcan las 3:21 a.m, generalmente ninguno de los dos se desvelaba de esta forma, por lo mismo, ambos han decidido no presentarse a sus respectivas universidades al menos por ese día. Darién vuelve con dos tazas de té caliente y un pequeño plato de galletas, deja todo en una mesa de centro ubicada ahí y se sienta, quedando en diagonal a Serena, ella estando en el sofá más amplio y el en el individual.

- ¿Qué soñaste tu Darién?

- Se presentó nuevamente el Rey Endymion, advirtiéndome sobre lo que pasará.

- Ya veo, dice Serena mientras sube sus pies al sofá, poniendo sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho, mientras sostiene la taza de te y mueve la cucharita dentro de este.

- Así que Seiya… dice Darién, clavando la mirada en su té.

- Así parece ser, dice Serena mientras acerca la taza a su boca.

- ¿Desde cuando sabías tú? Pregunta el.

- No podría decirte exactamente cuanto, creo que hace unas siete semanas tal vez, es que he tenido tantas pesadillas que ya perdí la cuenta, responde desanimada.

- ¿Seiya y tu poseen un lazo muy cercano? Pregunta el, con un tono algo desconocido para Serena, parecía algo celoso.

- Darién… ¿a que te refieres?

- Solo respóndeme por favor, dice el, aún teniendo fija la mirada en su taza.

Serena se queda en silencio y decide tomar un nuevo sorbo de té, por ende, Darién vuelve a hablar.

- Haruka me comentó hace un tiempo, que ese chico te pretendía constantemente.

- Darién, no pienses mal, solo somos amigos, responde ella.

- Serena…

- ¿No me digas que estás celoso a esta altura?, responde.

Ahora es Darién quién toma un sorbo de té.

- ¿Acaso desconfías de mí? Dice Serena con lagrimones exagerados.

- ¡No!, no desconfío de ti, dice Darién mientras deja el té en la mesa y bate ambas manos, también decide ir a sentarse al lado de ella.

- Darién, no te voy a mentir, todo el tiempo que viví tu ausencia me fue muy difícil, yo no sabía lo que te había pasado, en algún momento pensé que ya no querías saber de mi, o te habías relacionado con otra persona, Seiya fue para mi casi un ángel guardián, incluso en una ocasión, por el, me acordé de ti.

- ¿Cómo? Dice el.

- Te contaré, una de las Sailors que estaba bajo el dominio de Sailor Galaxia intentó robar mi semilla estelar, estaba casi lista para volver a atacarme cuando veo que una rosa lo impide, levanté mi cabeza y creí verte por un minuto, pero me di cuenta que era Seiya, después cuando el enemigo huyó, no pude contener el llanto, esa rosa roja me recordó a ti, no pude soportar más tanto dolor que sentía, caí al suelo y seguí lamentando el que no estuvieras conmigo, en ese momento, Seiya me dijo si le podía dar la posibilidad de reemplazarte.

Darién escucha todo esto atentamente.

- Yo quedé impactada por su petición, no creí que me diría eso, creo que mi respuesta fue obvia, ahora soy tu prometida y estamos a días de ser esposos.

- ¿Qué pasó después? Pregunta Darién.

- Después de eso comenzó la batalla directa con Galaxia, aún recuerdo como de a poco fui quedando sola, primero fueron Rei, Amy, Mina y Lita, después Haruka y Michiru se dejaron dominar por Galaxia para poder atacarla de más cerca, para que todo pareciera más real, mataron a Setsuna y Hotaru, pero su plan no tuvo éxito y nuestra enemiga también acabó con ellas, solo me quedé en compañía de Chibi-Chibi y las Sailor Star Light, Sailor Fighter, es decir, Seiya, me salvó de varios ataques directos, enviados por Sailor Galaxia, que horroroso recuerdo…

- Mi pequeña…, dice Darién mientras se acerca un poco más a ella.

- Después ellos pudieron volver con su princesa, para reconstruir su vida, eso me puso muy feliz, nosotros acá también estábamos con toda la disposición para poder hacer lo mismo, pero al par de meses, comenzaron aquellas pesadillas, muy cortas al principio, casi inentendibles, poco a poco duraban más, pasaron de ser casuales a semanales, después 2 o 3 a la semana, hasta ahora, que son casi diarias…

- Dime, que es lo que has soñado, dice el, Serena coloca su cabeza en una de las piernas de Darién, se acurruca y empieza a hablar.

- He visto como el cielo se llena de luces, como estrellas fugaces, poco después, un gran viento llega, mientras todo esto pasa, entre las luces, pasa una de color negro y se pierde, al parecer caer en el horizonte, el fuerte viento se detiene, después me veo transformada en Eternal Sailor Moon, te veo a ti como Tuxedo Mask y a las demás transformadas también, todas, después los veo heridos de gravedad, menos yo, por que todos me han protegido, después veo a la princesa Fireball suplicándome ayuda, veo a Taiky y a Yaten detrás de ella, quién les impide el paso, extendiendo ambos brazos hacia los lados, es ahí cuando veo que es Seiya el que está destrozando todo a su alrededor, con sus ojos totalmente opacos, cubierto por una grotesca armadura y protegido por un campo de energía, no hace más que tirar oscuros lásers, que van potenciados con truenos y fuego, después de una inmenso silencio, me veo vagando entre las ruinas del milenio de plata, en agonizante vigilia, completamente sola como la Princesa, no me acompaña nada más que una nueva arma, un cetro alargado plateado, muy frío… generalmente ahí terminan mis pesadillas.

Después de terminar, ambos permanecen callados por unos segundos, Darién rompe esto, tomando la palabra.

- Has elegido bien al no decirle todo a las chicas, no harían más que escandalizarse y preocuparse aún más por ti, buscando alguna forma, incluso de esconderte.

- Darién, mi destino al parecer, es asumir esta batalla sola y es lo que quiero.

- No, eso no lo permitiré, dice valientemente Darién.

- Mira, sigamos normalmente, toda nueva información hablémosla solo entre nosotros, ambos protegeremos este planeta y haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

- Infravaloras la insistencia de las chicas, ellas querrán saber algo más, dice ella.

- Por eso Serena, debes mostrarte tranquila, por favor, solo enfoquémonos por ahora en nuestro matrimonio, te aconsejo que de a poco vayas entrenando tu espíritu para esta nueva batalla, debes armarte de valor y fuerzas, yo haré lo mismo y será solo eso lo que les aconsejaremos a las demás.

- Ellas serían capaces de cualquier cosa por salvarme, incluso entregar la vida nuevamente, dice triste Serena.

- Por lo mismo, hazme caso, dice Darién.

- Está bien, haremos lo que dices, responde ella. ¿Vamos a dormir?

- Si, vamos, responde el, lentamente Serena vuelve a sentarse, Darién la toma de la mano y se van juntos, una vez acostados, ambos se acarician tiernamente, mientras el sueño vuelve a apoderarse de cada uno y así, dormir aunque sea un momento.

Pasan las horas, Darién despierta solo, puede escuchar como Serena se encuentra preparando el desayuno, se levanta, toma un baño, sale y no la encuentra, escucha la caída de loza, junto a un gran estruendo, va corriendo hacia la cocina y la ve desmayada.

- ¡Serena!, ¡Serena!, grita una y otra vez mientras la sacude sin respuesta.

Darién se acerca a su pecho, para escuchar su corazón, toma su presión, parece estar muy débil, así que la toma en brazos y baja rápidamente con ella hacia el estacionamiento de su edificio, mete a Serena en el auto y la lleva rápidamente a un hospital.

En pocos minutos llegan, Serena es tomada por paramédicos quienes la llevan hacia el interior del hospital, Darién queda muy angustiado al ver toda esta escena, llama a Lita, para contarle lo que está pasando, ella le corta apresurada, sin antes decirle que se pondría en contacto con las demás e irían hacia allá.

Darién se encuentra en la sala de espera, ve que una cara conocida se acerca a el, es el Doctor Hideki, también su maestro en la universidad.

- Joven Chiba, buenos días, ¿usted es el acompañante de la señorita Tsukino?

- Si Sr. Hideki, ¿Cómo está ella?

- Despreocúpate Darién, ella está bien, sufrió un pequeño colapso nervioso, ahora está descansando gracias a las bajas dosis de calmantes que le suministramos, despertará en un par de horas, por seguridad, le hemos practicado algunos exámenes más precisos, pero no creo que exista algo de mayor cuidado, solo se le veía fatigada, así que tranquilo.

- Muchas gracias, dice aliviado Darién, mientras ve que el doctor se aleja y llega a un mesón, donde escribe un par de cosas en algunos documentos del caso de Serena.

Darién vuelve a sentarse, mira hacia el lado y ve como el grupo de amigas llega rápidamente, Rei lo divisa, corre más rápido que las demás, para la sorpresa de todos, se lanza sobre Darién y comienza a ahorcarlo.

- ¡Qué demonios le hiciste a Serena!, ¿Acaso eres de aquellos hombres que golpean a sus mujeres cuando se encuentran solas, sin nadie que las pueda defender? ¡Te enseñaré que ella no está sola!, Dice con una cara totalmente hirviente, la irritación de algunas venas se notan en su frente, mientras lo bate una y otra vez hacia atrás y adelante, el pobre de Darién solo mira aterrado, sin capaz de decir palabra alguna, está tan mareado que sus ojos se han vuelto dos espirales, cuando Rei al fin es detenida por las demás, el cae estrepitosamente al suelo.

- ¡Oye!, cálmate, el no sería capaz de hacerle eso a Serena, dice Mina, mientras Amy reta a Rei por esta conducta.

Mientras Lita ayuda a Darién ha levantarse, el soba un poco su cuello mientras dice:

- ¿Estás loca? No hice nada de eso, Serena se desmayó en mi casa y por eso la traje hasta acá.

- Ah, disculpa, dice Rei, pero Serena es alguien incapaz de defenderse sola.

Darién termina de levantarse en silencio, mientras piensa y comprende un poco más a Serena, después de este dicho y acto de Rei, tenía razón, las chicas harían de todo con tal de defenderla.

- Debo irme, dice molesto Darién, mientras le pide a Lita que ellas esperen por Serena, antes de llegar a la puerta, siente que alguien tira de su brazo.

- Darién ¿Qué pasa? Te noto distinto, dice Amy.

- No pasa nada, solo iré a casa de Serena, para avisarle a su familia sobre la demora de ella y el por qué, lo más probable es que quieran venir a buscarla, así que iré en el auto para traerlos.

Amy lo suelta y ve como se aleja, no le ha creído mucho, pero sin más, vuelve hacia donde están sus amigas.

- Ahora no solo es Serena quién está distinta, sino que también Darién, dice Lita.

- ¿Tú también lo notaste? Pregunta Amy.

- Si, se ve algo agobiado.

- Puede ser toda esta situación, dice Mina.

- No se, tengo el presentimiento de que algo nos ocultan, responde Amy.

- Lo dudo mucho, dice Mina.

- Quizás Amy tenga razón, susurra Rei.

- Bueno, si es así, tampoco es la mejor instancia para preguntarlo, dice Lita, después que Serena salga estará débil, no debemos molestarla.

- Si, así es, dice Mina.

Esperan aproximadamente dos hora, Serena sale tomada del brazo del doctor Hideki, las chicas corren a su encuentro, Serena se ve tranquila, aún está bajo el efecto de los calmantes, pero se encuentra mejor, mientras saluda a sus amigas, ve que entra Mamá Ikuko corriendo junto a Papá Kenji, ambos muy preocupados llegan hasta donde está ella, la toman y le preguntan como se siente, mientras el doctor Hideki se acerca a Darién, quién se encuentra a poca distancia y le dice:

- La señorita Tsukino me ha contado del compromiso entre ella y tú, te felicito muchacho.

- Muchas gracias, dice el.

El doctor se acerca aún más a Darién y le dice un secreto.

- Como regalo de bodas, le he dado la indicación un tratamiento anticonceptivo, es muy suave, lo ideal para una joven como ella, no le hará daño y tampoco perjudicará sus niveles hormonales.

- Eh… eh… gracias, dice avergonzado Darién.

- No te avergüences Darién, es algo natural.

- Si, lo tengo claro, solo que no me esperaba esto, dice con todo de sorpresa.

Mientras tanto el doctor termina de hablar con Darién, Papá Kenji toca a Serena repetidas veces, en su cabeza, brazos, espalda, mientras dice:

- Hija mía, ¿de verdad te sientes bien?

- Si papá, no te preocupes.

- Pobre de mi bebé, dice Mamá Ikuko, quién la abraza al punto que la asfixia.

- Mamá, no sigas por favor, me desmayaré de nuevo si sigues así, bromea Serena.

Entre medio de todo esto, Papá Kenji voltea casi diabólicamente su cabeza hacia donde está Darién, mientras dice:

- Supongo que mi futuro yerno no ha encargado algún nieto para tu mamá y para mí ¿cierto?

Darién abre sus ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho, que ganas de responderle:

- "La verdad es que no hemos pensado en eso, pero las formas ya las hemos practicado"

Serena corre y se pone delante de el, mientras mueve una de sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sin mover la muñeca y dice:

- Ay Papá, no pienses esas cosas, eso no está en nuestros planes por ahora ¿cierto Darién? Le pregunta con cómplice mirada.

- Si, así es, cuando estemos casados podrá pasar, ahora no, dice mientras una de sus manos está en su nuca y la otra en el hombro de Serena.

El doctor se ríe a lo lejos, mientras se despide con señas de todos, debe atender a un nuevo paciente así que se larga.

- Darién, me gustaría irme a mi casa a descansar.

- Si, yo los llevo, no hay problema, de hecho, creo que podré asistir a la universidad, aunque sea para un par de ramos.

- Chicas, se que no es el mejor lugar para decirles esto, pero tengo que anunciar quién será mi dama de honor.

Las cuatro chicas se acercan con gigantes ojos zalameros, con ambas manos enroscadas sobre la cara, dejando solo sus ojos a la vista, casi están encima de ella a la espera de la respuesta.

- Bueno, debo decirles que fue una difícil elección, tan difícil que no pude hacerla.

- ¿Qué? Dicen todas extrañadas.

- Así que les informo que las cuatro deberán comprar el mismo vestido, por que las cuatro serán mis damas de honor, es mi boda y yo veo a quienes quiero más cerca de mi, dice dulcemente Serena.

Todas la abrazan mientras le dan las gracias.

- El vestido debe ser coqueto, un amplio escote, dice Mina.

- No, yo opto por algo más recatado, ojala un traje de dos piezas, dice Amy

- Chicas, eso es lo de menos, dice Rei, debemos preocuparnos del peinado, por supuesto el mío será el más bello, por que mi pelo es el más hermoso, dice muy presumida.

- Yo solo con estar ahí estoy contenta, dice Lita.

- Bueno chicas, quiero ir a mi casa.

- Ve tranquila, ahora nos has dado en que ocupar el día, dice Mina.

- Chicas, debemos ir a la universidad, dice una siempre correcta Amy.

- ¡Amy por favor! Dice Mina, piensa, queda muy poco para el matrimonio de los chicos, ¿Acaso quieres que seamos las más horribles damas de honor de todo el registro histórico?, ¿Quieres que todos nos apunten con su dedo y digan: Qué niñas más desarregladas? Todas estas preguntas las hace mientras se tira al piso dramáticamente, mordiendo tristemente un pañuelo, con el cual a ratos seca sus lágrimas de cocodrilo, Si algún periodista va y me ve de esa forma mi carrera artística se verá terminada y todo por que no quieres faltar un solo día a la universidad, ¿Me harías eso?, ¿Lo harías? Dice mientras la mira desde abajo hacia arriba, Amy mira a su alrededor y ve que todos están mirando la lamentable puesta en escena de Mina, así que para terminar esto, accede a sus peticiones.

- Amy, eres la mejor, gracias, ya, vámonos rápidamente, Mina Aino se hará cargo de todo, para que nos veamos preciosas junto a Serena, dice mientras toma pose de heroína.

- Ya basta Mina, solo vámonos, responde Amy.

Todas se van al mismo tiempo, quedando solo Darién, Serena y sus padres, los cuales se van poco después que ellas, se suben al auto de Darién y se van a casa.

Llegando ya, los padres de Serena entran primero, dejando que la pareja hable un rato a solas.

- ¿Estarás bien? Pregunta Darién.

- Si, creo que todo esto se debió a la falta de sueño, tu sabes el por qué.

- Si, te llamo a la noche para saber como sigues, dice el.

. Está bien, dice Serena, gracias Darién, se acerca lentamente hacia el y se dan un beso de despedida.

Serena sube a su habitación y se tira sobre su cama, después se acomoda un poco mejor, ve en su mano en anillo que Darién le había dado hace tiempo, mientras fantasea con el próximo día de su boda, se queda dormida sobre la cama.

"Bombón, si es necesario, deberás acabar conmigo"

- ¡Seiya!

Nuevamente, Serena sufre en otra pesadilla.

- Bombón, creo que esta será la primera y única vez que pueda comunicarme contigo, te hablo desde un nivel subconsciente.

- ¡Seiya! ¡Por que!, dice afligida Serena.

- No puedo explicarte con detalles, el mal ya casi acaba conmigo, no se que tiene planeado hacer, pero me imagino que irá en tu contra, debes cuidarte y decirle a tu novio que jamás te deje sola.

- Seiya por favor, intenta pelear, no dejes que el caos se apodere de ti, le grita Serena.

- Lo siento, no puedo, no soy tan fuerte como tú…

- Seiya… ¡Seiya!

Serena despierta sumergida en el temor, mientras intenta comprender todo, dice:

- ¿Como Sailor moon tendré que destruir a Sailor Star Fighter, una de las personas que más quiero?

Serena queda congelada ante su misma pregunta… no puede lograr entenderlo.


	12. Se acerca el día

**Hola a todos, lamento la demora, pero por desgracia estuve enferma todos estos días, recién hoy me sentí con fuerzas para poder escribir, así que por la espera, he alargado este capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Saludos a todos, a quienes siempre dejan sus comentarios, a los nuevos, a quienes leen en silencio, a todos!**

**Aviso también, que la continuación de este capítulo lo haré hoy mismo, en unas horas más o a más tardar mañana temprano, así que no olviden revisar el portal.**

**Gracias a todos y nos leemos!**

Serena llama al celular de Darién, para su fortuna, el aún no entraba a clases, empezaba en 15 minutos más.

- Darién, he vuelto a tener una pesadilla, no se si sea de fiar o solo ya esté imaginando cosas, le comenta muy alterada.

- ¿No te sientes muy bien? Pregunta el.

- No mucho.

- Dame unos minutos, me justificaré ante mis profesores, iré para allá, por favor no te muevas y quédate tranquila, nos vemos.

- Gracias Darién, te estaré esperando, dice Serena, antes de que escuche como el terminó la llamada.

Serena mientras va en búsqueda de un vaso de agua, baja a la cocina y se encuentra con sus padres, quienes van de salida.

- Serena, tenemos que ir a comprar nuestra tenida para tu boda, también la de Sammy, así que lo más probable es que lleguemos tarde, pero dejé tu almuerzo preparado, lo buscas, lo calientas y te lo comes, ¿entendiste? Dice dulcemente Mamá Ikuko.

- Si mamá, gracias, aunque vendrá Darién así que después comeré.

Papá Kenji se acerca a su esposa y dice:

- ¿Será conveniente dejar a nuestra hijas a solas con su novio?

Su esposa lo mira algo sarcástica y le dice:

- ¿Ya te olvidas que estuvieron solos en su casa?

- ¡No me lo recuerdes! Dice el, con la voz quebrada

- Vamos querido, no perdamos más tiempo, dice Mamá Ikuko mientras lo toma del brazo e intenta llevárselo, Serena cierra la puerta y queda sola, se tira de espaldas en el sofá mientras espera a Darién.

La falta de buen sueño la tiene nerviosa, siente las ganas de dormir pero sabe que es muy probable el que vuelva a tener pesadillas, así que se queda ahí, entre el sueño y la realidad, pensando en su última pesadilla, la estaba atormentando demasiado.

- ¿Cómo podré destruir a Seiya? No me lo imagino, debe haber otra solución, ¿Qué tendrá que ver la nueva arma que sueño?, ¿Acaso ese cetro me dará un nuevo poder para proteger a todos?, esto es tan extraño…

Pasan largos minutos, Serena solo desea que llegue Darién para poder hablarle de esto, ya que no puede desahogarse con sus amigas, el es su cómplice y confidente en todo esto, Darién llega al rato, Serena abre la puerta, sin decirle nada lo toma de la mano y lo entra a la casa.

- Cuéntame, que pesadilla tuviste ahora, dice directamente.

- ¿Cómo supiste que era eso?, Pregunta Serena.

- Me imagino que me llamarías solo por la urgencia de eso, responde el.

- Ha sido Seiya…

Darién vuelve sentir aquel ardor en su pecho, nuevamente cree sentir algún tipo de celo, pero decide guardar silencio hasta cuando sea oportuno.

- Darién, estoy cansada, no se que hacer, creo que en cualquier momento me volveré loca, dice muy fatigada Serena.

- Tenemos que tomar una decisión, no puedes seguir así, tendremos que adelantar la boda y así, adelantar la batalla contra el caos, responde el.

- ¿Crees que será lo mejor? Pregunta Serena.

- Si, tendré que ir a la iglesia que habíamos elegido y pedir que nos den una fecha más cercana, hablaré también con las chicas.

- ¿Y como justificarás el que adelantemos todo? Dice Serena.

- Les diré que solo estamos ansiosos, les diré también que vayan preparadas para cualquier inconveniente, es decir, que tengan a mano la posibilidad de transformarse.

- Me aterra todo esto Darién, no sabes cuanto.

- Serena, no podemos seguir así, cada día te vez más débil, tendremos que armarnos de fuerza.

- Está bien, responde ella, se harán las cosas como tú quieras.

- Ahora tengo que irme, para arreglar todos, llamaré a alguna de las chicas para poder verlas hoy mismo e informarles.

- Muy bien, dice Serena.

Por las circunstancias, ni siquiera un beso a la despedida fue posible, Darién se marcha solo mirando a Serena, abre la puerta y sale muy apresurado.

Serena vuelve a su habitación, abre una caja que tenía muy bien guardada, en ella estaba su broche de transformación, lo toma una vez más, mil y un recuerdos vuelven a su memoria y corazón, puede sentir también, como el poder de ser una Sailor Scout vuelve a ella, la hace sentir llena del valor que pudo haber perdido, vuelve a sentirse fuerte y segura, ha vuelto Sailor Moon.

En ese mismo momento, Darién lograba contactar a las chicas, han quedado en juntarse en una heladería cercana a ellas, donde están haciendo sus compras para la boda de el y Serena, mientras el espera, vaga en su auto por las calles de Tokio, recuerda que debe ir a la Iglesia para adelantar la fecha fijada, va rápidamente pero para su desgracia, no ha podido adelantar la boda, la fecha que le dieron era la única disponible, así que desilusionado ve la hora, ya debe juntarse con las chicas.

En la heladería.

- Es muy raro que Darién nos haya citado, ¿no creen? Dice Amy.

- No creo, debe ser algo relacionado a la boda, dice Lita.

- Ojala sea solo eso, dice cabizbaja Mina.

- Lo dudo, dice incrédula Rei, que ya ha podido divisar el auto de Darién.

- Buenas tardes Chicas.

- Hola Darién, dicen al unísono.

- ¿Cómo van en sus asuntos? Pregunta.

- Bien, responde feliz Mina, ya hemos comprado lo que necesitamos.

- Que bueno, dice Darién, debo decirles ahora algo a tiempo.

- ¿Qué pasa? Pregunta Amy.

- Serena cree que el día de la boda será cuando ocurra lo que tanto hemos temido.

- ¿Qué? Dicen todas.

- No le puedo contar mayores detalles, discúlpenme.

Mientras dice esto, una voz grave dice:

- No deberías ocultarles nada Chiba.

Todos voltean y ven a Haruka y Michiru.

- Sabemos quién está siendo poseído por el caos, dice Michiru.

La expresión de consternación se hace presente en la cara de las cuatro amigas, quienes a la vez miran fijamente a Darién, quién enrosca su puño.

- ¿Darién, tu sabias esto? Pregunta Rei.

Darién solo guarda silencio y Haruka toma la palabra.

- Sabemos que Seiya será la nueva victima del caos, junto a Hotaru y Setsuna hemos podido averiguarlo.

- ¡No puede ser! Dice Mina.

- No queríamos preocuparlas chicas, en especial Serena, por eso habíamos decidido ocultar el secreto.

- ¿Cómo se les ocurre ocultar algo tan importante? Reclama Rei.

- Creímos que sería lo mejor, Serena no quiere que ustedes corran excesivo peligro.

- La princesa lo sabía, dice Michiru, pero entiendo el por que de su silencio.

- ¿Cómo? Responde Lita, no les creo, Serena jamás nos ocultaría algo.

- Lo ha hecho por el bien de todos, dice fríamente Haruka, deben entenderla y no juzgarla.

- Recuerden que nosotros estamos para protegerla y seguirla, no para cuestionarla, dice también fríamente Michiru.

- Serena… murmura Amy.

- Principe, dice Haruka, siendo atendida por Darién.

- Nos podemos a vuestra disposición una vez más, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, también Sailor Plut y Sailor Saturn, estaremos con ustedes en esta batalla, sin importarnos las consecuencias.

- Gracias, responde Darién.

- Nosotras también, dice Lita, quién se levanta fuertemente de su asiento.

- Nunca los dejaremos solos, dice Mina.

- Las sailors deben estar siempre unidas, dice Amy.

- Sin importar cuan fuerte sea el enemigo, nosotras estaremos ahí para luchar, dice fuerte Rei.

- Por la tranquilidad de la Princesa, debemos aparentar no saber algo, dice Haruka, es la única forma que tenemos para que ella celebre feliz su boda.

- Así es, pedimos que no sean inoportunas y no revelen lo que ya saben, dice Michiru.

- Está algo demás decir que deben ir listas ante cualquier cosa, dice Haruka.

- Si, estaremos listas, responden todas nuevamente.

- Muy bien, por cierto, Darién, aún no hemos recibido la invitación para tu boda, Bromea Michiru.

- Las hemos mandado recién hoy, responde Mina, hoy ya hemos cumplido con todas nuestras labores de damas de honor, así que no se preocupen.

- Solo queda esperar, 13 días, dice Michiru.

- Así es, 13 días, para una felicidad bañada de sangre, responde Haruka.

Los demás quedan pensativos ante estas palabras, mientras ven como ellos dos se alejan, siempre con misterio.

- Chicas, sigan los consejos de Haruka y Michiru por favor.

- Si, confía en nosotras, dice Amy.

- Está bien, debo irme, nos vemos pronto.

- Adiós, responden las demás.

Pasan los días, cada detalle está más que pulido, varias personas han confirmado asistencia a la boda de Darién y Serena.

Una noche antes de la boda, la pareja comprometida se junta en una plaza, frecuente testimonio de sus citas anteriores.

- ¿Nerviosa?

- Ansiosa, responde Serena.

- Lo mejor es que toda pesadilla se ha alejado, dice Darién.

- Si, he podido estar mucho más tranquila, responde, la próxima vez que te vea mí querido Darién, será cuando te vea en el altar, esperando por mí, dice mientras acomoda su cabeza en el hombro de su amado.

- ¿Tienes todo listo? Pregunta suavemente el.

- Si, las chicas irán a mi casa, para arreglarse conmigo, ellas también están muy ansiosas, últimamente me han llamado mucho, para saber si estoy bien.

Darién la escucha en silencio, ocultándole el por que de tanta llamada.

- ¿Y tu Darién, estás nervioso?

- Si, por que después de mañana no tengo vuelta atrás, dice sarcásticamente juguetón.

- ¡Qué malo eres! Dice ella.

- Solo bromeaba, ven acá, dice Darién mientras la atrae hacia el con fuerza.

- Ya debes irte, le dice el, tienes que dormir bien por que mañana es un gran día.

- Si, solo espero que nada malo ocurra… dice entre murmullos Serena.

- No pienses en eso por favor, le pide Darién.

- Si, tienes razón, grita entusiasta Serena, por fin el sueño de ser tu esposa se cumplirá.

- ¿Te voy a dejar? Pregunta el.

- No, quiero caminar, gracias de todas formas.

- Está bien, me despido de ti acá entonces.

- Si, adiós Darién.

- Adiós, no me hagas esperar mucho, dice el, se levanta y le da un beso en la frente.

Serena se queda sentada unos minutos, observa el atardecer, respira profundamente y se da ánimos para ir a su casa, llega rápidamente, corre a su habitación y ve a Luna esperándola.

- ¿Ocurre algo? Pregunta Serena al ver a Luna con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- No, nada malo, responde ella, solo que no sabes cuan feliz estoy por ti y por Darién.

- Qué dulce eres Luna, gracias, dice Serena.

- La Reina Serenity quería verlos felices, estoy segura de que donde esté, ella está tan feliz como yo.

- Si, creo que si, dice Serena.

- Bueno, debes dormir, sabes que muy temprano vendrán las chicas ¿Te imaginas como estará Mina? No habrá poder suficiente para tranquilizar sus saltos, dice Luna.

- Si, responde Serena entre risas, ¡será un caos!, después de pronunciada esta frase, Serena queda un poco helada…

"Caos".

- No pienses en eso, dice Luna, mañana es tu boda, enfócate en eso.

- Si, me pondré el pijama, le responde. Poco después, se queda dormida rápidamente y Luna la acompaña a los pies de la cama.

El día ha llegado, El templo Hikawa se viste de colores para la recepción de la boda, el abuelo de Rei y Nicolas han ayudado mucho para esto, mientras Rei acepta el reparto de flores y demases, dando órdenes a un personal pagado por Darién, quienes acomodan mesas, sillas y todo lo necesario para que la velada sea perfecta. Mientras tanto, en la Iglesia se encuentran Amy y Lita, la primera es quién ve todo lo que sea asunto de papeleos, Lita, quién tiene gran facilidad para adornar de forma muy linda, ha comenzado a poner grandes listones en cada banca de la Iglesia, junto con grandes ramos de calas blancas a los costados, una gran alfombra blanca se despliega desde el altar hasta la calle, se han acomodado velas en lugares estratégicos, dando un ambiente muy romántico.

Mina mientras tanto, ya ha llegado a casa de Serena, quién está atacada por los nervios al ver la cantidad de cosas que ha traído su amiga en una maleta.

Peinetas, cintas, laca, ondulador y alisador de cabello, maquillaje, etc., etc.

- Partiremos por tu maquillaje, dice Mina.

- No Mina, debo partir por darme una ducha, dice Serena, quién apenas ha sacado el sueño.

- Ups, creo que me adelanté un poco, dice Mina riéndose, yo te esperaré aquí con Artemis, ¿Cieeerto gatito bonito?, dice con los ojos brillantes, al verlo con una sobre-femenina cinta alrededor de su cuello.

- Mina ¿Podrías sacarme esto? Me veo realmente estúpido.

- Artemis, tu también debes vestirte de gala.

- Si, entiendo, ¿pero al menos podrías cambiar el color de la cinta?, el rosa no es mi color, dice el felino muy molesto.

- Eres un antipático, te ves tan lindo así, dice Mina.

- Por favor, Luna se burlará si me…

Momento en el cual se escucha una increíble risa.

- Artemis, la novia es Serena, no tú, que femenino te ves, dice Luna mientras sigue riéndose.

- Luna, no seas así por favor, Mina me ha puesto esto, no es que yo lo haya querido.

- Artemis, es que no puedo, dice ahogada entre risas, no puedo creer que te veas tan gracioso.

Mina y Serena también se ríen después del comentario de Luna, el pobre de Artemis se queda ahí, increíblemente avergonzado y enfurecido, así que con sus dientes, destroza aquella cinta y la bota al suelo indignado.

- Debo ir a bañarme, dice Serena, quién corre al baño, detenida por Mamá Ikuko.

- Serena… ay Serena, dice llorando.

- Mamá, solo voy a tomarme un baño… bueno, eso pretendo.

- Es que no puedo creer que hoy te vayas de acá, dice su madre.

- Mamá, agradezco el sentimentalismo pero por favor, no quiero que se me haga tarde, dice muy molesta su hija.

- Solo por hoy perdonaré el que seas grosera conmigo, dice más tranquila y comprensiva Mamá Ikuko, quién la libera para que Serena pueda ir a ducharse.

Mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa:

- ¡Nicolas, eso no va ahí!

- Si Rei, diculpa, responde el, tomando un gran jarrón, el que casi bota por el apuro que le ordena ella.

- Abuelito, por favor, no coquetees con las meseras.

- Ustedes son muy bonitas, podrían trabajar medio tiempo acá en el templo ¿Qué les parece? Pregunta el mientras las chicas lo miran extrañadas.

- Abuelito ¡Ya para!

- Si, si si, Rei, pero es que yo…

- ¡Es que nada!, por favor, disculpen a mi abuelo, les dice Rei a las chicas, el tiende a ser sobre preocupado, por decirlo de alguna manera, frase seguida por una inquisidora mirada hacia su abuelo, el cual al ver la cara de su nieta, corre tras Nicolas, para seguir ayudando en los quehaceres.

- Ya todo va tomando forma, se ve muy lindo, dice Satisfecha Rei, que no se percata de los pequeños destrozos que ha provocado Nicolas por sus torpes movimientos.

En la Iglesia.

- Lita, creo que hemos terminado todo lo necesario, dice Amy.

- Si, ahora debemos arreglarnos, nos veremos después.

- ¿Cómo? Pero si vamos a la casa de Serena para hacer todo eso juntas.

- Es que no puedo, dice Lita, ya sabrás por qué.

- Está bien, responde Amy.

- Todo quedó muy lindo, espero que a los chicos les guste, dice Lita mientras admira el decorado.

- Si, te quedó de ensueño, dice su amiga.

- Bueno, ya vete, dice Lita, nos veremos acá en un par de horas.

- ¡Si!, dice sonriente Amy.

En el departamento de Darién.

- Andrew, ten cuidado, me ahorcas.

- Si no queda bien el nudo de tu corbata, Serena te ahorcará con sus propias manos, tienes que verte muy bien, ya quédate quieto, dice el.

- Si pero de verdad, duele, dice Darién al punto de la asfixia.

- Parece que me emocioné demasiado, dice Andrew al ver los tonos violáceos que ha tomado su amigo, mientras suelta el nudo.

- Ahí si, perfecto, dice Andrew.

- Si, ahora si ha quedado bien, tengo posibilidad de respirar, dice Darién.

- Oye ¿Quién te llevará al altar?

- Eso será un secreto, responde Darién, ya verás.

- Es decir, se que yo estaré recibiendo a los invitados en la entrada de la Iglesia junto a ti, pero no se quién me acompañará.

- No te diré, dice Darién, mientras mueve su dedo índice en señal negativa.

- ¿Me permites tu teléfono? Quiero llamar a mi hermana, para saber si ya está preparándose.

- Claro, úsalo tranquilo, responde Darién.

Mientras el ya casi listo Novio, acomoda aún más su corbata frente a un espejo, se dispone a ir al baño para arreglar su cabello, el cual ha quedado algo extraño después del cuasi homicidio de Andrew.

- Unasuki ¿Estás lista?

- Si, ya casi, a todo esto, ¿puedes preguntarle a Darién si no hay problema en que lleve a mi novio?

- Espera, déjame preguntar, dice Andrew mientras le grita a su amigo la pregunta.

- No hay problema, responde Darién.

- ¿Escuchaste? Pregunta Andrew.

- Si, que bueno, entonces nos veremos allá hermano, no hagas parecer un tonto a Darién a tu lado.

- Ay, que simpático comentario, dice Andrew, que de todas formas se ríe y despide de su hermana.

Ding-dong, suena el timbre.

- ¿Podrías abrir tu? Pregunta Darién, quién se encontraba peinándose.

- Si, claro.

Andrew abre la puerta y ve a su novia, Lita, quién trae consigo sus cosas para alistarse, junto a los chicos.

- Lita ¿Qué haces acá, no deberías estar con Serena? Pregunta el mientras le da un suave beso.

- No, te equivocas, debo estar con ustedes.

- Lo que pasa es que ella me entregará al altar, dice Darién.

- Vaya, que bonita sorpresa, dice Andrew.

- Darién es como un hermano para mí, dice Lita.

- Si, el otro día nos percatamos, dice Darién, ella es como la hermana de Serena y yo como tu hermano, entonces ¿quién más que ella es la indicada para acompañarme?

- Muy bien decidido, dice Andrew, el cual deja pasar a Lita, para que también se prepare con ellos.

Darién toma un pequeño papel, donde se encuentran sus votos, no puede olvidarlos, sería un gran error.

En casa de Serena.

- ¡Serena! Amy y Rei ya están acá.

- Diles que pasen a mi habitación, grita Serena.

- Chicas, adelante por favor.

- Muchas gracias Señora, responden ambas, haciendo reverencia.

- ¿Ustedes ayudarán a mi hija?

- Si, así es, responde Rei.

- Que oportuno, así puedo dedicarme a Papá Kenji y Sammy, el gran llorón y el pequeño torbellino, respectivamente, dice Mamá Ikuko graciosamente.

- No se preocupe por nada, dice Amy, nosotras ayudaremos a Serena en todo lo que haga falta.

- Muy bien, cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca, por favor, solo díganmelo, dice Mamá Ikuko mientras se aleja.

Serena quién va saliendo del baño, saluda a sus amigas, así las tres, entrando a su habitación, quedando sorprendidas ante la nueva travesura de su otra amiga.

- ¿Cuándo se ha visto a una gatita maquillada? Dice juguetona Mina, mientras esparce más labial sobre Luna, contra su voluntad.

- Mina, que abusiva eres, dice Rei ¿Cómo le haces eso a Luna?

- Mina por favor, déjala en paz, reclama Serena.

- Ay, pero si se ve hermosa, ¿no creen? Pregunta Mina mientras luce a Luna, que parece un pequeño payaso.

- No seas cruel y sácale todo eso a Luna por favor, dice Amy.

- Ustedes son igual de malas que Artemis, no dejan que explote mi gran talento de maquilladora, dice supuestamente molesta Mina.

- Serena, ¿partirás por tu maquillaje?

- Si, pero le he pedido a otras personas que me ayuden, dice mientras mira detenidamente a Mina, quién está desmaquillando a Luna.

- Parece que elegiste bien, dice Amy.

- Rei ¿podrías hacerme el favor de abrirle a Berjerite y sus hermanas?, es que deben estar por llegar.

- Claro. Responde ella, quien mientras baja por la escalera, ve a Mamá Ikuko recibiendo a las cuatro hermanas, quienes ya están completamente listas para la boda.

- ¡Hola Rei!, dice Karmesite.

- Hola Karmesite, Hola chicas, responde gentilmente Rei.

- ¿Serena está en su habitación? Pregunta Berjerite.

- Si, pasen por favor.

- Hola Serena.

- Hola chicas, gracias por haber venido.

- No agradezcas nada, dice Karmesite.

- Bueno hermanas de la persecución, dividamos nuestras labores, dice con liderazgo Berjerite.

- Karmesite, tú le harás un bonito peinado, mientras yo la maquillo, Petzite y Kalaberite, por favor, ustedes maquillen a las demás.

- Será un placer, responden ambas.

Así todas, comienzan a prepararse, gracias a la ayuda de las cuatro hermanas.

En casa de Darién.

- Amigo, creo que ya se va haciendo la hora, dice Andrew.

- Falta media hora, no te apresures, responde Darién, aparte, debemos esperar a Lita, que aún no está lista.

- Si, es cierto, que torpe soy, dice Andrew.

- A todo esto, dice Darién, quizás después de este día, ustedes decidan copiarnos a Serena y a mí.

- No lo sé, dice entre risas nerviosas Andrew, creo que para nosotros aún no es tiempo, por hoy, solo me conformo con estar cerca de ella, que te apuesto, se verá muy guapa.

- No lo dudo, dice su amigo, mientras va en búsqueda de su chaqueta, que ya al tenerla puesta, es movida una y otra vez por Andrew, con la idea de que quede mejor.

- ¿Te sientes bien? Pregunta Andrew.

- Si, muy cómodo.

- Te ves muy bien hombre, Serena no se arrepentirá de casarse contigo.

- Eso espero, dice Darién.

- ¡Ay! Pero que guapo te ves, dice Lita, quién sale del baño, ya lista.

- Gracias, responde el.

- ¿Y yo, acaso me veo muy mal? Pregunta con tono infantil su novio, quién recibe la respuesta muy cerca de su oído.

- Para mí, no hay hombre más guapo que tú, dice Lita.

- Bueno chicos, creo que ya es hora, dice Darién, quién es tomado del brazo por Lita y escoltado por Andrew.

Mientras tanto, en un convertible amarillo, en alguna parte de la ciudad, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna conversan.

- Al fin nuestros príncipes contraerán matrimonio, dice Setsuna.

- Me gustaría que Rini estuviera acá, dice Hotaru.

Michiru ve con la pena que ha dicho esto su casi hija, la abraza y dice:

- No faltará mucho para que vuelvas a verla.

- ¿De verdad? Dice ilusionada.

- Si, te lo prometo.

- Haruka, ¿Qué piensas tú?

- Que el cielo se ve calmo, responde ella.

- Esperemos que se mantenga así por todo el día, dice Michiru.

- Ya vámonos, se nos hará tarde, dice Haruka mientras de un salto llega al asiento de piloto, seguida por las demás, quienes ya están perfectamente listas para la ocasión.

En casa de Serena.

- Listo, dice Karmesite muy contenta, ya todas están perfectamente maquilladas y peinadas.

- Se ven realmente preciosas, en especial tu Serena, dice Kalaberite.

- Muchas gracias por toda su ayuda, dice gentilmente Amy.

- Bueno, nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado, nos vemos en la Iglesia, dice Berjerite.

- Si, nos vemos, termina Petzite, mientras todas toman sus cosas y se van rumbo para allá.

Serena está peinada con un su pelo enroscado atrás, dos grandes mechones caen sobre sus orejas, mientras el resto tiene pequeños botones de rosas artificiales, el maquillaje resalta sus ojos y su fina boca, la cual está maquillada de color rojo muy claro y sutil, sus pestañas oscurecidas y un rubor que le da un toque muy elegante a sus mejillas.

- Serena, debes ponerte rápidamente el vestido, dice Rei, mientras lo toma, ya que Mina se lo ha pasado.

Ella se lo pone y se ve perfecta, mientras Rei comienza a apretar su parte superior que es un corset, Mina saca el velo y lo prepara perfectamente, Amy toma una tiara, distinta a la que Serena esperaba ocupar.

- ¿Y esto? Dice la novia.

- Este es mi regalo de bodas, junto a mi madre, es una finísima tiara, con piedras preciosas.

- Amy, no puedo creerlo, no debiste, dice emocionada Serena.

- Es que quiero ayudarte en algo, para que te veas aún más linda, le dice su amiga, mientras deposita el accesorio en las manos de Serena.

- Es preciosa, muchísimas gracias, dice ella, interrumpida por Rei, que le pide que no se mueva mucho, para que el vestido le quede bien puesto.

Mina es ahora quién admira aquella tiara, mientras Amy le pregunta en secreto.

- ¿Trajiste lo necesario para transformarte?

- Si, no te preocupes.

Al final, Mina, después de todo, ha hecho un buen trabajo arreglando a Luna y Artemis, Luna lleva puesto un hermoso lazo rosa y artemis una linda corbata de humita.

- Listo Serena, tu vestido ya está perfectamente acomodado.

Serena se da vuelta y queda en frente de sus amigas, quienes admiran su facha.

- Ahora, debemos poner tu velo, dice Mina, mientras se acerca con este.

Entre Amy y Mina han terminado de poner este y la tiara, completando el perfecto look de su amiga, termina siendo una hermosísima novia.

Rei le entrega el que será su ramo, rosas rojas y blancas, entrelazadas con seda blanca.

- ¿Llevas tus votos? Pregunta Amy.

- Si, acá están, dice Serena.

- Yo te los pasaré en la ceremonia, dice Amy.

- Serena ¿los zapatos te quedaron bien?

- Si, aparte se ven muy lindos, ¿no creen?

- Definitivamente el tacón te favorece, dice Mina, te ves maravillosa.

Después de todo esto, queda claro que las cuatro están listas.

En otra pieza, Mamá Ikuko toma a su marido, ayudándolo a levantarse, está muy emocionado y no para de llorar, Sammy solo los mira y se ríe.

- Mi amor, debes ir a buscar a tu hija.

- Si, dice el, que acompañado de su esposa e hijo, bajan para esperarla.

Primero bajan las amigas, quienes luces hermosos vestidos iguales pero de diferentes colores, Amy de color azul, Rei de color rojo y Mina de color naranjo, obviamente, Lita también tiene el mismo pero en color verde.

Se apartan y le dan espacio para que la novia baje, el padre la ve con total orgullo, mientras Sammy también queda impresionado al ver la belleza de su hermana, Mamá Ikuko no contiene las lágrimas y es consolada por las amigas de su hija.

- Serena, luces preciosa, dice Papá Kenji.

- Gracias, dice Serena mientras toma su mano.

- ¿Estás lista?

- Si papá, vamos a la Iglesia.

- Serena, nosotras nos marcharemos, la madre de Amy quedó en llevarnos a la Iglesia, esperamos llegar antes que tú.

- Si amigas, gracias por todo, nos vemos allá, dice Serena mientras se lanza sobre ellas y las abraza.

- A todo esto ¿Por qué Lita no vino?

- No se, dice Amy, pero obviamente estará allá, no te preocupes.

- Está bien, nos vemos, dice Serena mientras se aparta de ellas.

- Hija, ya eres toda una mujer, dice Mamá Ikuko.

- ¿Lo crees mamá?

- Si, quiero robar unos minutos, para decirte cuan orgullosos estamos de ti, tu padre y yo, anhelamos este día y estamos totalmente felices de que vayas a ser la esposa del hombre que amas.

- Si hija, sigue Papá Kenji, nos alegra dejarte en buenas manos, pero para nosotros, siempre serás nuestra pequeña Serena, aquella devoradora de dulces, te queremos mucho Serena.

- Hermana, yo también te quiero mucho y estoy feliz por ti, dice Sammy.

- Papá, Mamá, los amo, gracias por apoyarme en todo, también a ti pequeño odioso, ven acá y dale un abrazo a tu hermana, dice Serena, así, pudiendo tener a los tres entre sus brazos.

En la Iglesia.

- Muchas gracias por venir, adelante.

- Darién, quita esa cara, parece que te hubiera dado parálisis.

- Es que me estoy poniendo nervioso, ¿luzco bien? Pregunta inseguro Darién.

- Si hombre, tranquilo.

- Si Darién, quita esa cara, pareces una momia recibiendo a tus invitados.

- Disculpen, pero es que, realmente estoy nervioso, dice increíblemente dulce el Novio.

Lita y Andrew se miran y se ríen, mientras intentan darle tranquilidad al pobre de Darién.

- Haruka, Michiru, que bueno verlas acá, por favor, adelante.

- Gracias Darién, te ves muy apuesto, dice Michiru.

- Cof, cof, sale del pecho de Haruka.

- Ufff, Haruka, ya estás con esos ataques de celos, dice Michiru mientras ríe.

- No sería malo que me dijeras los mismos comentarios de vez en cuando.

- Si, lo haré, pero cuando estemos solas ¿ya?, dice coqueta.

- Haruka solo se ríe, toma de la mano a Darién y lo felicita.

- No puedo debatir lo que ha dicho Michiru, te ves muy bien.

- Gracias, dice sorprendido el.

- Hotaru, Setsuna, que lindas se ven, adelante, dice Lita.

- Muchas gracias, vamos, dice Setsuna, quien toma la mano de Hotaru, seguidas por Haruka y Michiru.

- Han llegado todos los invitados al parecer, dice Lita.

- Si, solo faltan…

- ¡Ya estamos aquí! Se escucha de lejos, sin duda es Mina, quién se acerca, moviendo sus brazos en señal de saludo.

- Ah, así que por esto no te fuiste con nosotras, dice Amy, quien trae entre sus brazos a Luna y Artemis.

- Si, seré yo la que deje a Darién en el altar, dice Lita.

- Pero que lindo detalle, dice Rei.

- Así es, afirma mina.

- Bueno, pasen a tomar sus lugares, dice Andrew, recuerden que deben estar al lado izquierdo, junto a Serena.

- Si, ya nos vamos.

- Andrew, trajiste los anillos, ¿cierto?

- Que paranoico, dice el, tranquilo, los tengo acá… no, acá… espera… tengo que tenerlos… emmm… por…

Darién mira completamente desfigurado a su amigo, que al parecer no encuentra un factor muy importante para la boda.

- Pequeño descuidado, aquí están, dice Lita, quién saca de su cartera de mano, ambos anillos.

- Andrew, si no hubiera tanta gente, creo que te mataría, dice Darién.

- Discúlpame, dice entre risas nerviosas Andrew, quién logra sacar el tema de encima diciendo:

- Miren, ahí debe venir Serena.

Observación correcta, era el auto de Papa Kenji, quién estaciona frente a la Iglesia y baja acompañado de su esposa e hijo.

Poco más atrás, viene una limosina blanca, definitivamente, ahí viene Serena.

- ¿Preparado? Pregunta Andrew a su amigo, quién traga un poco de saliva y respira.

- Si, estoy listo.

- Darién, te ves fenomenal, dice su futura suegra.

- Muchas gracias.

- Si, te ves bien muchacho, dice Papá Kenji, quién también ha lanzado una cordial amenaza.

- Si no haces feliz a mi hija, te buscaré por todo el mundo si es necesario y te arrepentirás.

Darién queda blanco ante este dicho, mientras Mamá Ikuko toma a su esposo y lo aleja.

- Querido, esas no son las formas para decir eso, mira, Darién, cuida de Serena, que la amamos con el alma.

- Claro que si Señora, no se preocupe ni lo dude un segundo.

La limosina se acerca, la familia de Serena entra, menos su padre, quién esperará a Serena afuera, Andrew entra y se acomoda al lado derecho del altar, Lita, toma del brazo a Darién y le da fuerzas.

- Ahora Darién, debemos entrar.

Lita hace una señal hacia adentro, ha comenzado a sonar una armoniosa música y Hotaru se levanta, toma un canastillo y se acerca a Lita.

- ¿Ahora?

- Cuando entre Serena, dice Lita.

- Está bien, esperaré, dice sonriente Hotaru.

La limosina para, se ve la silueta de Serena, ya solo quedan minutos, para que ella y Darién sean: Marido y Mujer.


	13. Un sueño cumplido, una pesadilla inicia

**Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el capítulo de la tan esperada boda, pero también saben, quienes han leído desde el principio este fic, que el día más feliz de Serena también será el día en el cual ocurran muchas cosas que ella no quisiera vivir.**

**Les informo que mañana no habrá actualización (voy a un concierto), así que el día siguiente la haré sin falta.**

**Gracias como siempre, a quienes dejan su reviews, la opinión de ustedes me importa mucho y me ayuda a mejorar en este mundo de la creación de historias "alternativas", así que como de costumbre digo, espero seguir leyéndolos.**

**Saludos a todos y bueno, que lo disfruten!**

**Sayo!**

- No te quedes ahí parado Darién, tenemos que entrar, dice Lita.

- Si, discúlpame, solo estaba algo distraído.

Lo que no sabía Lita es que Darién había tenido la impresión de ver una estrella fugaz, hecho raro, por ser de día, ver una tan claramente, le recordaba la pesadilla que había tenido Serena.

- ¿Finalmente está listo el novio? Pregunta Lita.

- Si, entremos, dice el de forma galante, mientras dobla su brazo, para llevarla.

Todo el mundo mira fascinado y expectante al Novio y a su acompañante, que lucía un lindo vestido largo de color verde oscuro, lo deja en el altar, le da un beso en su mejilla y le dice:

- Espero que protejas por siempre a nuestra Serena, les deseo lo mejor, te quiero mucho Darién.

- Gracias por todo Lita, responde el, mientras la mira y aprieta un poco su mano, en señal de respeto.

Darién se acerca a su lugar en el altar, muy varonil, toma postura segura y mira hacia la entrada.

La música característica de la novia comienza a sonar, los invitados se ponen de pié y observan a la Novia, que viene del brazo de su padre, Hotaru lanza con mucha gracia e inocencia, pétalos de rosa blancos, que quedan delante de ellos, llegan finalmente al altar, Papá Kenji suelta a su hija, toma su mano y la junta con la de Darién.

- Solo hazla feliz muchacho, se lo merece, cuida de ella.

- Así será señor, responde feliz Darién, quien ha quedado anonadado por la belleza de su novia, finalmente, el padre de ella toma su lugar junto a su esposa e hijo, en primera fila.

- Te ves… increíble Serena, dice su novio, dice mientras sujeta su mano, se pone a su lado, dando ambos, la espalda a los invitados, para poder seguir con la ceremonia, Serena está tan emocionada que ninguna palabra sale de su boca, sus ojos lo reflejan todo, la ceremonia recién comienza y ya se siente la mujer más feliz del mundo.

El padre de la Iglesia, encargado de llevar a cabo la boda, comienza con los respectivos rituales, enseñando un poco lo que es el matrimonio, el regocijo de una vida en amor de pareja, etc., llega la hora de los votos, Amy se aproxima a la novia para entregarle el papel donde estaban escritos los de ella, perfectamente doblando, amarrado con un fino hilo dorado, es Serena quién parte, diciendo:

- Darién, desde muy pequeña soñé con encontrar a mi príncipe azul, un hombre que fuera capaz de dar todo por mi, darme su amor y protección cuando más lo necesitara, a veces creí que solo era parte de un sueño y el hombre perfecto es solo parte de este, pero te tengo aquí a mi lado, miro tus ojos y se que he encontrado todo lo que soñé y más aún, tu eres mi príncipe, eres a la persona que más quiero en este mundo y me queda toda una vida para mostrarte cuan feliz soy a tu lado, mi querido Darién.

Los invitados reflejan en sus caras lo contentos que se encuentran después de escuchar esta pública declaración de amor, en especial sus padres, que a duras penas contienen sus lágrimas, también el grupo de amigas más cercano a Serena, que conocen perfectamente toda la historia y pueden entender entre líneas de que protección y amor habla ella, ahora es el turno del Novio, Andrew le entrega los votos, Darién prefiere no tomarlos, ha decidido responder con espontaneidad lo que ha dicho Serena, así que con cierta vergonzosa gracia, Andrew vuelve a su lugar.

- Hace mucho tiempo conocí aquella niña de la que hablas, tan soñadora e inocente, me gustaba molestarla cada vez que la veía, era muy fácil sacarla de quicio, verla diariamente era mi felicidad oculta, la que me llevaba a casa y disfrutaba en silencio, pasó el tiempo, pasaron muchas cosas, pero ella siempre estuvo ahí, demostrándome su amor, con gusto daría mi vida por ella, pelearía contra todo mal que se atreva a dañarle, por ti Serena, daría todo, hasta mi vida si fuese necesario, por que eres mi princesa y por que en ti está todo lo que mi corazón imploraba, una amiga, una alegría, una dulce y cálida mujer, Te amo.

Los espectadores han quedado mudos ante las palabras del enamorado Novio, esta vez, todas las secretas Sailors Scouts, han podido entender más que nadie cada palabra pronunciada por Darién.

Los novios toman sus manos, sin despegar las miradas uno al otro, no necesitan decir más para demostrarse lo feliz y realizados que están, mientras ha llegado el momento de los anillos, cada cual pone el anillo a su respectiva pareja, nuevamente se miran con cómplice felicidad, mientras casi al mismo tiempo, se dan vuelta para mirar al Padre, que seguía oficiando la boda, poco después, se escuchan las palabras claves.

"Los declaro, marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia".

Darién ha decidido arrodillarse ante su ahora esposa, en detalle, una rodilla en el suelo y la otra pierna flexionada, le da un beso en la mano, se levanta lentamente, toma el mentón de Serena y se besan con mucha elegancia.

Los invitados aplauden, muchos han salido para esperar a los novios fuera de la Iglesia, Ahora es Serena quién va del brazo de su esposo Darién, no puede evitar aferrarse a el, al igual como lo hacía al principio, de una forma bastante efusiva, recorren juntos el largo pasillo de la Iglesia hasta la salida, siendo admirados por quienes han quedado al interior de esta, entre ellas, Haruka y Michiru.

- Se ven encantadores ¿No lo crees Haruka?

- La felicidad se refleja en cada uno de sus movimientos, sin duda, es un momento que atesorarán para siempre, dice reflexiva Haruka.

Mientras tanto a la salida de la Iglesia de escucha:

¡Felicidades!, ¡Qué vivan los novios!, ¡Qué sean muy felices!

Serena y Darién siguen caminando, entre los pétalos de flores que son lanzados por varias personas, se toman un par de fotografías a solas, después con amigos, los padres, etc., después ambos suben a la limosina, se despiden temporalmente de los invitados, ya que se verán en el templo Hikawa.

- Ha sido todo perfecto hasta ahora, dice Darién.

- Si, espero que se mantenga así, estoy demasiado feliz.

- Me alegro mucho Serena, yo también lo soy princesita, perdón, mi amada esposa.

Serena, quién aún no se acostumbra a este nombre, salta de emoción cuando Darién la llama así, se toma de su brazo y levanta su cabeza para poder besarlo, beso que obviamente es correspondido.

- Se acaba de cumplir mi sueño, dice ella entre lágrimas de emoción

- Y no sabes cuanto me halaga el ser yo parte de este, responde su esposo.

Minutos después, un poco retrasados, llegan al templo Hikawa, donde ya todo está listo y dispuesto para la segunda parte de una boda, la celebración.

Ambos bajan de la limosina, se toman de las manos y son recibidos entre sonrisas.

Serena puede distinguir entre toda la gente, una sombra que se escabulle entre los árboles, quizás no sea nada de cuidado, quizás es alguien que está atrás, prefiere no tomar importancia a esto y saluda a sus invitados, también Darién, quién se acerca a saludar a varios compañeros de universidad que se encuentran allí.

- Serena, deben pasar a la mesa principal, junto a tus padres y nosotras, tus damas de honor, dice Mina, enseñándole el camino, Lita y Andrew, deben sentarse al lado de Darién, no lo olviden.

- Si, no te preocupes, dice la pareja, quienes toman camino hacia allá.

- Bueno Serena, ahora no te queda más que disfrutar de tu celebración, dice Amy.

- Si, ¡Lo pasaremos en grande! Dice Mina.

- Así será, dice Rei, mientras le apunta a Serena y a Darién la ubicación y función de cada cosa, ya que un sector especial fue buscado para la toma de mejores fotos, hay una zona donde quienes quieran bailar pueden hacerlo, aparte de tener a músicos, quienes ya se están preparando para interpretar algunos temas, fue fácil para Rei conseguirse un pequeño escenario que se arma con rapidez, ya que ella está inmersa desde hace tiempo en lo que respecta organizar eventos, ella era la indicada para llevar estas tareas a cabo.

Los músicos vienen por parte de Mina, quienes son amigos de ella, los conoció en una audición y con el tiempo estrecharon lazos, su fuerte es la música de salón, dando un toque muy reservado y maduro a la fiesta, aunque Mina tiene su carta debajo de la manga, tiene planeado que más tarde, otros amigos de ella, interpreten música más juvenil y bailable.

Serena y Darién toma sus respectivos lugares, los mozos se hacen cargo de repartir a cada uno su porción de comida, ofrecer algo para tomar y estar a disposición de cualquier orden, el Novio toma la palabra, se levanta junto a una copa de champagne.

- Quiero hacer un brindis, dándole las gracias a cada uno de ustedes por asistir a nuestra boda y hacer de este día, algo más perfecto aún, también quiero brindar por la mujer más hermosa que existe para mi, mi esposa. ¡Salud!.

¡Salud!, dicen los demás, quienes también han levantado sus copas y acompañan en este brindis a Darién.

Antes de que Darién tomara nuevamente asiento, puede sentir una presencia oscura, ve discretamente a su alrededor, cree no ver nada, hasta que quizás paranoicamente, cree ver la sombra de Seiya, que desaparece rápidamente.

- Darién ¿ocurre algo?

- No, nada, dice el, estaba buscando el pastel.

- Allí está, al lado izquierdo de la mesa, responde ella.

- Ah, gracias, responde el, intentando ocultar su preocupación.

Todo el mundo se divierte, ya muchos han terminado de comer, algunos ya se han atrevido a bailar algún vals, sin embargo, llega el momento del vals más importante, el de los novios, Darién se levanta, toma la mano de su esposa y le dice:

- ¿Me concedería esta pieza, esposa?

Serena sonríe, se levanta también y acepta, ambos se acercan a la zona de baile, que está marcada por ser una plataforma, de un material que parece cerámica antiadherente, pensado para ahorrarle la caída a cualquier bailarín que en un descuido, pueda terminar en el suelo, quienes ya se encontraban bailando se apartan un poco, para darle protagonismo a la pareja principal, quienes toman su ubicación y comienzan a bailar con gracia.

Después de un par de minutos de bailar solos, otras parejas se hacen presentes, como Mamá Ikuko y Papá Kenji, Lita y Andrew, Haruka y Michiru, alrededor de la zona de baile, se encuentran Mina, Amy y Rei, quienes observan con detalle este momento.

- Disculpen chicas, pero iré a buscar a mi novio para que baile conmigo, dice Mina, mientras se aleja de ellas.

- Está bien, ve tranquila, dice Amy.

- ¿No te parece hermoso Rei? Pregunta.

- Si, todos se ven muy lindos, a todo esto Amy, el que está allá mirándote fijamente, ¿no es tu antiguo amigo Richard?

Amy mira desconcertada, es verdad, desde un tímido rincón, aquel chico, quién fuese la reencarnación de uno de los siete demonios del negaverso, se encontraba ahí, decide acercarse a Amy, saludarla, y pedirle gentilmente si aceptaría bailar con ella.

- Claro que si Richard, encantada, dice Amy, con su típica dulzura, mientras toma su mano y se aleja de Rei.

- Al fin y al cabo, me he quedado sola, que mejor, dice molesta Rei, quién siente como alguien la pica con su dedo en el hombro.

- Rei, si, Rei, quizás no quieras pero te preguntaré de todas formas, tú… ¿Aceptarías bailar conmigo? Ella se da vuelta y ve que es Nicolas el que se le hace esta pregunta, se siente un poco tímida, no creyó que el le pediría salir a bailar, así que ha aceptado de buena gana.

Finalmente, varias personas se encuentran disfrutando, mientras los novios aún bailan juntos, Serena ve entre la gente:

"_Esa sombra nuevamente… sigo creyendo que es Seiya, pero no logro verlo bien"_

En secreto, Darién también tiene la misma sensación:

"_¿Por qué siento que hay alguien que nos observa fijamente? Pero no es una simple mirada, es una que da inseguridad"_

Darién decide decirle a Serena el que deben ir a conversar sobre esto, pero el protocolo no se puede olvidar, ahora es el turno de que Serena baile con su Padre, mientras el baila con la Madre de su esposa.

- Darién, tomaré a mi hija devuelta conmigo, dice con todo amigable Papá Kenji.

- Si, claro, adelante, dice correctamente su yerno.

- Y tú, debes bailar conmigo, dice Mamá Ikuko, con su acostumbrada dulzura.

- Será un honor, dice el mientras toma la pose para seguir bailando.

Serena parece bailar tranquilamente con su padre, pero sin que nadie lo sepa, ella intenta ver entre la gente aquella sombra, también Darién, que está muy atento a su entorno, Haruka es quién se percata de aquellas extrañas miradas y comenta con Michiru:

- Los esposos se ven algo incómodos ¿no crees?

- Haruka, creo que pasará lo que deba pasar.

- ¿A que te refieres específicamente? Responde ella.

- Acompáñame, sacaré el talismán para ver si puede captar algo.

- Seria bueno, dice Setsuna, quién se acerca a ellas por la espalda.

- Vamos, dice Hotaru, quién también está ahí.

Se alejan de todos, van a un lugar reservado, Michiru saca el espejo, su talismán y logra ver algo.

- Veo una sombra, deambulando entre nosotros.

- ¿Tiene carga negativa? Pregunta Haruka.

- No puedo sentirlo, responde Michiru.

- Yo si, dice Hotaru, quién está con los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo, no es una forma física, es presencial, puede ser que el caos haya utilizado algún truco para hacerse presente sin que sea notado a primera vista.

- Es muy probable que esa sombra esté funcionando como un portal visual, hacia el corazón de Seiya, que ya debe estar poseído por el caos, dice Setsuna con tono de preocupación.

- Debemos informarles a las demás, dice Michiru.

- No, aún no, no debemos alertar a nadie todavía, si Setsuna llega a tener razón, aquella sombra no podrá ser atrapada, ya que se esconderá a como de lugar.

- Solo debemos esperar, dice Setsuna, intentando apaciguar a sus compañeras.

- Ahora, volvamos, dice Haruka, no debemos dar pista alguna de preocupación.

- Vamos, responden las tres restantes.

Para ese entonces, Serena y Darién vuelve a estar juntos, no se han coordinado esta vez, así que ninguno le dice al otro lo que al parecer han visto, intentan seguir disfrutando de su fiesta como si nada ocurriera.

Pasan las horas, ya está atardeciendo, Mina lleva a cabo su plan de presentar los nuevos músicos encargados de la recepción, la celebración toma un aire más eufórico y muchos siguen disfrutando.

- Amigos, hola, Soy Mina Aino, una de las damas de honor de la Novia, quiero dejarlos con unos buenos amigos míos, son músicos que han buscado camino en esta carrera, así que les pido que le demos la bienvenida con un gran aplauso.

La gente responde favorablemente ante esta petición de Mina, así que aplauden mientras sus amigos toman ubicación en el escenario.

- Bueno, me presento, dice el vocalista, mi nombre es Robert y junto a mis amigos, quisiéramos poder entregarles un momento de música para su gusto, nuestra banda es nueva y está inspirada en otras bandas anteriores, como el ex grupo que conformaban Taiki, Yaten y Seiya, no se si los recuerdan.

Los invitados responden al unísono un "Si", mientras esto, a hecho inquietar a las secretas Sailors Scouts, que en pocos minutos se miran entre si.

- Bueno, prosigue el vocalista, ahora interpretaremos uno de sus temas más famosos, espero que les guste, comienzan a cantar y algunas personas, que aún recuerdan el tema, comienzan a corearlo suavemente, mientras otro se han decidido a mostrar sus mejores pasos de baile.

- Qué paradójico, dice Rei.

- Tienes razón, dice Amy, que coincidencia que interpretaran un tema de ellos.

- Bueno, pensemos que solo es eso, coincidencia, le dice a Rei en secreto.

Pasan pocos minutos, el sol cada vez ha descendido más, y se ve como una estrella fugaz corre por el cielo.

- Miren, que lindo, dice Molly, quién se encontraba bailando con su novio, Kelvin.

- Si Molly, muy hermoso, responde el.

Para las demás, esto no tiene nada de lindo, solo es preocupante.

- Vamos con Serena y Darién, dice Mina, quién se ha acercado a solas a Rei y Amy.

- Si, vamos.

El resto de la gente disfruta el espectáculo, mientras al final, no solo las tres amigas han decidido acercarse a los novios, también las demás Sailors, que se miran con insegura complicidad.

- Miren, otra estrella fugaz, el cielo también ha querido celebrar el amor de Darién y Serena, dice Mamá Ikuko a Papá Kenji, quienes se encuentran muy cerca de su hija.

- Si, así parece, dice Serena, Papá, Mamá ¿Podrían dejarme un momento a solas con los chicos? Debemos hablar algo.

- Si, no hay problema, dice su padre, quién toma la mano de su señora y se aparta unos metros.

- Serena, intenta mantenerte tranquila, le dice Darién.

- Quizás sea lo que pensamos, no podemos ignorarlo, responde ella.

Las demás solo callan, deben mantener la postura de ignorancia ante el tema, como lo habían acordado, después, de un segundo a otro, no solo pasa una estrella fugaz, sino que ahora es una lluvia de ellas, Serena siente como de a poco se aprieta su corazón.

- No puede ser, dice Darién, miren ahí, dice mientras señala con su dedo hacia el cielo, mientras un fuerte viento no duda en aparecer, dejando extrañados a los invitados, ya que es demasiado fuerte, inusual, sin embargo, los justicieros encargados de proteger la tierra, no parecen tan sorprendidos.

Pueden percatarse que entre el brillo de esta lluvia de estrellas, ha pasado una de color negro, creen saber definitivamente el por qué, ya es innegable.

Haruka siente la impetuosa necesidad de convertirse en Sailor Uranus, puede sentir como el mal ha llegado a irrumpir nuevamente, mientras Michiru puede sentir como en su bolsa, el talismán se sacude una y otra vez.

- Príncipe, princesa… parece que… dice Haruka seriamente.

- Si, parece que si, responde hermético Darién.

- Darién, dime la verdad, ruega Serena, el se acerca a su oído y le dice:

- Creo que tus pesadillas se han vuelto realidad, esta puede ser clara señal de que debamos luchar de nuevo.

Serena queda cabizbaja ante la sinceridad de Darién, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, ella podía sentir que así sería, así que solo sigue viendo el aparentemente inocente, espectáculo de estrellas fugaces.

- Después de que todos se vayan, debemos quedarnos nosotros acá, ordena Rei, orden aceptada por todos los demás, moviendo disimuladamente la cabeza en señal afirmativa.

Serena sigue en silencio, un dolor se ha clavado en su pecho, la angustia ha llegado y al parecer no marchará, al menos mientras no pueda buscar solución.

"_Tendré, que luchar contigo, Seiya, pero haré lo posible por liberarte de ese Caos que atormenta tu corazón, haré mi mejor esfuerzo."_

Darién se percata de la tristeza de Serena, toma su mano, la mira directo a los ojos, tratando de decirle con estos, que el estará a su lado.

Así, por unos pocos segundos más, mientras el silencio se apodera de cada uno, siguen viendo el cielo hasta que cruza una última estrella fugaz, el fin de una pista, el inicio de lo que será, una de las más grandes y difíciles batallas que deban vivir los protectores del mundo en el cual viven.


	14. Una sombra se ha acercado

**Hola, lamento mucho la excesiva demora, por desgracia me enfermé mucho hace unos días y después la tecnología no se apiadó de mi, fallando mi Internet ¬¬ pero ya estoy de vuelta, les aviso que las actualizaciones serán un poco más lentas, lo mínimo, creo, sería día por medio, la nueva parte de este fic requiere muchísimos detalles que debo hacer concordar, para que la historia salga tal y como quiero, pero de todas formas, no olviden revisar el portal, ya que intentaré subir cada capítulo apenas termine.**

**Gracias a mi lectora anónima por su preocupación, ojala disfrutes este capítulo y también todas las demás que me dejan sus reviews.**

**Nos leemos!**

Al llegar la noche, la fiesta de bodas ha terminado y como ya fue hablado, varios se han quedado después de esta jornada para hablar del suceso de aquellas estrellas fugaces que han cruzado el cielo.

- Serena, arriba el ánimo, al menos pudiste disfrutar de la fiesta tranquila, dice Lita.

- ¿Sabes?, la verdad es que no fue totalmente tranquila, a ratos creí ver una sombra que merodeaba entre las demás personas.

- ¿Y crees que tiene relación con algo de la nueva batalla?

- No se, quiero pensar que no, pero algo me dice que si, responde Serena.

- Chicos, por favor, pasemos a adentro, para hablar todo, dice Rei.

Mientras todos toman camino al cuarto de Rei, Darién toma de la mano a Serena y la corre un poco hacia atrás y le dice:

- Serena, tal vez sea mejor decirles todo a las demás.

- No tengo por que hacerlo, dice ella muy firme.

- ¿Cómo? Responde sorprendido su esposo.

- Pudieron intentar ocultarlo, pero se que ellas ya lo saben todo, las conozco demasiado bien, dice ella, con su mirada baja y su voz tranquila.

- Tarde o temprano sería así, le dice Darién mientras aprieta su mano.

- Lo se, dice Serena, solo que no quería preocupar a nadie, pero por una parte es mejor que todas lo sepan, no me gusta ocultarles nada.

Darién solo la mira, una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su cara, al ver de Serena, una persona más madura, ahora el se adelanta, sin soltarla de la mano y la lleva al cuarto de Rei.

- ¿Alguien sospecha cuando será el día exacto del ataque? Pregunta Mina.

- Al menos nosotras no sabemos, dice Haruka, hablando por Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru.

- Por desgracia, solo tenemos que estar preparadas, el ataque puede ser en un minuto más o en muchos días, eso dependerá del tiempo que se tome el enemigo.

- ¿Pero no podemos hacer nada por ahora? Pregunta Lita, muy molesta, mientras golpea la mesa que está al medio de todos los presentes.

- Calma, dice Setsuna, hemos intentado localizar el lugar donde pueda estar cobijándose el Caos por el momento, pero al parecer, aún no llega en su totalidad a nuestro planeta.

- ¿Y si nos teletransportamos hacia donde está el enemigo?

Se produce un silencio general, ya que aún siguen con la actuación de no conocer todos los detalles, por inercia, todas las miradas han sido dirigidas hacia Serena, quién se decide a hablar.

- Chicas, quiero agradecerles por todo, incluso su silencio.

Todos mantienen aquel silencio a la espera de que ella hable más.

- Sus bocas pudieron decir o callar algo, pero sus detalles me dijeron otra cosa, ustedes saben que es Seiya el que está poseído por el Caos, ¿verdad?

Entre todos se miran con cierta resignación, al sentirse incluso un poco mentirosos, por haberle ocultado esto a ella.

- Solo buscamos lo mejor para ti Serena, dice Rei, sabemos que el Caos quiere tomar venganza contigo y todo lo demás.

- Está bien chicas, no les estoy recriminando esto, de verdad, por una parte me siento mejor de que ustedes sepan, solo les voy a pedir un favor ahora y deseo que no lo olviden.

- Dinos, dice Haruka.

- Pase lo que pase, esta vez no se arriesguen tanto, creo tener el poder necesario para afrontar gran parte de esto sola.

- ¡Eso jamás! Dice Haruka de un grito, nuestra misión es protegerte.

- Lo se, responde Serena, pero las cosas han cambiado y no quiero que por mi ustedes corran peligro.

- Serena, el peligro lo hemos enfrentado una y otra vez unidos, tu misma dices que si seguimos así, ayudándonos unas a otras, podremos enfrentar mucho mejor todo lo que está pasando, le dice Amy, tratando de darle tranquilidad, Serena, quiero que recuerdes nuestro inicio como Sailor Scouts, éramos unas niñas que no entendíamos el por que de algo, pero con el paso de los años todas hemos madurado y por sobretodo, hemos podido afiatar nuestros lazos, no esperes que ahora se destruyan.

- Entendemos tus intenciones Serena, sigue Lita, pero no nos pidas un imposible, jamás podríamos dejarte sola en esta batalla, sería egoísta de nuestra parte.

Serena escucha todo lo que le dicen sus amigas con una mezcla de decepción y alegría, ya que al parecer no han aceptado hacerle ese favor que pidió.

De un momento a otro, las puertas del cuarto de Rei se abren bruscamente, una gran ráfaga de viento lo ha hecho, todos quedan sorprendidos por esto, se cubren y observan una sombra, la que se encontraba detenida ahí, mirándolos.

- Cabeza de bombón

Serena puede sentir como su corazón se aprieta por la angustia.

- ¿Seiya? Preguntan las demás, casi al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Seiya?, ¿Quién es el? Pregunta esa misma sombra, la cual queda revelada ante las luces que habían ahí, efectivamente era el, pero totalmente distinto, su cara expresaba un odio infinito, sus ojos estaban opacos y un aura maligna parecía darle más y más poder.

- Lamento molestarlos, dice sarcásticamente, pero solo venía a darles un aviso.

Mientras todos se ponen de pié, tomando una postura a la defensiva, lo siguen escuchando.

- Será mejor para todos ustedes el que me entreguen a su princesa, no vale la pena que corran peligro, no me podrán detener, ahórrense una batalla, no malgasten sus energías, pues soy invencible, frase terminada con un ataque de energía, que ha hecho caer a todos, Darién se lanza sobre Serena para protegerla, pero ambos caen.

- ¡Seiya por favor, no sigas! Dice ella suplicando, no dejes que la maldad te consuma.

- Ya es muy tarde cabeza de bombón, gracias a este nuevo poder que he adquirido me di cuenta de que no necesito esperar tu amor, ¡Puedo tenerlo si así lo quiero!.

Después de esta frase, todos logran saber que finalmente el ha sido poseído en totalidad por el Caos, ya que su amor hacia Serena se distinguía por ser puro y desinteresado y por sobretodo, conciente de que el amor de ella le pertenece al que ahora es su esposo, mientras aquella sombra de lo que fue Seiya se ríe se puede escuchar una voz masculina, que es bastante horrorosa, la cual dice:

- Aún no es el momento, ven conmigo nuevamente, todos los que están aquí pagarán por haberte robado el amor de la Princesa, en especial Tuxedo Mask.

Claramente, ha sido la voz del Caos, el cual le ha dado estas indicaciones, que son seguidas por la desaparición de la imagen de Seiya, mientras en un intento fallido, Haruka y Michiru lo han seguido para detenerlo y solo ven como asciende al cielo y desaparece de un momento a otro.

- Serena ¿Estás bien? Le pregunta Darién, mientras se levanta y la ayuda a ella, para que también lo haga.

- Si, estoy bien.

Mientras las demás también hacen lo mismo, Setsuna dice:

- Princesa, le sugiero continuar por ahora con su vida de forma normal.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Pregunta ella.

Después de preguntar esto, pueden ver como Hotaru parece estar en una especie de trance, después de unos segundos, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, pronuncia las siguientes palabras:

- Seiya ha sido poseído pues en su corazón vivió la sensación de desamor, el anhelo de poseer a nuestra princesa pasó de ser desinteresado a una obsesión, por eso, para el Caos fue fácil tomarlo como arma para volver a atacar, ya no podemos confiar en el, pues de una forma u otra, su mismos deseos fueron los que le dieron al Caos la oportunidad de volver a nuestra tierra.

Todos escuchan atentamente estas palabras, para Serena han sido una desilusión, ya que siempre pensó que Seiya era alguien que jamás tendría semejantes sentimientos dentro de si, pero recordó algo, abre sus ojos y es en este momento cuando recuerda algo que le dijo Darién, sobre la pesadilla que el tuvo:

"_El amor en algunos casos es tan avaro que se prioriza ante lo demás"_

- ¿Serena, que te pasa? Pregunta Rei, mientras se acerca a ella.

- El amor en algunos casos es…

- Tan avaro que se prioriza ante lo demás, dice Darién, quién ha terminado esta frase, entendiendo también el por que de la expresión de Serena.

- ¿Qué? Dicen las demás.

- Lo que dijimos es algo que soñé, cuando el Rey Endymion vino a advertirme del mal que se acercaba, diciéndome también que no deberé dejar sola a Serena en ningún momento.

Serena se arroja a los brazos de su esposo, donde aún encuentra la tranquilidad que busca, el la abraza discretamente mientras mira la consternación de las demás.

- A veces los sentimientos más puros están acompañado de los más oscuros, dice Haruka.

- El amor se desespera y el corazón se cansa de esperar, dice Michiru.

- ¿Chicos, ustedes creen que Seiya quiso ser poseído por el Caos? Pregunta Mina.

- No lo creo, dice Haruka, solo que dentro de su silencio el sentía todo esto, por eso el Caos puso sus ojos en el, siempre dije que había algo de el que no me gustaba, dice susurrante.

En ese momento, Luna y Artemis llegan corriendo hacia donde están todos.

- Chicos ¿están bien? Pregunta Luna.

Antes de que los demás pudieran contestar, Artemis dice:

- Hemos visto como el cielo se tiñó de oscuridad, la noche es demasiado oscura, salgan a verlo.

Todos han hecho caso, salen a ver y se dan cuenta de que hay algo anormal, la oscuridad es mucho más intensa y el brillo de la luna está algo opacado.

- Debo decirles algo, dice Luna.

- Dinos que es, le responde Amy.

- Con Artemis hemos podido conseguir una exactitud en lo que es la fecha en la cual se presentará el enemigo, la Reina Serenity ha aparecido ante mi unos segundos y me ayudó con esta valiosa información.

- ¿Cuándo será? Pregunta titubeante Serena.

- En dos semanas más aproximadamente, Seiya no viaja solo hacia acá, vendrá con un ejército de estrellas sombrías a su poder.

- ¿Cómo? Pregunta Darién.

- Lo que pasó fue lo siguiente, dice Luna, cuando Seiya, Yaten y Taiki volvieron en compañía de su princesa al planeta de ellos, el Caos los vigiló en algún rincón de nuestro sistema solar, pudiendo localizarlos y seguirlos hasta donde ellos se dirigían, una vez allí, el Caos comenzó a manipular los pensamientos de Seiya, haciéndolo sentir gran rencor y odio hacia ustedes, plasmando en su memoria y corazón la falsa imagen de que ustedes siempre quisieron su mal, poco a poco el fue cayendo bajo este dominio y no le dijo a nadie, la Princesa y los demás comenzaron a reconstruir su planeta con ayuda de sus poderes, así pudieron revivir a todos los habitantes de este, vivieron días de felicidad plena mientras Seiya parecía cargar con una sombra pesada sobre el, sin percatarse totalmente de esto, la Princesa le otorgó nuevos poderes a las Sailors Star Lights, en especial a Seiya, quién quedó como líder de aquel trío, un poder muy parecido al que tienen Neptune, Plut, Uranus y Saturn, con el paso de los días Seiya se volvió más reservado, hasta que un día despertó totalmente bajo su nuevo nombre: Sailor Dark Star Fighter, comenzó a oscurecer el corazón de todos los habitantes de su planeta, convirtiéndolos en demonios que estarían bajo su mando, para el asalto de la tierra, a pesar de que la princesa Fireball y las demás intentaron detenerlo fue inútil, siendo el mismo Seiya el que dañara de gravedad a estos, Yaten y Taiki decidieron volver a hacer lo que habían hecho hace un tiempo, escapar del planeta, esta vez, con su Princesa acompañándolos, Sailor Dark Star Fighter a esta altura, ya había convertido a todos en demonios, así que la huída fue necesaria, ellos se encuentras en viaje hacia acá, debido al escaso poder que les queda, se ha hecho lento todo esto, solo han tenido el cuidado de crear una especie de burbuja que los hace invisibles ante Seiya, ahora, el está en su planeta, terminando de crear muy bien su plan para venir nuevamente a la tierra, su idea es hacer un solo ataque y acabar con todo, y si lo logra, su premio será arrebatar a Serena de los brazos de su esposo, para hacerla suya, después dominarla también con el poder del Caos y así, comenzar a gobernar todo el universo.

Toda esta información ha sido escuchada atentamente por todos, los más afectados son Darién y Serena, el, por miedo a perder su esposa y Serena por miedo de estar lejos de el y convertirse en un peligro para el planeta.

- ¿Algo más que debamos saber? Pregunta Lita.

- Si, hay más, dice Artemis, aclaración que no ha caído bien dentro de todo, pues no presienten que sea algo bueno.

- Las pesadillas que tuvo Serena no fueron simplemente eso, era el mismo Caos que intentó hacerle lo mismo que a Seiya, por eso la vimos distinta.

- ¿Eso quiere decir, que algo de Caos vive en el corazón de Serena? Pregunta Darién.

- No, no es eso, aclara Artemis, solo que si Serena no hubiera contado con tu apoyo, probablemente los planes del enemigo se podrían haber cumplido más fácil.

- Por eso es tan importante que ustedes no se separen, dice Luna.

- No, no me separaré de ella, dice Darién mientras la abraza.

- Lo más prudente es que ahora ustedes se vayan, descansen, todos debemos hacerlo.

- Entrenaremos, dice Haruka.

- ¿A que te refieres? Dice Mina.

- Lo que escuchaste, iremos a un lugar solitario que conocemos con Michiru, donde entrenaremos como Sailors Scouts, ha pasado mucho tiempo, no hemos utilizado nuestro poder y necesitamos tomar ventaja, sin que el ataque nos encuentre desprevenidos

- Bien pensado, dice Michiru, quién es interrumpida por el constante temblor de su espejo, el cual es su talismán.

- ¿Qué pasa? Pregunta Haruka.

- Déjame ver, le dice Michiru, la que finalmente toma su espejo, quedando horrorizada.

- ¡Michiru! Dicen todos.

- Esto, es peor de lo que pensábamos, dice ella, con su voz totalmente pausada por el temor.

- ¿Qué es? Preguntan todos.

- Seiya viene acompañado de otra fuerza oscura, es una mujer de cabellos rosados.

- ¿Será Rini? Pregunta Amy.

- Imposible, dice Setsuna, La pequeña dama se encuentra en compañía de sus padres, en el siglo 30.

- ¿Entonces quién es? Pregunta Amy a Michiru.

- No lo se, dice desganada.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Serena y Darién?, ¿Con alguna de nosotras?

- No, de verdad no lo se, dice Michiru, ya con un tono más desesperado.

- Esta situación es demasiado fuerte, dice Haruka, con impotencia.

- Uranus, Neptune, saben que no ganaremos nada si no pensamos con tranquilidad, dice Setsuna.

- Vamos, dice Hotaru, debemos buscar un plan, entre las cuatro podremos por ahora.

- Si, vamos, dice Haruka.

- ¿Y nosotras que haremos? Pregunta Lita, en nombre de Amy, Mina y Rei.

- Ustedes deben buscarlo por si mismas, nos reuniremos dentro de tres días, pasaremos por ustedes, después iremos por el Principe y la Princesa, al lugar que les hablé hace algún rato.

- Por ahora, manténganse tranquilos, dice Hotaru, quién está muy desgastada.

- Adiós, dice Michiru, mientras es acompañada por las demás.

- Ahora, nosotras nos quedaremos nuevamente acá, dice Rei, tu y Darién deben irse, más que mal, están en su celebración de boda, vayan, necesitan descansar en compañía del otro.

- Si, dice Lita, ya tendremos tiempo para sonreír, dice optimista.

- Si, será lo mejor, responde Darién. ¿Vamos Serena?

- Claro, dice ella, mientras va al encuentro de sus amigas, dándoles las gracias por todo lo que hicieron por ella y por Darién para celebrar su boda.

- Nos vemos dentro de tres días, dice Darién, mientras se despide a lo lejos, haciendo señas con la mano.

Serena y Darién se suben al auto, guardan sus maletas, las cuales tenían hace horas en el templo Hikawa, por la situación en si, Serena decide solo llamar a su Madre para decirle que está bien y que pasará mañana a buscar el resto de sus cosas, Darién termina de guardar todo lo que debe, Serena se mete al auto, seguida por el y se van a los pocos segundos.

Ya a mitad de camino, después de que los dos permanecieran callados en este, Serena le dice a su esposo.

- Darién, ¿tienes miedo?

- Mientras esté a tu lado, no, mentira piadosa de parte de el, ya que si siente miedo, pero no quiere impregnar este a su amada.

- Serena queda callada ante esta respuesta, ya que ella si siente miedo, por que esta vez, todo es más incierto y macabro.

- Falta poco para llegar, dice el.

Serena solo lo mira y asiente con su cabeza.

- ¿Podemos conversar en compañía de un té llegando a casa? Pregunta ella.

- Si, aún me quedan energías, responde Darién.

- Está bien, entonces llegaremos a eso, dice Serena.

Pasan los minutos y finalmente llegan a su hogar, Darién baja las cosas del auto, Serena lo ayuda con algunas cosas, cuando ya tienen todo, van hacia la puerta, pero son interrumpidos.

- ¡Serena, cuidado!

Se escuchan la fuerte caída de las maletas, Darién ha lanzado a Serena al suelo para protegerla, mientras el, al parecer, ha recibido el ataque de algo desconocido.

- Darién ¡Darién!

- Serena, conviértete en Sailor Moon, le pide, mientras es asfixiado por un ser maligno.

- Serena toma su broche de transformación mientras se levanta del piso.

Eternal Sailor Moon ¡Transformación!

Mientras está en camino para pelear, aquel ser maligno se ve con mayor claridad, tiene la apariencia de demonio, sus ojos son rojos y en su frente tiene la marca de una estrella fugaz negra, no le dice nada, solo sigue ahorcándolo.

- ¡ Deja ya a Darién! reclama Eternal Sailor Moon.

- El demonio solo se ríe, finalmente suelta a Darién, dándole la oportunidad para transformarse en Tuxedo Mask, el demonio se acerca con una velocidad increíble hacia ella, aunque el tiempo es corto, ella logra hacer aparecer su arma de ataque, su característico signo lunar en la frente brilla, mientras dice:

Dulce, luz de estrella de…

Por lástima es interrumpida, siendo también asfixiada por ese demonio, el cual de un rápido movimiento, ha hecho que ella bote su arma.

- ¡Eternal! Grita Tuxedo Mask

- ¡Tuxedo mask! Dice ella con dificultad.

Tuxedo mask saca su bastón y logra darle un buen golpe al demonio, haciendo que libere a Sailor Moon.

- ¡ Hazlo ahora!

- Si, dice ella, con convicción, mientras logra tomar su arma nuevamente.

¡Dulce, luz de estrella, de las sailors scouts!

El demonio ha sido derrotado por este ataque, desapareciendo de a poco, desintegrándose totalmente, al término de esto, sale de el una estrella fugaz brillante que va directo al cielo, en el suelo queda una especie de roca pequeña oscura, la cual es tomada por Tuxedo, con mucho cuidado, su intención es guardarla y mostrársela a los demás.

- ¿Estás bien Darién?

- Si, gracias a ti, dice el mientras va a su encuentro.

- Después de esto, creo que será lo mejor ir de vuelta al templo Hikawa, mañana muy temprano.

- Así es, dice Serena, quién ya se encuentra al lado de Darién, mientras ambos observan aquella roca.

- Darién… corremos gran peligro.

- Si, lo se, dice el, mientras se mantiene de pié junto a ella.

Pasan algunos minutos, ambos se han perdido en el silencio de una meditación personal, muy cerca uno del otro, intentando traspasarse la compañía y el apoyo necesario para sobreponerse a este repentino ataque.


	15. Visitas inesperadas

**Hola chicas, aquí les dejo el capítulo 15 de la historia, espero que les guste, a mi en lo personal me ha gustado mucho, ya que logré lo que quería, si lo leen, sabrán el por que, mezclar una cosilla con otra y dar algunos giros inesperados, aparte, no puedo negar que me encanta el como se va transformando la historia en el camino, aunque el final es claro, me gusta las sorpresas que me ha dado mi propia imaginación.**

**Como siempre, saludos a todas las que me dejan sus reviews, tanto a quienes me comentan de forma anónima como las que no, muchas gracias por estar atentas y esperar, no actualizo tan rápido como antes pero tengan claro, no dejaré este fic a medias, así que no se preocupen, por que me gusta mucho ^^; les mando un abrazo y no se pierdan! Ya que sus palabras me dan energías para seguir.**

**Sayo!**

Segundos después, ya los dos más tranquilos, deciden entrar a la casa, sin embargo, las

piernas de Serena no dudan en tambalear un poco, por lo cual se hace necesario el que Darién la ayude, llevándola de su brazo, una vez abierta la puerta, el la deja adentro sola por unos segundos, se devuelve en búsqueda de las maletas que quedaron tiradas a lo largo del antejardín, cuando vuelve, se da cuenta de que Serena no se ha movido ni un centímetro, Darién solo la mira fijamente, mientras deja las cosas sobre el suelo.

- ¿Serena, sufriste algún daño? Le pregunta.

- No, no se trata de eso, responde ella.

- ¿Sigues con ganas de tomar aquel té del cual hablábamos?

- Emmm, si, eso creo, voy a prepararlo, dice Serena mientras va en dirección a la cocina.

Serena va a pasos lentos, un profundo silencio la invade, antes de poder responder las preguntas, que seguramente, su esposo le hará, necesita volver "al planeta tierra", ya que su mente se encuentra divagando por cualquier lugar.

En la espera, Darién sube las cosas a su habitación, también lleva consigo aquella piedrecilla que dejó aquel demonio, una vez derrotado, procura guardarla en un lugar seguro, por lo cual la deja adentro de su mesa de noche, poco después, baja a la sala, Serena ya tiene servido el té para los dos, se encuentra arrodillada en una baja mesa de centro, con su mirada clavada en sus manos, las cuales se retuercen entre ellas, sinónimo claro del gran nerviosismo que aún siente, Darién se acomoda para quedar frente a ella, puede ver que al momento de tomar asiento, Serena le rehúye la mirada, esquivándola al sentirlo frente a ella, es muy extraño para el, así que sin antesalas le pregunta:

- ¿Qué te ocurre? Estás demasiado extraña, entiendo que todo fue sorpresivo y definitivamente no es algo que nosotros queramos vivir pero…

Darién se detiene, al ver que al paso de sus palabras, las manos de Serena se retuercen aún más, su mirada queda baja y algunas lágrimas han caído a la mesa mientras ella solloza de una manera casi imperceptible.

- ¿Es que aún no logras entender el por que Darién? le pregunta Serena entre tristeza y decepción.

- Serena…

- Quizás, las ilusiones a veces te lastiman más que la crueldad de una verdad, ¿no crees?

Darién prefiere no interrumpir, cree que será lo mejor para ella, el que pueda desahogarse de la mejor forma.

- Es que, había algo dentro de mi, que soñó hasta hace un rato, el que todo esto no era más que una despiadada broma del destino, que a pesar de todo, podía ser falso y me daría la oportunidad de vivir mi matrimonio feliz, como una chica ordinaria, que ahora solo se preocuparía por atender a su esposo, consentirlo después de que llegara a casa de un arduo día de trabajo, darle algo de comer y preguntarle: ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?, mientras acomoda las cosas restantes a la mesa para acompañarlo…

- Serena, es lo único que Darién se atreve a pronunciar, con un tono melancólico.

- Quizás el poder también, soñar recostada a su lado, pensar que hacer para el próximo fin de semana, si harían un día de campo o irían a visitar a alguien, quizás un arreglo a la casa o solo una tarde en compañía mutua…

- Podremos tener todo eso Serena, por favor, no te sientas mal, le dice su esposo, mientras acerca su mano a las de ellas, que aún parecen tensas.

- Darién… ¿No hubieses preferido tener otra mujer a tu lado?

- ¿Qué? Dice el, consternado.

- Es decir, alguien que no te causara tantos problemas como yo.

- No digas eso, estás totalmente equivocada, le dice fuertemente.

- ¿Lo crees? Dice ella, al punto del sarcasmo.

- No entiendo el por que de tus palabras Serena, solo te puedo decir que estás mal.

- Si, estoy mal, tienes razón, le dice ella, pero estoy mal por una simple razón, en tu ausencia no pude hacer las cosas bien, por esto, todos volveremos a luchar y…

Serena es interrumpida por Darién.

- No lo repitas, se lo que vas a decir, pero debes convencerte que no fue tu culpa, diste tu mejor esfuerzo y pase lo que pase ahora, estaremos juntos para enfrentarlo.

Serena se levanta rápidamente, en pocos movimientos se lanza sobre Darién entre llantos, se aferra a su camisa, la cual aprieta fuertemente mientras busca un lugar en su pecho, Darién levanta su barbilla y la deja sobre la cabeza de Serena, mientras la rodea con sus brazos y la atrae hacia el, pasan algunos minutos y Darién dice:

- ¿Más tranquila?

- Si, con tu apoyo puedo estarlo.

- Así me gusta, pero esta vez, deberé regañarte.

- ¿Por qué? Pregunta ella, infantilmente.

- No quiero que vuelva a salir de tu boca, aquellas palabras tan pesimistas, por que así, pareces una chica más.

- No te entiendo, le dice ella, mientras vuelve donde estaba originalmente, se acomoda y lo mira atentamente.

- ¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de ti? Le pregunta Darién a su esposa.

- Uhmmm, déjame pensarlo, dice ella, topa su dedo índice una y otra vez en su mejilla, mientras parece buscar la respuesta en el techo.

- ¿No sabes? Le pregunta el, nuevamente.

- Creo que las suficientes cosas como para haberte casado conmigo, responde juguetona riéndose con cierta forma boba, con una mano está en su nuca, Darién también se ríe por un momento, pero le dice:

- Mira, lo que más me gusta de ti, es la capacidad que tienes de mirar el mundo con tanta inocencia, eres como una pequeña niña, que en si, guarda muchos bellos sentimientos en su corazón.

- Mi querido Darién, susurra enamorada Serena.

- Casi todas las personas parecen estar felices de vivir y asumir la maldad que rodea cualquier rincón de este planeta, sin embargo, eres tú, quién brilla entre todos ellos, con una sonrisa eres capaz de alejar todo lo malo que te pueda rodear, con la simpleza de tus disparatados actos, pareces disfrutar de un mundo perdido por los demás y sobretodo tu fuerza, tus ánimos y alegría, es lo que más amo de ti, le confiesa su Esposo, mientras le sonríe con orgullo.

- ¿De verdad crees todo esto? Le dice Serena, totalmente emocionada, después de estas palabras, prácticamente siente como si volara en un mundo perfecto.

- Si no lo creyera, simplemente no te lo diría, le responde el.

Serena se siente muy bien después de estas palabras, sabe que algunas personas dirán que Darién es frío con ella, pero el gran secreto que comparten, es que el solo se muestra así cuando está a su lado, por que no le interesa "el que dirán", solo le importa que ella sepa cuanto la ama.

- Toma tu té, antes que se enfríe, le dice Darién, el ya tomó el suyo y está apunto de beberlo, pero la glotoncita de su esposa lo interrumpe con una simple pregunta.

- ¿Trajimos algo de pastel? Estaba delicioso y se me antojo un poco, le dice con exagerada cara de agonía y los particulares sonidos estomacales que son sinónimo de hambre, se dejan sonar.

- Creo que si, parece que quedó en el auto, déjame ir a buscarlo, le responde mientras se levanta para hacer esto.

- ¡Gracias Darién! le responde ella con alegría.

Entre tanto el se aleja, Serena va a buscar los platillos y cubiertos necesarios para comer aquel pastel, va a la cocina, los encuentra y los deja sobre la mesa, en la cual tomaban su té.

- Serena, debemos irnos, dice Darién muy acelerado después de entrar y cerrar fuertemente la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? Le pregunta ella.

- Estamos rodeados de enemigos, le responde, mientras lanza su cuerpo sobre la puerta, ya que algunos demonios intentan derribarla.

- Son muchos, los suficientes como para acabar con ellos en un instante, le dice con preocupación.

- ¿Pero como? Pregunta Serena muy afligida.

- Solo hazme caso, ve a la habitación por ahora, si es necesario, enciérrate y ocúltate, yo veré como podemos escapar.

- No Darién, yo te…

- ¡Solo hazlo! Le ordena, mientras tanto, la puerta ya parece ceder ante los fuertes golpes que dan los demonios.

- Si, dice ella, mientras corre muy rápido por las escaleras, el nerviosismo la hace caer, decide aprovechar la caída y voltear para ver como está Darién, el cual sigue haciendo contrapeso en la puerta y ve de un lado a otro, hacia las ventanas, el se percata de que Serena lo mira y solo le grita, para que siga su camino, Serena se levanta, vuelve a correr y llega a la habitación, cierra fuerte la puerta, aunque sea así, puede escuchar los gritos de aquellos demonios, cada vez la situación se vuelve más tensa.

- ¿Habré traído? Se pregunta a si misma, al mismo tiempo que abre apresuradamente sus maletas, lanza las cosas sin cuidado, busca aquel accesorio que le permitía comunicarse con las chicas en caso de emergencia, cuando recuerda…

- Pero… ¿Ellas lo estarán ocupando ahora? Lo dudo.

Con esta interrogante acompañada de su inmediata respuesta, Serena descarta la idea, busca entonces su teléfono móvil, para llamar a alguna de sus amigas lo más rápido posible, lo encuentra, pero antes de que pueda discar el número, siente como alguien ha subido hasta la habitación, desde el balcón.

- No tan rápido, princesa de la Luna.

Serena se voltea y ve que un demonio subió a través de las paredes, hasta llegar a la habitación, por la impresión, suelta el teléfono y comienza a caminar hacia atrás, topándose con la pared, mira aterrorizada al enemigo, esta oportunidad no es perdida por aquel demonio y se lanza sobre ella a una velocidad impresionante y antes de que Serena cerrara sus ojos, ve como una rosa se interpone en el camino de este, Tuxedo Mask, había llegado para rescatarla.

El demonio se encuentra aturdido, así que Tuxedo Mask, quién ya había podido ralentizar a los demás, comienza a pelear con el, mientras le indica a Serena el como llegar hacia el techo de la casa, para que pudiera escapar ilesa.

Serena corre hacia una pequeña segunda escalera, la cual salía directamente al techo, lleva consigo su broche de transformación, el cual no puede usar inmediatamente, ya que los demonios que parecían no tener fin, han llegado de un salto hasta donde estaba ella, Serena piensa que ya no habrá salida, momento en el cual se escucha.

"Tierra, ¡Tiembla!"

"Maremoto de Neptuno"

"Grito Mortal"

- ¡Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Plut!

- Transformate ahora, le ordena Uranus.

- Si, dice ella.

"Eternal Sailor Moon, ¡Transformación!

En medio de su transformación, un demonio escurridizo ha podido llegar más cerca de ella, pero para su sorpresa, otra Sailor se lo impide.

"Campo de energía"

Sin duda, ha sido Sailor Saturn la que la ha ayudado, para que pueda seguir.

Una vez transformada Serena en Eternal Sailor Moon, comienza a preparar de inmediatamente, su primer ataque.

"Dulce, luz de estrella, de las Sailors Scouts"

Lanza esta ola de luz hacia los enemigos, que solo parecen quedar un poco aturdidos, queda impresionada por la resistencia de estos, así que sin pensarlo, decide lanzar su segundo ataque.

"Por el poder, del cristal, de la luna plateada"

Esta vez, el ataque ha sido efectivo, destruyendo a varios demonios de una sola vez, todos con el mismo resultado que el primero que la atacó, parecen desintegrarse, pero una vez vencidos, sale una estrella fugaz de ellos, que viaja en el cielo, dejando también, aquella piedrecilla oscura.

- Debemos ayudar a Tuxedo Mask, dice Sailor Moon.

- Si, responden las demás, que bajan rápidamente a la ayuda de el.

Sailor Moon vuelve a pronunciar las palabras clave para su segundo ataque, mientras los demonios que habían podido entrar y se encontraban ya en la escalera, son vencidos por las otras.

- Tuxedo Mask, ¡reacciona!

Por desgracia, uno de los demonios lo hirió, no era nada serio, pero cualquier dolor que tenga, significa la angustia de Sailor Moon.

- Estoy bien, Sailor Moon, le dice mientras toma su mano.

- Debemos escapar de aquí, dice Sailor Plut, al parecer los enemigos volverán una y otra vez aquí, ustedes no están seguros, vengan con nosotros.

- Si, dicen los dos, mientras Sailor Moon lo ayuda a levantarse.

Una vez en la puerta, Sailor Saturn se detiene.

- Sailor Saturn ¡Apresúrate! Dice de un grito Sailor Uranus.

- Espera, le dice ella, intentaré hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho.

- ¿Y eso que es? Pregunta Sailor Neptune.

- Solo manténgase alerta, por si vuelve a presentarse otro enemigo mientras hago esto.

- Está bien, dice Sailor Uranus, mientras camina con los demás hacia fuera, dejando a Saturn atrás de ellas, mientras ella acapara la atención de los demás, Sailor Saturn hace algunas maniobras con la Hoz del silencio, la deja erguida y se arrodilla, logra alcanzar un gran nivel de concentración, después de algunos segundos, grita con gran fuerza:

"Campo de energía", logrando así, proteger la casa de los Príncipes, no sabe cuanto durará esta defensa, pero cree que será lo necesario como para tenerla a salvo al menos unas horas, tiempo suficiente que tendrán para buscar alguna respuesta a esta ola masiva de ataque.

- Bien hecho, Sailor Saturn, dice Sailor Plut.

- Ahora, vámonos de aquí, dice Tuxedo Mask.

Todos suben al auto de Haruka, ya todos han dejado su rol de guerreros, mientras Serena va casi sentada arriba de Darién, por temas de espacio en el auto, ya que van acompañados atrás de Setsuna y Hotaru.

- ¿Se encuentran completamente bien? Pregunta Haruka, quién los mira por el espejo retrovisor.

- Si, yo al menos estoy bien, gracias a Darién, dice Serena, aunque el, ha sufrido un daño en el hombro.

- ¿Te duele mucho Darién? pregunta Michiru.

- No, no te preocupes, dice el, mientras procura tomar fuertemente a Serena.

- ¿Dónde iremos? Pregunta Setsuna.

- Creo que será mejor ir a nuestro departamento, responde Haruka.

- Ustedes pasarán la noche con nosotros, les dice Michiru a Darién y Serena.

- No se molesten, podemos ir donde mis padres, dice Serena.

- ¿Creen que estarán seguros allí? Pregunta Setsuna.

- Si, creo que si, dice Serena.

- Entonces pasaré a dejarlos allá, dice Haruka, pero mañana a primera hora iré por ustedes, cabeza de bombón, ponte en contacto con las demás, para avisarles de todo lo ocurrido.

- Si, responde ella, pero también les pregunta: ¿Por qué llegaron justamente a rescatarnos?

- Vimos una estrella fugaz misteriosa, que subió de forma vertical hacia el cielo, más que sospechoso ¿No crees? Le dice Haruka a Serena.

- Ah, así que por eso, dice Serena.

- Pudimos sospechar de inmediato que se trataba de ustedes, dice Michiru, por eso, apenas vimos esto, llegamos hasta su casa.

- Entiendo, dice Serena, muchas gracias, realmente nos ayudaron mucho.

- Solo es nuestra misión, dice Haruka, con un tono extrañamente amoroso, ya que ella no suele hablar así, más bien se muestra bastante dura, pero si se trata de "cabeza de bombón" el tono es distinto, ya que la aprecia mucho, también admira aquella simpleza e ingenuidad, aunque le costó aceptarlo, ya que era una forma muy distinta de ver las cosas en comparación a la que Haruka seguía.

Ya en calles cercanas a la casa de los padres de Serena, es ella misma quién le indica el camino a seguir a Haruka, no demoran mucho en llegar, se estacionan, Serena es quién sale primero del auto, seguida por Darién.

- Cualquier cosa que les pase, por favor, comuníquense con nosotros, dice Setsuna.

- No lo dudes, responde Darién.

- Hasta mañana, dice Michiru, debemos irnos ya, Hotaru está muy cansada.

- Siento mucho haberte molestado Hotaru, dice con un poco de culpa Serena.

- No, no te preocupes, lo hago encantada, durmiendo recuperaré mis fuerzas.

- Está bien, dice más tranquila Serena.

- Bueno, nos vamos, hasta pronto, dice Haruka, quién enciende el motor del auto y se va rápidamente.

El auto de Haruka se hace cada vez más pequeño y el ruido que deja es cada vez menor, finalmente han desaparecido, dejando a Darién y a Serena solos.

- Parece que están todos durmiendo, le dice Darién a Serena.

- Si, que inoportuno llegar a esta hora, quizás era mejor ir donde Haruka, dice algo arrepentida Serena.

- ¿Tienes aún las llaves? Le pregunta Darién.

- Si, pero se me quedaron en casa, le responde.

- Entonces permíteme, dice el, quién por sorpresa la toma en sus brazos, da un gran salto y llegan hasta la ventana de la antigua habitación de Serena, ella, con una rápida maniobra, rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Darién para sujetarse, una vez en el pequeño balcón que tiene la habitación, Darién la suelta y ella comienza a abrir la ventana, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, una vez abierta, corre las cortinas y toma la mano de Darién para que pasen.

- Déjame ver si están los demás están durmiendo, dice Serena en susurros, Darién asiente con la cabeza y se queda de pié, mientras cierra la ventana y corre las cortinas.

Serena recorre en puntillas de pié la casa, toca despacio la puerta de la habitación de los padres, al no haber respuesta, abre lentamente la puerta, acerca su cabeza para mirar en su interior y ve que no hay nadie.

- Qué extraño, dice ella, quién ahora va a la habitación de Sammy, con la misma respuesta, estaba vacía, entonces decide bajar y tomar el teléfono, no le gustaría que sus padres la encuentren allí sin saberlo, podrían llevarse un gran susto, así que llama a Mamá Ikuko a su celular.

- Hola ¿Quién habla? Dice Mamá Ikuko.

- Soy Serena, le responde.

- Hola Serena, dime ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, emmm, mamá, te quería avisar que Darién y yo estamos en tu casa, tuvimos un problema.

- ¿Qué les pasó? Le pregunta preocupada su madre.

Por un momento, Serena casi les dice la verdad, así que inventa algo rápidamente.

- Es que… Darién perdió las llaves de la casa y yo no tengo copia, entonces mañana a primera hora llamaremos a un cerrajero para que cambie todo lo necesario y nosotros podamos volver, pronuncia titubeante su mentira improvisada.

- No se preocupen, la verdad es que con tu Padre y Sammy decidimos darnos un fin de semana fuera de la ciudad, por cierto, Luna está con nosotros, y pensándolo bien, resulta mejor que ustedes estén ahí, así no ven la casa sola, si quieres puedes quedarte esta noche y la siguiente, en realidad, lo que necesiten, no tenemos ningún problema en que se queden allí.

- Gracias Mamá, sería de gran ayuda.

_Si mamá supiera la verdad, definitivamente no me dejaría salir nunca más de acá_ piensa en silencio mientras sigue escuchándola.

- Bueno Mamá, que disfruten, gracias por tu compresión.

- De nada, saluda a Darién de mi parte por favor.

- Si, lo haré, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches hija, dice Mamá Ikuko antes de cortar la llamada.

Serena sube hacia la habitación donde esta Darién, por un momento, se ha olvidado de todo lo ocurrido, lo ve mirando el cielo, con un aura de misterio encantador.

_Se ve tan hermoso…_se dice a si misma, quién recién se percata, que es la primera vez que Darién conoce la que era la habitación de ella.

- Mis padres andan fuera de la ciudad, le dice ágilmente a Darién, así que podemos estar tranquilos.

- Ah, por eso parecía todo tan quieto.

- Si, por eso, dice ella, por cierto, mi mamá te mandó saludos.

- Muchas gracias, responde el, mientras se separa de la ventana.

Serena comienza a sentir los fuertes latidos que envían su corazón, la soledad con Darién en una habitación aún le provoca algo de nerviosismo inocente.

- ¿Quieres que prenda la luz? Le dice ella, algo nerviosa.

- Si tu quieres, dice el.

Serena corre con gracia y enciende la luz.

- Toma asiento, si quieres siéntate en… mi cama, dice aún nerviosa.

Darién, que ya conoce a la perfección los arranques de niñez de su esposa, se ríe discretamente y le hace caso.

- ¿Nos tomamos aquel té que no pudimos hace un rato?

- Bueno, le dice el, si quieres yo…

- No, yo voy, dice ella mientras sus poco coordinados movimientos la hacen ver muy graciosa.

- ¿Estás bien Serena? Pareces algo incómoda.

- No, no es eso… solo que…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es la primera vez que estás sobre mi cama Darién.

- Ah, si, tienes razón, así que desde aquí mi lloroncita Serena pasaba sus noches.

- ¿Lloroncita? Pregunta molesta.

- Solo bromeaba, responde Darién entre risas.

- ¿Por qué mirabas atentamente el cielo? Pregunta ella.

- No se si fue con algo relacionado al enemigo o es solo coincidencia, pero extrañamente está nublado, a ratos parece que lloverá.

- Que raro, dice ella, bueno, de todas formas ya nada me sorprende, solo espero que no hayan relámpagos, ¡Son horribles! Dice Serena mientras bate sus brazos, como un gran berrinche de niña.

- No, no pasará nada, dice Darién, intentando calmar aquella infantilidad de Serena.

Serena se calma y queda mirándolo fijamente, sin expresión alguna.

- Serena… ¿té?, le dice el.

- Ah si, el té, lo había olvidado, disculpa, dice entre risas.

- ¿Por qué no vienes junto a mi? Le dice Darién, quién extiende su mano, para que Serena la tome, ella, nuevamente, por casi inercia, va hacia el, toma su mano y se sienta a su lado, Darién la abraza y acaricia sus cabellos, que por todo lo ocurrido, están muy desordenados.

- ¿Tienes sueño? Le pregunta el.

- Tenía, pero de la sola impresión, se me ha ido todo.

- Entonces, iré yo por el té, ha sido el té más difícil de tomar, dice irónico Darién, pero le ha sacado risas a Serena.

Mientras él baja, Serena sigue nerviosa.

_Darién en mi cama ¿Cuántas veces habré soñado con esto? Perdí la cuenta, y ahora que ocurre, ¡no se que hacer!, siempre quise que Darién llegara de improviso a mi ventana, como un prófugo de la noche, me tomara por asalto y me diera un profundo beso y yo solo, dejarme perder en este…_

- ¡Ay Serena! Las cosas que piensas, se regaña con gracia a si misma, mientras se ríe, toma su almohada y comienza a moverse de un lado hacia otro, extendida en su cama.

Ahora se percata, que esta noche tan extraña, también es su noche de bodas.

- ¡Ups!, casi se me olvida por completo, se dice a si misma sorprendida, quizás pueda cambiar todo lo negativo de la noche, haciendo algo especial para Darién, algo que no esté imaginando…


	16. En mi antigua habitación

**Hola a todos, les dejo el capítulo 16 de la historia, capítulo donde el contenido es netamente Lemmon, (dudo que haya otro en la historia, pero bueno, una nunca sabe), ya que es la noche de bodas entre Darién y Serena.**

**Gracias como siempre, a quienes dejan reviews, y quienes no lo hagan, anímense! :) aunque obviamente, también se agradece el solo hecho que lean el fic**

**Nos leemos pronto  
**

**Saludos!**

**Sayo!**

- A ver… estoy casi segura de que, ¡Si! Aquí tengo varias, se dice Serena a si misma, mientras abre un cajón, el cual estaba lleno de pequeñas velas que coleccionaba sin propósito claro, solo le parecían lindas.

- Quizás sea muy atrevido de mi parte provocar un cambio de ambiente entre nosotros, tal vez solo debería tomar té y después dormir… dice en voz semi-alta, ¡No! Nunca es malo sorprender al hombre que amas con un detalle como este, aparte que ya somos esposos y hoy es nuestra noche de bodas, dice entre pícaras risas, así que se decide a sacar aquellas velas, las cuales ordena de forma estratégica en la habitación, las prende una a una, con mucho cuidado, se asegura de haber elegido buenos lugares, no está dentro de sus ideas el incendiar la casa de sus padres, así que se toma su tiempo para esto.

- Lo bueno que tiene mi querido Darién, es que es tan perfeccionista que se demorará en traer el té, se dice esto como forma de incentivo para seguir buscando detalles que encanten a Darién.

- Ahora… veamos… ¿Qué falta?, ¡Ya lo sé! Un rico aroma.

Serena busca de nuevo entre sus cosas, muchas veces para relajarse de un mal día, usaba esencias aromáticas, también conocido como aromaterapia, busca entre los frascos y como era de esperar, la ganadora ha sido la de aroma a rosas, va al baño en silencio para buscar un poco de agua, la pone en un artefacto adecuado para esto, mezcla la esencia con el agua y pone una vela debajo, así el agua se calienta y el sutil aroma comienza a impregnar cada rincón de la habitación.

- Y para que nadie nos moleste… ¡Ups!, el teléfono se ha descolgado solo, dice con tono travieso.

- ¿Algún perfume en especial que deba usar? Se pregunta de nuevo a si misma, busca uno que le había regalado Darién hace tiempo, no quedaba mucho, pero era lo suficiente como para poder usar un poco, unas cuantas gotas en el cuello, unas más abajo y listo.

- Ahora, un detalle muy importante… ¿Me quedo con la misma ropa o…? es que no quiero que Darién piense que soy una aprovechada, será entretenido jugar a "la niña inocente que hizo esto sin ningún fin aparente", pero a la vez quiero verme distinta, con tal de despertar su pasión… a ver… a ver, a ver.

Serena busca entre la ropa que quedaba en su viejo closet algo adecuado, por desgracia no ha encontrado mucho, ya que es poco lo que va quedando, como su traje de estudiante, una que otra falda y algunas blusas, pero dentro de esto, logra encontrar lo que alguna vez robó a su amado con el fin de recordarlo con algo material, una vez, entre las tantas noches que se quedó a estudiar en el departamento de el, Serena no había llevado pijama, entonces Darién le pasó una de sus camisas, el punto es que jamás se la devolvió, después de usarla, la guardó entre sus cosas y se la había llevado.

Serena se desprende de su ropa rápidamente y para no alargar la futura misión de Darién, su ropa interior también se va, quedando al rato, solo cubierta por aquella camisa, que la cubría lo necesario, pero a la vez, dejaba mucha de su piel al desnudo, después, suelta su cabello y lo deja caer, con una cinta rosada, la cual frecuentemente usaba, amarra de forma descuidada todo su pelo, bien sabía ella que era más bien la formalidad de querer parecer "lista para acostarse a dormir", aparte que su amado, tenía cierta obsesión con su cabello, le encantaba verlo suelto y algo alborotado y mucho más si es el quién puede enredarse entre ellos…

- Creo que ahí viene, apagaré la luz, ahora… ¿Qué hago, que hago?

¿Parecer despreocupada?, No

¿Con ganas de dormir?, Tampoco, corro el riesgo de que me crea.

¿Leyendo algún libro? No, mala idea, me preguntaría si es que me "siento bien"

¿Mirando a través de la ventana? No, demasiado cursi.

¿Sentada? Tampoco, me servirá el té y me obligará a beberlo

- ¡Que hago, que hago!

Entre tantas interrogantes, Serena corre y salta de un punto a otro, como es típico en ella, el exceso de energía en sus movimientos, la llevan a una caída inesperada, quedando sentada, con su espalda apoyada en la cama y sus rodillas juntas.

- Serena ya traje el… Dice Darién, quién ve frustrada la oración que pretendía completar.

Para la suerte de Serena, aquella pose que le ha dado la caída, le ha dado una espontaneidad al momento, Darién sabe que lo correcto sería ir a pararla, pero no puede evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza, sus largas piernas al descubierto flectadas de una forma tan inocente, su cabello desordenado y su cara de impresión, son la mezcla perfecta para que Darién se olvide de los modales de un caballero.

- Emm, Serena, yo, emm…

- ¿Traías el té? Le responde ella, pretendiendo seguir con su idea de "niña inocente", sin moverse de donde la caída la quiso dejar.

- Si, claro, el té, dice el, lo correcto también sería que el le respondiera mirándola a los ojos, pero los de el se encuentran varios centímetros por debajo de la cara de su esposa.

- ¿Aún con ganas de tomarlo? Le pregunta el, intentando sonar coherente a lo que habían pensado, tomar un simple té.

- Si quieres tomarlo, claro, responde ella, si prefieres hacer eso en vez de ayudar a tu pobre esposa que está en el suelo, adelante, le dice Serena con graciosa ironía.

- Ah, disculpa, dice el con risas nerviosas, mientras deja el té en la mesa que se encontraba cercana a la cama de Serena, mira hacia abajo, toma su mano y la levanta, pero la cabeza de Darién no se ha movido, sigue mirándola hacia abajo, con sus ojos clavados en los de ella, le envía la invitación silenciosa de un beso, pero sin saberlo, un diablillo travieso se ha apoderado del cerebro de Serena, así que no le será tan fácil robarle uno de sus besos, esta vez, el tendría que luchar por ellos, así que para lograr su propósito, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, Serena no se deja llevar por aquella intención de Darién, lo dejará para después, ahora opta por mostrarse despreocupada, así que una vez de pié, suelta la mano de Darién y se aleja algunos pasos.

- ¿No extrañabas esta camisa? Le pregunta Serena.

- Esa camisa… dice el, intentando reconocerla.

- ¿Es la que te presté un día en mi departamento?

- Si, la misma, le responde ella, mientras la modela para el, con coquetos movimientos.

- Nunca pensé que te quedaría mejor a ti que a mí, dice Darién con tono seductor.

- ¡Ay! Muchas gracias, le responde ella, entonces ¿puedo quedármela?

- Si es que logras conservarla entera y no sufre de algún daño en el camino de vuelta al closet, le dice el, su voz ya no puede ocultar el calor recorre su cuerpo.

- ¿Pretendes destrozarla acaso?, ¿No sería prácticamente botar tu dinero? Lo interroga Serena, con ánimos de tentarlo a respuestas de mayor tono.

- La verdad, es que no me importaría, dice el, quién va paso a paso hacia donde está ella.

- Yo creo que sería una muy mala elección, le responde Serena, con falso tono de prepotencia.

- Y si compro una igual y te la regalo ¿Me dejarías hacer lo que quisiera con esta?

Serena ya puede sentir la ansiedad de su amado, pero aún queda algo de actuación por continuar, aunque ya le resulte difícil, pues para ella controlar sus impulsos, teniendo tan cerca de Darién y de esa forma, es prácticamente un sacrificio.

- No, no acepto el trato, dice ella, mientras va paso directo hacia el, pero al último momento, lo esquiva, pasando por su lado, decide sentarse en la cama y observarlo, para ella, pasa desapercibida la pobre cara de Darién ante la negación del "trato", el se da vuelta, con mirada altanera y contempla a su amada.

- Si de verdad dices que me queda tan bien esta camisa, ¿Por qué destrozarla? Le pregunta mientras sensualmente, muestra los "grandes detalles" de la camisa, como los botones, mangas, etc.

- Serena…

- ¿Enojado? Le dice, también altanera.

- No, enojado no es la palabra, le responde el, siguiendo el juego de su esposa.

- ¿Entonces? Le dice ella, mientras lanza sus brazos hacia atrás, dejándose sostener solo por ellos sobre la cama, haciendo que sus pechos tengan más protagonismo visual.

- Ah, ya se, dice ella, aún quieres tomar té.

Darién solo se ríe ante la pretenciosa conclusión de Serena.

- Pero tengo una idea antes de eso, le dice ella, si es que finalmente aceptara tu trato, me gustaría verte usando esta camisa.

- Imposible Señorita, dice el, quién ahora lleva la continuación de aquel peligroso juego, aparentemente inocente.

- ¿Por qué? Dice ella, sospechando la respuesta.

- Por que para que eso suceda, usted debería quitarse la camisa y al parecer quedaría desnuda y puedo imaginar que no es lo que usted desea, además de que le daría algo de frío, le responde el, mientras se acerca firmemente y esta vez, ni el más ágil movimiento proveniente de ella, podrá impedirlo.

- Es probable, pero, te ofrezco otro trato.

- Dígame cual es, le dice el.

- Yo no dejo que destroces la camisa, dejo que me la saques, y si me da frío, serás tú el encargado de detener eso.

- Encantado, le responde Darién, quién ya ha logrado acercarse mucho a Serena, con un brusco movimiento toma sus manos, haciendo que ella pierda el equilibrio y apoyo, también así, cayendo de espalda a la cama con el encima.

- Señor Chiba, que rudo es usted con una delicada dama, le dice regañándolo, con la respiración entrecortada.

- Usted me ha obligado, no se queje ahora, le responde Darién, manteniendo su actitud altanera.

Darién comienza a recorrer la cara de su esposa, acariciándola suavemente, Serena tampoco pretende quedarse ahí tumbada sin hacer algo, así que ha decidido acariciar su cabeza, entrelazando los cabellos de su esposo con sus manos, dando pequeños tirones, punto débil de Darién, logrando excitarlo aún más, poco después, lentamente, el besa sus mejillas, hasta que logra llegar a su boca, fundiéndose en un beso totalmente anhelado, la euforia de el es muy notoria y ella no se queda atrás, la presión del cuerpo de su esposo sobre ella la vuelve más y más activa, dando algunos improvisados movimientos, buscando el acomodo entre ambos cuerpos.

- Para poder probarte la camisa que llevo puesta, necesitamos deshacernos de esta primero, dice ella, mientras ya lleva dos botones desabrochados de la camisa que actualmente llevaba Darién, pero el apuro le ha jugado un giro inesperado, son tantas sus ansias que no espera el poder desabrochar los botones restantes y decide darle un fuerte tirón, abriendo así, rápidamente la camisa de Darién, detalle que por supuesto, a el no le interesa.

- No te preocupes, no la he roto, le susurra al oído.

- No me importa, le responde jadeante, mientras una de sus manos busca desesperadamente el muslo de su amada.

Serena desliza una de sus manos por su vientre, buscando el pantalón de Darién, velozmente desata el cinturón, el que tira lejos, el, para facilitar las maniobras de Serena, el levanta un poco sus caderas, pudiendo así Serena, deshacerse también del pantalón, el cual cae quizás donde.

- Ahora, solo falta la camisa de la discordia, dice coquetamente Darién, quién baja presuntuosamente por el cuello de Serena, se deja envolver por el aroma de su piel, incentivo perfecto para seguir su camino con más energías, besa los senos de su esposa por sobre la camisa, dando motivos para que ella lance un gemido bastante suave, sigue su recorrido hacia más abajo, poco a poco, solamente rozándola con sus labios.

- Darién…

Mientras acaricia la cintura de ella, sus labios depositan algunos besos en el ombligo de Serena, produciéndole un exquisito cosquilleo, después sus manos se entretienen en el desafío de desabrochar la camisa, y como era parte del trato, no podía destrozar, así que se toma su tiempo para llevar a cabo esta importante tarea, dándole a Serena el tiempo necesario para apreciar cada sensación que viaja por su cuerpo.

Sin detener los besos en el vientre de su esposa, Darién logra cumplir lo deseado, dejando al descubierto los perfectos senos de su amada, los cuales son receptores obligados de los juegos que Darién desea hacer con su lengua, juego que es muy bien recibido por ella, dejándolo claro con los gemidos que lanza con mayor frecuencia. Darién se levanta para poder apreciar aquella enviciante desnudez femenina, Serena deja que el cumpla sus deseos, exhibiéndose ante el con calma, lo cual no dura mucho tiempo, ya que esto para el, es increíblemente tentador y se deja caer nuevamente sobre ella, con las palmas de sus manos apoyadas sobre la cama, Darién besa profundamente a Serena, quién ya ha comenzado a acomodar sus piernas, para poder experimentar nuevamente lo que es sentir a Darién dentro de ella, el se percata de estos deseos y mientras sigue besándola, logra cumplir sus afanes, dejando nacer por parte de ambos, el primer gemido enérgico de la velada.

Darién se deja perder por el deseo, enfocándose en el vaivén de su pelvis, procurando no ser muy fuerte al principio, a pesar de que la calma sea algo difícil de seguir en estos casos, el nunca pierde la atención de velar por el bienestar de su esposa, mientras sigue suavemente al principio, mira de reojo la reacción de Serena, la cual se encuentra con los ojos cerrados, tomada de la espalda de el, poco a poco, ambos sienten la necesidad de agilizar el encuentro, Darién recuesta su cabeza sobre la de ella, toma ambas piernas de Serena y las sube un poco, logrando sensaciones más profundas para ambos, mientras ella se aferra a los hombros de su esposo, tomándose el tiempo de acariciarlo con el filo de sus uñas, sin hacerle daño por supuesto, al menos esa fue la primera intención, pero ya que Darién ha comenzado a penetrarla de una forma más fuerte, ella clava un poco sus uñas, lo cual le produce a Darién un reconfortante dolor, el cual solo atrae más velocidad y fuerza a sus movimientos, siendo estos los culpables de los constantes gemidos que lanza Serena.

- Mi a… mi amor, intenta decir ella, mientras arquea su espalda una y otra vez de forma rápida.

- Aférrate a mi, le dice el, quién la toma por sorpresa y la levanta en brazos, llevándola en contra de la pared, donde intentará seguir con el ritmo que llevaban, por la altura de Darién, para Serena es muy difícil poder pisar el suelo, así que se ve felizmente obligada a rodear la espalda de el con sus piernas, también sus brazos, lo cuales encierran el cuello de Darién, mientras el sigue, cada vez más y más fuerte, el sudor de sus cuerpos se convierte en un aliado a la dificultad, ya que para Darién se vuelve más difícil sujetar a su esposa, las escurridizas gotas hacen que las manos de el se deslicen con facilidad, obstáculo que tiene una gran recepción, ya que lo obliga a tomarla con mayor fuerza.

Serena no oculta ningún gemido, todos muy cercanos al oído de Darién, el tampoco intenta disimular lo fascinado que esta, así que el acto es mutuo, mientras la tensión de ambos cuerpos comienza a sentirse.

Serena por fin se percata de lo fuerte de sus sonidos, se avergüenza un poco, por lo cual decide bajar el volumen de estos, pero se nota lo difícil que es para ella, ya que para eso, ha sido necesario que muerda sus labios, incluso presionar su boca con uno de los hombros de Darién, quién se percata de esto y le pide que no se detenga, ya que le encanta escucharla, así que sabido esto, Serena no oculta más la intensidad de sus ya casi, ahogados gemidos.

Darién la aleja de la pared, manteniendo aún tomada a su esposa, vuelve con ella a la cama, percatándose del cercano éxtasis que está por sufrir, para el es necesario sentir cada jadeo, cada latido, cada músculo de su amada contra su cuerpo, así que la deja tendida sobre la cama y recupera su inicial postura, pero esta vez, procura dejar bajas las piernas de ella, para así poder quedar muy juntos, casi totalmente extendidos, Serena solo se deja guiar por las decisiones que el tome, así que no pone resistencia alguna.

- ¿Bien ahí? Le pregunta Darién.

- Perfecto, le responde ella claramente.

Al saberlo, Darién se dispone a seguir, retomando el ritmo gradualmente, hasta llegar nuevamente a un punto donde ya pierde noción de todo, después de unos minutos, poco a poco la cara de el toma una expresión singular, parece estar muy concentrado, cosa correcta, ya que se dispone a disfrutar de la presión que va sintiendo poco a poco, Serena se le ha adelantado por segundos y es ella quién lanza un gemido final, en señal de su llegada al clímax, la cálida sensación que le deja ella es estímulo suficiente como para que el siga, pocos segundos después, mientras Serena ayuda con algunos movimientos y caricias, Darién también deja ceder el último gemido que nace de sus deseos, cayendo rendido a los pechos de su esposa, la cual lo cobija y rodea con sus brazos, mientras ambos vuelven a la calma.

Pasan algunos segundos y Darién se acomoda al lado de ella, solo quiere mirarla y de cierta forma, agradecer con este acto, aquella pasión que solo ella ha logrado encender en el, dejándole también, más allá de una satisfacción física, una alegría en lo más profundo de su corazón, los sentimientos de Serena son los mismos, para ella ha sido muy importante volver a pertenecerle solo al hombre que ama, por lo cual, después de algunas tiernas miradas, ella busca lugar en el pecho de su querido Darién, abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras el besa sus cabellos y también la abraza.

- Te amo Serena, no sabes cuanto…

Serena lo besa y le responde:

- Sabes que yo a ti también, más que a nadie en este mundo.

Darién vuelve a cubrirla con sus brazos, satisfecho por escuchar aquellas palabras, que para el, valen más que cualquier cosa.

Para darle un toque gracioso al encuentro, Serena pregunta:

- ¿Se habrá enfriado el té?

Darién se ríe de muy buena gana, le ha dado mucha gracia aquella pregunta.

- Cierto, había té, lo más probable es que si se haya enfriado, pero no creo que mucho, el clima que hay en tu pieza al menos debe tenerlo algo tibio.

Serena también se ríe, la respuesta de el la alegra, ya que a pesar de lo infantiles que puedan ser sus juegos, el se los sigue.

- Y todo por tu culpa, le dice el.

- ¿Mi culpa? Le pregunta ella, con tono juguetón.

- Si, por tu culpa, por lucir tan tentadora.

- Es que mi belleza no puede pasar desapercibida, dice una aparentemente ególatra Serena.

- Tienes mucha razón, le responde el, tu belleza no tiene igual.

- Qué galán, le responde, mientras juguetea con la barbilla de su Darién.

- ¿Algún día lograremos tomarnos aquel té? Le pregunta ella, con ansias de seguir aquella, tiernamente, absurda conversación.

- Si, creo que si, mientras no vuelvas a esperarme con esa camisa puesta, creo que podremos, le responde Darién.

- ¿Nuevamente me culpas? Le dice ella.

- Si, tienes la culpa de tenerme así, totalmente dominado por tu hermosura.

- Darién…

Después de esto, se vuelven a besar, el cansancio los han vencido, ambos necesitan dormir un poco, así que para esto, Serena queda de espaldas, pero sin antes, volver a ponerse aquella camisa que enloqueció a su hombre, Darién se recuesta a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura con una mano y dejando la otra bajo la cabeza de Serena, quedando perfectamente cómodos para una reparadora noche de sueño.

- Por la mañana, si tomaremos té, ¿Me entendiste? Le dice suavemente Darién al oído, mientras se deja perder en los dorados cabellos de su princesa.

- Veremos, le dice ella, desafiante, mientras cierra sus ojos, para poder soñar al lado del ser que más ama.


	17. Breve viaje al siglo 30

**Hola a todas/todos, aquí les dejo ya, el capítulo 17 de la historia, la verdad, no creí que llegaría tan lejos, pero ha sido una grata experiencia la creación de fics, y más me alegra que juntas/os podamos disfrutarlo.**

**Gracias como siempre a quienes dejan sus reviews, tanto los que lo hacen de forma frecuente, como las nuevas personas que lo han hecho ^^**

**Les mando un afectuoso saludo, ojalá disfruten el nuevo capítulo.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Sayo!  
**

En otro lado de la cuidad, las sailors outers, analizan detalladamente todo lo recientemente ocurrido.

- ¿Has traído aquella piedra que dejó un demonio? Pregunta Haruka, a todas.

- Yo tomé una, dice Setsuna.

- ¿Emite algún tipo de energía extraña? Pregunta Michiru.

- No podría asegurarlo - responde Setsuna y continúa, pero si no ha desaparecido, debe tener alguna explicación.

- Tal vez Rei, con sus poderes, pueda decirnos algo más, comenta Hotaru.

- Debemos llevar esto mañana, dice Michiru, muy pensativa.

- También deberemos preguntarles detalles sobre lo ocurrido a Darién y Serena, acota Hotaru.

Mientras siguen hablando sobre esto, Setsuna es llamada de urgencia, para volver al siglo 30.

- Chicas, la Neo Reina Serena me ha llamado, debo acudir de inmediato.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Setsuna? Le pregunta muy preocupada Haruka.

- No lo sé, pero no debe ser algo bueno, si es que me llama con semejante urgencia, responde Setsuna.

- Tal vez solo quiera hablar contigo sobre algo, dice inocentemente Hotaru.

- La Neo Reina Serena no me llamaría a su lado su fuera solo por eso, debe haber otro motivo, dice muy convencida la Sailor encargada de la puerta del tiempo.

- ¿Te ha dicho que debas ir sola? Le dice Haruka

- No, no me ha dado órdenes explícitas sobre eso.

- Entonces iremos también, aclara Haruka, con mucha convicción.

- ¿Será prudente? Dice Michiru, mientras la toma del hombro y la corre hacia atrás.

- No se si sea prudente, pero es menos prudente no querer buscar cualquier antecedente que nos ayude, ¿no lo crees?

Michiru la suelta y asiente en silencio, ella más que nadie, conoce el estilo que utiliza Haruka para este tipo de situaciones y lo comprende a la perfección solo por una cosa, ella también lo hace.

- Yo también iré con ustedes, dice Hotaru con gran energía.

- Tú no puedes, dice Setsuna, has quedado con pocas energías, puede que el solo viaje al siglo 30 te haga daño.

- ¿Entonces que haré? Pregunta la niña, que añade: también me gustaría ver a Rini, la extraño muchísimo.

- No podemos negarle esa oportunidad a Hotaru, dice una comprensiva Michiru, podemos intentar darle un poco de nuestro poder para que se recupere con mayor velocidad y así, pueda acompañarnos.

- Está bien, responde calma Setsuna.

En eso, Haruka toma la mano izquierda de Hotaru, Michiru la derecha y Setsuna acomoda sus manos en los hombros de la niña, para así, poder darle las fuerzas necesarias que necesitará para el viaje.

Minutos después, Hotaru absorbe toda la energía necesaria para este fin.

- Son las 6:30 a.m dice Haruka, mientras mira el reloj de su muñeca.

- ¿Y que tiene? Pregunta Michiru.

- Nos comprometimos con las demás para entrenar ¿lo habían olvidado?

- Cierto, responde Michiru, con cierta desazón

- No se ustedes, pero yo debo ir de inmediato, aclara Setsuna.

- Y si nos juntamos con las demás, como habíamos acordado y después seguimos a Setsuna ¿no les parece? Dice Michiru, exponiendo su idea.

- Michiru, te quedas conmigo y Setsuna viaja con Hotaru.

- Si, me parece bien, dice Setsuna mientras vuelve a tomar por los hombros a Hotaru.

- ¡Si!, ¡Qué felicidad, podré ver a Rini!, dice muy feliz la entusiasmada de Hotaru, es obvio, ella sigue siendo una niña, independiente de su rol como la Sailor de la destrucción.

- Vayan pronto, ordena Haruka, con Michiru pasaremos unas horas más acá, esperando el tiempo correcto para ir por las demás.

- ¿Puedes comunicarte con nosotros Setsuna? Dice Michiru.

- Lo dudo, pero buscaré alguna forma, responde.

- ¿Vamos? Dice Haruka, mientras toma las llaves de su convertible.

- ¿Iremos a…? pregunta Michiru, sin terminar su pregunta, que aún así, es totalmente comprendida por las demás.

- Si, iremos hacia allá, donde también pensamos ir con las demás.

- Muy bien, en marcha, dice Setsuna.

Después de unos minutos de viaje, las sailors outers comentan sobre un par de cosas, se van acercando al lugar elegido, queda a las afueras de Tokio, mucho más lejos de donde está la casa de Darién y Serena, que por cierto, pasan a ver y se encuentra sin peligro, el campo de energía que creó Hotaru parece intacto, lo cual es una buena noticia.

Pasan algunos minutos más, se acercan a un área montañosa, detienen el auto ahí y con mucho cuidado, bajan a un pequeño valle olvidado por el resto de la gente, el lugar ideal para hacer de sus movimientos, algo reservado. Una vez abajo, Setsuna y Hotaru se transforman en Sailors Scouts, Setsuna toma su arma, la cual incluye el talismán y pronuncia la siguiente frase, para poder viajar por el tiempo.

"Yo, la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, rompo el viento y abro aquella misteriosa puerta del tiempo, Yo te invoco, Padre guardián del tiempo Chronos, enséñame el camino, protégeme, enseña tu camino luminoso"

En ese momento, un halo de luz se muestra ante sus ojos, Sailor Plut y Sailor Saturn se acercan a este, entre las miradas lejanas de Haruka y Michiru.

- Sujétate bien, le dice Plut a Saturn, la cual la toma de su mano.

- Buen viaje, susurra Haruka, mientras ve como sus compañeras, poco a poco, ascienden por este portal hacia el futuro.

- Les irá bien, confío en eso, dice Michiru mientras ve como finalmente, las otras sailors han desaparecido entre el cielo.

- Es un lindo amanecer, ¿no crees Haruka? Dice tierna Michiru.

- Es muy lindo y puro, casi tanto como la belleza de tus ojos, responde Haruka.

- Apenas se han ido y ya no pueden faltar tus comentarios, dice Michiru, aceptando de forma extraña aquel halago.

- Si te ha molestado, discúlpame, dice de forma muy respetuosa Haruka.

- No me han molestado, solo que sabes que los disfruto más cuando estamos solas, le responde Michiru a baja voz.

Haruka solo ríe discretamente ante el comentario de su acompañante, parece no darle importancia y corta el momento.

- Vámonos, no se nos puede hacer tarde.

- Si, le responde Michiru, mientras ambas, con gran agilidad, dan grandes saltos, para volver a la carretera, donde está el convertible que las llevará de vuelta a casa.

Mientras tanto, Sailor Plut y Sailor Saturn viajan a través del tiempo, llegando a la puerta que separa el futuro del tiempo en el cual vivían, es decir, el presente de ellas, se detienen frente a esta puerta, Plut la abre con naturalidad, sin embargo, para Saturn esto es nuevo y por ser así, llega a ser un poco aterrador, pero sabe que su recompensa es el poder ver a su antigua amiga Rini, la cual no veía hace mucho tiempo.

- Ven, Sailor Saturn, sígueme por favor, le dice Plut mientras acerca su mano, para poder guiarla.

- Si, lo que tu digas, responde ella.

Después de una corta caminata, ya pueden divisar el esplendor de la ciudad del futuro, Tokio de Cristal.

- Es hermoso este lugar, dice muy feliz Sailor Saturn.

- Gracias a nuestros príncipes, este lugar brilla con fuerza, le responde amablemente Sailor Plut.

- ¿Debemos seguir como Sailors? Pregunta Saturn.

- Para ti, no es necesario, si quieres, puedes volver a tomar tu identidad normal.

En un pestañeo, Sailor Saturn se transforma en Hotaru.

- Así, dice Plut, podrás jugar con la pequeña dama sin problemas.

- Gracias Setsuna, es decir, Sailor Plut.

- Así es, mi identidad acá no es Setsuna Meiou.

- Discúlpame, le dice inocente Hotaru.

- No te preocupes, responde Plut, mientras le señala el palacio de cristal, que es donde viven los Príncipes en compañía de su hija.

- Apresurémonos Sailor Plut, dice Hotaru, adelantándose a ella, con ánimos de correr.

- Ya llegaremos, no te impacientes, dice ella, quién solo ha acelerado un poco sus pasos.

Cada vez se encuentran más cerca, Hotaru puede divisar una silueta, que se encuentra jugando por los alrededores del palacio, sin duda es Rini, Hotaru ya no espera a Sailor Plut, la alegría que le ha provocado divisar a su amiga, le da la energía necesaria para correr con gran entusiasmo, Rini aún no se percata de la presencia de su amiga del pasado, solo logra darse cuenta cuando es ella quién pronuncia su nombre.

- ¡Rini!, ¡Rini!

- ¿Hotaru? Dice la pequeña dama, mientras se detiene y abre bien sus ojos.

- ¡Rini, soy yo! Dice Hotaru mientras se acerca a un más.

- ¡Hotaru, no puedo creerlo! Dice Rini mientras también corre a su encuentro, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Rini, amiga, te extrañaba tanto, dice Hotaru, segundos antes de poder abrazarla con fuerza.

- Qué bueno verte, dice Rini aún llorando, actitud que sacó de su madre, se emociona con facilidad ante situaciones como esta y no puede disimularlo.

- Te extrañaba mucho amiga, le dice Hotaru.

- Yo también, de verdad, hace unos días le pedí permisos a mis papás para viajar al pasado, pero no me dejaron, se que hay peligro en el pasado, pero me gustaría ser de ayuda, parece que la idea no le gustó a mi mamá.

Hotaru decide guardar discreción ante el tema, así que prefiere no contestar su interrogante y le dice:

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Muy bien, dice Rini, mis papás me dejaron salir a jugar un rato, después debo hacer mis deberes.

- Si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte, le ofrece su amiga.

- ¡Si!, muchas gracias Hotaru, le responde Rini mientras toma su mano y la guía hacia su casa, pero antes de llegar, se topan con los padres de la pequeña dama, el Rey Endymion y la Neo Reina Serena.

- Qué linda sorpresa, ¿no crees Darién?

- Si, que bueno verte Hotaru.

- Príncipes, es decir, Reyes, un verdadero gusto poder conocerlos en esta era.

- Para nosotros también, Dice con dulzura la Reina.

- Rey Endymion, Neo Reina Serena, dice Sailor Plut mientras hace una reverencia ante ellos.

- Qué bueno saber que atendiste nuestro llamado con rapidez, dice el Rey Endymion.

- En que puedo servirlos, dice Plut.

La Reina se percata de que su hija sigue ahí, así que le pide a Plut que pasen adentro, para poder hablar a solas.

- Pequeña dama, si quieres, quédate un rato más aquí afuera, ahora puedes jugar con tu amiga Hotaru ¿No te gustaría?

- Si mamá, gracias, le responde la pequeña, mientras se aleja de la mano, junto a su amiga.

- Sailor Plut, acompáñanos por favor.

- Si su alteza, le responde la guardiana del tiempo.

Así, los reyes y Sailor Plut se dirigen al interior del palacio, el Rey las guía hacia una habitación alejada, donde podrán hablar tranquilamente, sin ser escuchados.

- Toma asiento por favor, le dice el Rey Endymion a Sailor Plut, la cual hace caso.

- Plut, te hemos llamado por que, eres tú quién posee la conexión más fuerte entre el pasado y el futuro, también fuiste un pilar de apoyo para nuestra hija mientras viajó por el tiempo, además de conocer varios detalles sobre la historia de este mundo y el del otro, dice la Neo Reina Serena.

- Entiendo, dice muy reflexiva Sailor Plut, ante las palabras de ella.

- Bien, continúa el Rey Endymion, como todos sabemos, el mal nuevamente acecha al mundo del pasado, pero por desgracia, nosotros no podemos involucrarnos directamente aún, ya que tememos por esta ciudad, por el hecho de que nuevamente caiga en peligro.

- Lo entiendo, Rey Endymion, responde Setsuna.

- Por ahora, podemos ayudarlos solo con información, como bien sabes, las cuatro guardianas de esta ciudad, Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter y Venus, se encontraban realizando su vida normal, nosotros también pretendíamos eso, para esto, a puertas cerradas, entre nosotros nos volvemos a llamar por nuestros nombres y no por nuestros roles, para así, poder a volver a recordar aquel lazo que nos unía en nuestra juventud.

- Las sailors guardianas ahora han detenido esto, interrumpe la Neo Reina Serena, ya que han podido captar cierto peligro a nuestra era.

- Ahora comprendo el por que de su llamado, Reina, responde Plut.

- Lo que queríamos decirte también, continúa la Neo Reina Serena, es que la Princesa Fireball, junto a Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Healer, se encuentran acá para su mayor protección.

- Qué bueno saberlo, dice Plut, eso nos será de gran ayuda en contra del enemigo.

- Lo que aún no hemos podido averiguar, dice el Rey Endymion, es quién es la que acompaña a Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- Nosotros en el pasado, aún no lo sabemos, dice con tristeza Sailor Plut.

- Darién, ¿Le quitamos esa cara de tristeza a Sailor Plut? Pregunta muy feliz la Neo Reina a su esposo.

- Adelante, dice el, también muy contento.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren decirme? Pregunta Sailor Plut.

- No le puedes decir a nadie aún, ya que estamos esperando de algunos meses más para hacer la noticia oficial, dice la Neo Reina Serena.

- Confíe en mí, dice Plut.

- La pequeña dama, dentro de unos meses, tendrá alguien más con quién jugar…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que usted, Neo Reina Serena, está…?

- Si, responde ella muy feliz, estoy esperando a un nuevo miembro de la familia real.

- ¡Qué noticia más maravillosa!, le dice Plut, muchas felicidades.

- Gracias Sailor Plut, le responde el Rey Endymion, estamos muy contentos con la noticia, a pesar de que todo indicaba que la pequeña Serena sería nuestra única hija, el destino ha querido lo contrario.

- Así es, dice Plut, por cierto ¿Cómo se ha sentido Neo Reina Serena?

- Muy bien dentro de todo, me ha costado ocultarle a la pequeña dama todo esto, ya que me pregunta el por que de mis frecuentes náuseas.

- Y la comida extra, no olvides ese punto, dice el Rey Endymion con gracia.

- No es para mí, responde su esposa, es para nuestro bebé.

- Al parecer ha heredado desde ya, el gran apetito de su madre, continúa esto de forma graciosa su esposo.

- No seas cruel, dice ella, en un ligero arranque de berrinche.

- Me alegra verlos tan felices, dice Plut muy emocionada.

- Ahora entiendes el por qué mi esposa no puede interferir de una manera directa en esta batalla, debe cuidarse mucho, debido a su estado.

- Claro que si, responde la guardiana del tiempo, quién también pregunta:

- ¿Cuándo les contarán a los demás?

- Dentro de unos dos meses, responde la Reina, recién tengo un mes de embarazo y no quiero ilusionar a nadie, en caso de que algo malo ocurra.

- No pasará nada malo, tranquila, le dice su esposo.

- Bueno Sailor Plut, eso era todo lo que queríamos informarte, junto con felicitar tu arduo trabajo, tanto aquí como en el pasado.

- Muchas gracias por sus palabras, responde ella, totalmente halagada.

- Ahora si así lo deseas, puedes volver al pasado, le dice el Rey Endymion.

- Si ustedes me lo permiten, dice Plut, me gustaría estar unas horas más aquí, dándole tiempo suficiente a Hotaru y a la pequeña dama, para que compartan juntas.

- Si, no hay problema, le responde la Reina, quién añade:

- Debes venir cansadísima, ¿Te gustaría dormir un rato?

- Sería de gran ayuda Reina, muchas gracias, dice mientras se levanta y hace una reverencia.

- Por favor, adelante, dice el Rey Endymion, tu conoces a la perfección cada lugar del palacio, ve a la habitación que quieras y descansa.

- Si, muchas gracias, responde Plut, antes de comenzar a caminar, para llegar a aquella habitación.

- Darién ¿Vamos a jugar un momento con las niñas?

- Buena idea, dice el, deberemos acostumbrarnos a jugar con dos pequeños desde ahora.

- Tienes razón, dice sonriente su esposa, quién va acompañada de su marido, hacia las afueras del palacio, donde alegremente, Hotaru y Rini, se encuentran jugando.

Mientras Setsuna duerme y los reyes se encuentran jugando con las dos niñas, las sailors guardianas de Tokio de cristal, han llegado.

- Pero que visita más linda, dice Sailor Mars.

- Si, le responde la Reina, Hotaru ha venido en compañía de Sailor Plut.

- Qué lindas, dice Sailor Mercury, quién también pregunta:

- ¿Cómo estás Hotaru?

- Muy bien Sailor Mercury, muchas gracias.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas en el pasado? Pregunta Sailor Jupiter.

- Alteradas, responde Hotaru, nuestros príncipes fueron atacados por el enemigo.

- ¿De verdad? Pregunta la Neo Reina Serena.

- Si, es decir, la atacaron algunos demonios, el enemigo en sí aún no.

- Comprendo, le responde.

- Pero estamos alerta, ante cualquier cosa que ocurra.

- Muy bien, le responde la Reina, tú te sabes destacar como Sailor Scout.

- Gracias, responde ella.

- Mamá, tengo hambre, le dice la pequeña dama.

- Debe ser por que han corrido como locas, le responde ella.

- Pasemos a comer, ustedes también, dice el Rey Endymion, invitando a las demás Sailors.

- Claro, gracias, responden al unísono.

- Vamos, entremos, dice la Neo Reina Serena.

Ya todos ubicados en el gran comedor, los sirvientes han llevado toda la comida, extrañamente, la Neo Reina no ha querido comer.

- ¿Qué pasa Mamá, por que no quieres comer?

- Es que no tengo hambre, le responde ella, ocultando el real motivo, el solo olor de esta comida le ha producido náuseas.

- Serena, si quieres ve a recostarte.

- No, estoy bien, le responde ella con cómplice mirada, también diciendo, será mejor que coma un poco de postre.

- Tu no cambias, le dice Darién, sin ánimos de regañarla, al contrario, solo consentirla.

- Mamá, no es justo, si tú partes por el postre, yo también quiero hacerlo así, dice la pequeña dama algo molesta.

- No, tú no puedes, solo después de comer, puedes elegir un postre.

- Que mala eres, le dice la pequeña dama algo triste.

- Es por tu bien, le dice su padre, has lo que ella te indique.

- Si papá, ya entendí, dice con molesta gracia.

Por otro lado de la mesa, Sailor Mars secretea algunas palabras con Sailor Venus.

- Serena también estaba así cuando esperaba a la pequeña dama

- ¡Qué quieres decir Rei! Grita Mina.

- Nada, nada, le dice mientras tapa la boca de ella con su mano.

- ¿De que hablan? Pregunta Amy.

- No, de nada importante, responde nerviosa Rei.

- Será mejor que coman, dice Lita, quién las está esperando para poder iniciar.

- Si, discúlpennos, dice para todos Mina, así, dando pase a que todos puedan comer.

Pasan algunas horas, Las sailors se quedan conversando con los reyes, mientras las niñas vuelven a jugar afuera, en eso, Sailor Plut, quién ya ha despertado, aparece donde están todos.

- Buenas tardes, Sailors Scouts.

- Buenas tardes, Sailor Plut, responden las demás.

- Ya es hora de que con Hotaru, volvamos al pasado, les dice Plut a los reyes.

- Si, tienes razón, le dice el Rey Endymion.

- Recuerda informarles a los demás sobre lo que te comentamos, menos eso, le dice la Neo Reina Serena.

- No lo he olvidado, no se preocupe, le responde.

Juntos salen hacia donde están las pequeñas niñas.

- Hotaru, despídete de la pequeña dama, debemos volver.

- ¿Tan pronto? Le responde Hotaru.

- Sabes que debemos estar allá, lo siento.

- Lo sé, le responde Hotaru, con tristeza.

- Pero si el rey y la reina lo permiten, podemos venir en otra ocasión, le dice Plut, tratando de consolarla.

- Claro que si, responde cortésmente la Neo Reina Serena.

- Las extrañaré, dice Rini, mientras abraza a Hotaru y luego va hacia Plut, quién también, considera su amiga.

- Pequeña dama, yo también te extrañaré, pero nos volveremos a ver.

- Si plut, lo sé, dice muy feliz Rini.

- No les quites más tiempo, le dice el rey y su hija.

- Tienes razón papá.

- Hasta pronto, guardiana del tiempo, le dice la neo reina Serena a Plut.

- Hasta pronto, le responde.

- Gracias por su amabilidad, dice Hotaru, seguido de una reverencia.

- ¿Estás lista Hotaru?

- Si, dice ella, quién poco después se vuelve a transformar en Sailor Saturn.

- Muy bien, acompáñame entonces, le dice Sailor Plut.

Hotaru la sigue, sin antes despedirse de todos a lo lejos.

- ¡Adiós, dice Sailor Saturn a las demás, haciendo señas con su mano, siendo respondidas por todos, en especial Rini, quién lanza gritos hacia ella, deseándole lo mejor.

Sailor Plut se dispone a hacer todo lo necesario otra vez, para viajar hacia el pasado.

"Yo, la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, rompo el viento y abro aquella misteriosa puerta del tiempo, Yo te invoco, Padre guardián del tiempo Chronos, enséñame el camino, protégeme, enseña tu camino luminoso"

Nuevamente, una gran luz se hace lugar entre el cielo, siendo el camino, para el retorno de estas Sailors Scouts.

- Mamá… ¿Volveré a ver a Hotaru?

- Mi querida hija, no lo dudes, así será.

La pequeña dama sonríe ante las palabras de su madre, y se lanza a darle un abrazo.

- Tu pecho es tan cálido Mamá, me siento tan segura contigo.

- Mi pequeña dama, le dice, mientras la acaricia con ternura.

- Ahora, debes ir a hacer tus deberes, le dice su madre.

- Si mamá, papá ¿podrías ayudarme?

- Claro que si, le responde el.

- Nosotras iremos a seguir investigando sobre el enemigo.

- Adelante, dice ella, mientras se levanta y toma de la mano a su hija.

- ¿Vamos? Pregunta el Rey Endymion.

- Si papá, le responde su hija.

Así, por un lado, la pequeña dama puede continuar con su vida normal, al lado de sus padres, mientras las sailors guardianas de la ciudad, siguen intentando el encontrar la forma de ser útiles para los guerreros del pasado.


	18. Luchando por tu resplandor

**Nuevo día, nuevo capítulo, hola a todos mis lectores, muchas gracias por seguir pendientes de este fic, pero ya ha llegado un momento especial para mí, agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer lo siguiente:**

**Mi historia ha llegado al punto de quiebre que quería, ahora comienza un lado más complejo del fic, por favor, presten atención a los detalles, ya que estos serán decisivos en la continuación de esta historia, nada de lo que de aquí en adelante se exponga es por que si, todo tendrá su explicación en capítulos posteriores, pueden que hayan detalles que los encuentren irrelevantes, pero verán que después toman más importancia, acostúmbrense a la idea de conocer la historia, tanto en "el pasado" como "en el futuro", ya que esta dinámica es esencial en la continuación de la historia.**

**Comenzaré a enredar un poco el fic también, pero habrán capítulos de descanso, especie de oneshots, para que así no se mantenga en una línea fija que resulte ser monótona, también habrán nuevos monólogos, donde se hará hincapié a los sentimientos y pensamientos de los personajes secundarios, poemas de algunos personajes, etc otra cosa, si me estoy demorando más, es por que en mi cabeza debo alinear los sucesos en el orden correcto, si lo hago rápido será muy malo, ya que perderá consistencia todo lo que escriba después. Mi tiempo aproximado para escribir cada cap. es de unas cuatro o cinco horas, quizás sea excesivo, pero sin este tiempo, no puedo entregar los detalles que caracterizan mi forma de escribir, se suma el hecho de que después terminado, el capitulo es revisado y corregido, después vuelvo a leerlo y agrego o quito cosas, dependiendo de las nuevas ideas y si es necesario, vuelvo a leer capítulos anteriores del fic, por eso la demora, espero que me entiendan y también, como siempre, espero que disfruten el nuevo capítulo, por la demora de la entrega de este, lo he alargado un poco más y hoy más tarde, comenzaré a escribir el siguiente.**

**Gracias como siempre por los reviews, hoy me tomaré el tiempo para responder todos por mensajes privados, y bueno, para quienes me escriben de forma anónima, saben que capítulo a capítulo agradezco su interés por dejarme algún comentario.**

**Eso sería todo por ahora, nos leemos!**

**Sayo!**

Mientras Sailor Plut y Sailor Saturn volvían al pasado, en el futuro se desarrollan otras circunstancias…

- Mamá, ahora que Hotaru y Plu se fueron…

- Si, debes ir a hacer tus deberes, le responde su madre.

- Está bien, responde la pequeña dama, con sus energías renovadas, después de la agradable visita.

- ¿Necesitas que te ayude pequeña dama? Le pregunta gentilmente Sailor Mercury

- ¿Me ayudarías otra vez? Le responde dulcemente Rini.

- Por supuesto, vamos hacia adentro y allí me indicas lo que necesitas estudiar.

- Está bien, ¡gracias! Dice Rini mientras toma la mano de Sailor Mercury.

- Nosotras iremos a lo acordado, Neo Reina Serena, dice Sailor Mars.

- Muy bien, cualquier cosa, por favor, avísennos a la brevedad, responde ella.

- Así será, son las últimas palabras que dice la Sailor del fuego, en compañía de las dos Sailors restantes.

Una vez todas distantes, la Neo Reina Serena puede mostrar la debilidad que llevaba consigo hace un rato.

- ¿Te sientes mal Serena? Le pregunta su esposo.

- Si, pero debe ser normal, le responde Serena, intentando aminorar su real molestia.

- Lo mejor será es que vayas a descansar, le dice muy preocupado el Rey Endymion.

- Si, tienes razón, le responde agotada su esposa.

- Vamos, te llevaré, le dice el mientras toma la cintura de su mujer con fuerza.

En ese momento, la Neo Reina Serena comienza a sentir como su presión baja poco a poco, pero no da señal alguna de esto, intenta caminar con normalidad, aunque le cueste mucho.

Llegando a la habitación de ellos, su esposo procura dejarla en la cama con delicadeza, pero se ha dado cuenta que su esposa se encuentra demasiado extraña, no le parecen los mismos síntomas de cuando esperaban a su primera hija, lo cual despierta gran alerta en el.

- ¿Segura de que estarás bien? Pregunta una vez más.

- Darién… no te voy a mentir, no me siento bien.

- ¿Necesitas que te revise?, ¿Qué llame a nuestro doctor?

- No, algo me dice que ni tú ni otro doctor podrá ayudarme.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Le pregunta el.

Serena logra sentarse con lentitud, su esposo le ha acomodado algunas almohadas en la espalda, para que se siente como mayor plenitud, cuando termina de hacerlo, ella comienza a explicarle sus reales síntomas.

- Darién, estoy asustada...

- Por favor, dime el por que, le ruega el, realmente muy preocupado.

- Todo empezó hace un par de días, desde que llegaron a nuestra casa la Princesa Fireball junto a Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Healer…

- ¿Sientes que ellos puedan amenazar tu vida Serena?

- No, no se trata de eso, de hecho ellos necesitan de nuestra ayuda, el que estén ocultos en esta era, hará que para Sailor Dark Star Fighter sea mucho más difícil atacarlos.

- ¿Entonces? Pregunta extrañado el Rey Endymion

- Puedo sentir que a su arribo, también algo de mi se va.

- No te entiendo, le dice muy confundido su esposo.

Mi amor, prosigue ella con algunas lágrimas de temor en sus ojos, cuando esperaba a nuestra pequeña dama, sentía que una estrella brillaba con fuerza en mi vientre, yo era su guardiana y mantuve a salvo su resplandor por todo el tiempo necesario, pero esta vez…

- ¿Esta vez que? Pregunta nuevamente su esposo, quizás más confundido aún.

- Se que nuestra unión ha creado otra hermosa estrella, pero esta no brilla como lo hizo nuestra pequeña Serena, alguien me ha robado su esplendor, no puedo entender como, pero siento que mi vientre respalda los últimos esfuerzos por que aquella estrella viva.

- Estás diciendo que… le dice pensativo el Rey Endymion.

- Esta batalla, también será una batalla para nuestra era, eso es seguro, pero lo peor es que, no se como actuar ante tanta confusión que me atormenta.

- Serena, por favor, se más clara, le dice entre súplicas su esposo.

- Darién, le responde ella, mientras acerca una de sus manos a la cara de el y lo acaricia.

- Dime, por favor, sigue el, quién ya puede sentir como su corazón se retuerce ante la duda.

- Sabemos que el Caos es más fuerte esta vez y creo que soy yo la culpable.

- ¿Qué? Le responde el, sorprendido en totalidad.

- Exactamente hace cuatro días, Sailor Dark Star Fighter llegó a mi lado.

- ¡No puede ser! Le grita su esposo con enfado, ya que no le había dicho todo esto antes.

- Me dijo, que su poder no tenía límites y que esta vez tendría de aliado a alguien tan fuerte como yo, que en mezcla con su gran oscuridad, la cual le ha otorgado el caos, le daría la victoria sin duda alguna.

- Maldito Caos, susurra con los labios apretados de rabia el Rey.

- Intenté escapar, te lo juro, sigue su esposa, pero con una simple maniobra paralizó mi cuerpo por completo.

- ¿Qué más pasó? Pregunta un molesto Rey Endymion.

- En ese momento, pude ver que sus ya oscuros ojos tomaban más maldad, sacó un cristal de color negro y con el, pudo sacar un resplandor proveniente de mi, creí que en ese momento sería absorbida por el, pero no fue así, salió un suave halo de mi vientre, una vez con el en su poder, lo dejó en aquel cristal del que te hablo, sin más se fue, dejándome totalmente destruida, en ese momento, pude sentir como una parte de mi corazón era robado por el, caí sin remedio, toqué mi vientre, en búsqueda de la calidez del espíritu de nuestro hijo, se que aún está en mi, de lo que no estoy segura es si… no entiendo, realmente no entiendo que pasó, solo ruego por el bienestar de el.

- ¡No, no, no!, dice con fuerte voz su esposo, totalmente impotente ante la situación.

- Por favor, tranquilízate, le ruega la Neo Reina.

- ¿Tranquilizarme, como puedes pedir eso? Dice molesto su esposo.

- Es que…

- No Serena, no digas nada más, le responde el Rey Endymion, mientras le aclara los siguientes pasos a seguir.

- Llamaremos a Sailor Mars, sus poderes pueden ayudarnos a saber si nuestro nuevo heredero se encuentra a salvo en ti, por ende, deberás quedarte acá, yo iré por ella.

- Darién…

- Serena, por favor, déjame estar seguro, necesito saber si ustedes no corren peligro.

- Está bien, le dice ella, ve por Sailor Mars.

Terminado esto, el Rey Endymion se retira de la habitación, para ir en búsqueda de la Sailor que posee poderes sobrenaturales innatos, tal vez le sean útiles esos poderes ahora.

- Sailor Mars, dice con voz ronca el Rey Endymion.

- Dígame majestad, responde ella.

- Necesito que me acompañes, por favor, le dice el sin poder ocultar lo quebrada que se encuentra su voz.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? Le pregunta Sailor Mars.

- Solo ven, le responde el, mientras se da vuelta y se dirige a la habitación de su esposa y el.

- Enseguida, le dice ella, mientras lo sigue a apresurados pasos.

Ambos llegan donde estaba la Neo Reina recostada, el primero en pasar es el Rey Endymion, seguido por Sailor Mars, quién se queda muy cercana a la puerta, esperando órdenes.

- ¿Le cuentas tú Serena? Le dice Darién.

- Si, yo lo haré, le responde.

- ¿Qué pasa Serena?, dice Rei, que al estar a solas, podían llamarse de una forma más directa.

- Rei, Darién y yo estamos en espera de un segundo heredero de la familia real.

- ¡Es una gran noticia Serena, felicidades!

- Gracias Rei, pero debo pedirte de antemano, que guardes total reserva de esta información.

- ¿Por qué? Le responde extrañada su cercana amiga.

Después de esta interrogante, entre el Rey Endymion y la Neo Reina Serena, le explican a Sailor Mars todo lo ocurrido, así entendiendo ella el por qué de su presencia en ese momento.

- Rei, necesito que busques la fuerza del resplandor de nuestro hijo y por favor, sientas lo que sientas, dinos la verdad, le pide Serena.

- Muy bien, responde Rei, mientras se arrodilla en el piso, quedando de lado a Serena, busca la concentración necesaria, el poder de sus antepasados y la energía que le ayudará a indagar en esta búsqueda, poco después, con las manos abiertas, acerca sus palmas al vientre de Serena sin tocarlo.

El Rey Endymion supervisa con gran interés cada detalle de este momento, mientras la Neo Reina no puede evitar sentir nerviosismo ante la duda.

- Es tan hermoso lo que siento, responde Rei, con sus ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué es? Dice ansiosa Serena, quién, de forma casi inmediata, recepta la señal de su esposo, la cual le indica silencio.

Después de unos segundos más, Rei se levanta con gran serenidad, mira muy confiada a sus reyes antes de darles una respuesta, toma la mano de su amiga y le dice:

- Ambos están bien, tranquila.

- ¡Qué alegría! Dice al borde de llanto la Neo Reina.

- Pero no debemos confiarnos, prosigue Rei.

- ¿Qué? Responde Serena, quién ya ha borrado aquella alegría que sentía ante esta nueva respuesta.

- El poder de tu corazón mantuvo a salvo este bebé Serena, a pesar de los planes del enemigo, este no pudo arrebatártelo en totalidad.

- ¿Totalidad? Pregunta el Rey Endymion.

- A ustedes les fue robada la esencia de su hijo, quién venía con un poder extraordinario, tan parecido al como de su hermana, y es justamente lo que necesita el enemigo ahora, crear una sombra de este, para tenerlo a su favor.

- Eso quiere decir…, dice perpleja Serena.

- En este momento, vuestro hijo se encuentra con vida, más no con sentimientos, identidad, ni poder, solo la energía de tu amor Serena, lo mantiene aferrado a ti.

- Esto es una verdadera maldición, dice Darién, quién ya no puede contener las lágrimas.

- Necesito pedirte algo Serena, dice Rei.

- Dime, dice muy cabizbaja la Neo Reina.

- Necesito decirles a las demás, ahora nos urge cambiar el rumbo de nuestras investigaciones, debemos encontrar la verdadera motivación del enemigo y para esto, necesito la ayuda de todas.

- Tienes razón, dice Darién.

- Está bien, hazlo, dice Serena, quién tiene ambas manos en su vientre.

- Sería conveniente que por su parte, interroguen a la Princesa Fireball y a las Sailor que la acompañan, quizás de ahí, puedan sacar alguna información valiosa.

- Yo lo haré, responde Darién.

- Tu Serena, debes quedarte aquí, descansa lo más que puedas, si es necesario duerme unos momentos, lo que sea, pero debes estar bien, yo después vendré con las demás, para estar un momento contigo.

- Gracias por tu ayuda Rei, responde Serena muy agradecida ante el gesto de su amiga.

- Rei, ¿Sabes donde están la princesa y las demás?

- Si, dice ella, están conversando en el jardín.

- Por favor, llámalas y diles que se encuentren conmigo en mi biblioteca.

- Muy bien, responde Rei, iré de inmediato, dice mientras sigue la orden indicada por el Rey.

- Serena, le dice su esposo, debes seguir con aquella fuerza que nace de tu corazón, solo esta ayudará a que nuestro hijo se encuentre a salvo.

- Si Darién, lo haré, ve tranquilo, frase terminada por un cálido beso entre marido y mujer, antes de que el, abandone los aposentos de su esposa.

Sailor Mars sigue la instrucción del Rey Endymion, les indica el camino a quienes se cobijan en su era, una vez que llegan, ven como el soberano de la tierra los espera, sentado detrás de un amplio escritorio, en compañía de un café, inicia la conversación.

- Buenas tardes, Princesa, Yaten y Taiki, espero que su estadía hasta el momento se encuentre sin inconveniente.

- Muchas gracias Rey Endymion, responde la princesa, muchas gracias por permitirnos estar aquí.

- Por favor, tomen asiento, dice el Rey, quién indica donde se pueden sentar.

- Princesa, Yaten, Taiki, si no les molesta quisiera hacerles unas preguntas.

- No hay problema, responde Taiki, mientras observa como su acompañante Yaten, ha tomado una postura a la defensiva.

- Si no les molesta, me gustaría hondar en los detalles de la catástrofe que vivió nuevamente su planeta.

- Creo que ya le habíamos dicho todo Rey Endymion, responde un poco molesto Yaten, ya que se encuentra incómodo.

- Por favor Yaten, calla, le dice su princesa.

- Princesa ¿usted responderá? Pregunta Taiki.

- Es lo más correcto, le responde ella, mientras inicia la historia de los pormenores de todo lo ocurrido.

- Como usted ya sabe Rey Endymion, el caos eligió como víctima a Seiya.

- Si, eso lo se, responde el quién también añade: me gustaría saber algunos detalles que puede que no me hayan contado ya, como el por que eligieron refugiarse en nuestra era.

- Está bien, dice ella, el motivo es sencillo, en realidad los motivos, por que son varios.

- La escucho atentamente, dice el Rey, quién pone su codo en el escritorio, dejando su mano bajo la barbilla.

- Puedo decirle el por que, el caos llevó a Seiya al mundo del pasado.

- ¿Cuál sería el por qué? Pregunta.

- Ustedes cuentan con mayor aprendizaje y seguridad ante el enemigo, el resguardo permanente de sus Sailors y una vida hecha, el punto débil de su esposa en el pasado, es que dentro de sus anhelos, le gustaría vivir una vida normal, también desea lo mismo para quienes la rodean, a diferencia de ustedes, quienes ya han asumido a la perfección el quienes son.

- Entiendo, dice atentamente el Rey Endymion.

- Nosotros nos refugiamos acá por la misma razón, ya una vez fuimos carga de los guerreros del pasado, creímos que nuestra presencia allí no haría más que entorpecer sus vidas, aunque tenemos muy presente el hecho de ir al pasado, en el momento necesario.

- Princesa, eso no es seguro para usted, dice de un grito Yaten, quién es calmado por Taiki.

- Yaten tiene razón princesa, aclara el Rey Endymion, nosotros no tenemos problemas de que ustedes permanezcan aquí a salvo.

- Lo sabemos, responde ella, pero esta batalla también es nuestra y si las circunstancias lo ameritan, deberemos luchar al lado de Sailor Moon.

- Comprendo, dice el Rey, quién prosigue con su siguiente pregunta:

- ¿Pueden decirme si Seiya siente real odio en su corazón?

- ¿Odio? Pregunta la princesa.

- Si, pero un odio propio, sin ser manipulado por el Caos, un odio que nazca de el hacia mi o mi esposa.

- Rey Endymion, Seiya amaba honestamente a la Serena del pasado, nunca quiso un mal para ella, pero si le fue muy difícil asumir que alguien más era el dueño de su amor.

- Seiya, sin ser dominado por el caos, jamás se habría atrevido a atacar este mundo, dice un conmovido Yaten.

- Bueno, entiendo todo lo que ustedes me han dicho, quería comentarles que mi esposa y yo no participaremos directamente en esta batalla, tampoco quisiera que ellos peleen solos, pero ciertas circunstancias me obligan a resguardar solo este mundo, no puedo ayudar, más que por cierta información, a los guerreros del pasado, aunque algo muy profundo en mi, me dice que mi hija Serena, deberá volver al pasado y ayudarlos, lo que me deja tranquilo es que ella es una fiel sucesora del poder que le ha sido otorgado por ser parte de la familia real, también por su sabio manejo del cristal de plata, aunque ya no sea una niña tan pequeña, la sola idea me aterra, pero a la vez, confío que ella será capaz de servir de ayuda en el caso que se necesite.

- La pequeña dama es una niña realmente extraordinaria, le responde la princesa.

- Es verdad, es una niña dulce y tierna, pero a la vez tiene mucho control sobre sus impulsos y sobretodo, alto compromiso a su entorno.

- La han educado muy bien, le dice la princesa.

- Hemos hecho lo que podemos, responde el Rey, pero también, parte de este aprendizaje se los debo a los guerreros del pasado, ya que con ellos aprendió a ser Sailor Scout y sobretodo, le enseñaron muchas cosas más allá, cosas que le servirán mucho en su vida, por eso también, si las circunstancias así lo dicen, deberé dejar que ella vaya en ayuda de sus amigos.

- Rey Endymion, le estoy muy agradecida por su hospitalidad para con nosotros, por lo mismo, le ofrezco mis conocimientos para lo que sea, si necesita entrenar a su hija para una batalla, nosotros nos haremos cargo, así, en caso determinado, ella podría ir con más armas.

- ¿Harían eso por ella? Responde complacido el Rey.

- Por supuesto, debemos pagarles con algo, lo amable que han sido con nosotros.

- Perfecto, dice el, le informaré a la pequeña dama sobre este cambio de planes, le explicaré también el por que de este, su horario y deberes quedan en manos de ustedes.

- Así será Rey Endymion.

- Muchas gracias, responde el, quién también les dice, si quieres marcharse, pueden hacerlo, creo que sus respuestas me han ayudado en mucho, gracias por la disposición.

- No hay de que, responde la princesa, quién se levanta en compañía de sus sailors.

La princesa y las demás, vuelven al jardín, donde originalmente estaban, mientras el Rey Endymion va en búsqueda de su hija, quién cumplía con sus deberes estudiantiles en compañía de Sailor Mercury.

- Papá, hola, mira lo que he hecho, Sailor Mercury me ha ayudado.

- Muy bien hija, le dice el, sin poner mayor atención a lo que ella le mostraba.

- Sailor Mercury ¿podrías dejarme a solas con ella?

- Claro su majestad, con permiso, dice antes de retirarse Sailor Mercury.

- ¿Pasa algo malo papá? Le pregunta Rini.

- Pequeña dama, sabes que no existen secreto entre los dos.

- Si padre, lo se, le responde su hija con mucho sentimiento.

- Bueno, tú sabes el problema por el cual cruzan los guerreros del pasado.

- Lo se, y me da mucha pena no poder ayudarlos, le dice algo triste su hija.

- Ahora, la princesa Fireball, junto a Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Healer, te entrenarán, esto harán que tus conocimientos en la batalla aumenten, también tu poder, tanto de Sailor Scout como de la sucesora del reinado de Tokio de Cristal, así que deberás seguir cualquier orden que te impongan.

- ¿Por qué ahora? Pregunta ella, con esto, su padre puede darse cuenta cuanto ha crecido, ya no es la niña a la cual simplemente se le dan órdenes, ahora ella también busca el trasfondo de las cosas.

- Hija, tu madre está imposibilitada de ayudar a los guerreros del pasado, no puedo decirte aún el por que.

- ¿Mi mamá?, papá, dime que nada malo le volverá a pasar a mi mamá por favor, dice con extrema agonía su pequeña.

- No, despreocúpate, ella está bien, solo algo débil de salud como cualquier persona, le responde el bajo la mentira piadosa.

- ¿De verdad? Responde un poco más tranquila la pequeña Serena.

- De verdad, le responde su padre quién añade, así que ante cualquier situación, debes estar lo más entrenada posible, incluso puede ser que no se necesite ahora mismo, pero bien sabes que es mejor prevenir antes que lamentar.

- Muy bien papá, haré lo que tú digas.

- Esa es mi niña, dice complacido su padre.

- ¿Cuándo comienzo? Pregunta con convicción la pequeña

- Ahora mismo, ve al jardín y entrevístate con la princesa, se cortés, aprende mucho, escúchala con mucha atención y obedece cada orden que te de, ¿entendido?

- Si papá, iré con ellos, permiso, dice la pequeña Dama, antes de saltar de la silla con gran energía.

- _Sin duda, la pequeña dama a sacado aquella cualidad de su madre, el preocuparse tanto por los demás y querer lo mejor para ellos, aunque eso requiera un esfuerzo muy grande de su parte._ Piensa el Rey Endymion con orgullo.

Después de que su hija se alejó lo suficiente de él, el Rey vuelve hacia donde está su esposa, desea estar con ella y saber como sigue, al mismo tiempo, Rini ya ha encontrado a la princesa y a las sailors, con algo de temor se acerca a ellos.

- Buenas tardes, soy la pequeña dama, Serena Chiba Tsukino, conocida en el pasado como Rini Tsukino, ex aprendiz de Sailor Scout y la futura reina de Tokio de cristal, es un gusto poder hablar con ustedes directamente, me pongo a total disposición de sus mandatos y enseñanzas, dice muy cortés la pequeña dama, en forma de presentación oficial ante los demás.

- Pequeña dama, nosotros estaremos a cargo de tu nuevo aprendizaje como guerrera, dice dulcemente la Princesa Fireball quién sigue hablando, ellos son Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Healer, pertenecemos al planeta del fuego.

La niña escucha atentamente cada palabra de la princesa, orden que le dio su padre, orden que sigue muy contenta, para ella el hecho de aprender es muy importante.

- Comenzaremos por algo muy sencillo, quiero que me digas, el por que eres una Sailor Scout y cual es tu misión como esta.

- Soy una Sailor Scout por ser la hija de la legendaria Sailor Scout de la Luna, mi misión como esta, es resguardar la seguridad del mundo, librándolos de todo mal que aceche.

- Muy bien, dice la princesa Fireball, pero le hace otra pregunta:

- ¿Qué es para ti ser una Sailor Scout?

- Para mi es una gran responsabilidad, a veces me da un poco de miedo, pero trato de ser la mejor.

- Las Sailor Scout son las guerreras que velan por todo el universo, el mal acechante del cual hablas, se encuentra siempre presente y es misión de ustedes, el poder detenerlos a tiempo, buscando y resguardando el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal.

La pequeña escucha atentamente las palabras de ella.

- Ahora tú, pequeña Serena, has sido la elegida para tener una responsabilidad aún más grande, por tus venas fluye la sangre de dos grandes guerreros, Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Moon, el guardián de la tierra y la princesa de la Luna, detrás de ellos, existe una gran herencia, como era la Reina Serenity, por ti corre gran fuerza, pero esto no es todo lo que necesitas para poder ser una buena sucesora de todo lo que se te ha otorgado.

- ¿No? Pregunta inocentemente la pequeña dama.

- Necesitas aprender como velar por ti misma, como utilizar tus poderes para el bien del mundo y también el tuyo, el poder de tu alma debe aumentar, para que así, tu fuerza no se vea amenazada con facilidad, para esto, necesito que recurras a la meditación a mi lado, cierra tus ojos, respira hondo e intenta conectarte con la inmensidad de tu mente y corazón, busca la respuesta del como cuidar de los demás y también a ti, cuales son tus mayores inspiraciones, cuales son tus mayores miedos, etc. Una vez que sepas todo eso, seguiremos con la siguiente parte del entrenamiento.

La pequeña dama se sienta al lado de la princesa y sigue sus órdenes, cierra sus ojos y comienza a indagar, muy profundo de ella.

- Mis inspiraciones… piensa para si misma, pero sin percatarse, lo dice en voz baja, aún así, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los demás que están presentes, puedan escucharla.

- Mis inspiraciones son las sonrisas que nacen en todos, me encantaría mantenerlas por la eternidad, ya que ellas, representan la tranquilidad que sienten sus corazones… me encanta la sonrisa de Serena, tan espontánea, tan libre… a pesar de que sea una niña descuidada y algo torpe, tiene hermosos sentimientos, es la persona que más admiro, ella cuida de todos los seres que ama, yo quiero ser como ella…

Mis miedos son… tengo miedo a la soledad, me gusta estar rodeada de gente feliz, de gente que esté compartiendo conmigo un lindo momento, pero no puedo confiar que ellos estén siempre conmigo… eso me da pena, por que a veces el mundo puede ser demasiado cruel y no creo tener la fuerza necesaria para soportar la soledad…

¿Cómo ayudarme a mi misma y a los demás? Esa pregunta la deja en un largo silencio, cuando encuentra la respuesta, nuevamente saca su voz.

- Para poder ayudarme, primero tengo que ayudarlos a ellos, si los demás están bien, tendrán la posibilidad de estar conmigo, así no estaré sola y ellos no estarán mal, creo que esa es la forma, dar y recibir, no puedo esperar que quienes amo estén comigo simplemente por que si, debo luchar por mantenerlos a mi lado, signifique el costo que signifique, por que si ellos están bien, yo también lo estaré.

En ese momento, Rini abre sus ojos, mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que es objeto de miradas fijas, lo cual la sonroja un poco.

- Esta niña es más inteligente de lo que creí, dice Sailor Star Healer.

- Me sorprendiste pequeña, dice Sailor Star Maker, creí que te demorarías más en encontrar las respuestas necesarias…

- Muy bien pequeña dama, dice felicitándola la Princesa, eran las respuestas que quería escuchar, ya que tienes mucha razón, la mejor forma de ayudarte a ti misma, es ayudando a los demás.

- Gracias Princesa, responde feliz Rini, quién también agrega:

- Princesa, ya que pasaremos largos ratos juntos, también ustedes Sailor Star Healer y Maker, ¿les gustaría llamarme Rini? Así me llamaban en el pasado y la verdad, es que me gusta mucho, es el nombre que me puso Serena y de a poco se transformó en una forma cercana para referirse a mí.

- ¿Quieres que te llamemos Rini entonces? Pregunta la princesa.

- Si, por que son mis amigos y las personas quienes me tratan bien, las que me llaman así, dice feliz la pequeña.

- Bueno, no puedo desobedecer órdenes de la hija de los reyes, dice graciosamente la princesa, así que muy bien, Rini, te llamaré como deseas…

- Ahora, quiero que me cuentes los momentos más felices de tu estadía en el pasado.

- ¡Son muchos! Responde Rini, cuando dormía con Serena, amanecíamos muy desordenadas, eso me daba risa, comíamos los deliciosos pasteles que hacía Mamá Ikuko, eso si, nos salieron caries por que de traviesas, no nos lavábamos los dientes por la noche, eso estuvo mal, lo sé, pero para nosotras era necesario mantener aquel rico dulzor en nuestras bocas dice feliz la pequeña, también cuando Darién y Amy me ayudaban a estudiar, los ricos almuerzos que me hacía Lita, las locuras de Mina, las peleas entre Serena y Rei eran las mejores, se decían muchas cosas feas, pero solo con la intención de molestarse un rato, era gracioso, cuenta Rini, con algunas risas pausadas.

Así pasan algunos minutos entre ellos, para las sailors y la princesa es un grato momento, muchas de las anécdotas que les cuenta Rini le dan mucha gracia, incluso Yaten y Taiki comentan algunas sobre ellos con Serena y las demás, transformándose en una amena conversación, que le trae gran felicidad a todos, por otro lado, el Rey Endymion acompaña a su esposa en la habitación.

- Cambio de planes Serena.

- ¿A que te refieres? Le responde su esposa.

- Nuestra hija se encuentra entrenando, junto a la Princesa Fireball y las demás.

- ¿Por qué has decidido eso? Pregunta confundida la Neo Reina, quién se encuentra recostada.

- Así ella podrá aprender sobre otras personas, otros sentimientos, también volver a personificarse como Sailor Scout, creo que tampoco podemos estar tan tranquilos, esto nos servirá de ayuda, en caso de que nuestra pequeña deba enfrentar algo sola.

- Tu siempre tan visionario Darién, le responde orgullosa su esposa.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? Le pregunta el.

- Si, la verdad es que si, estoy mucho más tranquila, me siento con más energías.

- Me alegro mucho por ambos, dice su esposo, muy feliz.

En ese momento, como fue acordado anteriormente, las guardianas de la ciudad de Tokio de Cristal entran a la habitación.

- Disculpen si molestamos, dice Sailor Mercury.

- Por supuesto que no, dice la Neo Reina, adelante chicas.

- Rei ya nos contó Serena, así que estás embarazada, felicidades, dice Mina.

- Si, felicidades, dice También Amy y Lita.

- Gracias chicas, responde Serena.

- También sabemos lo que pasó, lo malo que pasó, dice un poco más reservada Amy.

- Se que no es una grata noticia, responde Serena, pero se, que si nos mantenemos con fuerza, todo saldrá bien.

- Tú sabes los poderes alquimistas que tienen estas sabihondas de Amy y Rei, dice Mina con un tono tan particular, que ha sacado algunas risas.

- Si, la verdad es que han sabido perfeccionarse en eso, responde entre risas Serena.

En ese momento, Rei saca un pequeño frasco, con un líquido en su interior.

- Serena, aquí hay parte de nuestra energía, junto a componentes esenciales para tu salud, es el elixir de las guardianas, lo creamos hace un tiempo, esto lo hicimos pensando en ti, para cuando te sintieras con pocas fuerzas, con solo un sorbo de esto, podrás sentir tus energías renovadas, tanto de forma física como espiritual, te lo queremos dar ahora, toma un poco, creo que te ayudará a ti y a tu hijo.

- Chicas, que maravilloso regalo, muchísimas gracias, dice Serena mientras toma aquel frasco, lo destapa y toma un sorbo del líquido que hay en su interior.

- La encargada de darle un buen sabor fue Lita, ya que sabe de tus gustos, intentó darle el toque más dulce que pudiera, responde Mina, quién también hace "su importante aporte", yo le puse el nombre al elixir y bueno, se que no es mucho, pero en vez de llamarse solo elixir, queda más lindo el elixir de las guardianas, ¿no creen? Pregunta con algo de temor Mina ante las sospechosas caras de futura risa de los demás, para aminorar su vergüenza, Lita le responde:

- También diste parte de tus energías aquí, así que hiciste algo más que solamente darle el nombre.

- Si, es cierto, dicen las demás Sailors.

- Gracias chicas, milagrosamente, no han hecho hincapié en algo creado por mi para apuntarme con el dedo y reír, pero este comentario no ha hecho más que eso, sacar las risas de los demás, incluso del Rey Endymion, produciéndole algo de vergüenza nerviosa a Mina, ya que el se ríe cuando algo es realmente hilarante.

Así, por un lado, la pequeña futura soberana de Tokio de cristal se encuentra en entrenamiento, mientras su Madre recupera las energías perdidas, al lado de su esposo y amigas, pero para la era del futuro, esto es solo el comienzo de un corto y arduo camino, ya que el mal en el pasado se aproxima y con esto, la preocupación de ellos, especialmente del Rey Endymion, por su esposa e hijo, así que esto, está recién comenzando…


	19. Una misteriosa voz oscura

**Hola! Gracias a todas las nuevas personas que me han dejado su reviews, y por la duda, añadí a este capítulo, de una forma que realmente no pensaba, las edades de Rini, Neo Reina Serena y Serena.**

**Bueno, los que ya han leído saben que pedí atención a los detalles, en este capítulo, espero que también se fijen en ellos, son ciertas circunstancias y dudas que se revelarán de a poco.**

**Una cosa, respondo reviews por mensaje privado y a los anónimos les dejo un comentario en forma de review, para quienes quieran verlo, ahí de hecho si ustedes lo desean, puedo responder ciertas preguntas que tengan, yo no tengo problema alguno ^^**

**Esperando que todos se encuentren bien, les dejo la continuación…**

**Y un adelanto, pronto, dejaré un nuevo monólogo.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Sayo!**

Mientras en el futuro, la pequeña heredera del trono en Tokio de Cristal se encuentra bajo el entrenamiento de la Princesa Fireball, junto a Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Healer, en el pasado, los futuros reyes de esta ciudad ven el amanecer tras las cortinas de la antigua habitación de Serena.

- ¿Has dormido bien?

- Entre tus brazos Darién, créeme que si, responde Serena, quién recibe el primer beso del día.

- ¿Qué hora es? Pregunta algo cansado Darién, como si no quisiera levantarse.

- Son las 7:00 de la mañana, responde Serena, quién toma su viejo reloj, al cual no hacía caso en sus tiempos estudiantiles.

- ¿Podemos seguir así? Pregunta Darién entre convencedoras caricias matutinas.

- Me encantaría, pero no podemos, recuerda que Haruka y Michiru pasarían por nosotros, para ese entrenamiento que tienen pensado, responde Serena, quién casi se deja atrapar por la tentadora oferta, pero debe rechazarla por el compromiso ya impuesto.

- Solo un momento, por favor, le ruega su esposo, de una forma conmovedoramente juguetona.

- No seas malo conmigo, le responde Serena mientras se deja acariciar por el.

- Tú no seas mala conmigo y hazme caso, solo unos minutos más, no sabes cuanto atesoro tenerte entre mis brazos.

- Veamos si el destino así lo quiere, le dice Serena, quién ágilmente se levanta, acomodando el teléfono en su posición normal, para así, eventualmente, recibir una llamada importante que interrumpa su momento.

- Ven acá, le dice su esposo, mientras la toma de la mano y la lanza fuertemente de vuelta a la cama, la acomoda a su lado y prosigue con las caricias.

Así, la feliz pareja pasan minutos de intimidad romántica, entre conversaciones y ternura, por otra parte, Haruka y Michiru se encuentran desayunando en su departamento.

- ¿Crees que Setsuna y Hotaru volverán pronto? Pregunta Michiru

- Me alerta el que no sea así, le responde Haruka mientras toma un sorbo de café.

- Supongo que llegarán acá, sigue la conversa Michiru.

- Espero, fue un gran detalle olvidado, no acordamos reunirnos en algún punto específico, aclara Haruka, quién ya de un último sorbo, ha bebido todo el café.

- ¿Más? Le dice Michiru, mientras se levanta de la mesa.

- Un poco más, el de recién estaba un poco amargo, mete el dedo en el siguiente, así quedará más dulce, dice Haruka en forma de flirteo hacia Michiru.

- Tú y tus locuras, responde Michiru entre risas, quién toma la taza de ella y la de su acompañante.

En ese momento, la puerta se abre sin previo aviso, con Setsuna y Hotaru detrás de ella.

- Bienvenidas, dice Haruka mientras las observa.

- Justamente hablábamos de ustedes, agrega Michiru, quién trae consigo las tazas recargadas de café.

- ¿Todo en orden? Pregunta Setsuna, mientras es pasada a llevar por Hotaru, la que va a Saludar a las demás efusivamente.

- Si, al parecer será un día más tranquilo, le responde Haruka mientras besa en la mejilla a Hotaru.

- Cuéntanos, para que te llamaba la Neo Reina Serena, pide Michiru, quién se sienta nuevamente alrededor de la mesa y ahora tiene abrazada a Hotaru.

- Me habló sobre la princesa Fireball y las Sailor three lights, responde Setsuna, la que se incorpora a la mesa.

- ¿Qué hay con ellos? Pregunta Haruka.

- Están refugiados en su hogar, para así, mayor protección de ellos, las otras cosas que me revelaron son secretas, no seré yo quién las diga, menos en esta época.

- ¿Algo grave? Pregunta Michiru.

- No, solo es algo que debe quedar en el futuro, al menos eso fue lo que me dieron a entender el Rey Endymion y la Neo Reina Serena.

- Bah, extraño misterio, dice Michiru algo sarcástica.

- Sabes que sigo al pié de la letra, las órdenes entregadas por los Reyes de Tokio de Cristal, responde seriamente Setsuna.

- Michiru, no seas grosera y entiéndela, dice Haruka, regañando la actitud de su íntima amiga.

- Lo siento, dice arrepentida Michiru.

- Descuida, entiendo que esperabas más información, pero no puedo dártela, responde comprensiva Setsuna.

- Yo vi a Rini y compartí mucho con ella, les comenta felizmente Hotaru.

- Vaya, eso si que es bueno, ¿Cómo está ella? Pregunta interesada Haruka.

- Muy bien, ha crecido mucho, está muy linda y mantiene su simpatía, le responde Hotaru.

- Es cierto, han pasado años desde que no la veo, bueno, asumo que la veré en esta era, cuando los príncipes puedan rearmar tranquilos su vida, comenta Haruka.

- Tienes razón Haruka, le responde Hotaru.

- La pequeña dama se encuentra muy bien al lado de su familia, cada día que pasa, se convierte en una niña más virtuosa, comenta Setsuna.

- Me alegra mucho, dice Michiru, quién se percata de la hora, ya son las 7:20 de la mañana, una buena hora para que puedan llevar a cabo sus planes.

- Setsuna, Hotaru, ¿Tienen las energías necesarias para asistir al entrenamiento?

- Yo al menos si, contesta Hotaru, respuesta seguida de la de Setsuna, que también es positiva.

- Entonces llamemos a las chicas, dice decidida Haruka.

- Se te olvidó un gran detalle, le regaña Michiru, tú habías programado esto para tres días y solo ha pasado uno.

- Maldita sea, contesta Haruka, asumiendo su descuido.

- Supongo que no tendrán problemas en que adelantemos la fecha, le dice Michiru, intentando disimular el error de cálculo de Haruka.

- Debemos enterarnos, responde la rubia, mientras toma su celular y comienza a llamar.

- No será un buen día tal vez, creo que puedo recibir alguna queja, comenta ella misma, quién un segundo después, se comunica con Rei.

- ¡¿Quién demonios molesta tan temprano un día como este? Se escucha a través del teléfono, los no sutiles gritos de Rei enfadada.

- Soy Haruka, responde ella, intentando mostrarse lo suficientemente autoritaria como para detener la molestia de Rei.

- Ah, eras tú, disculpa, pero de todas formas ¿Qué haces llamándome un domingo tan temprano? Responde Rei entre bostezos.

- Es que, la verdad, pensaba en que podríamos adelantar el día del entrenamiento del cual les hablé, por temas de… importancia, responde pausada Haruka, ya que la frase debió ser "por temas de que me olvidé de la fecha real".

- Ah, no se, creo que estaría bien, responde un poco más despierta la pelinegra.

- ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de contactar a los demás?

- Si, claro, llamaré a Serena y a Darién primero, ya que están en su casa y por ende, más lejos.

- No, ellos no están ahí, dice Haruka.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo sabes? Interroga Rei.

Así, en unos minutos Haruka le cuenta lo ocurrido hace dos noches atrás, así dándole un motivo de mayor razón a Rei, para acudir a ese entrenamiento tan nombrado.

- Yo pasaré por ellos, no te preocupes, ¿nos encontramos en el templo Hikawa?

- Si, no te preocupes, dame dos horas para ponerme en contacto con las demás y el tiempo suficiente para que lleguen.

- Muy bien, hasta más tarde, responde Haruka agradecida.

- Si, ok, ok, nos vemos, responde aún algo molesta Rei, quién corta rápidamente la llamada.

Después de que Haruka guarda su celular, no se hace esperar alguna burla por parte de Michiru y las demás.

- Haruka, hola, hola ¿me escuchas?, creo que después de esos gritos quedaste sorda.

- No me molestes, responde Haruka algo avergonzada.

La reacción de ella ha sacado la obligada gracia de las demás, quienes se ríen en su cara sin disimulo.

- Un error lo comete cualquiera, ¿No? Dice Haruka mientras oculta su vergüenza en el fondo de la taza de café.

- Será mejor que también llames a Serena, le dice Michiru, si la llamas ahora, probablemente solo te lleves los gritos, si apareces en la casa repentinamente, corres el riesgo de que te rocíe con un balde de ácido, por molestarla tan temprano.

- Ahora la que comete el error eres tú, dice victoriosa Haruka, recuerda que ella sabe que pasaremos hoy por allá a primera hora.

- Ups, es cierto, dice ahora ella, la nueva avergonzada de la mañana, pero acepta este error con mucho más sentido del humor, a diferencia de Haruka.

- Bueno, quedan dos horas para ir al templo Hikawa, comenta Haruka.

- ¿Qué haremos mientras esperamos? Pregunta Hotaru.

- A mi me hace falta un poco de música para relajarme comenta Michiru, quién se levanta en búsqueda de su violín.

- Yo iré a lavar mi auto, lo he tenido un poco descuidado y eso no me agrada, añade Haruka.

- Nosotras deberíamos descansar aunque sea una hora, le dice Setsuna a Hotaru.

- Yo las despertaré, promete Michiru.

- Está bien, vamos Setsuna, dice Hotaru mientras es acompañada por ella hacia sus habitaciones correspondientes, pero antes de que esto sucediera, una pequeña nube rosa se presenta dentro del departamento, se abre y de el sale una carta, la cual recepta Setsuna.

- ¿Y eso que es? Pregunta Hotaru, mientras Michiru y Haruka detienen sus planes, para enterarse sobre esto.

- Debe ser una carta de la Neo Reina Serena, responde convencida Setsuna.

- ¿Cómo sabes? Pregunta Michiru algo incrédula.

- Solo la Neo Reina Serena mandaría cartas con algunos dibujitos creados por ella misma, responde Setsuna con algo de recelo, por que siente que con ese comentario ha ofendido de cierta forma a la Neo Reina.

- Serena no cambia, sea en el futuro o en nuestro presente, dice tentada de risa Michiru.

- Es muy dulce, deberías copiarle un poco, comenta Haruka, sacando el típico celo por solo gusto a Michiru, quién recibe el comentario con algo de desprecio.

- Veamos que dice, dice Setsuna mientras revisa detalladamente dicha carta.

Querida Sailor Plut.

Espero que tu retorno al pasado haya estado bien, quería comentarte sobre algunas novedades, ocurridas después de tu despedida, nuestra pequeña dama ha iniciado un entrenamiento con la Princesa Fireball y sus acompañantes, esto le servirá mucho, ella ya está en edad para recibir lecciones más arduas, a sus 14 años es bueno que sea así, ya es una pequeña señorita, capaz de enfrentar nuevas experiencias, ahora que escribo esto, recién me percato de que es casi a la misma edad que yo inicié como Sailor Scout, ¿no es agradable el destino acaso? (^^), bueno, al menos en ese aspecto, que daría por tener yo la edad de mi misma en el pasado, creo que en ese tiempo, debo tener algo así como 20 años, que pena (T_T), yo ahora tengo 35 años… ¡Eso si es cruel! (u.u) me gustaría tener nuevamente aquella edad, o al menos la que tenía cuando tuve a la pequeña dama, es decir, 22 años… ¿el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido, no crees? (...)

Sobre lo otro que te hablé, recuerda guardar mi secreto.

El Rey Endymion te manda muchos saludos, ahora está acá conmigo y me regaña como de costumbre: "¿Es que a caso no puedes escribir una carta sin dibujos Serena?" Es lo que me dijo hace un rato… (¬¬) yo solo creo que se ve lindo… ¿Cuál es el pecado?

En fin, por favor, cualquier cosa que ocurra, no dudes en avisarnos.

Un abrazo y como sabes, gracias por todo.

Atte.

La Neo Reina Serena.

PD: tengan especial cuidado con el aliado que llevará Sailor Dark Star Fighter consigo, desconozco la exactitud de su real ser, pero definitivamente es alguien muy fuerte.

¡Adiós!

- Setsuna leyó la carta en silencio, decide comentar la noticia con sus amigas, menos la parte de su nuevo embarazo, pero sin que se diera cuenta, Michiru ha dado una gran mirada a la carta, percatándose de la peculiar forma de escribir de la Neo Reina.

- Pareciera como si la escribió una niña pequeña, dice graciosamente Michiru.

- Ella a pesar del tiempo, mantiene intacta su forma de ser, le responde Setsuna, agradablemente, pero a la vez cierra la carta rápidamente para que Michiru no pueda seguir viéndola.

- Ey, tranquila, le responde Michiru, al ver el apuro de Setsuna por ocultar la carta.

- Lo estoy, le responde Setsuna con su característica calma.

- No te creo pero está bien, responde sarcástica Michiru, la cual sigue con mucha curiosidad por esa carta, pero la cordura la llama a ser racional y decide omitir estos deseos.

- Ahora si me disculpan, iré a dormir, vamos Hotaru, dice Setsuna, mientras es acompañada por la pequeña a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Ya una vez en ellas Setsuna y Hotaru, Haruka y Michiru comparten ciertas ideas:

- ¿Qué será lo que nos oculta Setsuna? Pregunta Michiru.

- No lo sé, le dice Haruka quién añade: pero debemos olvidarlo, no es bueno que sepamos absolutamente todo lo que pasa en el futuro, por que vivir el presente se transformaría casi absurdo.

- Si, tienes razón, le dice Michiru.

- Iré a lavar mi auto, le dice Haruka, con característica forma de ser cortante

- Está bien, yo iré a la terraza para tocar un poco el violín.

- ¿Y si mejor lo haces a mi lado? Le pregunta Haruka.

- ¿Es que acaso siempre debo consentirte? Le responde con otra pregunta Michiru.

- Pensándolo bien, si, le responde Haruka, sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte cada segundo a mi lado, termina insinuante.

- Está bien, nuevamente, te daré en el gusto, dice Michiru, quién va cortos pasos tras Haruka.

Mientras tanto, en el templo Hikawa:

- No debí decirle que si a Haruka, las chicas me matarán por llamarlas tan temprano… ¡ufff!, termina Rei su comentario con un suspiro.

- ¿De mal a bien o de bien a mal? Se pregunta a si misma, es decir, a quién llama primero, alguien que le conteste medianamente bien o quién le pegará gritos de los mil infiernos, ha decidido tomar la segunda opción, ya que así al menos terminará las llamadas de una forma pseudo agradable.

- ¿Mina?, disculpa por llamarte a esta hora pero…

- Déjame entender algo Rei, le dice somnolientamente enojada Mina, quién prosigue con prepotencia sus dichos.

- Aquí se vienen los chillidos, dice murmurando Rei, quién se dispone a escuchar la cátedra de reclamos que dará su amiga.

- Se que tu eres una chica a la cual le gusta cumplir con sus deberes muy temprano, pero existen el resto de los mortales como yo, quienes disfrutamos de un domingo totalmente perezoso, ¿Podrías para variar, ponerte en el lugar de otra persona? Pasé horas ensayando para una audición que tengo mañana, me acosté muy tarde y tu ahora con tu llamada no hiciste más que interrumpir ¡Mi merecido descanso!, por que no solo tú te lo ganas Rei, también yo aunque no lo creas, pero es que eres tan, pero tan…

- ¡¿Quieres callarte de una vez por todas? Dice con molesta gracia Rei, quién se vio sobrepasada por los reglamos de Mina, que ante el silencio de esta, prosigue: Te llamo por algo importante, no por que se me dio la gana despertarte.

- Más vale que así sea, tu vida dependerá de aquello, dice con simpática agonía Mina, en quién resaltan las venas de su frente, mientras enrosca uno de sus puños, ante tanta frustración, al ver su descanso interrumpido.

- Haruka a pedido que nos juntemos hoy para ir a entrenar, me ha dicho que es importante.

Ya más calmada y entendiendo la situación, Mina se dispone a escuchar el resto de lo que su amiga intentaba decirle, esta le comenta sobre el ataque que sufrieron Darién y Serena y todos los detalles que conozca.

- Está bien, iré para allá, lo siento Rei, no debí hablarte tan feo, ahora que te entiendo, nuevamente te quiero, dice con simpatía Mina.

- Muy bien, responde Rei, quién también advierte: La próxima vez que me contestes te recibiré a golpes acá en mi casa.

- Ay, que mala eres, le responde Mina, quién finalmente termina riéndose de la amenaza de Rei.

- Nos vemos dentro de hora y media, le dice la pelinegra.

- Si, allí estaré, ¡nos vemos! Dice Mina antes de cortar.

- Una menos, piensa Rei, quién mira su teléfono y se prepara para llamar a Lita.

- Lita, buenos días, espero no haberte despertado, le dice algo temerosa Rei.

- No, está bien, estaba tomando desayuno, le dice amablemente Lita.

Así, Rei le dice lo mismo que le dijo a Mina, recibiendo una positiva respuesta por parte de su amiga, confirmando también, su próxima llegada al templo Hikawa.

- Qué bien, esta vez no me llevé gritos, dice aliviada Rei, a quién solo le queda Amy, confía en que su recepción será aún más agradable, pero como la vida es tan impredecible…

- Hola Amy, buenos días, te llamo por que…

- ¿No crees que es muy temprano para interrumpir mis estudios? Le responde una poco conocida, molesta Amy.

- ¿Estabas estudiando? Le pregunta sorprendida Rei.

- Llevo dos horas estudiando, le responde Amy, me levanto todos los domingos a las 5:30 de la mañana para esto, creo que es una hora indicada para poder estudiar tranquila, por eso me extraña mucho tu llamada un día como este y a esta hora.

Entre tartamudos monosílabos, Rei intenta hilar alguna frase.

- Lo lamento Amy, no te enojes, solo que tengo noticias para ti, así, por tercera vez, Rei cuenta sobre el cambio de planes para el día de hoy, etc.

- En fin, creo que podré estudiar después, responde más gentilmente Amy.

- Si, por supuesto, le responde un poco más compuesta Rei.

- Nos vemos allá, le dice Amy, quién ha vuelto a ser cortés con ella.

Rei termina por cortar el teléfono y descansa, lanzándose brevemente a su cama, mientras piensa: _Si hubiera llamado a Serena en un caso como este, estaría gritándome toda la mañana, menos mal que no tuve que hacerlo, de lo contrario, tendría un graaan dolor de cabeza a estas alturas gracias a ella…_

Así, Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, ya esperan la cuenta regresiva para acudir al templo Hikawa, muy distinto caso para Darién y Serena, quienes se encuentran fascinadamente tiernos, despreocupados del mundo que los rodeas, por algunos minutos, solo existen ellos y nadie más…

- Se siente tan bien Darién… ¿No te gustaría estar así por siempre? Le pregunta Serena cariñosamente, quien se deja envolver entre los brazos de su amado.

- Nos queda toda una vida para poder hacerlo, le responde igual de cariñoso Darién, mientras besa los hombros de su esposa.

- Si, confío en eso, le responde tiernamente Serena, quién también se percata de la hora, alzando una de sus manos, para tomar el reloj que hay en su mesa de noche.

- ¿Ya debemos levantarnos? Pregunta Darién, mientras suelta de sus brazos a Serena.

- Si, sería lo mejor, no quiero que Haruka y las demás se molesten con nosotros, le responde ella.

- Está bien, le responde Darién mientras estira sus brazos hacia los lados.

- Iré a hacer el desayuno, pero por razones obvias, no haré té ¿entendió jovencito? Le dice Serena.

- Lo sé, responde entre risas su marido.

Serena se levanta junto a el, Darién va a tomarse una ducha, dándole así, soledad a Serena para poder hacer el desayuno sin interrupciones.

Ya cerca de las 8:00 de la mañana, el matrimonio se encuentra tomando desayuno, una vez terminado, es el turno de Serena para ir a bañarse, Darién vuelve a la habitación de ella para hacer desaparecer todo rastro de la velada romántica que ocurrió allí, guardando cada cosa, ordenando, etc. Serena sale del baño y va a la habitación, así aprovecha de ayudar a Darién, indicándole el lugar donde aún tiene un pequeño bolso, le ha pedido que ahí guarde ciertas cosas, para llevarlas posteriormente a la casa de ambos, entre ellas, la camisa responsable de todo, Darién sigue las indicaciones de Serena, quién en ese momento, se vestía y arreglaba tranquilamente.

- Yo traía un… dice interrumpidamente la joven.

- ¿Brasier? Le dice su esposo, quién también aclara el hecho de que no sabe donde puede estar.

- Ya lo encontré, responde ella, mientras se lo pone.

- Yo mejor ni lo toco, le dice Darién, me darán ganas de quitarlo de su lugar y no sería prudente en estos momentos.

- Así es traviesillo, por ahora, solo debemos prepararnos para la llegada de Haruka y las demás, quién por cierto se percata de lo arrugados que se encuentran los pantalones de Darién, así que, como preocupada esposa, le pide que se los saque para al menos poder ir a plancharlos.

Así, entre quehaceres pasan los minutos, falta poco para que llegue Haruka acompañada de las demás, son cerca de las 8:30, falta aún media hora para presentarse en el templo Hikawa, pero Setsuna le ha pedido de favor a Haruka pasar antes a la casa de los padres de Serena, desea compartir con ella primero, algunos relatos sobre su viaje Express hacia el futuro y lo que esto conllevó.

- Darién, baja por favor, dice de un grito Serena.

- Si, ya voy, espérame, le responde el desde arriba.

En ese momento, Serena siente que llaman a la puerta, echa un vistazo al reloj de pared que se encuentra en la sala, asume de inmediato que se trata de Haruka, así que va a abrir la puerta.

- Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?

- Buenos días, le dice Haruka, saludo imitado por Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru.

- ¿Nos vamos ahora? Darién ya bajará, les dice Serena, quién se acerca a la escalera para apresurar a su esposo.

- Espera un momento por favor, le pide Setsuna, quién toma su muñeca en señal de detención.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Pregunta casi paranoica Serena.

- ¿Podemos pasar? Pregunta Michiru.

- Por supuesto, pasen y tomen asiento, ¿les sirvo algo?

- No hace falta, responde Setsuna, quién también pide el que todos tomen asiento, también Darién, que ha llegado en este exacto momento.

- Dime Setsuna, que es lo que deseas decir, dice Serena.

- Quería informarte sobre un rápido viaje que tuvimos Hotaru y yo al futuro.

- ¿Viaje al futuro? Pregunta Darién, quién se sienta al lado de su esposa.

- Si, la Neo Reina Serena se contactó conmigo, entonces fui para allá en compañía de Hotaru.

- ¿Y por que fueron? Pregunta curiosa Serena.

- La Neo Reina quería informarnos sobre la situación de la princesa Fireball y las Sailors que la acompañan.

- ¿Taiki, Yaten? Como están, cuéntame por favor, le pide Serena.

- Están bien, se encuentran a salvo en el futuro, para su mayor protección, La Neo Reina Serena y el Rey Endymion le han dado un lugar en su hogar y según hace poco me dijo ella, están ayudando a entrenar a la pequeña Dama.

- Si, Rini, ¿Cómo está ella? Pregunta ansiosa Serena.

- Muy bien, responde Setsuna, respuesta acompañada por una sonrisa de Hotaru, la cual confirma la respuesta de la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo.

- Qué alegría, no saben como la extraño, comenta emocionada Serena, quién es sutilmente consolada por su marido.

- Por ese lado no te preocupes, le dice Setsuna, ella está muy feliz, ha crecido mucho, tanto física como personalmente, se ha transformado en toda una jovencita.

- Qué bueno, comenta Darién, orgulloso de alguna forma.

- Lo otro que me informó la Neo Reina Serena, es que tengamos especial cuidado con el aliado que trae consigo Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- ¿Por qué? Pregunta Serena.

- No lo sé, le dice suavemente Setsuna.

- Solo ha dicho eso, comenta Haruka.

- Pero recordemos lo que nos habló Luna aquella vez, que veía a una mujer de cabellos rosados, ya está descartada la idea de que sea la pequeña dama.

- ¿Entonces quién podrá ser? Pregunta Hotaru.

- Creo que será difícil enterarnos, responde de forma impotente Haruka.

- Bueno, sea quién sea, deberá luchar arduamente con nosotros, dice optimista Michiru.

- Por supuesto, responde Haruka mirando a la dueña de aquel último comentario.

- Serena, Darién, ya que el auto de ustedes quedó en su casa, haremos el viaje de la siguiente forma, una vez en el templo Hikawa, haremos dos recorridos, ustedes en compañía de Setsuna, Hotaru y Michiru serán los primeros en llegar, después yo volveré por las demás.

- Bien pensado, dice en forma de felicitación Michiru.

- Ahora debemos irnos, para que no se nos haga tarde, responde Haruka, quién se levanta para ir al auto.

- Si, vamos, responde Setsuna, quién finalmente es acompañada por todos los demás, para ir al templo Hikawa, dando inicio a este nuevo paso hacia la batalla que vivirán en poco tiempo.

- ¿Llevan lo necesario para la transformación? Pregunta antes de subir al auto Haruka.

- Si, responden al unísono las demás.

- Muy bien, suban entonces, partiremos de inmediato.

Mientras tanto, en algún recóndito del universo.

- Creo que tu idea amenazante no funcionó querido Seiya, dice burlona una misteriosa voz de mujer.

- Así es, responde su oscuro guía Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- ¿Qué harás? Pregunta aquella mujer.

- Atormentar por el momento sería lo mejor, dice con maquiavélica risa Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- Si quieres, encárgame esa tarea a mí, le dice su acompañante.

- No, tu aparición será en otro momento, responde autoritario Sailor Dark Star Fighter mientras juguetea con su cristal, el cual tiene por nombre, cristal del abismo.

- Como tú quieras, responde agresiva la mujer, que a la vez desaparece en un segundo de la gran sala en la cual se encontraban, rodeados de rosas negras.

- Me presentaré nuevamente ante ti… cabeza de bombón…


	20. Cayendo lentamente, ante el enemigo

**Hola a todos! Estoy muy contenta, varios reviews anónimos han llegado ante mis ojos, me alegra el que se estén animando y escribiendo, espero que lo sigan haciendo y también, disfrutando del fic.**

**Como mencioné en el cap. Anterior, los reviews los respondo por msj privado y los anónimos, los respondo en el resumen de un reviews que dejo entre los comentarios, para quienes quieran leerlo, responderé los reviews anónimos pasados, en un comentario dentro del cap. 20, y antes de que suba el capítulo 21, dejaré respuesta lo antes posible a los reviews del cap. 20. para quienes no sepan como leerlo, les dejo las intrucciones.**

**Arriba, al costado derecho, sale el número de reviews, apreten ahí, elijan el cap. 20 y ahí está mi respuesta.**

**Disfruten esta nueva entrega.**

**Nos leemos…**

**Sayo!**

- A o B, pasado o futuro… ¿Por donde empezaré? Se pregunta a si mismo, Sailor Dark Star fighter.

Mientras sigue con las irónicas preguntas, uno de sus fieles demonios se acerca hacia el.

- Maestro, era la forma que lo llamaban sus sirvientes.

- ¿Qué quieres? Responde muy agresivo, la figura dominada por el mal de Seiya.

- Vengo a informarle sobre el enemigo.

- ¿De quién en especial? Pregunta un poco más atento Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- La Neo Reina Serena, ha roto su promesa, le dijo de su encuentro con usted en el futuro a su esposo, el Rey Endymion.

- ¿Qué? Pregunta molesto su maestro.

- Solo le digo la verdad maestro, si quiere, voy a darle un escarmiento, le ofrece muy feliz aquel demonio, el cual tiene por nombre: "Dungeon Barbarian", siendo este, su segunda "mano derecha", junto a la misteriosa mujer de cabellos rosados, el también, es el responsable de organizar los ataques masivos hacia los guerreros que protegen la paz del universo, ya que es quién dirige a los demonios menores, siendo el, el único soberano sobre ellos, después de Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

Físicamente se caracteriza por tener apariencia "humanamente demoníaca", de imponente altura y carácter, una armadura de aspecto medieval cubre partes específicas de su cuerpo, como abdomen, piernas y antebrazos, también unas hombreras y un casco, tiene por arma, dos hachas gigantescas, las cuales tienen grabado el signo de su mundo del mal, la figura de una estrella fugaz negra.

- No, Dungeon Barbarian, eso déjamelo a mí, le responde su maestro, quién se levanta de un gran trono y a la vez ordena: Vete de aquí, prepara un nuevo ataque para las Sailors Scouts del presente, esta vez quiero que sea efectivo, no tolero muy bien los fracasos, ¿entendiste?, si esta vez no funciona tal y como quiero, el único que pagará eres tú.

- Entendido, le responde Dungeon Barbarian, quién también pregunta: ¿Alguna misión especial?

- Déjame pensarlo, le dice sonriente Sailor Dark Star Fighter, quién después de analizarlo un momento, le responde: Si logro separarlos poco a poco, sus fuerzas disminuirán… quiero que traigas con vida a las Sailors del sistema solar exterior, es decir, a Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Plut y Saturn.

- Así será, le responde su fiel sirviente, haciendo de despedida una característica reverencia, firme ante el, con su mano derecha enroscada, dándose un leve golpe en el pecho, símbolo de fortaleza y convicción para completar lo que se le ha dado por misión, después de esto, desaparece entre sombras.

Segundos después, vuelve aquella burlesca voz femenina:

- Ay, pero si han traicionado al gran maestro de las sombras, ¿Qué aún no entiendes que ni Sailor Moon del presente ni la futura reina de Tokio de Cristal están interesadas en seguir tus mandatos? Le menciona venenosamente aquella mujer, quién hace su aparición poco después.

- Tú cállate, le responde furioso Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- El cristal del abismo solo te ha dado más fuerza, no inteligencia, dice entre sarcásticas risas la mujer, risas que despiertan más y más la furia del dominado Seiya.

- A veces eres un real estorbo, Devil Angel, le responde, el llamado "maestro de las sombras"

- Perdóname por decir la verdad, le responde Devil Angel, mientras se oculta tras su mano, la cual posee grandes uñas de color negro y varios anillos

- Mejor ocúpate de tus inútiles asuntos, aún no eres alguien esencial para el éxito de nuestro gran Caos.

- No me había fijado que el señor se encontraba de tan mal humor, de todas formas no juegues conmigo Sailor Dark Star Fighter, sabes que no te temo, yo también tengo los poderes que me otorgó el cristal del abismo, le responde a la defensiva Devil Angel.

- Solo déjame poner todo en orden, te aseguro querida mía, que después mi humor cambiará, le responde el, mientras vuelve a sentarse en su trono y le ofrece su mano, para que ella la tome, oferta que es rechazada.

- Preocúpate de tus inútiles asuntos, le responde igualitariamente Devil Angel, la cual camina unos pasos y termina por desaparecer.

Segundos después de esto, Sailor Dark Star Fighter comenta para si mismo:

_Es tan, pero tan parecida a ella… _

- Es la hora correcta, prepárate, Neo Reina Serena.

En el futuro, la Neo Reina Serena se encuentra sola en su habitación, el cansancio la ha derrotado y se rinde ante el sueño que le da, en eso, sufre de algo extraño, una pesadilla, quizás pasaron años sin que ella tuviera una, por lo cual, poco a poco, dentro de sus sueños, se siente más y más fatigada.

- ¿Así que me desobedeciste? Le pregunta Sailor Dark Star Fighter dentro de su pesadilla.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi? Pregunta desafiante la Neo Reina Serena.

- Yo te advertí del peligro que corría tu familia si es que revelabas nuestro encuentro, asumo que quieres ver cuan poderoso soy, ¿no es verdad?

- No, no te atrevas a hacerles daño, le responde angustiada la Neo Reina.

- Debiste callar tu boca entonces, ahora, asume las responsabilidades que ha traído tu indiscreción, le dice malvadamente Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- ¿Ahora que harás?, ¿Quitarme más energías?, ¿Por qué no reaccionas por favor?, ¡deja ya de hacer daño!, le responde fuertemente la Neo Reina Serena.

- Haré más que eso, ya verás, se despide así, entre maquiavélicas risas, Sailor Dark Star Fighter, produciendo el instantáneo despertar de la Neo Reina Serena.

- Darién… ¡Darién!, le grita a su esposo, clamando la ayuda de su compañía.

- Serena ¿Qué ocurre? Le pregunta, muy preocupado.

- Darién, he tenido una pesadilla horrible, por favor, escúchame.

Así, la Neo Reina Serena le explica al Rey Endymion del por que de su silencio ante el encuentro que tuvo con Sailor Dark Star Fighter, le habló sobre la amenaza que el le dio y ahora juró venganza.

- No puede ser, le responde anonadado su esposo.

- Por eso no te dije nada antes, discúlpame…

- No Serena, entiendo el por que, quédate tranquila, buscaremos la forma de resguardar la seguridad de nuestro reino, le dice cariñosamente su esposo, quién la abraza, para poder otorgarle algo de tranquilidad.

- La pequeña dama ¿está bien? Le pregunta ella.

- Si, ahora está entrenando con Sailor Star Healer, ha sido algo difícil el soportar ver como puede provocarle algo de daño.

- ¿Qué? Le pregunta la Reina.

- Están entrenando métodos de combate, por ende, la pequeña dama ha tenido que aguantar varias caídas, golpes, etc.

- Pobre de mi pequeña hija, susurra algo molesta la Neo Reina.

- Sabes muy bien que Sailor Star Healer no la va a herir de gravedad, piensa que si no recibe este entrenamiento, nuestra hija aprenderá lo mismo, pero de una forma mucho más cruel, es decir, enfrentándose sin conocimientos ante una batalla.

- Pero ella ya tiene conocimientos de Sailor Scout, intenta corregir su esposa.

- Eso es verdad, le responde el, pero nunca es demasiado, por favor Serena, cálmate.

- Tienes razón, disculpa, le responde ella.

- Ahora, ante esta eventual venganza por parte de Sailor Star Fighter, pondré en alerta a las demás Sailor Scouts, para que no dejen de velar por la ciudad.

- Muy bien, le responde su esposa, quién ve como el, poco a poco se aleja más.

En el presente, ya todos se reunieron, hicieron lo acordado por Haruka, dos viajes hacia el punto elegido por ella misma, este es el mismo lugar donde Setsuna y Hotaru iniciaron su viaje al futuro, aquel pequeño valle olvidado es el lugar ideal para que todos puedan concretar sus planes con éxito.

- ¿Están todos listos? Pregunta Haruka.

- Comencemos, responde Darién, quién se transforma en Tuxedo Mask, al pasar una brisa cerca de el.

Todos los demás siguen su ejemplo, transformándose discretamente en Sailors Scouts

- Tuxedo Mask, tu pelearás conmigo, le dice desafiante Sailor Uranus.

- Muy bien, responde el, mientras saca su bastón.

- Ven acá, le dice Sailor Uranus, mientras se lanza agresivamente sobre el, poco después, comienza una batalla de práctica entre ellos.

- Tu Sailor Moon, pelearás conmigo, dice al rato Sailor Neptune, recibiendo la respuesta afirmativa de Serena, quién ya está lista.

Sailor Neptune lanza golpes con su diestra, Sailor Moon los esquiva con algo de dificultad, moviéndose en forma de zigzag, poco a poco, también se atreve a lanzar algunos golpes ante su supuesta enemiga del momento.

- Nosotras dos pelearemos con ustedes, dicen Sailor Plut y Sailor Saturn a las demás, es decir, Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter y Venus.

Sailor Saturn y Sailor Plut se lanzan sobre las demás, Sailor Saturn se lleva la atención de Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Mercury, mientras Sailor Plut se encarga de Sailor Venus y Sailor Mars, produciéndose entre si, una pelea muy parecida a la que tienen Sailor Moon y Neptune.

Pasan los minutos y ya los ataques no son netamente corporales, se suman sus ataques elementales como Sailor Scouts.

¡Tierra… tiembla!

Tuxedo Mask salta por sobre este ataque, quedando detrás de Sailor Uranus, ella se da vuelta y nuevamente comienza un vaivén de puños.

Por otra parte:

¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

Sailor Moon hace algo muy parecido a Tuxedo Mask, con la diferencia de que le da una correcta zancadilla a Neptune, haciéndola caer al piso, momento aprovechado por Sailor Moon para seguirla atacando, pero la defensa de Neptune, aún en el suelo, es de temer.

Más allá:

¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!, ¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!

¡Campo de energía!

Dejando así, inutilizados los ataque de Venus y Jupiter

¡Grito, Mortal!

Exitosamente esquivado por el dúo, Jupiter lanza sus fieros ataques corporales a Sailor Plut, la cual iba a ser protegida por Saturn, cosa que no ha podido, ya que Sailor Venus, con otro ataque, el cual es la Cadena de amor de Venus, ha logrado quitarle la Hoz del Silencio.

¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!, ¡Saeta llameante de Marte!

¡Grito, Mortal!, en respuesta a los ataques de Mercury y Mars, los cuales se han devuelto, sin más, no hacerles daño a ninguna de las sailors, ya que los reabsorben correctamente.

Minutos después, Sailor Uranus para con el entrenamiento y lanza una inusual propuesta:

- Ahora, es tiempo de ver como los príncipes se enfrentan entre ellos…

-¿Qué? Preguntan atónitos los demás.

- Claro que si, responde Uranus, si nos atacamos entre nosotros… ¿Por qué ellos no pueden?, vamos, ¡Háganlo!

Las demás Sailor se disponen a ver tan extraño enfrentamiento, mientras intentan recuperar el habla, ya que se encuentran bastante cansadas, pero para la sorpresa de todos, Sailor Moon ha aceptado muy bien el desafío.

- Ven aquí, tuxedo mask, le dice su esposa, con tono seguro.

- Como quieras, responde el, mientras vuelve a sacar su bastón y en la otra mano, un trío de rosas rojas.

La primera en atacar es ella, quién se lanza fuertemente sobre el, Tuxedo mask la esquiva y le lanza una de sus rosas, la cual casi logró dañarla, pero no ha hecho más allá de que se resbale, ya que le dio en el tobillo, Sailor Moon se levanta ágilmente, corre hacia el y en el último momento, lo sobrepasa con un gran salto, quedando detrás de el, con una rápida maniobra le quita su bastón y con este mismo, amenaza su cuello.

- ¿Te crees muy lista princesita? Le responde el, con tono burlón, mientras toma el brazo de ella y la lanza muy lejos, recuperando su arma.

Sailor Moon logra detener la caída, sujetándose con una de sus manos en el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, se ve rodeada por un círculo de rosas, las cuales lanzan una fuerte energía ascendente, así, se ven obstaculizados sus movimientos, en eso, tuxedo mask se acerca a ella, rompe esta barrera y le entrega una de sus rosas, en señal de término de la batalla.

- Lo hiciste muy bien, Serena.

- Agradéceme el que no te haya lanzado mi más fuerte ataque, le dice bromeando su esposa, quién toma la rosa y a la vez, es ayudada por Tuxedo Mask para terminar de levantarse.

- Maravilloso, responde Sailor Uranus, alabando las grandes maniobras, especialmente por parte de su princesa.

- Ahora, descansemos un poco, propone Neptune, quién a los segundos termina con su transformación y vuelve a ser Michiru, conducta imitada por las demás, quienes también vuelven a sus respectivos roles mundanos.

- Ha sido un exitoso entrenamiento, dice orgullosa Haruka, felicitando a todos sus compañeros.

- Así es, responde afirmativamente Rei, quién se encuentra muy cerca de Setsuna y Hotaru y en señal de amistad, se dan la mano, felicitándose también entre sí.

- ¿Alguien tiene hambre? Pregunta Lita, que también señala: Preparé un rico almuerzo para todos.

- Si, si, ¡Comamos!, responde la siempre hambrienta Serena.

- Vamos Lita, yo te acompaño, le dice Rei, así, juntas van de vuelta al auto de Haruka, subiendo cuidadosamente por el camino rocoso, poco después, vuelven con todo lo necesario para la merecida comida y descanso, todos ayudan a armar un improvisado lugar para comer, algo muy parecido a un día de campo, todos se sientan alrededor del mantel que ha traído Lita en su canasto, pero esta tranquilidad, se ve opacada.

- Chicos… ¿sienten algo?

- Yo siento hambre, responde incrédulamente Serena, sacando unas despectivas miradas de sus pares.

- El mar está agitado… dice observadora Michiru.

- El viento susurra malos presagios… añade Haruka.

Con estos últimos comentarios, el grupo de amigos quedan en silencio por algunos segundos, hasta que Mina lanza un grito.

- ¡Observen el cielo!

- ¿Qué estará pasando? Pregunta angustiada Amy.

Una gran nube negra logra sombrear todo el lugar donde ellos están, esta nube parece abrirse y con ello, varias piedrecillas negras han caído.

- Pero si son… titubea Haruka.

- Son aquellas piedrecillas que dejan los demonios de…

Antes de poder terminar, varios demonios salen de estas piedras, eran alrededor de unos 50 en total, al ver esto, todos se levantan en forma defensiva, pero antes de volver a transformarse, una voz los intimida de inmediato.

- Lamento ser inoportuno, dice sarcástico la mano derecha de Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? Pregunta fuertemente Darién.

- Mi nombre es Dungeon Barbarian, fiel servidor de Sailor Dark Star Fighter, demonios… ¡Fórmense!

En eso, los demonios hacen caso, produciendo filas ordenadas entre sus pares, con sus miradas clavadas en sus enemigos, sedientos de violencia y ansiosos de batalla.

- ¡Ataquen! Es la orden que les lanza Dungeon Barbarian.

Obligatoriamente, todos se transforman en guerreros una vez más, los demonios atacan todos a la vez, especialmente a las sailors inners, pero con la ayuda de Sailor Moon, muchos de estos demonios caen rápidamente en batalla.

¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!

Por la adrenalina del momento, todos los guerreros están enfocados en derrotar a los demonios, pero sin pensarlo dos veces de forma sigilosa, Dungeon Barbarian se acerca a las Sailor Outers, con uno de sus poderes, el cual es, "absorción brutal" logra crear un pseudo túnel de viento oscuro, el cual absorbe por completo a Uranus, Neptune, Saturn y Plut.

- ¡Chicas! Grita Sailor Moon.

- Sailor Moon, no nos sigas, ordena Sailor Uranus.

Así, Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter y Venus desvían sus ataques hacia ese poder que absorbe a las demás, encargándoles el resto de los demonios a Tuxedo Mask y a Sailor Moon

- Es inútil, Sailors Scouts, termina con gran risa este comentario, Dungeon Barbarian.

Finalmente, Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask han acabado con los demonios, mientras el héroe comienza a destrozar cada piedra, para detener el posible retorno de estos, Sailor Moon ayuda con sus poderes a quienes están luchando por detener el ataque de Dungeon Barbarian, esfuerzo fallido, pues ya, las Sailor Outers han sido absorbidas por el poder del mano derecha de Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- ¡No!, ¡Chicas! Grita entre llantos, Sailor Moon, quién también corre inutilmente, intentando seguir desde abajo a Dungeon Barbarian.

- Sailor Moon, confía en nosotras, podremos volver con ustedes, son las últimas palabras que lanza Sailor Uranus, antes de ser totalmente desaparecida por aquel torbellino oscuro.

- Mi misión aquí, ha terminado, dice el, antes de desvanecerse por completo.

- ¡Maldición... Maldición, Maldición!, Grita desesperada Sailor Moon, quién ha caído al suelo y golpea este, una y otra vez.

Los demás solo miran perplejos el cielo, en búsqueda de algún rastro que haya dejado descuidadamente Dungeon Barbarian.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? Pregunta inconsolable Sailor Moon.

Tuxedo Mask corre hacia donde está ella y se agacha, para quedar a su lado, toca su hombro con una de sus manos y le responde:

- No lo sé, Serena, solo deberemos tener fuerzas, para intentar salvarlas.

Así, Sailor Moon observa con agonía el destrozo que ha quedado, la comida aplastada, platos rotos, rastros de batalla y sobretodo, la ausencia de sus amigas, lo que pudo ser un gran día, solo ha resultado ser motivo de dolor y desconfianza para los guerreros, quienes día a día, se sienten más vulnerables.

En otro plano, Dungeon Barbarian llega victorioso ante su maestro.

- Aquí están, dice muy satisfecho, mientras deja caer al suelo a Uranus, Neptune, Saturn y Plut.

- Muy bien hecho, felicita su amo.

- Fue fácil encontrarlos, sus poderes traspasan el cielo, Con su permiso, dice Dungeon Barbarian, debo verificar las bajas que sufrimos, las sailors lograron destruir a toda mi tropa de demonios.

- Espera, le dice Sailor Dark Star Fighter

- Dígame, Maestro, le dice su fiel ayudante.

- Sailor Moon ¿está a salvo?

- ¿Perdón? responde Dungeon Barbarian.

- No, nada, ahora vete, ya has terminado tu trabajo, le ordena Sailor Dark Star Fighter, mientras se acerca lentamente a las sailors, que están en su poder.

- Bienvenidas, viejas amigas, dice sarcástico.

- Maldito… ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? Le reclama Uranus.

- Tú no cambias, Sailor Uranus… ¿es que aún no confías en mi? Termina la pregunta Sailor Dark Star Fighter con una siniestra risa.

Entre murmullos, Plut le dice a Saturn.

- Prepárate para utilizar tus más poderosos ataques si es necesario.

- Lo sé, le responde la joven, quién toma con fuerza la Hoz del Silencio.

Así, las sailors outers se encuentran en aquel desconocido paraje, solo la impotencia y la duda reinan en sus cabezas, pero no en sus sentimientos y valor, ya que están preparadas, para enfrentar cualquier cosa, que ahora en adelante suceda…


	21. Sacrificio, la muerte de Sailor Saturn

**Hola a todos! =) gracias por esperar la continuación de la historia, este capítulo es un poco triste, pero espero que lo disfruten de todas formas…**

**Princess Mko****, Lexie, ****shessid**** y Srtastephanie, gracias por sus últimos reviews! Espero seguir leyéndolas, un gran saludo para ustedes!**

**Srtastephanie, sabe cuanto la quiero, un abrazo amiga, espero que puedas tener el tiempo para leer todos los capítulos.**

**Y para quienes no se animan! Dejen sus reviews, todas sus palabras son valiosas, veo en estadísticas la gran cantidad de gente que visita el fic xD pero aún no escriben, aunque como siempre digo, el solo hecho de que lean, para mi es importante.**

**Bueno, me despido!**

**Próximamente un nuevo capítulo, con un monólogo, es decir un "2x1"**

**Qué pasen una bella navidad por cierto, cuídense mucho.**

**Sayo!**

Después del inesperado ataque, quienes quedaron a salvo en la tierra, es decir, las sailors inners y los respectivos príncipes, siguen perplejos en aquel lugar solitario.

- ¿Cómo podemos ayudarlas? Pregunta Rei a todos los presentes.

- Necesitamos un plan, poder localizar al enemigo e ir en su búsqueda, propone Amy.

- Si, responden Mina y Lita, quienes no esperaban la respuesta que daría Serena.

- Debemos esperar, el Caos solo quiere intimidarnos, podemos caer en una letal trampa si vamos de inmediato en búsqueda de el.

- Serena tiene razón, chicas, debemos estar un paso delante de los planes del enemigo y solo lo lograremos si calculamos precisamente todos los datos, responde seguro, Darién.

- Serena, ¿Estás segura? Pregunta incrédula, Rei.

- Si soy sincera, no, no estoy segura… dice muy triste Serena.

- Vámonos de aquí, ordena Darién, interrumpiendo la melancolía de Serena.

- Si, vámonos, somos presa fácil del enemigo si nos quedamos acá por mucho tiempo, comenta Mina.

Entre todos los destrozos, Darién encuentra las llaves del auto de Haruka, es necesario llevárselo de ahí, para no despertar sospecha alguna, así también, regresando con todas a la ciudad, para poder encontrar la mejor forma de ayudar o esperar a quienes fueron atrapadas por Dungeon Barbarian.

En ese mismo segundo, en un plano aún totalmente desconocido, las sailor outers luchan por mantenerse vivas, ante Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- ¿Sabes cual ha sido mi mejor recompensa hasta ahora? Pregunta el a Sailor Uranus, mientras intenta tomar su mentón y levanta su cabeza, en forma de dominación, Uranus solo calla, de un fuerte golpe corre la mano de Sailor Dark Star Fighter, pero el sigue con su malvadas palabras.

- ¿Recuerdas cuanto me heriste?, ¿sabes realmente cuanto me heriste?

- De que hablas… susurra Sailor Uranus.

- Tú fuiste un maldito obstáculo entre Serena y yo, tu sobreprotección no hizo más que alejarme de ella, sino te hubieras intrometido, quizás ahora sería mía, le sigue diciendo, Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- Estás tan equivocado, le responde sonriente Sailor Uranus.

- ¿Qué dices? Pregunta sorprendido Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- Aunque yo no existiera en la vida de la princesa, ella jamás se habría entregado a ti, pues su corazón tiene un solo dueño y bien sabes cual es…

- ¡Eso es mentira! Grita molesto Seiya, totalmente dominado por el odio, lanzando un fuerte ataque hacia Uranus.

- ¡Uranus!, ¿Estás bien? Pregunta Michiru mientras corre a su lado.

- La amistad es un sentimiento tan válido como los demás, le dice entre llantos Sailor Neptune a Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- Eso no es más que un mediocre consuelo, responde el con seguridad.

- No es cierto, le dice Michiru, quién toma a Uranus en sus brazos, ayudándola a ponerse de pié.

- ¿Qué? Pregunta el.

- Lo que dice Sailor Neptune es cierto, responde Sailor Plut, quién también añade: La amistad también es un hermoso sentimiento entre dos personas, también implica cuidado y respeto mutuo, mucho cariño y sobretodo apoyo.

- Pero… pero su amor, yo no tengo su amor y eso… ¡Eso es lo que me llena de odio! Grita Sailor Dark Star Fighter mientras lanza otro ataque, el cual llega esta vez, directamente a las cuatro sailors outers.

- ¡Ya basta! Grita segura, Sailor Saturn, quien se pone de pie mucho más rápido que sus compañeras, toma la hoz del silencio y amenaza a Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

El villano intenta no demostrar el temor que le produce una niña con una hoz en sus manos, la fuerza de sus ojos lo intimidan hasta lo más profundo, puede que este sea el momento, en el cual por primera vez, una vez dominado por el Caos, Seiya ha sentido gran miedo.

Mientras tanto, las cuatro sailors y los príncipes, van camino a la cuidad, por obligación, han pasado por las afueras de la casa de Serena y Darién, el campo de energía creado por Sailor Saturn permanece casi intacto, así que esto es aprovechado por el grupo.

- Darién, ¿podríamos pasar a casa? Pregunta Serena.

- ¿Segura? Pregunta el.

- Si, claro, si es que está bien por las chicas.

- Si Serena, no hay problema, aclara Amy, tomando la palabra de las demás.

- Entonces entraremos, dice Darién, desviándose del camino original.

Cuando llegan y Darién estaciona, Serena comienza a señalar a sus amigas, el pasado ataque que sufrió a solas con su esposo, le indicaba donde estuvo el enemigo y como sucedieron las cosas en detalle, con gran pesar ve la puerta de su casa destruida y algunas ventanas rotas, yacen también, secos pétalos de rosa roja, vestigios de todo lo ocurrido, lentamente entran a la casa, pareciera que un tornado pasó por ahí, muebles rotos y tendidos por doquier, Serena no creyó que entrar a la casa era una mala idea, hasta ahora, que la impotencia se ha apoderado de ella, llenándola de profunda congoja.

- Serena, creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos de aquí, le dice algo melancólico Darién.

- Que pena me da, el que nuestra casa esté como está… no creí encontrarla así…

Darién se acerca a su esposa, con una cálida mirada le dice:

- Ya tendremos tiempo de arreglar todo lo necesario.

- Por favor, vámonos, responde ella, mientras sus amigas la miran con tristeza y observan de reojo los alrededores.

Así, todos vuelven al auto, Rei, nuevamente, ofrece el templo Hikawa como punto de reunión, siendo este, el nuevo destino del grupo.

Mientras tanto, en el cubil de Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- Sailor Dark Star Fighter, grita Devil Angel, quien aparece de un momento a otro.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Pregunta el, no pudiendo percatarse de que ella es objeto de fijas miradas por parte de las Sailor Outers.

- Debe ser ella… susurra Sailor Uranus.

- Si, la mujer de cabellos rosados, así que su nombre es Devil Angel, responde Neptune.

- ¿Quién será realmente? La advertencia que me dio la Neo Reina Serena es que, nuestra enemiga es muy fuerte…

En tanto ellas hablan, Sailor Dark Star Fighter presta solo atención a su aliada.

- El futuro, todos han incrementado sus defensas, el Rey Endymion mandó a custodiar Tokio de Cristal completamente, junto a la Neo Reina Serena.

- Otra vez aquella impertinente, dice molesto Sailor Dark Star Fighter, quién añade: Será ahora cuando cumpla mi promesa, Devil Angel, encárgate de estas Sailors Scouts, no permitas que se vayan de aquí, yo haré una nueva visita al futuro y la Neo Reina se arrepentirá, por haber obstaculizado tanto mi propósito.

- Está bien, dice Devil Angel, quién ahora observa fijamente a las Sailor Outers, como si con la mirada quisiera aprisionarlas, en tanto, Sailor Dark Star Fighter camina en dirección contraria y desaparece al rato.

- Así que ustedes son las poderosas Sailor del sistema solar exterior… comenta Devil Angel.

- Dinos quién eres tú, reclama Sailor Plut.

- Soy la hija del cristal del abismo, Devil Angel, mis poderes no tienen límites, he nacido en la oscuridad solo por una razón, debo ayudar a Sailor Dark Star Fighter para que logre sus propósitos, una vez que tenga a quién quiere en sus brazos, el sistema solar quedará desprotegido y es entonces, cuando nosotros, descendientes del Caos, podremos dominar todo.

- Te pareces tanto a… susurra Sailor Plut, mientras se acerca a ella firmemente.

- ¿Qué haces? Pregunta alterada Devil Angel.

- Déjame ver tu frente, le dice casi hipnotizada Sailor Plut.

- ¡Insolente! Dice Devil Angel, mientras la ataca con una rosa negra.

- ¡Sailor plut! Gritan sus compañeras.

- No se que has intentado hacer, solo te recomiendo no volver a hacerlo, nadie es merecedor de tocar a Devil Angel, menos una sucia guerrera del bien.

- Devil Angel, solo respóndeme algo por favor, ¿sientes alguna calidez en tu corazón?

- ¿Corazón? Pregunta ella sarcástica, prosiguiendo: Los seres que hemos sido creados bajo el cristal del abismo no contamos con aquel estorbo.

- ¿Segura? Pregunta con convicción Sailor Plut.

- ¿Quieres hacerme enojar acaso? Pregunta bastante molesta Devil Angel, mientras saca un báculo de color negro.

- Sailor Plut, será mejor que no sigas, le sugiere Uranus, pero Plut ha hecho caso omiso.

- En tus ojos existe un cálido brillo, Devil Angel, no me lo explico, pero no puedo sentirte como una enemiga. Dice la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo.

- ¿Calidez, corazón? ¡Dices tantas estupideces! Responde furiosa Devil Angel, quién ya prepara una fuerte cantidad de energía en su báculo.

- ¡Tienes la misma mirada que la princesa de la luna llena! Grita Sailor Plut.

- ¡Estúpida! Responde Devil Angel, tomando su báculo mientras pronuncia su ataque:

¡Manto negro abismante, ataca!

Así, un fuerte ataque cubre a las cuatro Sailors del sistema solar exterior, dejándolas gravemente heridas.

- Ahora las dejaré encerradas aquí, ni siquiera luchen por buscar una salida, ninguno de sus débiles ataques podría abrir una brecha entre el mundo de ustedes y el nuestro, si algo ha hecho bien Sailor Dark Star Fighter, es la energía oscura que rodea nuestro mundo, es casi imposible que sus simples ataques logren si quiera hacerle un rasguño, dice la malvada, quién desaparece entre risas.

- Debemos buscar una salida como sea, puede que las palabras de Devil Angel solo sean para intimidarnos, dice Sailor Uranus.

- Es probable, responde Sailor Neptune.

- Debemos intentarlo, dice fuertemente Sailor Plut.

- ¡Esperen! Dice la Sailor de la destrucción.

- ¿Por qué? Le dice molesta Uranus.

- Devil Angel no miente, la cantidad de energía que rodea este lugar es sorprendente, dice pensativa Sailor Saturn.

- ¿Entonces, que haremos? Pregunta Neptune.

Ninguna se ha atrevido a lanzar alguna respuesta… pasan las horas y no hacen más que buscar algún recoveco que dirija a alguna salida, el escenario es hermosamente maquiavélico, una gran sala, sin puertas, ventanas, solo rodeadas con negras rosas marchitas y el gran trono de Sailor Dark Star Fighter, se puede respirar el temor que inspira esta gran sala, difícil de definir para las sailors, no saben si están en algún lugar de la tierra, en otro planeta o es simplemente una ilusión.

Minutos después, Devil Angel vuelve a aquel lugar.

- Que obedientes son… aún están acá, dice sarcásticamente la mujer de cabellos rosados.

- ¿Podríamos llegar a un trato, no crees? Intenta negociar Sailor Uranus.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado? Le pregunta juguetonamente intrigada, Devil Angel.

- Una batalla pareja, es cierto, ustedes son muy poderosos, dudo que una doncella nacida de las sombras desee pelear en circunstancias tan disparejas, sería una falta de honor, dice Sailor Uranus, intentar golpear el orgullo de la villana.

- No puedo creer que me consideres así de tonta, le responde Devil Angel.

- Si nos mantienes aquí, no eres más que una cobarde rata, responde algo molesta Uranus.

- Tus palabras no me llegan, deberías saberlo, es tanto lo que me has aburrido, que mejor será hacerlas dormir…

- ¿Qué harás? Pregunta Neptune.

- No se preocupen, esto solo les dará un largo sueño, espero que funcione correctamente y no puedan despertar…

Así, Devil Angel lanza un misterioso polvo, es necesario que una vez lanzado, ella salga de ahí para no caer en el efecto, pero esto ha sido un grave error para ella, que apenas se fue, Sailor Saturn ha usado su "campo de energía", pero su poder ha bajado tanto, que con suerte esta defensa sirve para ella, dándole poca protección a las demás, bajo los medios que podían, intentaron no inhalar aquel polvo misterioso, Uranus y Neptune, a pesar de la lucha, caen irremediablemente dormidas, Sailor Plut ha resistido junto a Sailor Saturn, la cual tiene una misteriosa sonrisa silenciosa.

- ¡Uranus, Neptune! Grita sailor plut.

- No te preocupes, sailor plut, ellas solo dormirán, tengo ese presentimiento, pero despertarán pronto, antes de lo que Devil Angel tenía pensado, dice segura Sailor Saturn, quién agrega: Sailor Plut… ¿nosotras somos amigas?

- Claro que si, le dice la mayor mujer.

- ¿Sabes?, me hubiese gustado estar nuevamente con mi Padre… le dice cabizbaja Saturn.

- Te prometo que cuando todo esto desaparezca, tu podrás volver a verlo, le dice en forma de apoyo, Sailor Plut.

- Espero, que algún día tenga esa nueva oportunidad… una tercera oportunidad…

- ¿A que te refieres? Le pregunta Sailor Plut.

- No me prestes atención ahora, le dice la joven, mientras se sienta, con la hoz del silencio entre sus manos.

En una dimensión paralela a la que se encuentran las sailors outers, Devil Angel se regaña a si misma.

- Ese maldito polvo estelar es un arma de doble filo, por más que lo intenté, caeré de todas formas en su poder.

En ese segundo, aparece Dungeon Barbarian.

- Es que aún eres una pobre niña que no sabe ocupar sus poderes, le dice el, en forma de burla.

- Tu sublevación es única, le dice la mujer, quién le lanza en cara: recuerda tu status de demonio inferior y no me vuelvas a hablar así, mejor ve a cuidar el portal hacia el futuro, es lo mejor que podrías hacer, desgraciado lamebotas…

- Esas no son más que palabras de envidia, solo por que sigo las órdenes de mi maestro y no las tuyas, le responde Dungeon Barbarian.

- Nadie te ha dado el derecho de aparecer en mi espacio, partiendo por eso, dice Devil Angel.

- Solo venía a ver a la poderosísima niña que cae en sus propios ataques, por lo menos has dicho algo coherente, iré a vigilar el portal hacia el futuro, le responde aún más burlesco Dungeon Barbarian.

- ¡Vete de aquí! Le responde Devil Angel, quién lanza una de sus rosas negras contra el, rosa que no le ha dado, ya que antes de eso, Dungeon Barbarian desaparece.

- Tengo tanto sueño, lo bueno es que las sailors scouts también cayeron bajo el poder del polvo estelar… se dice Devil Angel a si misma, mientras cae en una gran cama y pierde la conciencia.

En el templo Hikawa:

- ¿Has podido averiguar algo Rei? Pregunta Amy.

- Solo dame unos segundos más, le responde Rei, quien se encuentra en el lugar donde frecuentemente, hacia sus místicas investigaciones.

Lita, Mina y Amy la acompañan, Darién y Serena están sentados afuera del templo conversando.

- Darién… creo que algo malo ocurrirá.

- No seas pesimista Serena, esperemos a las chicas, quizás vuelvan con importante información para poder ayudar a las demás, le responde el.

- Darién, ¿Qué es eso? Pregunta Serena, apuntando algo entre los árboles.

- No lo sé, le dice el, mientras se levanta y va a averiguar junto a su esposa.

Logran ver un círculo ligeramente luminoso, es extraño, no tiene la apariencia de nada en específico, solo a ratos brilla con mayor intensidad.

En ese momento, Lita llama a la pareja para que entren.

- ¿Lograron descubrir algo? Pregunta Darién.

- Sinceramente, no, responde Rei, solo una energía maligna nos rodea, pero no es un hecho veraz, es decir, no se a que se referían mis visiones exactamente.

- Esto cada vez se pone peor, dice Serena, apoyándose en un hombro de su esposo, produciendo un triste silencio general.

En ese mismo segundo, Sailor Plut y Sailor Neptune siguen conversando, pasan alrededor de unas dos horas, donde ambas permanecieron en silencio, hasta ahora:

- Falta poco para que despierten…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Pregunta Sailor Plut.

- No sé, solo me lo dice el corazón, responde Saturn.

- Espero que así sea, le dice plut, quién no imaginaba lo siguiente que le diría su despierta compañera.

- ¿Ves ese círculo?, allí, en el techo, pregunta la joven.

- Ahora que me lo muestras, si, responde Plut.

- Tú, que eres la guardiana del tiempo y posees poderes especiales para este tipo de situaciones, deberás guiar a Sailor Neptune y Uranus.

-¿Guiar hacia donde? Pregunta suspicaz Sailor Plut.

- Aquel círculo es un portal, pude ver como Sailor Dark Star Fighter al desaparecer se dirigió hasta allá, también Devil Angel.

- ¿Un portal?, entiendo, por eso la sombra de Seiya se presentó en el matrimonio de nuestros príncipes y momentos después reveló su identidad… eso quiere decir que…

- Si Sailor Plut, ese portal debe estar conectado con el templo Hikawa.

En ese segundo, Sailor Uranus y Neptune despiertan de aquel sueño.

- ¿Están bien? Pregunta Neptune.

- Si, responde Plut, quién les cuenta el hallazgo de la pequeña Hotaru.

- ¿Es verdad Sailor Saturn?, pregunta Neptune.

- Si… es verdad, también se lo poderoso que es y hay una sola forma de abrirlo, responde ella.

- ¿Cuál es? Pregunta Uranus.

- Sailor Saturn no le responde, al contrario, le hace una petición, también a las demás.

- ¿Sus talismanes tienen el poder necesario para crear algún tipo de canal?

- Según la leyenda, los tres talismanes tenían el poder para hacer eso, era de la forma en que antiguamente, nuestras vidas pasadas como Sailor Scouts del sistema solar exterior, podían comunicarse con la Reina Serenity. Dice sabiamente Sailor Plut.

- ¿Podrían intentar hacerlo? Deseo comunicarme con la princesa antes de…

- ¿Antes de que? Pregunta llena de dudas Sailor Uranus.

- No me hagan preguntas por favor y solo háganlo, pide humildemente Sailor Netpune.

Así, las tres dueñas de los talismanes los hacen aparecer, con gran concentración, logran hacer nacer una pequeña luz que poco a poco toma más fuerzas, en ese segundo, Serena siente como el cristal de plata lanza un resplandor, creando una especie de espejismo en medio de todo el grupo allí presente, cuando Sailor Saturn logra divisarla, se comunica con ella.

- ¡Sailor Saturn!, estás bien, que alegría, dice Serena, siendo rodeada por los demás.

- Princesa de la luna llena, por favor, escúcheme, no se cuanto tiempo podrá durar este canal creado por Uranus, Neptune y Plut.

- Si, dime… ¿han encontrado una salida?

- Así es, dice Saturn, quién comunica una dolorosa decisión:

- Príncipe Endymion, Princesa Serena, Sailor Scouts, he encontrado un portal en esta dimensión, pero antes de indicarles mi plan, quiero que sepan cuanto gocé estando con ustedes.

Las sailor del sistema solar exterior comienzan a sospechar las intenciones que tiene Saturn, pero por no ser imprudentes, siguen escuchando sus palabras.

- Serena, nunca olvidaré que cuidaste de mi cuando nadie más lo hizo, tú siempre confiaste en la pureza de mi corazón y ahora, podré pagarte aquel noble acto.

- ¡Hotaru!, ¿Qué dices?, por favor, dime que volverás a nuestro lado, también las demás, no es necesario que te despidas, dice con mucha pena, Serena.

- Lo único que abrirá aquel portal, es el poder de mi destrucción, lo más seguro es que este portal se extinga al poco tiempo de lanzar mi ataque, Sailor Neptune, Uranus y Plut irán con ustedes, yo en cambio, deberé morir para que ellas puedan hacerlo.

- ¡No Hotaru, te equivocas!, por favor, te lo suplico, no lo hagas, grita ya llorando, Serena.

- Gracias por todo, mi querida Princesa, donde sea que vaya, llevaré conmigo aquellos dulces momentos que vivimos juntas, gracias a usted también, Príncipe Endymion, Chicas, ustedes también, por favor, no lloren, en algún lugar nos volveremos a ver.

- ¡Hotaru, no por favor! Sigue gritando Serena.

- Hasta siempre, responde Sailor Saturn, antes de quitarle el talismán a Sailor Neptune, para poder romper aquel canal comunicativo.

- Sailor Saturn, ¿estás dispuesta a morir por librarnos de acá? Pregunta con gran pesar, Sailor Uranus.

- Si nos quedamos por mucho tiempo acá, las cuatro moriremos, es mejor que al menos ustedes puedan salvarse e ir en ayuda de la princesa, el Caos se acerca cada vez más y es urgente buscar estar un paso adelante, responde sabia, Sailor Saturn.

- Sailor Saturn… susurra Plut.

- Antes de que lleve a cabo mi plan, quisiera decirles también cuanto las quiero, gracias por haber cuidado de mi, ustedes son como mi familia y por lo mismo, mi misión es protegerlos, dice Saturn.

- Pequeña Hotaru, ¿busquemos otra forma para salir? Dice una conmovida Sailor Neptune.

- No la hay, responde firmemente la pequeña, quién decide no darles más tiempo para intentar persuadirla, toma la hoz del silencio, se posiciona entre el gran trono de Sailor Dark Star Fighter y el portal y comienza a dar las siguientes órdenes:

- Las tres, vayan cerca de aquel círculo, apenas se abra, ustedes deberán viajar por este, Sailor Plut, tu que conoces más que nadie el viaje entre dimensiones, guíalas por favor, una vez que lleguen al otro lado del portal, aléjense, lo más probable es que haya una gran explosión al final, el cual lo cerrará por completo, no miren hacia atrás y por ningún motivo, se les ocurra tomarme y llevarme con ustedes.

- Eres una increíble Sailor Scout, te llevarás por siempre mi eterna admiración, dice Uranus, con orgullo, mostrándole sus respetos hacia la pequeña.

- Adiós Sailor Saturn, dice al borde del llanto, Sailor Neptune.

- Qué los sabios protejan tu camino, valerosa Sailor Saturn, le dice Sailor Plut, finalmente, acompañada de las otras dos Sailor, hacia el lugar que Saturn les indicó.

- Adiós, responde Sailor Saturn, mientras posa una de sus rodillas en el piso, toma la hoz del silencio con ambas manos, susurra "campo de energía" (esto permitirá que pueda resistir los destrozos que habrán al inicio del ataque) y por primera y quizás última vez, Sailor Uranus, Neptune y Plut, verán el ataque de destrucción de Sailor Saturn.

"Mi planeta guardián es saturno, sigilosos son los poderes ocultos tras sus luminosos anillos, vengan a mi los dominios que se esconden tras el silencio, que la destrucción se presente, que el mal tiemble y la paz pueda renacer entre las cenizas… "

Enigma destructivo… ¡Renace!

Una vez pronunciadas estas palabras, Sailor Saturn se levanta, gira la hoz del silencio y abre una gran grieta en el piso, de a poco, se ven ciertos fulgores entrando al cuerpo de la Sailor, la energía es tanta que levita a gran distancia del piso, las demás sailors solo observan aquel mortal sacrificio, mientras la sailor de la destrucción, hace su ataque final, tomando nuevamente la hoz del silencio, la cual reúne una gran cantidad de poder, lanza un último ataque en forma de cientos de anillos y con esto, poco a poco, el cubil de Sailor Dark Star Fighter comienza a caer.

- ¿Qué es esto? Se pregunta Devil Angel, la cual ha despertado ante el constante temblor que sacude su habitación, en ese mismo momento llega Dungeon Barbarian, asustado a su lado.

- Devil Angel, debemos escapar, las sailors scouts han ocupado su máximo poder.

- Demonios, responde la mujer, quién se acerca a Dungeon Barbarian.

- ¿Qué haremos? Pregunta el guerrero.

- Escapar, eso haremos, crearé de inmediato un nuevo portal, no se a que lugar de la tierra nos dirija, rápido, ve a buscar todas las piedras de demonio, tendremos que llevarlas ahora al planeta tierra.

- Si, responde Dungeon Barbarian, quién corre apresuradamente en búsqueda de lo que Devil Angel le indicó.

- La poderosa mujer se encuentra temerosa, decide no salir de sus aposentos, es lo más seguro, espera a Dungeon Barbarian para poder huír.

Por otra parte, Sailor Saturn puede sentir que a medida que destruye el escondite del enemigo, su cuerpo sufre grandes heridas, un hilo de sangre escurre entre sus labios, su mirada está perdida, sus piernas con mucha dificultad se mantienen erguidas, falta muy poco para su final, pero aún le queda un poco de energía, el necesario para advertir sobre la apertura de aquel portal a las demás.

- ¡Ahora!, ¡Ahora deben ir! Grita Sailor Saturn.

- Si, responden las tres dueñas de los talismanes, lanzándose hacia aquel portal.

Sailor Saturn observa como hacen el inicio de su viaje, una fuerte sensación de satisfacción recorre su débil corazón, sabe que ha hecho bien, ese será el valor de su sacrificio, poder ayudar a que sus compañeras puedan derrotar al enemigo juntas.

En otro lugar, Devil Angel se encuentra cada vez más nerviosa, por fin ha llegado Dungeon Barbarian, trayendo consigo las piedras de demonios, momento exacto, en el cual con dificultad, Devil Angel ha creado aquel misterioso portal, sin decir una palabra, ambos lo atraviesan y este, se cierra inmediatamente.

Sailor Saturn ya siente como su vida llega al fin, debe cumplir con el último paso de su ataque.

"Que esta destrucción sea usada para el bien, sellando por siempre esta fuente de maldad, ofrendo mis últimos suspiros, para agradecer este inmenso poder de luz, el cual servirá para proteger a los inocentes, me dejo envolver en tu misericordia, llévame y hazme parte de tus anillos planetarios, mi querido planeta guardián, que brillarán en el universo hasta el fin de los tiempos"

Así, la pequeña guerrera pone a su lado la hoz del silencio, cae al piso, su arma de destruye y con esto, el fin de su vida ha llegado.


	22. Volviendo a un largo sueño

**Hola a todas! Les dejo el nuevo capítulo a continuación, espero que sea de su agrado, gracias a srnkiki, belumrtl, ****Princess Mko****, , Lexie, y Srtastephanie por sus reviews y a Pame22 por sus mensajes, sabes cuan agradecida estoy por tus palabras, el que este fic sea tu favorito y además, haya servido de inspiración para que crearas el propio.**

**¡Gracias a todas!**

**El tiempo no me acompaña ahora, así que comentarios más extensos los dejaré en forma de review, en este nuevo capítulo.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Sayo!**

Uranus, Neptune y Plut ya pueden divisar el final de aquel portal, van tomadas de la mano, es lo mejor, ya que así pueden resistir la fuerte energía que las rodea, la espera de solo segundos se vuelve infinita para ellas, es natural, ante tanta presión, pero a pesar de todo esto, logran encontrar el coraje suficiente para resistir un poco más.

- Tómense fuerte, grita Sailor Uranus a sus acompañantes.

- Si, responden inmediatamente las dos restantes.

En eso, Sailor Uranus mira hacia atrás, ve como, el que fue el inicio del portal, ha terminado por desaparecer, haciendo subir una avalancha de rocas, lo cual la inquieta a la brevedad.

- ¡Vamos!, intentemos llegar pronto, ordena Uranus, comentario acatado por sus acompañantes, así las tres, lanzándose con gran fuerza hacia el final de este portal, el segundo clave ha llegado, al fin han salido de aquella dimensión, son expulsadas con gran fuerza hacia arriba, después, haciéndolas caer fuertemente al piso, en ese momento, la presagiada explosión de Sailor Saturn ha culminado, sellando para siempre el escondite del enemigo.

Una vez en el suelo, Sailor Neptune es la primera en levantarse, yendo a la ayuda inmediata de sus compañeras.

- ¡Sailor Uranus, Sailor Plut!, ¿están bien?

Mientras ellas se levantan de a poco, mueven su cabeza en señal positiva, logran observar sus alrededores con más detalles, nuevamente, Sailor Saturn decía la verdad, el portal estaba conectado al templo Hikawa, por lo mismo, el grupo de las Sailor Inners y los respectivos príncipes han ido a su encuentro, el fuerte sonido de la explosión los advirtió de su llegada.

- ¡Chicas!, grita Serena mientras corre hacia ellas, llegando finalmente a su lado.

- Estamos bien Serena, no te preocupes, le responde Sailor Uranus, quién sostiene uno de sus hombros con la mano.

- ¡Por favor, díganme que Hotaru ha vuelto con ustedes!, suplica acongojada Serena.

- Ella se ha sacrificado por el bien de todos, le contesta Sailor Uranus con gran pesar.

Las esperanzas de Serena se ven finiquitadas en ese momento, cae de rodillas al piso, mira hacia el cielo y desata el inminente llanto que entrega su corazón, su mayor miedo comienza a hacerse realidad, el que sus amigas, tuvieran que sacrificar sus vidas para proteger a la tierra una vez más.

Darién se arrodilla al lado de su esposa, no es su intención interrumpirla, su presencia solo se debe por protección, por si Serena sufre aún más y termina por desvanecerse, sin fuerzas.

- Están mal heridas, por favor, pasemos, pide Rei con gran prudencia.

- ¡Estamos bien!, grita Sailor Uranus, siente una gran rabia en su alma, por esto ha dado aquella fuerte respuesta, la cual es inmediatamente corregida por Sailor Neptune.

- Si, gracias Rei, dice ella, mientras toma a Uranus de la mano y la observa con complicidad.

Darién logra tomar a Serena, quién camina a arrastras, van muy cerca de Uranus, Neptune y Plut, segundos después, las pocas fuerzas que ellas tres poseían, terminan por quitarles la transformación de Sailors, volviendo a ser respectivamente, Haruka, Michiru y Setuna.

Ya todos se encuentran en la habitación de Rei, es Amy quién cura a las que están heridas, las tres, sentadas en la cama de la pelinegra, las demás alrededor de aquella mesa que se encuentra en la habitación, el silencio quebraja los corazones de todos, el luto los inunda de tristeza, aún no pueden creer la partida de Hotaru, el momento es lo suficientemente doloroso como para indagar en detalles de lo ocurrido, será mejor dejarlo para el amanecer, Rei a propuesto a Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, el quedarse con ella a pasar la noche, no deberían marcharse en su estado, así que las tres han decidido aceptar la oferta, los demás se retiran, acordaron volver a verse por la mañana, las noches serán valiosos momentos de descanso, el cual deberán aprovechar al máximo mientras sea posible, a la salida del templo Hikawa, cada cual toma su camino, para no crear tanta división, Amy y Mina se irán al departamento de Lita, mientras Darién y Serena volverán a la casa de los padres de ella, sin mucho preámbulo, todos se despiden entre sí, con la nostalgia que se rehúsa a desaparecer, las miradas reflejan todo, solo decaídas señas marcan la despedida.

Nadie imagina, después de esta gran pena, que esto solo sería el inicio, en el futuro, la noche de luna nueva no consigue la paz, el hecho es uno, Devil Angel, en compañía de Dungeon Barbarian, quienes huyeron después del sacrificio de Sailor Saturn, lograron encontrar refugio en algún lugar de Tokio; el miedo ha pasado, solo les queda buscar alguna forma de tener contacto con Sailor Dark Star Fighter, la tarea es difícil, más no imposible, Devil Angel posee extraños poderes para abrir portales entre distintas dimensiones, gracias a la información que le ha dado Dungeon Barbarian, ella se ha podido hacer una idea de donde está su aliado, una vez localizado, abre un nuevo portal, este da hacia el futuro, en un punto paralelo al lugar donde actualmente se encontraban, con las fuerzas que aún poseen ambos, logran viajar a través del tiempo, no les cuesta mucho saber donde está Sailor Dark Star Fighter ahora, la sospecha es que está cerca del palacio real, donde el Rey Endymion y la Neo Reina Serena viven y estaban en lo cierto, con un etéreo disfraz, el dominado Seiya se encontraba a las afueras de este, vigilando sigilosamente cada movimiento nocturno que allí ocurriese, sus aliados llegan a su lado y le informan de lo recién ocurrido.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pregunta algo molesto Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- Grandiosa fue tu idea, le responde irónica Devil Angel.

- ¿De que hablas? Pregunta extrañado su aliado.

- Las sailors del sistema solar exterior han destruido nuestro escondite, ¿acaso no sabías que una de ellas tenía el poder de la destrucción? Le regaña Devil Angel.

- Lo sabía, responde Sailor Dark Star Fighter, pero jamás pensé que Sailor Saturn ocuparía ese poder.

- Pues bien, ya tienes lo merecido, muchas gracias, le responde furiosa Devil Angel.

- Ya cállate, le dice Sailor Dark Star Fighter a la mujer, quién hace hincapié en el hecho de que pudieron escapar con vida.

- Maestro, dice Dungeon Barbarian.

- Dime, responde Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- He logrado escapar con las piedras de demonio.

- Muy bien hecho, ¿ves Devil Angel?, en vez de estar reclamando, deberías estar feliz…

- ¿Feliz? Pregunta sarcástica la mujer.

- Si, feliz, espera un momento, le dice Sailor Dark Star Fighter, quién se aleja unos metros, acompañado de Dungeon Barbarian.

Dentro del palacio, los padres de la pequeña dama van a darle las buenas noches.

- Pequeña dama, lo has hecho muy bien, le dice su Padre.

- Gracias papá, responde la niña, mientras es acunada por su madre.

- Estamos orgullosos de ti, pequeña dama, le comenta su Madre.

Rini solo recibe con alegría estas palabras, mientras se deja envolver por un fuerte cansancio, el cual la invitado a una larga noche de sueño.

- Vámonos, Serena, le dice su esposo.

- Si, susurra ella, mientras se aleja de la cama de su hija, después, ambos cierran la puerta de la habitación de su primogénita.

Por otra parte, Sailor Dark Star Fighter habla con Dungeon Barbarian.

- Quiero una gran cantidad de demonios, Dungeon Barbarian.

- Si maestro, como ordene, responde su súbdito, quien con ligeras maniobras, hace aparecer cientos de ellos.

- Haremos el siguiente ataque, quiero legiones de demonios para esto, prepárate, pues la batalla principal en esta era, se acerca.

- Si maestro, le reponde Dungeon Barbarian.

- ¡Demonios! Acompáñenme…Sailor Dark Star Fighter se regocija al ver como un gran ataque va directo hacia el palacio, otros se esparcen por la ciudad, Devil Angel no mentía, la cuidad está fuertemente custodiada por guardias, se puede sentir el poder creado por las guardianas de este lugar, también el de la pequeña dama y sus padres.

- Rey Endymion, grita un guardia de palacio mientras corre hacia el.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Pregunta el Rey.

- Un enemigo ha llegado, acompañado de muchos demonios.

- No pude ser, dice apenado el Rey Endymion, mientras corre junto el guardia hacia las afueras del palacio.

- Esto es… dice entrecortado el Rey, viendo como los demonios atacan la ciudad, llenándola de terror, la destrucción poco a poco va tomando lugar, el Rey Endymion no pierde más tiempo viendo este cruel show, corre hacia las Sailors Scouts y les da ciertas indicaciones.

- Sailor Scouts, Sailor Dark Star Fighter ha llegado a la ciudad, vayan a protegerla junto a nuestros guerreros, yo me quedaré acá, cuidando a quienes queden.

- Si, responden al unísono las sailors scouts.

Quedando el Rey Endymion a solas, corre rápidamente, buscando a su esposa e hija, también a la princesa Fireball junto a Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Healer.

- Darién ¿Qué pasa? Pregunta preocupada su esposa.

- Serena, Sailor Dark Star Fighter está atacando la cuidad.

- ¡No puede ser! Responde ella.

- Papá ¿Qué ocurre? Pregunta la pequeña dama, la que se levanta al escuchar todo el escándalo.

- Pequeña dama, estamos siendo víctima de los ataques del enemigo, por favor, ocúltate junto a tu madre, por favor princesa y sailors, ayúdenme a defender el palacio.

- Por supuesto Rey Endymion, responde la princesa Fireball, mientras junto a las sailors, corren a su lado, en dirección a la puerta del palacio, pero para la desagradable sorpresa de todos, Sailor Dark Star Fighter se presenta ante ellos, de la forma menos esperada, se encontraba en la puerta, mirando fijamente los desesperados movimientos del Rey por detener su ataque.

- He sido… ¿Inoportuno?, pregunta entre risas Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

El Rey Endymion da unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, con sus brazos extendidos hacia los lados, en señal de protección hacia las dos mujeres que más ama en la vida, su esposa e hija.

- Te felicito, Endymion, tenías muy bien custodiada tu ciudad, pero déjame decir algo, no están preparados para mis estrategias de batalla, al dividir mis tropas, las tuyas tuvieron que hacer lo mismo, pude ver como las guardianas corrieron a la ciudad, ahora dime… ¿quién cuidará de ustedes? Pregunta malévolo, Sailor Dark Star Fighter

En ese segundo, la princesa Fireball toma la palabra.

- Seiya, ¡por favor, despierta! No puedes hacer esto.

- ¿Princesa? Que hace usted aquí, responde Sailor Dark Star Fighter, mostrando los vestigios de quién fuese alguna vez, el líder del trío encargado de protegerla.

- ¿Qué acaso no ves como el Caos te ha dominado? Pregunta Sailor Star Healer con un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Tu también? Pregunta sorprendido Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- Seiya, nuevamente tuvimos que escapar de nuestro planeta, todo por la destrucción que creaste, dice Sailor Star Maker.

- No puedo creerlo, susurra Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- Seiya, se que tu corazón guarda aquellos sentimientos de honor que llevabas como Sailor Scout, por favor, siéntelos, le ruega la princesa.

Seiya se encuentra en una posición que no pensó tomar, algo de su conciencia se ha hecho presente, ver a su princesa y a las otras Sailors star light, lo ha confundido, en segundos, pelea entre su inconciente y lo que el Caos ha provocado en el, lucha que por desgracia, ha dado como vencedor al poderoso Caos, que ahoga en un instante, cualquier momento de debilidad que Seiya pudo tener.

- No princesa, ahora mi rol es otro, debo conseguir el amor de Serena a costa de lo que sea y ni siquiera ustedes, podrán impedirlo.

Terminada la frase, Seiya se concentra el sentir como la maldad recorre su cuerpo, se deja calar hasta lo más profundo, no está dentro de sus propósitos el hecho de fallar a estas alturas, sus ojos se oscurecen hasta alcanzar el azabache, sus duras facciones no marcan más que la ira que siente, sin pensarlo más, lanza uno de sus ataques, su objetivo, la Neo Reina Serena:

¡Láser de estrella fugaz!

Este iba directamente hacia la soberana de Tokio de cristal, pero su esposo se ha antepuesto a ella, para que no recibiera el ataque, quedando algo herido.

- ¡Darién! grita su mujer, quién está detrás de el y lo recibe, cayendo entre sus brazos, se aferra a el, con determinada mirada, observa a Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

_Es que a caso… ¿Serena ama tanto a su esposo, tanto en el presente como en el futuro?_ Piensa en silencio Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- ¡No, no, no! Grita el sin motivo aparente, mientras toma su cabeza con ambas manos, en otro desesperado intento de conciencia, el caos nuevamente ha ganado.

En ese instante, Dungeon Barbarian llega a su lado:

- Dungeon Barbarian, encárgate de destrozar este palacio, ordena Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

Su súbdito solo sonríe maliciosamente, detrás de el, aparecen cientos de demonios que comienzan a destrozar aquel lugar.

- Rápido Serena, huye con la pequeña dama hacia el sótano del palacio, dice el Rey Endymion antes de tomar su espada y lanzándose contra los enemigos.

Así, la Neo Reina Serena toma a su hija del brazo, corre rápidamente con ella hacia donde su marido le indicó, camino custodiado por las sailors star light y la princesa fireball.

- No escaparás tan fácil, sentencia Sailor Dark Star Fighter, quién intenta seguirla, pero es detenido por Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Healer.

¡Infierno estelar de Healer!

¡Estrella de sailor maker!

- Sus ataques son inútiles, dice Sailor Dark Star Fighter, desviando estos con gran facilidad, pero sin que se diera cuenta, el Rey Endymion llega muy cerca de el, creando un poco de temor en el.

- ¡Jamás te perdonaré! Dice el Rey Endymion.

- ¿Y crees que eso a mi me importa? Dice Sailor Dark Star Fighter, que con aparente facilidad esquiva el ataque del Rey, mientras le ordena a Dungeon Barbarian el que pelee con el.

- Si, maestro, dice su súbdito, mientras saca sus dos gigantes hachas.

¡Frenesí brutal!

Así, el Rey Endymion se ve obligado a luchar con el, su poder y manejo con las armas barbáricas es tremendo, así que con todos sus esfuerzos, intenta detenerlo.

Sailor Dark Star Fighter vuelve a buscar su propósito, seguir a la Neo Reina Serena, pero es detenido por la princesa.

- Si quieres atacarlas, tendrás que pasar sobre mí, dice llena de certeza la princesa fireball

Sailor Dark Star Fighter analiza rápidamente el momento, algo de el llama a que no hacerle daño, así que solo la lanza lejos, haciéndola a un lado del camino.

- Por favor, déjenme lograr lo que quiero, pide Sailor Dark Star Fighter, mientras mira a su princesa, quién yace en el piso, en compañía de las demás sailors star light.

Antes de que Maker y Healer puedan seguirlo, se ven rodeados por demonios, obligándolos también, a defenderse de ellos y no seguir a Seiya.

Sailor Dark Star Fighter corre dentro del palacio, este le es totalmente desconocido, pero sigue la esencia de la Neo Reina Serena, la cual ha mantenido a través de los años, siendo esta, la gran pista que tiene el villano para poder seguirla.

Después de algunas vueltas sin sentido, Sailor Dark Star Fighter se encuentra con dos grandes puertas, ocultas en el segundo nivel inferior que tiene el palacio, entra a este lugar y ve como la Neo Reina Serena abraza a su hija.

- Te encontré, dice contento Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- ¡No le hagas daño a mi mamá! Ruega la pequeña dama.

En ese segundo, la Neo Reina Serena se pone de pié, la pequeña dama vuelve a sentir el miedo antaño, ver a su madre en estas circunstancias, también a su padre y a sus acompañantes, un fuerte nudo aprieta su corazón, mientras observa el enfrentamiento que está por empezar.

- No dejaré que llenes de oscuridad este mundo, asegura la Neo Reina.

Sailor Dark Star Fighter saca el cristal del abismo, de el, una gigantesca ola de energía amenaza a la Neo Reina, haciéndola caer fuertemente al piso.

- ¡Mamá! Grita la pequeña dama.

- Eso te pasó por ser tan indiscreta, dice Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- No, otra vez no… ¡Otra vez no! Grita la joven, haciéndola sentir todo el poder que posee el cristal de plata, la gran luz quema los ojos de Sailor Dark Star Fighter, luz que también baña el palacio completo, haciendo desaparecer a todos los demonios allí presentes.

Sailor Dark Star Fighter intenta protegerse a como de lugar, mientras admira con temor aquellos poderes que posee la heredera de los reyes, su única salvación en este momento es Devil Angel, la cual llega a su lado, atraída por el cristal del abismo.

- ¿Tú eres la pequeña dama? Pregunta Devil Angel.

- Si, responde ella, furiosa.

- Me presento, soy Devil Angel, hija del cristal del abismo, ahora, yo seré tu oponente.

Sailor Dark Star Fighter se alegra por esto, solo Devil Angel puede luchar en contra de tanto poder, es como si fueran compuestas por los mismos sentimientos e identidad, así, Sailor Dark Star Fighter aprovecha la oportunidad, para acercarse más a la Neo Reina Serena.

- Si tu desapareces, el futuro estará vulnerable, declara el, mientras la toma del cuello, ahorcándola.

- ¡Mamá, Mamá!, grita la pequeña dama, quién es atraída por su contrincante.

- Ey, soy yo tu oponente, dice Devil Angel, quién inicia un combate corporal con Rini.

La joven ha decidido darle el cristal de plata a su madre, lanzándolo en sus manos, una vez, la Neo Reina con este entre sus manos, pelea con su oponente, así Sailor Dark Star Fighter se separa de ella y muestra una vez más el cristal del abismo, la Neo Reina pone frente a ella el cristal de plata, liberando la mayoría de su poder.

En ese segundo, el rey Endymión llega donde están todos, acompañado de la princesa fireball y las sailor star light, Dungeon Barbarian también llega, segundos después, así, reuniéndose todos en aquel sótano sagrado.

- Tú, jamás me ganarás, dice la Neo Reina Serena, quién pretende usar los poderes del cristal de plata hasta su última instancia.

Así, dos fuertes energías se enfrentan, la oscuridad y la luz, a ratos la Neo Reina parece dominar la situación, pero el hecho de que estén los tres grandes líderes, gobernados por el cristal del abismo, hacen una unión temible, Dungeon Barbarian, Devil Angel y Sailor Dark Star Fighter unen sus fuerzas y lanzan un mortífero ataque final, el cual casi acaba con la Neo Reina Serena, quién cae sin fuerzas al piso, pero esto, está muy lejos de ser la victoria final, el rey Endymión ha atacado a Sailor Dark Star Fighter, la princesa fireball a devil Angel y las sailor star light a Dungeon Barbarian, aprovechando el momento donde los villanos se encontraban de espaldas.

- ¡Maldición! Grita Sailor Dark Star Fighter, después se sentir en su espalda, la espada del Rey Endymion.

- ¡Maldita princesa! Lamenta Devil Angel, quién ha sentido el poder de la princesa fireball.

- ¡No puede ser! Declara Dungeon Barbarian, quién queda sorprendido por el ataque de las sailors star light.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí! Ordena Sailor Dark Star Fighter, grávemente herido.

- Si, dice Devil Angel mientras se pone de pié.

- ¡Retirada! Grita Dungeon Barbarian, atrayendo con el poder místico de sus hachas, a los demonios que aún queden en la ciudad de Tokio de Cristal, convirtiéndolos nuevamente en piedras de demonio y guardándolos.

Devil Angel toma a sus dos acompañantes por la espalda y desaparecen, van en búsqueda de aquel portal abierto por ella misma, así, logrando escapar del futuro, el cual casi acaba con ellos.

- ¡Mamá! Resiste por favor, suplica la pequeña dama.

- Hija mía, tranquila por favor, dice su madre mientras toca la mejilla de la pequeña.

- Serena, ¡Serena! Grita el Rey Endymion, que va a su lado, también mal herido.

- Reyes, ahí vienen las sailors scouts, alerta la princesa, quién también está dañada.

- ¡Neo Reina Serena! Gritan las cuatro al unísono.

Las guardianas de Tokio de Cristal también están mal heridas, casi agonizantes, aún así, corren al lado de su reina.

- Sailor Mars, acércate por favor, pide la Neo Reina.

- Si, dice Mars, mientras se acerca a ella.

- Necesito, mantener… tu sabes, mantener aquel vestigio de vida en mi, le susurra al oído la Neo Reina.

- Eso hará que… dice preocupada Sailor Mars.

- Si, responde la Neo Reina.

- La sailor del fuego de levanta, antes de comunicarles el siguiente paso a las demás sailors, le habla a la pequeña dama.

- No sabes cuanto nos dolerá hacer esto, le dice a Rini.

- ¿De que hablas? Pregunta la pequeña dama, sin tener respuesta.

- Sailors scouts, debemos proteger a nuestra Reina una vez más.

- Las demás entienden claramente a lo que se refiere Sailor Mars, también el Rey Endymion, quién toma a su esposa en brazos, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos.

La procesión comienza hasta un salón olvidado, fue donde una vez, la Neo Reina Serena durmió por mucho tiempo, en el momento en el cual Black Moon los atacó.

- No, otra vez no, dice llena de angustia la pequeña Rini.

- Pequeña dama, ven, le pide su madre.

- Ten, el cristal de plata, queda muy poco poder, pero se que volverá, toma esto por favor, haciéndole entrega de un pequeño frasco, sin duda, es el elixir de las sailors, lo cual le dará fuerzas a la pequeña dama, para obedecer la siguiente orden de su madre:

Sola deberás ir a la puerta del tiempo, cruzarla e ir al pasado, el poder que aún conserva el cristal de plata te ayudará y también, a quienes te acompañarán.

- ¿Qué dices mamá? Por favor, no quiero dejarte sola.

- Estaré bien, hija, lamento tener que pedirte esto a ti, si solo pudiera enfrentarme con los demás, sea cual sea la era, lo haría, pero serás tú quién proteja el mundo del futuro, se que harás lo mejor.

- Princesa Fireball, sailors star light, por favor, acompañen a mi hija, pide el Rey Endymion.

- Si, responden ellos, tomando a la pequeña por los hombros.

- Darién, en mi ausencia, deberás resguardar lo que queda de nuestra ciudad, una vez más, le pide su esposa, quién inevitablemente rompe en llanto.

- Lo sé, Serena, le dice el, mientras acaricia suavemente el vientre de su mujer.

- Sailor scouts, ahora, por favor, pide la Neo Reina Serena, quién se recuesta en aquel altar antaño.

Así, las guardianas de la ciudad, encierran nuevamente a la reina en cristal, para así poder mantenerla con vida, el precio será, que entre a un profundo sueño, sueño que solo terminará cuando el mal acabe, es lo único que ella puede hacer, mientras la esencia de su vientre no vuelva a ella, también sus energías se deterioran, siendo prácticamente inútil ante la defensa de todos, prefiere no interferir más en esto, su letargo servirá como tranquilidad por una parte, y así también, puede intentar proteger al segundo heredero de ella y su esposo.

- Mamá, haré mi mejor esfuerzo, susurra la pequeña dama, mientras ve como su madre cierra los ojos y descansa.

- Pequeña dama, las acompañaré hasta la puerta del tiempo, dice destrozado el Rey Endymion, quién añade: Sailor Scouts, en mi ausencia, protejan el sueño de mi esposa.

- Si, dicen las demás, quienes custodian a la Neo Reina Serena.

Los cinco caminan por algunos parajes destruidos por el ataque de Sailor Dark Star Fighter, llegan a la puerta del tiempo, pero antes de que la crucen, el Rey Endymion gasta lo que le queda de poderes, en darles un nuevo poder a las sailors star light.

- Por favor, acepten esto, les será de gran ayuda, pidiendo sus broches de transformación, el Rey Endymion deposita sus últimas enegías, pero así, haciendo que sus futuras transformaciones sean más poderosas.

- Gracias Rey Endymion, dice Sailor Star maker y healer.

- Es hora de irnos, dice la princesa fireball, quién toma a la pequeña dama de la mano.

- Buen viaje, dice el rey Endymion, quién también agradece este noble gesto por parte de ellos.

Una vez cruzando la puerta, el Rey Endymion queda a solas, observa con gran pesar como toda la ciudad ha sido destruida, los servicios mundanos de salud han hecho su trabajo, se puede ver como las luces de ambulancia brillan entre las calles, al estar sin energía eléctrica, es aún más fácil divisarlo, será necesario que el vaya a cerciorarse de lo ocurrido, así que va hacia la ciudad, para intentar ayudar en lo que le sea posible, aparte de saber que en algunos minutos, tendrá que dar algún comunicado oficial por lo ocurrido.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo del presente, Darién y Serena se encuentran en la antigua habitación de ella, Serena duerme con gran tormento, pero estar al lado de su esposo logra calmarla de todas formas, Darién ha decidido observarla, cuidarla y protegerla, mientras anhela un pronto fin a todo el dolor que viven en estos momentos.


	23. Quizás, no lo sepas

Monólogo Darién Chiba:

"Quizás no lo sepas"

Hago un conteo rápido, intentando dimensionar tantas experiencias es tan poco tiempo, como se formó mi vida completa en solo algunos años…

Cuando dormía y solo la luna era quién me acompañaba, la observaba por largas horas, algo cálido me bañaba de nostalgia, mi corazón se torcía, no entendía el por qué… cerraba mis ojos y volvía a aquellos sueños vacíos, carentes de recuerdos, solo una inmensa oscuridad… Al salir el sol, la indiferencia me indicaba el seguir viviendo, caminaba por calles sin color, miraba con recelo la frialdad de la gente… ¿acaso es tan difícil ser cortés? Me preguntaba en silencio, llevando la mirada baja, esperando absolutamente nada… hasta el día en que afortunadamente, una bola de papel golpeó mi cabeza…

La pequeña niña, cabeza de chorlito, si supiera ella, cuanto anhelé tenerla en mis brazos… el nerviosismo se apoderó de mi, caí en aquello que tanto repudiaba, el no ser cortés, pero es que tu cara, amada mía, esa cara llena de furia infantil, no hacía más que enternecerme…

¿Acaso no notó que fui su sombra por días?, busqué hasta la forma más absurda para poder contemplar aquellos grandes ojos azules, ver danzar su cabello mientras se alejaba de mi, tan molesta, por meterme en sus asuntos más privados.

Por las noches fui tu príncipe sin rostro, totalmente desconocido, aún así, ya podía sentir la calidez de tu amor… niña bonita, solo por ti, podría dar hasta mi vida.

¿Amor obligado?, jamás.

¿Amor destinado? No llegaste a mi vida por que sí…

¿Por ser quienes éramos? No, por que solo tu esencia, fue capaz de enamorarme, tu sencillez, tu bondad y corazón…

Podrían haberme impuesto mil y un recuerdos de años lejanos, años olvidados, pero si tu no fueras quién eres conmigo, seguramente te habría dejado ir, aunque es destino me reprochara semejante elección.

Cada una de mis heridas han sido curadas, con tu mágica sonrisa.

Cada sueño gritó tu nombre.

Cada palabra te buscaba solo a ti…

Aún así, se que recibo varias acusaciones, ¿es que acaso realmente soy tan frío? Si me lo pregunto en tu ausencia, podría decir que si, pero eres solo tú, quién sin decir una palabra, acoge cada uno de mis sentimientos.

Ahora, que te tengo entre mis brazos, lanzo promesas que quizás jamás pueda cumplir… la vida no me alcanzará para terminar de amarte…

No despiertes, déjame buscar el segundo exacto para dejar este momento impertérrito para siempre en mí…

Si, deja que tu piel de seda roce la mía, la suavidad que me entregas, es un real deleite ante un hombre, deseoso de cada parte de ti…

Estar contigo para siempre… te lo juro, pero creo que solo será una de aquellas promesas que quizás no pueda cumplir… siento que en algún minuto, este momento me será arrebatado…

Me cuesta tener fe, a veces peco de escéptico… pero ¿Cómo le explicas a un niño pequeño lo que es el significado de la verdadera soledad?, Se que mis padres se alegrarían, al ver que eres tú quién me acompaña… por que a tu lado, he podido romper mis propias barreras y solo pido algo… Serena, no mueras antes que yo… no podré soportarlo y el resto de mis días, solo vagaría entre valles desiertos clamando ver una vez más tu hermosa sonrisa, buscaría entre las estrellas la más brillante, sabría que eres tú y rogaría el que me lleves hasta donde estás…

Protégeme por favor, soy un niño entre tus brazos, vulnerable ante el mal latente que nos rodea, solo tú, eres el mundo en el cual puedo vivir… no me dejes nunca…

Acaricio una vez más tus dorados cabellos, antes de volver a ser el acompañante de una ilusión nocturna, pero algo dentro de mí me obliga a hacer una petición a ciegas, decirle a la impetuosa muerte: no omitas un solo aliento, ni siquiera un susurro, para decirle cuanto la amo, el día en el cual me obligues a seguirte…


	24. La identidad de Dungeon Barbarian

**Hola a todos, lamento la demora, pero bueno… no había podido actualizar por algunos temillas personales, ojalá entiendan, dejo también mis saludos por el inicio de este año, espero que sea un año estupendo para todos mis lectores.**

**Mañana o pasado se sube el siguiente capítulo.**

**Saludos en general por ahora, saludaré uno a uno en un rewiew, en el cap. Anterior.**

**Besitos, nos leemos, sayo!**

Mientras Darién sigue confesándole en secreto, sus más sinceros sentimientos a su mujer, Serena sigue durmiendo con gran martirio, Darién cree que es lo normal, después de la muerte de Hotaru, pero sin saber lo que pasa realmente, el solo se digna a seguir contemplándola, mientras Serena, vuelve a sufrir una cadena de pesadillas.

"He hecho bien, aunque me haya condenado por siglos, esto es lo correcto"

Una vez más, la misma voz de Serena es quién retrata con dolor aquella frase, logra volver a divisar aquel paraje en sus pesadillas, las ruinas del antiguo milenio de plata, esto no es nada nuevo para ella, así que su subconsciente solo absorbe estas imágenes como algo ya conocido, pero algo ocurre, es distinto, ahora Serena logra sensibilizar más aquella pesadilla.

"El amor es sacrificio, es soledad, una espera tormentosa, mientras mi corazón se ha congelado con ustedes, esta es la realidad, de la cual no pude huir, solo anhelo el momento en el cual vuelvas a mi"

Una vez más, Serena se ve vagando en completa soledad, observando como el tiempo parece pasar sin ser entendido.

- Serena, Serena.

- ¡Darién! responde ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Le pregunta su esposo.

- Nuevamente una pesadilla, Darién.

- ¿Sobre Hotaru? Pregunta el.

- No, no, es sobre el milenio de plata.

- ¿Milenio de plata? Pregunta nuevamente el.

- Si, creo que no te lo he dicho, pero hace tiempo esta pesadilla se me presenta, me veo sola entre las ruinas del milenio de plata, esperando algo, no lo entiendo Darién.

- Qué extraño, dice el, mientras acaricia los cabellos de su amada.

- Si, lo es, dice ella quién añade: pero algo me dice que definitivamente, no es un sueño común.

- Ya tendremos tiempo de saber que es, tranquila, le responde el.

- Ojalá Darién, ojalá, le dice ella, quién abraza delicadamente a su esposo.

Entre tanto, Sailor Dark Star Fighter, Devil Angel y Dungeon Barbarian se encuentran en un parque, entremedio de la noche.

- Parece que no hay nadie que pueda vernos, susurra Devil Angel.

- Debemos aprovechar este momento, dice lleno de convicción Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- ¿Qué haremos, maestro? Pregunta Dungeon Barbarian.

- Deja caer todas las piedras de demonios que tengas bajo tu poder, esta noche, el presente será atacado, le dice Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- ¿Estás seguro? Pregunta Devil Angel.

- ¿Por qué no? Dice Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- Acabamos de tener una pelea en el futuro, ¿Acaso no ves que necesito tiempo para volver a tener fuerzas? Le dice molesta Devil Angel.

- No lo tenemos, dice seguro Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- Tengo otra idea, dice Devil Angel, quién toma de un brazo a Sailor Dark Star Fighter, lo aleja y le dice.

- Dungeon Barbarian no tiene el poder del cristal del abismo, que te parece si dejamos que las Sailors Scouts se debiliten peleando con el y los demás demonios, mientras nosotros recuperamos energías y volvemos, para dar un certero ataque final a nuestros enemigos.

- Por fin dices coherencias, le dice Sailor Dark Star Fighter entre risas, posteriormente, cambiando en detalles la orden que le ha dado a su súbdito.

- Dungeon Barbarian, deberás luchar con todos los guerreros, asegúrate que la cantidad de demonios sea la correcta, quiero que hagas que el pánico se sienta en cada rincón de esta ciudad, ordena Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- Como usted diga, maestro, responde Dungeon Barbarian, mientras deja caer absolutamente todas las piedras de demonio que tiene bajo su poder.

- Vámonos, dice Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- ¿Pero donde? Pregunta Devil Angel.

- Ya encontraremos un escondite pasajero, ahora sígueme, dice Sailor Dark Star Fighter, quien corre fuertemente en dirección desconocida, seguido por su aliada, Devil Angel.

Así, Dungeon Barbarian se encuentra solo, observa como las piedras de demonio toman vida, les ordena formación, en pocos minutos prepara estratégicamente su ataque y los obliga a cumplir su objetivo, como buen guerrero barbárico, Dungeon Barbarian ha procurado guardar un respaldo de seguidores, por si las Sailors Scouts lo encuentran, pero ha olvidado un gran detalle, el, quién se fija netamente en el poderío físico, no percató el hecho de que invocar a tantos demonios a la vez, crearía una energía, la cual serviría de alerta para los guerreros de la luna llena.

- ¿Viste eso, Serena? Le pregunta Darién a su esposa, mientras le señala con el dedo a Serena, indicándole mirar hacia fuera.

- ¿Qué es toda esa luz? Pregunta ella.

- Debemos averiguarlo, le responde Darién, quién se levanta, obligando a su mujer ha hacer lo mismo.

- Llamaré a las chicas, le dice Serena.

- No hará falta, ellas ya debieron percatarse de este suceso y si no, lo harán después, vamos hacia allá, le ordena Darién.

- Tienes razón, vamos, le responde ella, saliendo apuradamente de la cama, tapándose con alguna chaqueta cercana y posteriormente, corriendo al lado de su esposo, siguiendo aquel halo de energía misterioso.

- Espera un segundo, pide Serena.

- No tenemos tiempo, vámonos, le responde Darién.

- Te alcanzaré, no lo dudes, solo dame un segundo, pide nuevamente Serena.

- Está bien, te esperaré afuera, no iré hacia allá sino me acompañas, termina de decir Darién antes de abrir la puerta de la casa y cerrándola con suavidad.

Así, Serena se encuentra sola, ha sentido la impetuosa necesidad de escribir algo, busca entre algunos muebles, aquel talonario que tenía su madre, para anotar los mensajes telefónicos que quedaban para la familia, con mucha pena, Serena escribe un pequeño mensaje.

"Papá, Mamá, Sammy, solo quiero recordarles cuanto los quiero, a pesar de ser una chica algo consentida y escandalosa, siempre intenté ser la mejor hija y hermana para ustedes, un beso. Serena."

Serena saca aquel papelito, lo cierra y lo deja al lado del teléfono, por alguna extraña razón, siente que en mucho tiempo no verá a su familia, al menos con este mensaje se siente más tranquila, cuando meditaba en silencio algunos segundos, Darién abre la puerta y le dice:

- Serena, todos están acá, han sentido aquella extraña energía, vámonos de una vez por todas

- Si, le responde ella, saliendo apresuradamente de la casa.

Sin saludos y conversaciones, todo el grupo de guerreros va corriendo rápidamente hacia el lugar que libera semejante energía, una vez cerca, Rei advierte a los demás:

- Una gran energía maligna se está apoderando de la ciudad, dice la pelinegra.

- Puedo sentir como el mar desatará toda su ira, adjunta Michiru.

- Sigamos, ordena Haruka.

Poco después, llegan a aquella plaza, donde Dungeon Barbarian se encontraba dándoles órdenes a sus demonios, al ver a los guerreros, queda totalmente sorprendido.

- ¿Tú? Pregunta Serena.

- No puede ser, dice Dungeon Barbarian.

- No te saldrás con la tuya, amenaza Darién.

- Veamos si es así, demonios… ¡Ataquen! Dice Dungeon Barbarian.

- Vamos, transfórmense, grita Darién, quién en un segundo ya asume su rol de Tuxedo Mask, intentando detener la horda de demonios que van directo hacia ellos.

Aprovechando esto, todas se transforman en las respectivas sailors scouts, sin pensarlo, lanzan sus más diestros ataques hacia los demonios, pudiendo neutralizar a gran parte de estos.

- Estos guerreros son más fuertes de lo que pensé, se dice a si mismo Dungeon Barbarian, quien observa como sus demonios son derrotados uno a uno.

¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada! Es la frase que lanza Sailor Moon, dando el más fuerte ataque hasta el momento, eliminando aún más rápido a los enemigos.

Son pocos los minutos que transcurren antes de que los guerreros del bien destruyan a todos los súbditos de Dungeon Barbarian.

- Sailors Scouts, esta batalla aún no ha terminado, sentencia Dungeon Barbarian, sacando sus afiladas hachas.

- ¿Qué harás? Pregunta Tuxedo Mask.

- Mi misión es seguir fielmente a Sailor Dark Star Fighter y ayudarlo a cumplir sus propósitos y daré la vida si fuera necesario…

- Dinos, quién eres tú, reclama Sailor Moon.

- No servirá de nada el que ustedes sepan quién soy, yo solo debo velar por los deseos de Sailor Dark Star Fighter, dice abnegadamente Dungeon Barbarian, quién sorprendentemente, ha derramado una lágrima, siendo esta la oportunidad que tiene Sailor Moon, para conocer más sobre el, nadie que fuese malo derramaría una lágrima por hablar de su misión en esta vida.

- Dungeon Barbarian, algún hermoso sentimiento aún vive en tu corazón, por favor, siéntelo y libérate de tanta maldad que rodea tu corazón, le ruega Sailor Moon, acercándose lentamente hacia el.

- ¡Tú jamás lo entenderías! Le grita el, quién no se detiene de lanzarle uno de sus fieros ataques, el cual no es logrado con éxito, ya que Tuxedo Mask la ha protegido.

- Yo se que tu no deseas pelear, solo deseas hacer feliz a Sailor Dark Star Fighter y debe haber una razón, dime cual es, dice insistentemente Sailor Moon.

- No tengo por que revelarle algo a quién hizo de Seiya alguien tan infeliz.

- ¿Qué dices? Pregunta Tuxedo Mask.

- Mi pobre maestro solo anhelaba tu amor, Princesa de la Luna llena y fue ese mismo amor el cual se transformó en demencia, pude ver a lo lejos como el sufría y no puedo tolerarlo, dice Dungeon Barbarian antes de lanzarse fuertemente hacia Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Moon.

¡Tierra, tiembla!

Ese ataque, logra detener a Dungeon Barbarian, haciéndolo retroceder algunos pasos.

- No te permitiré el que le hagas daño a nuestra princesa, aclara Sailor Uranus.

- Como yo no permitiré que ella se siga burlando de Seiya, responde Dungeon Barbarian, preparándose nuevamente para otro ataque.

¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

- No, sus ataques, no… no podrán… detenerme, dice Dungeon Barbarian, algo herido.

Por esto mismo, Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus y Plut se han unido a los ataques de Uranus y Neptune, dejando atrás a Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Moon, quienes observan esta batalla debido a las rápidas conclusiones que empieza a sacar Sailor Moon.

- Tuxedo Mask, ¿puedes ver más allá de la armadura de Dungeon Barbarian?

- ¿A que te refieres? Pregunta el.

- Detrás de esa fuerte armadura, no hace más que proteger su dolido corazón, estoy segura, declara Sailor Moon.

- ¿Sospechas algo? Pregunta Tuxedo Mask.

- Creo que debemos dejar de atacarlo, no será esa la solución para que nosotros lo derrotemos, asegura Sailor Moon.

- Pero… dice Tuxedo Mask.

- Déjame ir a su lado, le pide Sailor Moon, quién a la vez añade: Chicas, detengan sus ataques.

- No Sailor Moon, dice Uranus.

- Nuestro deber es protegerte, por favor, entiéndelo, pide Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Plut mira a Sailor Moon, cree conocer la intención que refleja su mirada, por esto mismo, le presta apoyo y dice:

- Debemos obedecer a la princesa.

Acaparando así, la mirada de todos los presentes, Plut se detiene, también las demás Sailors Scouts, que ya habían logrado darle fuertes ataques a Dungeon Barbarian.

Sailor Moon se aleja de los brazos de su esposo, camina decidida hacia su aparente enemigo, el cual a estas alturas, se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo, apoyado en sus hachas, intentando recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

- No tengas miedo, Dungeon Barbarian, si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte, le dice Sailor Moon.

El ahora débil súbdito de Sailor Dark Star Fighter la mira directamente a los ojos, puede sentir la calidez de su mirada, hace mucho tiempo no sentía latir su corazón, se rinde ante esta suave sensación producida por la dulce actitud de su enemiga y le confieza:

- ¿Sabes? Tuve que dejar partir a Seiya, cuando era muy pequeño.

- ¿Cómo? Pregunta Sailor Moon, mientras los demás guerreros observan de no muy lejos, aquella confesión que se aproxima.

- Seiya prácticamente no me conoce, la princesa de nuestro planeta, es decir, la princesa Fireball me dijo que el había nacido para ser un guerrero guardián de nuestro mundo, fue una difícil decisión, me encontraba solo junto a el, intentaba seguir en mi cotidiano trabajo, por años, fui el herrero de mi planeta, preparaba las mejores armas y armaduras para todos los guardianes de nuestro mundo, cuando Seiya era pequeño, me miraba con algo de recelo, ya que me observaba dando fuertes golpes al metal, confeccionando las mejores armas, sacándoles filo y dándoles alguna energía especial, para darles aún más potencia…

- Entiendo, dice Sailor Moon.

- Un día, hace muchos años atrás a mi esposa la atacó una devastadora enfermedad, el pequeño Seiya se aferraba a ella con todas sus fuerzas, incluso en su lecho de muerte, el era solo un niño, no tenía más allá de cuatro años, cuando tuvo que ver partir a su madre.

- Eso es muy triste, le dice Sailor Moon, quién deja caer su mano en el hombro de Dungeon Barbarian, en señal de apoyo.

- Después de eso, nuestra princesa fue a mi lado, llevándose con ella a Seiya, prometiéndome el que lo cuidaría y le daría todo aquel cariño de madre que necesitara, creí que lo mejor era dejarlo ir, pero me arrepiento por no haber luchado, por no haberlo mantenido a mi lado… sigue Dungeon Barbarian, con la voz quebrajada y lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Eso quiere decir que… dice Sailor Moon.

- Desde ese entonces, lo observé desde lejos, con gran orgullo, por ver en quién se había convertido, por ver que mi hijo era el líder de los tres principales guardianes de nuestro mundo.

- ¿Seiya es tu hijo? Pregunta sorprendida Sailor Moon.

- Así es, Sailor Moon, le responde Dungeon Barbarian.

- ¡No puede ser! Dicen los demás.

- Por eso lo seguí hasta ahora, era la forma que tenía para pagar aquel alejamiento entre ambos, lastima, el no sabe quién soy… cuando el mismo comenzó a hacer caer a todos los habitantes de nuestro planeta, me dejó a mi como su aliado, sin embargo confesó el por que y el motivo era, que se sentía seguro al tenerme a su lado, mi corazón se hizo pedazos, por esto, me dejé dominar por su poder demoniaco, para servirle en todo lo que el necesitase…

- Qué te parece si te digo lo siguiente, yo salvaré a Seiya, podrás volver a tu planeta junto a el y tendrán una nueva oportunidad, le dice Sailor Moon.

- ¿Crees que hay oportunidad para un bruto como yo? Pregunta triste Dungeon Barbarian.

- Nunca es tarde para empezar nuevamente, le responde dulcemente Sailor Moon.

- Sailor Moon, susurra Dungeon Barbarian, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

En ese segundo, se hace obligatoria la aparición de Sailor Dark Star Fighter y Devil Angel.

- Sailor Dark Star Fighter, gritan todos.

- Creo que no esperaban verme, responde el.

- Así que estos son los guerreros del presente, comenta Devil Angel.

- ¿Quién es ella? Pregunta Sailor Jupiter.

- ¿Yo? Soy la princesa del cristal del abismo, Devil Angel.

- La mujer de cabellos rosados… susurra Tuxedo Mask.

- Dungeon Barbarian, eres un débil, no pudiste mantener a nuestros demonios con vida y ahora te veo al lado de Sailor Moon, eres un maldito desertor, mereces la muerte, sentencia Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- No te atrevas, grita Sailor Moon, quién se levanta quedando al frente de Dungeon Barbarian, extiende ambos brazos hacia los lados, señalando su protección a este.

- No estorbes, dice Sailor Dark Star Fighter, lanzándole un ataque a Sailor Moon, ataque que fue soportado por esta.

- ¿Quieres que me encargue del desertor? Pregunta con tono burlón Devil Angel.

Antes de que Sailor Dark Star Fighter pudiese dar una respuesta, Sailor Moon abre ambas manos y las acerca a su pecho, haciendo que el brillo del cristal de plata ilumine todo el lugar.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? Pregunta asustada Devil Angel mientras se protege de esta fuerte luz.

- Quiere utilizar el cristal de plata, pero por qué, dice Sailor Dark Star Fighter, quién también se cubre el rostro, evitando la fuerte luz que expele el cristal de plata

- Cualquier alma que posea amor, será salvada, grita con férrea certeza Sailor Moon, tratando de envolver a Dungeon Barbarian con su poder.

- No te lo permitiré, dice Sailor Dark Star Fighter, lanzando un devastador ataque hacia el punto débil de Dungeon Barbarian, es decir, aquellos signos de negras estrellas fugaces entre sus hachas.

- ¡Aaah! Grita Dungeon Barbarian, cayendo gravemente herido al suelo.

- ¡No puedes hacerle daño Seiya, por favor! Grita Sailor Moon.

- El siempre debió obedecer mis órdenes, no seguir tus pretenciosas niñerías de inocente amor, reclama Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- ¿Lo has matado? Pregunta Devil Angel.

- No, solo le he quitado sus poderes como Dungeon Barbarian, ahora, será eliminado responde Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- ¡No lo hagas! Ruega Sailor Moon, que observa como un negro láser se pierde en la frente de Dungeon Barbarian, haciéndolo caer finalmente al suelo, sin energía.

Debido a esto, el restante grupo de guerreros corre hacia Dungeon Barbarian, intentando darle fuerzas para resistir este ataque proporcionado por Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- No se por que sienten tanto a alguien que jamás conocieron, dice malvada Devil Angel.

- No es necesario conocer a alguien para ayudarlo cuando se encuentra mal, dice fuertemente Sailor Venus.

Después de esto, entre agonizantes palabras, Dungeon Barbarian toma la mano de Sailor Moon, diciéndole:

- Gracias por haberme hecho recordar la calidez de mi corazón, Sailor Moon, por favor, salva a mi hijo de aquel Caos que lo atormenta.

- Así será, tranquilo, le responde Sailor Moon mientras aprieta fuertemente su mano.

- ¿Escuchaste eso Sailor Dark Star Fighter? Pregunta burlona Devil Angel.

- ¿Qué tontería dices Dungeon Barbarian?, pregunta dolido Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- Seiya, lamento haberte fallado hasta el último momento, pequeño travieso, dice desgastado Dungeon Barbarian.

- ¿Pequeño travieso?, ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes? Se pregunta a si mismo Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- Así te llamaba tu madre, ¿Lo recuerdas?, dice Dungeon Barbarian, intentando aferrarse a la vida.

- Mi madre… si, así me llamaba, en compañía de un hombre, dice Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- Ese hombre, era yo, le dice Dungeon Barbarian.

- No puede ser… ¿Acaso eras tú aquella persona que tanto inspiró mi poder como guardián del planeta del fuego? Reclama Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- ¿Cómo? Pregunta Dungeon Barbarian.

- No recuerdo muy bien, solo me parece recordar una fuerte silueta masculina, la cual creaba armas, escudos y armaduras para los guerreros de nuestro planeta, lo miraba desde lejos, por que no quería desconcentrarlo, fue esa inspiración, con la cual aquel hombre hacía su trabajo, la que me llevó a tratar de ser uno de los mejores defensores de mi planeta, comenta Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- Seiya… es la última palabra que se escurre entre los labios de Dungeon Barbarian, antes de dar un último suspiro.

- Qué cambio tan sorpresivo de eventos… comenta Devil Angel, mientras observa la agonía de Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- Encárgate de ellos, Devil Angel, ordena Sailor Dark Star Fighter, quién se aproxima al cuerpo de su padre, con una mezcla de tristeza y rencor, lo mira y desaparece, así, pasan los segundos y lo que queda de Dungeon Barbarian se convierte en una piedrecilla, pero esta no es como las demás, a pesar de todo, un leve resplandor se rehúsa a desaparecer, Sailor moon lo protege con el poder del cristal de plata, dándole una oportunidad, lo impregna de amor y lo deja ir, como una hermosa estrella fugaz que desaparece en el firmamento, después de esto, Sailor Moon cae pesadamente al piso, el uso del cristal de plata la deja con pocas fuerzas, momento oportuno para Devil Angel.

- ¿Quién será el primero en morir? Pregunta desafiante la mujer.

- Tú… tu nos encerraste allí y por esto, Sailor Saturn sacrificó su vida, nosotras seremos tus oponentes, responde Sailor Uranus a nombre de Neptune y Plut.

- Como quieran, responde Devil Angel, quien hace aparecer un par de rosas negras.

- ¡Miren el ataque de Devil Angel! Alerta Sailor Mercury.

- Rosas, susurra Tuxedo Mask, manteniendo entre sus brazos a Sailor Moon y observando a la rival.

Así, instantáneamente, las sailors scouts deben prepararse para una nueva batalla, no pueden contar con Sailor Moon por algunos minutos, debido a su poca energía, el escenario parece estar cada vez más complicado, mientras nadie sospecha que la pequeña dama, las sailors three light y su princesa están a segundos de llegar…


	25. La futura guardiana del planeta tierra

**Hola a todos! Por fin las malas vibras y algunas penillas se han alejado de mi camino n_n así que hago entrega del nuevo capítulo de este fic, me da algo de pena comentarles que ya vamos llegando al fin, sería ilógico alargar con líneas absurdas una historia que me muestra su propia velocidad, así que espero que junto conmigo, vayamos disfrutando los últimos capítulos de esta primera entrega.**

**Una nueva lectora hizo una interesante pregunta, la cual era: ¿Cómo se llamará la secuela? Lamento decirte que eso aún es secreto, pero estén seguros, de que habrá continuación y será una muy bonita, indagando mucho en lo que será la faceta cotidiana de nuestros protagonistas, por que esta historia me ha encantado y me obliga a seguirla de algún modo…**

**Gracias a mis fieles lectores, más aún a quienes me dejan sus valiosos reviews, de corazón, muchas gracias!**

**Responderé dudas, sugerencias y todo eso, en forma de review, no lo olviden =P**

**Aprovecho de comentarles que en pocos días, lanzaré otra historia, no teniendo nada que ver con esta, es una historia creada para una amiga mía muy querida, espero que también quieran leerla.**

**Bueno, sin más, los dejo, que estén muy bien, nos leemos… sayo!**

- Ahora que no cuentan con el poder destructivo de Sailor Saturn, ¿Qué harán ustedes? Pregunta desafiante Devil Angel.

- ¡No te atrevas a nombrarla! Le grita Sailor Uranus con muchísima rabia.

- Solo les hago notar que si no pudieron conmigo una vez, ¿Qué les hace pensar que ahora si podrán? Dice sarcástica Devil Angel.

¡Maremoto de neptuno!, ataque esquivado por su enemiga, casi sin esfuerzo, solo una leve maniobra y el ataque de Sailor Neptune no ha dado resultado.

¡Tierra, tiembla!, ¡Grito Mortal!, nuevamente esquivado con gran destreza, de alguna forma narcisista, Devil Angel solo esquiva estos ataques, quizás así, mostrándoles que sus poderes no tienen comparación alguna con los de ella.

- Eso fue todo, ¿Verdad?, ¿Ahora es mi turno? Dice la malvada mujer, mientras es observada con agonía por las demás.

- No tan rápido… ¡Saeta llameante de Marte!, ¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!, ¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!, ¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!, todos al mismo tiempo, logrando hacer que Devil Angel tambalee un poco de donde está, a pesar de resultar herida, esto no es de gravedad, siendo justamente algo grave para las sailors scouts, que al igual que las outers, miran con gran agonía el poderío de su rival.

- ¿Qué haremos? Pregunta Sailor Mars.

- Debe tener algún punto débil, dice Sailor Mercury, quién analiza con su visor todo lo que rodee a Devil Angel.

- Es demasiado fuerte, agrega Sailor Jupiter.

- Si solo Sailor Moon tuviese todos sus poderes, susurra Sailor Venus.

- ¿Ahora si es mi turno? Pregunta entre risas Devil Angel, lanzando rosas por doquier, dañando a todos, incluso a Tuxedo Mask, que se encontraba protegiendo a Sailor Moon.

- Ustedes no podrán conmigo, aclara Devil Angel, quién se prepara para un nuevo ataque, el cual ve interrumpido por una extraña situación.

- El viento nos susurra… nos susurra más poder, dice Sailor Uranus.

- Ese poder puede ser solo de una persona, comenta Sailor Plut.

- Será… dice Neptune, poco antes de ver como desde lejos, llega la heredera del trono de Tokio de Cristal, la pequeña dama, en compañía de la princesa Fireball y las sailors star light.

- Tu y tus secuaces se atrevieron a atacar mi mundo, también este, donde están mis mejores amigos, eso jamás te lo perdonaré, soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor chibimoon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna del futuro.

- ¿Tú aquí, también ustedes? Dice espantada Devil Angel.

- ¡Rini! Gritan todos al unísono.

- ¡Chicos, Sailor Moon!, ¿Están bien? Pregunta la pequeña dama, quién se acerca corriendo hacia el lugar de combate.

- ¡Rini, que alegría verte! Exclama sailor moon, quién se lanza hacia ella, dándole un gran abrazo.

- Serena, te extrañaba mucho, le dice chibimoon, al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué estás acá, es cierto lo que dijiste?, ¿El futuro fue atacado? Pregunta Tuxedo Mask, siendo interrumpido por Devil Angel.

- ¿Quieren conversar, no creen que es mal momento? Dice entre risas maquiavélicas Devil Angel, aún así, Rini intenta responder la duda de Tuxedo Mask.

- Si, ella, junto a Sailor Dark Star Fighter y Dungeon Barbarian atacaron el futuro, por eso estoy aquí, para ayudarlos a acabar con el enemigo, dice la pequeña dama.

- ¿Saben? Carezco de paciencia, reclama Devil Angel, con graciosa expresión de aburrimiento.

- Chicas, recuperen sus fuerzas, yo pelearé contra Devil Angel, princesa fireball, ¿podría ayudar a sanar las heridas de las demás? Pregunta chibimoon.

- Si, lo haré, dice la princesa, quién se acerca primero a Sailor Moon, para después ayudar a las demás, adjuntando una orden: Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Healer, ayuden a la pequeña dama lo más que puedan.

- Si princesa, responden las sailors, poniéndose detrás de Sailor Chibimoon, listas para combatir.

- Perfecto, susurra Devil Angel, lanzándose primero contra Sailor chibimmon, dando inicio a una cruenta batalla corporal.

Es la primera vez que Rini debe soportar un combate de esta forma, sus movimientos algo torpes parecen ser una gran alegría para su rival, pero aunque le cuesta, la pequeña dama logra esquivar los poderosos ataques de su enemiga, por otra parte, las sailors star light quisieron involucrarse en la batalla pero les fue imposible, debido al ceñido combate entre estas dos mujeres de cabellos rosados.

- Creo que te subestimé, Sailor Chibimoon, eres más fuerte de lo que pensé, comenta cansada Devil Angel, quién detiene la batalla por un momento, para recuperar el aliento.

- Tú también lo eres, dice con aliento entrecortado Chibimoon, con suerte de simpatía nerviosa hacia su rival.

En ese segundo, hace su aparición Sailor Dark Star Fighter, sus ojos hinchados son el vestigio de un gran llanto por parte de el, debido a esto, con gran furia lanza sus descargos.

- Desde siempre perdí algo, a mi madre, a mi planeta, amigos, todo, también el amor de Sailor Moon y ahora, quién fuese mi padre… Devil Angel, debes acabar con…

- Todos, ya lo se, responde ella.

- No, quiero que sientan lo mismo que yo… derrota sin demora a Sailor Chibimoon.

- ¡No me des órdenes! Grita su aliada, en forma de rebeldía.

- Hazme caso por favor, ten, toma este cristal, te dará un poder asombroso, yo ahora, veré este magnífico show, le dice Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- Está bien, responde ella algo molesta.

- Aquella mujer, mírenla por favor, es tan parecida a la Neo Reina Serena, dice Sailor Plut.

- Eso no es de importancia, le responde enfadada Uranus, quién ya se encuentra cerca de la princesa fireball, la cual cura sus heridas.

Ahora, Devil Angel se encuentra dispuesta a seguir con estos ataques, mientras Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Healer intentan acercarse, sin éxito, a Sailor Dark Star Fighter, para intentar persuadirlo y así, detener todo esto.

- Puedo sentir como el gran poder oscuro me fortalece aún más, dice Devil Angel en fase de una nueva transformación, su atuendo cambia, un estrecho y corto vestido negro la viste, tacones altos y una gran capa negra, que cae hasta el piso.

- Esto no está bien, se dice a si misma Sailor Chibimoon.

- Ahora, ven, Sailor Chibimoon, dice su enemiga, con mirada totalmente nublada por la maldad del nuevo poder adquirido, lanzándose nuevamente en contra de la pequeña dama.

Nuevamente, la riña es corporal, esta vez los ataques son mucho más crueles, Devil Angel golpea sin piedad alguna a Sailor Chibimoon, la cual ya comienza a decaer por esta misma razón.

- Acabando contigo, con tus amigos y tus padres, el universo será nuestro, le susurra la endemoniada mujer a la pequeña dama, haciendo nacer toda la ira de esta.

- No… ¡No lo harás, no te lo permitiré! Grita la pequeña dama, su energía ha hecho que la marca que está en su frente, brille con gran fuerza, aquella marca que muestra que ella es parte de la familia real, esta gran fuerza, obliga a Devil Angel a tomar pasos atrás, quedando muy cerca de Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- Utiliza el poder del cristal del abismo, le dice Sailor Dark Star Fighter a Devil Angel.

- ¿Será necesario? Pregunta ella.

- Verás que si, dice entre extrañas risas Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- Muy bien, responde Devil Angel, abriendo ambas manos, haciendo flotar el crital del abismo, liberando gran energía de este.

- No me derrotarás tan fácilmente, advierte Rini, la cual libera el poder del cristal de plata, mientras hace que se convierta en la pequeña princesa de la luna del futuro.

- ¡No lo hagas Rini, es peligroso! Grita desde lejos Sailor Moon.

- Si utilizas el cristal de plata, podrías morir, añade Tuxedo Mask.

- Prepárate a morir, grita Devil Angel, quién ya estaba preparada para lanzar su poder, pero sin razón aparente, ambas, es decir, ella y su oponente, se quedan mirando fijamente una a la otra, las dos en postura de ataque, pero ninguna siendo capaz de lanzarlo.

- ¿Qué es esta sensación? Se pregunta a si misma Devil Angel.

- Ella… no puedo acabar con ella, se dice a si misma la pequeña dama.

- Pequeña dama, atácala, grita Sailor Uranus.

- Esa mujer es un peligro para nosotras, destrúyela por favor, suplica Sailor Jupiter.

- Es que… ¡No puedo!, responde la pequeña dama.

- Vamos Devil Angel, acaba con ella, ordena Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- No puedo, dice con gélida apariencia Devil Angel.

- Esto resulta hasta conmovedor, dice entre risas Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

Las dos chicas parecen no escuchar al resto, por el lado de Rini, las sailors esperan que destruya a la enemiga, menos Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Moon, quienes también, extrañamente, se encuentran hipnotizados a este encuentro.

- Serena… susurra Tuxedo mask a su oído.

- Este momento puede ser el peor que hemos pasado en nuestra vida, pero aún así, siento que las cosas están en orden, dice Sailor Moon.

- Siento lo mismo, responde su esposo.

- ¿Qué están diciendo? Reclama Sailor Mars, tomándolos por locos, aunque sus descargas son frecuentes, la pareja también parece no escuchar al resto, solo miran fijamente a las dos chicas en batalla detenida.

Por otro lado, Devil Angel, quién puede sentir como el poder oscuro insiste en atacar al enemigo, permanece congelada, ante la mirada fija de su rival.

- ¿Qué nos está pasando? Le pregunta Devil Angel a su enemiga.

- No lo sé, responde la pequeña dama.

- Siento algo que jamás había sentido, siento como un gran calor recorre todo mi pecho, le confiesa Devil Angel, bajando la guardia.

- Yo siento que debo protegerte, no se por que, pero… no me atrevo a hacerte daño, le responde la pequeña dama.

En ese segundo, las insistentes risas de Sailor Dark Star Fighter interrumpen el momento.

- Sabía que tarde o temprano, serías un estorbo para mi, Devil Angel.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Pregunta ella a Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- Siempre supuse que el poder de tu esencia estaría por sobre los poderes que te entrego yo y ahora veo que estaba en lo correcto.

- No te entiendo, le dice Devil Angel.

- ¿Quieres saber por que no puedes acabar con la pequeña dama?, ¿Quieres saber quién realmente eres?

- Soy producto del cristal del abismo, eso siempre lo he sabido, le dice Devil Angel.

- Tus poderes fueron modificados por el cristal del abismo, querrás decir, aclara Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- ¿Qué? Pregunta Devil Angel.

- Todo ocurrió así, dice Sailor Dark Star Fighter:

Endymion es el soberano de la tierra, mientras la princesa Serena es la soberana de la luna, al casarse, ambas fuerzas se unieron, creando la familia real, quedando ambas soberanías en un mismo lugar, por una parte, la primogénita de estos, es decir, la pequeña Serena, adquirió su rol de Sailor Chibimoon, siendo en un futuro, que pretendo acabar, Sailor Moon del futuro, la cual lucha contra el mal en el nombre de la luna, estaba escrito en el destino, faltaba una heredera, para sellar este círculo de poder, por eso interrumpí tu creación, Devil Angel, no podía permitir que las cuatro fuerzas más poderosas de este universo pudiesen juntarse…

- ¿De que hablas? Pregunta Devil Angel totalmente confundida.

- Sailor Moon, la protectora de la luna en el presente, Sailor Chibimoon, la protectora de la luna en el futuro, Tuxedo Mask, el protector de la tierra en esta era… ¿Y en el futuro, quién?

- No puedo creerlo, dice conmocionada Devil Angel, siendo la misma postura que toman todos los demás, quienes escuchan atentamente las palabras de Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- Tu, Devil Angel, eras la protectora de la tierra en el futuro, por que eres la segunda hija de los reyes de Tokio de cristal.

Con esta declaración, Devil Angel cae al piso, totalmente desgarrada por el llanto, ahora entendiendo por que no podía atacar a la pequeña dama.

- ¿Segunda hija de Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Moon? Se preguntan todas las sailors al mismo tiempo, también la princesa Fireball y las Sailors Star Light.

Al saber esto, la pequeña dama corre hacia Devil Angel, a pocos metros de ella, por una extraña fuerza, la pequeña dama sale disparada muy lejos.

- Ahora, debo acabar contigo, sentencia Sailor Dark Star Fighter, quién saca el cristal del abismo y con este, rompe el cristal que le había otorgado a Devil Angel, haciendo que pierda absolutamente todos sus poderes.

- No… ¡No! Grita la pequeña dama, quién al fin logra acercarse a Devil Angel.

- Tranquila, yo te protegeré, dice la pequeña dama, entre intentos de mantener a Devil Angel con fuerzas.

- Quién diría que esa era mi verdadera vida, que tú, eras mi hermana mayor, me alegra al menos, haberte conocido, pero el mal que causé debe ser pagado, por eso, deberé morir, le dice Devil Angel, agonizante entre los brazos de la pequeña dama.

- No, tu no morirás, tendrás una hermosa vida a mi lado y junto a nuestros padres, resiste por favor, suplica la pequeña dama, dándole fuertes abrazos a la ya cansada, Devil Angel.

- Ahora, se que el calor que baña mi corazón, es el amor de hermanas, pequeña dama, gracias por este regalo, son las palabras finales de Devil Angel, antes de lanzar un último suspiro.

- ¡No, No, No!, Devil Angel, quédate a mi lado, suplica en vano la pequeña dama.

- ¡Maldito seas! Grita Tuxedo Mask, quién se lanza con todas sus fuerzas hacia Sailor Dark Star Fighter, detrás de el, va Sailor Moon, quedando pasos atrás, al lado de la pequeña dama y Devil Angel.

- Tú lo serás, responde Sailor Dark Star Fighter, totalmente dominado por la ira que siente hacia su rival.

- No todo está dicho, dice Sailor Moon, mirando fijamente a Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Pregunta el.

- ¿Querías vengarte de mi?, Hazlo, pero no te dejaré que acabes con esta hermosa esencia, que algún día, estará en mi vientre, te lo aseguro, dice llena de convicción Sailor Moon.

- ¿Qué? Pregunta Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- ¡Devil Angel aún tiene energía! Alerta la pequeña dama.

- Lo sé, responde Sailor Moon, que hace aparecer uno de sus más antiguos artefactos como guerrera, el cual le permitirá hacer la "curación lunar".

- No puede estar pasando esto, ¡Tú ya no puedes ocupar ese poder! Grita Sailor Dark Star Fighter

- Mientras tenga el poder del cristal de plata, puedo ocupar cualquier poder que este me de, sea antiguo o nuevo, eso solo depende de mi, responde Sailor Moon.

- No te esperabas esto, ¿Eh? Le dice Tuxedo Mask, quién le lanza un fuerte puño en la cara a su enemigo.

- Hazlo ahora, Sailor Moon. Dice Tuxedo Mask.

- Si, responde ella.

¡Curación lunar, acción!

Este poder lo lanza hacia Devil Angel, la cual poco a poco es inundada por el poder sanador de esta acción, convirtiéndola en una pequeña bebé, la cual está acunada en los brazos de su hermana por unos segundos.

- Mira Sailor Moon, ella es mi hermana, dice feliz la pequeña dama.

- Ahora, enviémosla donde esté a salvo, le dice dulcemente, Sailor Moon.

- Si, responde dichosa Rini.

Así, la pequeña bebé se transforma en una hermosa luz de color rosa, la cual asciende a los cielos y viaja por el tiempo, al vientre de su madre, es decir, la Neo Reina Serena.

- Esto es tan hermoso, dice Sailor Plut entre llantos.

- Ahora entiendo cada una de tus palabras, comenta Sailor Uranus, poniendo uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de la conmovida guardiana de la puerta del tiempo.

- Tú nunca quisiste luchar en su contra y eso era por que es la segunda hija de los reyes, dice Neptune.

- Si, ella me transmitía el mismo cariño que hace nacer en mí la pequeña dama, dice Sailor Plut.

Un poco más allá, Sailor Dark Star Fighter observa todo esto, no estaba dentro de sus planes que Sailor Moon pudiese salvar la esencia de la que será su segunda hija, ha sido una gran derrota para el, quedando totalmente solo, en contra de sus numerosos rivales.

- Sailor Moon… susurra con gran cólera Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- El poder del amor jamás será vencido, le dice Tuxedo Mask.

- No cantes victoria, ni tú ni los demás, la última palabra no está dicha, advierte Sailor Dark Star Fighter, apretando el cristal del abismo, dándole así, un extraordinario poder maligno, el cual hace caer muy lejos a Tuxedo Mask.

- Necesitarán algo más que su estúpido amor para vencerme, dice Sailor Dark Star Fighter, mientras el cristal del abismo se transforma en una gigante espada negra.

- ¡Tomen! Grita Sailor Dark Star Fighter, lanzando ataques de truenos y fuego en lo que era su ataque de láser de estrella fugaz, a las sailors scouts.

- ¡Cuidado! Grita Sailor Venus, la cual recibe el ataque, junto a sus compañeras.

- Muy bien, Sailor Moon, me quitaste mi estrategia, también a mi padre, no me diste tu amor y ahora, aseguras tu segunda hija junto a tu infame amado, te felicito, pudo haber sido un hermoso mundo, pero no te lo permitiré, ya no me importa tenerte a mi lado, ya no me importa nada ni nadie, aunque deba morir para que ustedes también lo hagan, haré lo necesario, cueste lo que me cueste, dice Sailor Dark Star Fighter, quién parece hincharse más y más por el poder al máximo del cristal del abismo.

- Llévate a Rini, le ordena Sailor Moon a Tuxedo Mask, lanzando a esta en los brazos de su esposo, obligándolo a correr detrás de ella.

- Aquí me tienes, dice Sailor Moon, pelearemos tu y yo, por que hice una promesa Seiya, yo te salvaré.

- No prometas tonterías, responde Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- Lo prometo por que lo cumpliré, no dejaré que el Caos te siga manipulando, le responde Sailor Moon, quién se dispone a utilizar el poder del cristal de plata.

- No Serena, ¡no lo hagas! Pide Tuxedo Mask.

- Estaré bien, mientras ustedes estén a mi lado, lo estaré, dice Sailor Moon con pasiva mirada.

- ¡No podrás! Amenaza Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- Yo te liberaré Seiya, yo podré hacerte ver una vez más el hermoso resplandor de todos los corazones, dice confiada Sailor Moon, quién deja al descubierto del cristal de plata en su pecho, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, para poder concentrar gran energía.

- Serena, ¡cuidado! Grita la pequeña dama.

- Muy tarde, dice Sailor Dark Star Fighter, quién ha destrozado el cristal de plata con su espada, haciendo que la luz de los ojos de Sailor Moon, pierdan todo brillo, cae muy débil al piso, entre exagerados suspiros, buscando la fuerza para resistir.

- ¡Sailor Moon! Gritan todos.

- Serena, no, ¡Serena! Grita Tuxedo Mask, tirándose a su lado.

- Les dije, necesitarán algo más que su absurdo amor para acabar conmigo, responde entre macabras risas Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

Así, Sailor Dark Star Fighter se siente ya triunfante, observando como las Sailors Scouts, Sailors Star Light, la pequeña dama, la princesa Fireball y Tuxedo mask se retuercen de dolor al ver lo gravemente herida que se encuentra Sailor Moon, parece que esta será la victoria del Caos, sin Sailor Moon para detenerlo, el universo entero será destrozado por su gran odio y rencor, la esperanza se ve cada vez más lejos, pero incluso en estos momentos, cuando cualquiera se daría por vencido, todos los guerreros del bien tienen energías para seguir enfrentando toda esta pesadilla, no dejarán que la respiración de Sailor Moon llegue a su fin, harán todo lo que esté en sus manos y aún más, para poder salvarla, a ella, a todos, al universo entero.


	26. El final de Sailor Dark Star Fighter

**Hola a todos! Bueno, entrego este nuevo cap. El cual es el primero, que la logrado darme algo de penita, ya entenderán por qué… **

**Este es el cap. que alguna vez nombré, cuando dije que un aparente final, no es más que la antesala del real final, bien podría acabar con la historia en este capítulo, pero sería tan "típico", que mi mente me ha "ordenado" hace mucho tiempo que esto no terminaría acá… **

**Espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews y sigan leyendo! Recuerden, respondo todos los reviews en forma de review... solo tienen que revisar estos para encontrar mis palabras hacia ustedes.  
**

**Cariños a todos y como siempre, gracias por seguir atentos a los nuevos capítulos…**

**Nos leemos.**

**Sayo!**

- ¡Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon, resiste! Suplica una y otra vez Sailor Mars

- ¿Cómo te has atrevido ha hacer esto? Le grita llena de impotencia Sailor Jupiter a Sailor Dark Star Fighter, mientras enrosca su puño y lo observa detenidamente.

- ¡Sailor Moon, se que tu puedes! Dice Sailor Chibimoon, tomando la mano de su, en esta era, amiga.

- Esperen – comenta Sailor Mercury - ¡Su temperatura está bajando demasiado rápido!

- Sin Sailor Moon, esta batalla está perdida chicas – comenta con gran tristeza Sailor Venus.

Tuxedo Mask la aferra contra el, intentando mantener su calor, pero siente como poco a poco este se desvanece.

- No te permitiré concretar tus planes – dice Sailor Chibimoon, quién encuentra la fuerza para separarse de Sailor Moon, levantarse y ponerse frente a frente con Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- ¿La que pudo ser la futura hija de Sailor Moon peleará conmigo?, ¿Crees tener el poder suficiente?, no seas ilusa, si pretendes destruirme con el poder del cristal de plata, correrás la misma suerte que Sailor Moon, es mejor que comprendan que para ustedes, ya todo está perdido – dice Sailor Dark Star Fighter, totalmente convencido de su victoria.

Ya que ahora Sailor Chibimoon es el foco de atención para Sailor Dark Star Fighter, la princesa Fireball junto a las Sailor Star Light le dan gradualmente energías a Sailor Moon, para que pueda mantenerse con vida, ya que el cristal de plata, parece no regenerar su poder.

- No me importan tus amenazas, yo no creo en ellas, soy la hija de la legendaria Sailor Moon y el gran Tuxedo Mask, no estoy dispuesta a rendirme – le responde Sailor Chibimoon, en postura de batalla.

- ¿Ese es tu pensamiento?, creo que no debo quitarte el gusto de saber que realmente no podrás vencerme – le dice ególatramente, Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- Te lo demostraré, verás que yo puedo salvar este hermoso planeta – grita con gran certeza Sailor Chibimoon, dejando su cristal de plata al descubierto, lista para liberar todo su poder.

- Qué tonta eres – le dice Sailor Dark Star Fighter, lanzándole un fuerte ataque de láser oscuro a la pequeña dama, ataque que es resistido por ella, con gran dificultad.

- ¡Pequeña dama! - Grita Sailor Plut, la cual por acto de inercia, corre a su lado, para intentar protegerla.

- ¡Plu! Vete de aquí - le ordena la pequeña, al ver lo gravemente lesionada que resulta quedar la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo.

- No pequeña dama, si es necesario entregar mi vida para protegerte, lo haré – dice Sailor Plut, quién con mayor seguridad se pone frente a ella, dándole tiempo para que pueda liberar todo el poder del cristal de plata.

- No podemos observar esto, ¡vamos a ayudar a la pequeña dama! – dice Sailor Neptune, tomando de la mano a Sailor Uranus, terminando posteriormente, también delante de la joven guerrera, absorbiendo todo el ataque de Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- ¿Acaso no lo ven? No pueden resistir mi menor ataque, ¿Creen que podrán resistir el mayor?, no me hagan reír – Advierte sarcástico Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- Dí lo que quieras, nosotros no nos rendiremos – responde entre fatigadas frases, Sailor Neptune.

- Neptune, creo que esta vez si moriremos, ¿No crees? – susurra Uranus a su íntima amiga.

- Creo que tienes razón, nunca pensé que el poder de Sailor Dark Star Fighter fuera tan grande – Responde con dificultad Sailor Neptune.

- Observa la luna, querida mía, mira como brilla y observa esta cruenta batalla – le comenta nostálgicamente Uranus a Neptune.

- Es como si ella fuese testigo de lo que está ocurriendo y nos da una última mirada – responde Neptune, siguiendo la trágica noción de Uranus.

En ese momento, las Sailors del sistema solar exterior no resisten más, Plut cae delante de Sailor Chibimoon, mientras Uranus y Neptune caen detrás de ella, quienes siguen con su triste conversación.

- Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, pero ahora que perdimos a Sailor Moon, solo faltaba perder la esperanza, ¿No es verdad? – Pregunta conmovida Sailor Neptune a Uranus.

- La gran luna llena que ilumina nuestros ojos, será el último resplandor que se reflejará en ellos, responde Uranus, tomando la mano de Neptune a como de lugar.

- Solo necesito ver el resplandor de tus cabellos, para poder morir tranquila – le dice Neptune, tratando de acercar sus dedos hacia los de Uranus.

- Creo que me equivoqué, el último reflejo que tendrán nuestros ojos, son las siluetas de la otra, tu eres mi resplandor, el más fuerte de todos una despedida perfecta, me llevaré tu hermosura hasta el final del mundo – le responde decaída, Uranus.

- Haruka… no me sueltes, déjame a tu lado…

En ese momento, el poderoso láser oscuro termina por acabar con el cristal de plata de Sailor Chibimoon, haciéndola caer, al igual que Sailor Moon, fuertemente al piso, con insistentes suspiros, mostrando la fatiga y pérdida de poder.

- ¡No puede ser! – grita Sailor Jupiter, quién corre hacia la pequeña dama, también las demás, tratando de ayudarla.

- Yo advertí a esta pequeña insolente, ingenuamente siguió los pasos de Sailor Moon, era obvio, acabaría con ella – dice Sailor Dark Star Fighter, jactándose de su acertado presagio.

En ese momento, Sailor Moon logra susurrar algunas palabras:

- Darién… llévame al lado de Rini por favor.

- Si, responde el – tomándola en sus brazos, mientras el antifaz ha sido incapaz de ocultar las lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos, algo en el, dice que esto es el final de todo.

Finalmente, Tuxedo Mask lleva a Sailor Moon al lado de Sailor Chibimoon, dejándola recostada a su lado, el sin embargo, intenta tomar a cada una en sus brazos, dándoles quizás, un último abrazo.

- Sailor Chibimoon…

- Sailor Moon…

- Aún puedes escucharme – susurra Sailor Moon.

- Si, aún puedo - responde la pequeña.

- Lamento haberte fallado – le dice Sailor Moon.

- Tú no has fallado, pero es poder del Caos, resultó ser más poderoso – le responde la pequeña, quién ya asoma las primeras lágrimas.

- No llores Rini, sabes que no soporto verte triste – comenta igualmente conmovida Sailor Moon.

- Serena, yo solo quería lo mejor para nosotros, creí que podríamos hacerlo – dice tristemente Rini.

- Estoy segura, que sea cual sea nuestro fin, nuestros corazones permanecerán unidos por la eternidad – le responde Sailor Moon, intentando darle ánimos a la pequeña.

En ese segundo, ambas se toman de la mano, logran mirarse a los ojos con gran calidez, a pesar de este momento, una leve sonrisa se dibuja en ambas caras, pero a pesar de estas, el llanto también se hace presente, mutuamente, observan de reojo, ambos cristales de plata lamentablemente heridos, pero sin que nadie lo sospechara, las últimas energías de ambas, hacen nacer algo inesperado, un nuevo cristal de plata brota de sus manos.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta asustado Sailor Dark Star Fighter, quién no solo el se ha llevado esta sorpresa, sino que todos los demás, incluidas Sailor Moon y Sailor Chibimoon.

- ¿Es otro cristal de plata? – Pregunta generalmente Sailor Mars.

- No entiendo, el cristal de plata solo puede ser utilizado por quienes sean parte de la familia real, pero si solo una de ellas lo utiliza, la otra moriría – Analiza rápidamente Sailor Mercury.

- No puedo comprender esto – dice entre dudas Sailor Jupiter, quién después, junto a las demás, es alertada por Sailor Uranus.

- ¿Ven? – pregunta Uranus.

- Una gran luz, directamente de la luna, ha venido a iluminarnos – añade Neptune.

- Quizás el universo quiso darles una linda despedida – comenta Sailor Dark Star Fighter, entre risas.

- ¿Será posible? – Susurra Sailor Plut.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunta Venus.

- Alguna vez oí una antigua leyenda del milenio de plata, si dos herederas del poder de este milenio, juntan sus más puros sentimientos, podrían hacer una viva réplica del cristal de plata del pasado, trayendo consigo, solo por una batalla, a la antigua Reina Serenity, el cristal de plata no es más que una piedra que encierra los más profundos sentimientos hermosos que alguien puede sentir, es decir, es solo un reflejo, del poder de la esperanza y del amor de todos, el cual se materializa en esa piedra preciosa, utilizado por las almas más puras que puedan existir, si esto sucediera, sería un verdadero milagro para todos nosotros.

- Entonces… susurra Tuxedo Mask, antes de ser interrumpido por una potente voz femenina, la cual se escucha fuertemente.

- Antiguas guardianas del sistema solar interior, también ustedes, guardianas del sistema solar exterior, denle su poder a la princesa y a la pequeña dama.

- Bien – se escucha al unísono.

¡Por el poder de Mercurio!

¡Por el poder de Marte!

¡Por el poder de Júpiter!

¡Por el poder de Venus!

¡Por el poder de Urano!

¡Por el poder de Neptuno!

¡Por el poder de Plutón!

Y sin que nadie lo sospechase, se añade un nuevo grito.

¡Por el poder de Saturno!

- ¿Qué?, ¿Sailor Saturn? – pregunta sorprendida Uranus.

En ese segundo, ve como la pequeña Sailor de la destrucción desciende de aquella luz que refleja la luna, quedando al lado de ellas.

- Esto es un milagro – comenta conmovida Neptune.

- El poder de nuestra princesa y la pequeña dama, me han devuelto la vida – dice seria pero felizmente Sailor Saturn, quién es seguida a segundos, por la gran Reina Serenity.

- Serena, hija mía, pequeña Serena, mi dulce nieta, ustedes son fieles sucesoras del poder que les otorgó mi antiguo reino, como me complace saber que fueron capaces de atraerme hasta acá – dice dulcemente la Reina Serenity, mientras los cristales de plata de Sailor Moon y Sailor Chibimoon recobran sus fuerzas.

- Esto es increíble – comenta entre lágrimas, Sailor Venus.

Por otro lado, Sailor Uranus y Neptune se observan y susurran:

- Ellas no dejan de salvarnos una y otra vez – dice Uranus.

- Su amor es tan grande, que nada puede derrotarlo – le responde Neptune, mientras contempla a Sailor Uranus con gran felicidad.

En ese momento, mientras todos los guerreros están dichosos por lo ocurrido, Seiya escucha una y otra vez en su mente:

_La Reina, la princesa y la pequeña dama intentarán destruirte y aunque logren hacerlo, no dejes que se salgan con la suya, utiliza la espada y siembra el poder del caos en la tierra, así, tu misión se cumplirá de todas formas._

- No puedo dejar que me venzan, no lo permitiré – grita Sailor Dark Star Fighter, quién utiliza la espada, tal y como su oscura conciencia se lo dictó, abre una gigantesca grieta en el suelo y de golpe, libera casi todo el poder del cristal del abismo en esta, haciendo que el Caos destruya poco a poco todo el planeta, fuertes temblores sacuden la tierra, mientras Sailor Dark Star Fighter presagia el fin:

- Ninguno de sus esfuerzos dará resultado, ya todo está perdido, el Caos ahora vive en lo más profundo de la tierra, solo serán algunos minutos, para que este lugar sea totalmente destruido, junto a todos sus habitantes y todos ustedes, este planeta, tiene sentenciado su fin – grita Sailor Dark Star Fighter, total y absolutamente poseído por la maldad.

- ¡Nosotras hemos aprendido a no perder la fe! – responde igualitariamente con un grito Sailor Moon, la cual junto a la pequeña dama, se dejan vestir con el poder del cristal de plata, Sailor Moon queda entre medio de la Reina Serenity, quién está a su izquierda y la pequeña dama a su derecha, las tres, dejando libre todo el poder que tiene escondida la unión de estas tres generaciones.

Sailor Dark Star Fighter termina por sacar la espada, la cual estaba quebrajando la tierra y con esta, intenta defenderse del poder de este trío de poderosas mujeres.

Así, entre frecuentes temblores que sacuden al planeta entero, la Princesa Serena, la pequeña dama y la Reina Serenity luchan contra el enemigo, teniendo de escoltas a todas las guardianas del sistema solar, pero también, apoyadas con fuerza de voluntad por parte de la Princesa Fireball y las Sailors Star Light.

Segundos después, las tres mujeres capaces de utilizar el poder del cristal de plata, lanzan su frase de amor, para terminar de liberar todo el poder necesario para acabar con el caos.

¡Por el poder del cristal de plata!

- ¡No podrán! – amenaza Sailor Dark Star Fighter, lanzando sus últimos poderes, para intentar derrotar a sus enemigas.

Los segundos se hacen eternos, mientras todas las sailors se mantienen tomadas de las manos, concentradas para darles más poderes a su princesa, Tuxedo Mask observa con gran pavor todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, se ha fijado que la gente corre hacia un lado y otro desesperada, muchos han visto esta épica batalla, incluso muchos escépticos de la existencia de aquellos guerreros, ven con gran impresión todo lo que está ocurriendo, algunas madres corren desesperadamente con sus hijos de un lado hacia otro, otros niños lloran, la energía eléctrica comienza a fallar, algunas casas y edificios comienzan a desmoronarse y lo más triste, Tuxedo Mask comienza a sentir como su corazón agoniza, ya que al ser el guardián del planeta tierra, el siente todos los daños que esta sufre, pero aún así, confía en que el poder de su esposa y las demás, podrán acabar con todo el mal que los atormenta.

- ¡No puede ser, no puede ser! Grita Sailor Dark Star Fighter, pero ya no con su voz, sino una mucho más siniestra, eso le hace pensar a Sailor Moon, que Seiya está a punto de ser liberado de aquel mal que lo tiene dominado, cierra sus ojos y sin poder creerlo, después de mucho tiempo, logra conectarse con el, su mejor amigo, es decir, Seiya, ambos se ven en una suerte de espacio paralelo, donde solo están los dos, ella vestida de escolar de preparatoria y el, con el antiguo uniforme de estudiante.

- Seiya… ¿Esto es un sueño, una ilusión? - Pregunta Serena.

- Bombón… no puedo creer todo lo que está ocurriendo, debes odiarme – le dice Seiya.

- ¡Eres tú!, no puedo creerlo – dice emocionada Serena.

- Al parecer, pudiste cumplir tu promesa, eres una chica increíble – le responde Seiya.

- Estoy muy feliz por todo esto – le comenta entre llantos la chica rubia.

- Discúlpame por favor – Pide Seiya, quién agrega – Yo solo quería tu amor, pero era un anhelo secreto, no logré detener el Caos, manipuló mi mente y corazón, pero nunca quise hacer todo esto… esto que ya no tiene remedio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta Serena.

- Tu mundo será destruido, nada podrá pararlo, fue una verdadera pérdida de tiempo salvarme, pues ya he causado un daño insalvable – le dice arrepentido el joven.

- No digas eso, siempre podemos recomenzar – le responde ingenuamente Serena.

- Estás equivocada bombón, la tierra ya no tiene salvación, destruí tu mundo, lo lamento, de verdad – le dice fuertemente Seiya.

- Ya buscaremos una solución, ahora, ven hacia mí, ¿Sabes? Te diré un secreto, yo siempre te he amado, quizás no es el amor que tu buscabas, pero te amo como si fueras un hermano, jamás podría sentir rencor por ti, entiendo lo que es amar a una persona y sufrir por esta, pero tú, siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón, eres como un príncipe, el cual me protegió cuando tuvo la oportunidad, sin pedir algo a cambio, yo no he olvidado eso y se que en lo más profundo de ti, hubo alegría, cuando finalmente me viste al lado de Darién.

- Bombón… ahora comprendo, tu felicidad es la mía, aunque no sea el que esté a tu lado, yo siempre seré alguien especial para ti.

- Así es Seiya, eso jamás lo dudes – le responde Serena, antes de terminar esta conversación con un dulce abrazo.

En ese segundo, Serena abre los ojos y observa como tiene a Sailor Dark Star Fighter entre sus brazos, haciendo que esa oscura faceta del Caos desaparezca, devolviendo a la normalidad a Seiya.

- ¡Sailor Moon lo ha logrado! – grita con felicidad Sailor Venus.

- Ella jamás deja solo a nadie, ella es invencible – añade Sailor Jupiter con gran orgullo.

- Es increíble el poder del milenio de plata, las tres, son unos verdaderos ángeles – dice Mercury.

- Serena, eres admirable – susurra Sailor Mars.

La princesa Fireball observa a sus acompañantes y guardianas, comentándoles – Este es un gran regalo, las tres mujeres más poderosas el milenio de plata nos ha devuelto a Seiya, les debemos todo.

- Así es princesa – dice Sailor Star Maker.

- Nunca tendremos como devolverle a Sailor Moon todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros – añade Sailor Star Healer, quién junto a sus acompañantes, corren hacia Seiya.

- Seiya… ¡Seiya!, estás con vida – dice conmovido Sailor Star Healer.

- Si, todo gracias a aquellas personas – responde el, observando a la Reina Serenity, la pequeña dama y principalmente, a la princesa, es decir, a Serena.

A pesar del momento de felicidad, dos personas se han quedado en hermético silencio, Sailor Plut y Tuxedo Mask, los cuales se miran con mucha complicidad, sabiendo que esto, aún no llega a su fin.

Pocos segundos pasan, debido a la felicidad que ha sido para todos el que Seiya esté liberado del caos, han parecido olvidar que fuertes temblores sacuden la tierra, cada vez más y más fuertes, se suma una inesperada tormenta eléctrica, nunca antes vista, es como si el Apocalipsis se estuviese manifestando, Tuxedo Mask se transforma en Endymion, solo ante los ojos de Sailor Plut, el cual le pide, quedarse al lado de Rini y las demás, la Reina Serenity también ha dejado de observar con alegría este momento, ahora su mirada se clava en Endymion, el cual pasiva pero fuertemente, se acerca hacia la grieta abierta por el Caos.

En ese momento, la tormenta eléctrica pasa a ser una fuerte nevazón, Endymion ha sido el primero en descubrir que todos estos cambios climáticos nacen desde la grieta que creó el poder maligno del Caos, observa una vez más la tierra, observa a la Reina Serenity, la cual sin más, toma a Serena de la mano y le dice:

- Hija, la tierra solo tendrá una salvación, pero esta será un verdadero sacrificio para tu corazón, no digas nada, deja que este momento se conserve, tú, vendrás conmigo, ya habrá tiempo para explicar lo ocurrido, pero antes de eso, ve hacia Endymion, dale un abrazo y vuelve a mi.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Serena, quién ya puede sentir la gelidez que azota a la tierra.

- Solo ve, le dice la Reina Serenity, quién añade: Me queda poco tiempo para estar a tu lado, por favor, apresúrate.

- Está bien – responde Serena, quién se acerca extraña hacia su esposo, que la espera con impávida postura, mientras esconde un fuerte nudo en su garganta, el cual lo asfixia hasta lo más profundo.

- Darién, la reina Serenity me ha dicho…

- Serena, por favor, nunca olvides cuanto te amo.

- Darién, ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunta totalmente asustada Serena.

- Solo yo, con el poder de mi espada y el hecho de ser el guardián de la tierra, podré detener el caos y hacerlo desaparecer para siempre, pero eso significará que… ahora… nosotros nos separaremos.

- ¡Darién! – grita Serena, grito que es detenido por el dedo índice de Darién.

- Todo estará bien, confía en mí, nos volveremos a encontrar.

Serena solo da suaves balbuceos, entre agonizante sofoco, el dolor de su corazón le ha quitado la voz, solo murmura el nombre de su amado débilmente y se aferra a su pecho.

- Ahora vete, Serena, mantenme siempre en tu corazón, espérame, yo nunca te dejaré sola – frase terminada por la entrega de una hermosa rosa roja.

En ese momento, la Reina Serenity toma a Serena sin previo aviso, incluso ella da algunos movimientos bruscos, demostrando el que no desea dejar a Darién solo, pero la Reina es más fuerte y de un momento a otro, ambas desaparecen.

Darién observa esta triste separación en silencio, la única que puede comprender un poco lo que está pasando es Sailor Plut, ya que ella es conocedora de varios secretos y leyendas del milenio de plata y lo que está ocurriendo, es una más, así que solo se acerca a la pequeña dama, la abraza y se queda a su lado, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

El mundo poco a poco se congela más, los temblores no cesan, los demás han terminado por sentir este momento, mientras Endymion se encuentra solo, empieza a desenvainar su espada lentamente, poco después, es interrumpido por algunas preguntas.

- ¿Dónde está Sailor moon? – pregunta Sailor Mars.

- Es cierto, ¿Dónde está la Reina Serenity? - Añade Sailor Mercury.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dice asustada Sailor Venus, quién se sorprende al ver como grandes mechones de su pelo se encuentran absolutamente congelados.

- Chicas, esta tormenta nos congelará, busquemos algún lugar para ocultarnos – dice Sailor Jupiter, idea que es acogida por todos, menos Endymion, el cual rechaza la oferta, mintiendo piadosamente al decir: Solo déjenme observar esta grieta, falta poco para que se extinga, ya iré con ustedes, por cierto, Serena debe estar en algún lugar junto a la Reina Serenity, búsquenlas por favor.

- Si – responden todos, La princesa Fireball, Sailor Star Maker y Healer, también Seiya, siguen a las sailors scouts, pero Sailor Plut se distancia unos pasos, vuelve hacia Endymion y le dice:

- Algún día despertaremos y podremos volver a verlos juntos, a usted y a la princesa, tenga confianza en ello.

- Gracias Sailor Plut, dice Endymion, quién nuevamente le pide, no dejar sola a Rini.

Así, Sailor Plut se aleja con triste mirada, acompañando al inocente grupo de guerreros, los cuales creen que encontrarán alguna cobija para pasar esta extraña tormenta, también con la ingenua idea de encontrar a Serena en algún lugar, Endymion los mira a lo lejos, cuando ya terminan de desaparecer en el horizonte, termina por desenvainar su espada, mira el cielo, buscando algún rincón piadoso entre las nubes, el cual le permita ver la luna una vez más, antes de seguir, con lo que será necesario, para expulsar al Caos de forma definitiva.


	27. El planeta tierra entra a un largo sueño

**Hola a todos, largo camino para llegar hasta acá, ¿no creen?, hoy estuve revisando la gran mayoría del fic, leyendo sus momentos graciosos, tristes, apasionados, etc…**

**Les quiero comentar un par de cosas, sería importante que la leyeran:**

**La secuela de este fic tendrá la siguiente dinámica, para quienes no hayan leído la primera parte, es decir, esta historia, la secuela empezará con cierta base nueva, es decir, habrán nuevos detalles, un nuevo contexto, solo los que han leído todos estos capítulos, podrán darle pasado a la historia y conectar esta con su continuación.**

**Tampoco olviden que dentro de poco lanzaré una breve historia, dedicada a mi amiga y ya estoy en planes de otro fic, es basado en una película coreana muy hermosa, eso tomará algo de tiempo, pero espero contar con su lectura.**

**Bueno, saludaré en especial a: ****Selenney****, ****Princess Mko****, srnkiki, ****MartithaJimenez****, ****mayilu****, Lexie, ****lis g****, serena22, bunnysds, ****oO lOvE-MoOn Oo****, , Kndyc y también a Nataly, a la cual le pido leer lo siguiente:**

**En un review pasado respondí tu proposición, de dejar a Rini con Seiya, fui lo suficientemente clara al decirte que este fic ya está terminado y no habrán cambios fuertes en el, cambios de última hora, me pareció de mal gusto es que dejaras 11 review de spam larguísimos, escribiendo una y otra vez "por favor" (los cuales de a poco iré borrando), también el que pidieras mi Facebook para intentar persuadirme, no me estoy haciendo de rogar ni nada por el estilo, pero espero que entiendas que este fic es así, Rini no se quedará con Seiya, y no es por edad, detalle que has remarcado una y otra vez… (De hecho, con el hombre que mantengo relación, existen más de dos o cuatro años de diferencia), solo que me parece totalmente absurdo que este personaje se conformara con el amor de la hija de su verdadera enamorada, sin hacer hincapié en el hecho que este fic tiene mucha inspiración del manga, donde por ejemplo, Seiya es una mujer, disfrazada en hombre (La única historia lésbica que contaré, será la de Haruka y Michiru), te invito a seguir atenta a los aconteceres de esta historia, para saber que ocurre con el, seguir contando con tu lectura pero entendiendo, que este fic gira entorno de Darién y Serena, no Seiya.**

**Los demás reviews los respondo en forma de review, ya lo saben, allí estarán mis palabras para ustedes, le dejé la respuesta aquí a Nataly, quién quizás no vio mi respuesta pasada.**

**Saludos a todos, nos leemos… Sayo!**

Las Sailors scouts, también la princesa fireball y las sailors star fighter caminan sin encontrar un refugio para esperar el término de la fuerte nevazón que castiga a la ciudad de Tokio, mientras Sailor Mars y Venus comentan el excesivo frío, Sailor Plut procura no soltar la mano de la pequeña dama, después de caminar infinitos minutos, Sailor Jupiter reclama el no encontrar a Serena ni a la Reina Serenity, al mismo tiempo que comienza a sentirse más y más fatigada, al igual que sus acompañantes.

- Creo que caminamos hacia la nada, es extraño que Serena haya desaparecido sin decir nada, ¿no creen? – dice Sailor Jupiter.

- Tienes razón, es demasiado extraño – adjunta Sailor Venus.

- Plu… ¿Tú sabes donde están las dos? – pregunta la pequeña dama, sin recibir respuesta.

Por otro lado, Endymion, quién se encuentra totalmente solo frente a la grieta que abrió Sailor Dark Star Fighter, medita ciertas cosas para si mismo:

_En el momento que Sailor Plut nombró la antigua leyenda sobre la unión de tres generaciones del milenio de plata, supe inmediatamente cual era el final de esta, será difícil, será muy cruel, pero es la única salvación para el planeta._

El clima ya es avasallador, el frío cala profundamente cada parte del cuerpo de todas las Sailors Scouts y las demás, Sailor Plut sabe cual es el momento oportuno, para revelar lo que realmente pasará en poco tiempo más, por ahora, prefiere seguir guardando silencio, si llegase a decir ahora lo que ocurrirá, no crearía más que espanto entre los presentes, también sabe que es poco el tiempo que tiene para cumplir con su misión, el cual tiene directa relación con el poder oculto de su talismán, así, como Sailor Uranus tiene la espada y Sailor Neptune el espejo, el talismán de Sailor Plut tiene un poder, hasta ahora, totalmente desconocido, es un poder que nadie hubiese deseado usar, pero Sailor Plut, al igual que Endymion, saben que es lo mejor para todos, ahora solo sigue caminando, en dirección a la nada, pero esto, terminará pronto.

Por otra parte, Endymion posa en el piso una de sus rodillas, dejando su espada erguida, muy cerca de la grieta, el momento ha llegado, sino cumple con su rol de protector de la tierra, no habrá salvación para nadie, su misión, es intentar absorber el caos en su espada, sin permitir ser poseído por esta maldad en cuerpo, pero en el caso de serlo, la huída de Sailor Moon significará una esperanza, por que el final de la antigua leyenda del milenio de plata, así lo dijo.

Sailor Plut logra sentir que es el momento indicado para revelar la verdad a todos, ahora, todos se encuentran en un lugar abierto, un área totalmente solitaria, Sailor Plut pide que todos se detengan, petición acatada en totalidad mientras buscan algún lugar donde sentarse, procurando quedar todos muy cerca entre sí, para poder conservar algo de calor, cuando lo logran, Sailor Plut revela parte de la leyenda del milenio de plata.

- Sailors Scouts, princesa fireball, sailors star light, llegó el momento en el cual sepan, que ocurrirá a continuación.

- ¿Qué ocurrirá? – pregunta temerosa Sailor Venus.

- Como todas sabemos, la batalla de las sailors scouts es una pelea que se repite cada ciertos miles de años, pero esta vez, el orden se vio interrumpido, haciendo que una de las más tristes leyendas del milenio de plata, deba cumplirse.

- ¿Una de las más tristes leyendas del milenio de plata? – Pregunta Sailor Mars.

- Así es – responde Sailor Plut, añadiendo – nosotros no hemos caminado hacia la nada, estamos exactamente en el centro de lo que será, la ciudad del futuro, Tokio de Cristal.

- ¿Tokio de Cristal?, ¡Pero como!, si ese futuro está distante en siglos – reclama Sailor Mars.

- Ustedes despertarán en algún momento, al menos eso espero, también les diré, que Sailor Moon, ahora se encuentra en la Luna, en compañía de la Reina Serenity, quién le indicará que hacer de ahora en adelante, es una misión que nuestra princesa, tendrá que cumplir sola, sino lo logra, dormirán eternamente.

En ese momento, sin que nadie más pueda añadir palabra alguna, el cerrado cielo abre un pequeño lugar, dejando la luna a visión clara, esto se debe, a que Endymion, ha seguido tal cual su misión:

Mientras, Sailor Moon se encuentra entre las ruinas del milenio de plata, en compañía de la Reina Serenity, la cual también le explica lo que está pasando.

- Reina Serenity, dígame por que estoy acá, por que no puedo estar con mi esposo, con mi familia y mis amigas – dice totalmente quebrada por el llanto, Sailor Moon.

- Hija mía, si en este momento, Endymion no estuviera haciendo lo que hace, la vida de ustedes no tendría posibilidad alguna de seguir, el poder del caos ha logrado maldecir a la tierra, pronto, terminará congelándola totalmente y si pasa más allá, la tierra desaparecerá, eso es algo que no tiene solución, pero lo que si tiene solución, es que el caos sea contenido en la espada del guardián de la tierra, dando una oportunidad a todos los habitantes de aquel hermoso planeta, ahora, ten, esta es tu nueva arma, este es el báculo lunar, en el, está concentrado el poder de los tres cristales de plata, es decir, del pasado, presente y futuro, deberás usarlo, para sellar la maldición del Caos junto a Endymion, lo que harás será pausar la congelación de la tierra, haciéndola caer en un letargo, por otra parte, Endymion intentará absorber el poder del caos en su espada, sino lo logra, el caos se absorberá en su cuerpo, en determinado caso, tendrás que tener tu corazón totalmente dispuesto para hacer un sacrificio.

- ¿Sacrificio?, ¿Acaso esto ya no es un sacrificio? – pregunta enrabiada la princesa.

- Se que es difícil, pero no hay otra alternativa – le responde tristemente la Reina Serenity.

- ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer si Darién es dominado por el caos? – pregunta destruida, Sailor Moon.

- Deberás observar que pasará después de que tu y Endymion, pausen la congelación de la tierra, si después, ves como una gran mancha oscura cubre parte del planeta, deberás utilizar el poder del báculo lunar, para hacer que Endymion sea expulsado del sistema solar.

- ¡No lo haré!, ¡De ninguna manera! – aclara Sailor Moon.

- Estará en ti la opción de darle a Endymion, una segunda oportunidad para que vuelva o deberás regresar a la tierra y acabar con el – dice tajantemente la Reina Serenity.

- ¿Segunda oportunidad?, ¿Expulsar a Darién de nuestro sistema solar es una segunda oportunidad? – pregunta con rebelde furia, la princesa.

- Así es, si el caos llega a dominar a Endymion, el tiene el poder suficiente para dar un tiempo, tiempo necesario para que tu lo protejas con el poder del báculo, si lo haces, Endymion vagará por largo tiempo en el universo, sin ser dañado, algún día se presentará nuevamente ante tus ojos y será cuando tu podrás usar un nuevo poder, poder que solo te dará este báculo en conjunto con el tiempo que tu cristal de plata, adquiera un poder nunca visto hasta ahora – le comenta la Reina Serenity.

- ¿Y si Darién no logra ser manipulado por el caos, que pasará? -. Le pregunta un poco más tranquila su hija.

- Si es así, Endymion podrá venir hacia acá, a tu lado y juntos, esperar el mejor momento para sacar la gélida maldición que azota la tierra, sea cual sea el camino, deberás tener el poder para soportarlo – le advierte su madre.

Sailor Moon la mira con cierta rabia, sabiendo que no es su culpa, pero esto le resulta demasiado difícil, aún así, sabe que tendrá que encontrar fuerzas de flaqueza, para poder cumplir con todo esto.

Ahora, entre la tierra y la luna:

- Serena, confío en que volveré a tenerte entre mis brazos, volveremos a seguir compartiendo nuestra vida juntos, te amo. – dice a tenue voz, Endymion, quién poco después, clava su espada en aquella grieta, absorbiendo el poder del caos en ella, el, poco a poco, comienza a sentir como el caos se encierra en esta, cuando va a medio camino, sabe que a esta altura, Serena deberá concretar su parte, este es el momento, donde deberá ayudarlo.

La luna queda perfectamente alineada con Tokio y la Reina Serenity dice:

- Ahora Princesa, lanza el poder del báculo lunar para pausar la congelación de la tierra.

- ¡Si! – le responde con seguridad la Princesa Serena, quién mira el planeta detenidamente, toma el báculo con ambas manos, lo deja frente a ella, se concentra y lanza su energía hacia la tierra.

Endymion siente el poder de su esposa a lo lejos, esto lo conmueve hasta lo más profundo, por otra parte, Sailor Plut sabe que ha llegado su misión, quién sin previo aviso, lanza una frase, asociado al poder de su talismán.

¡Tiempo claro que pasas a ser errante, el tiempo detenido pasará sin huella, vestigios de lo ocurrido se plasmarán en este talismán, para decirnos en la incertidumbre, cuanto fue lo que debió soportar!

Con esto, Sailor Plut asegura algún rastro del tiempo que pasará en la tierra, con esto también, se ve obligada a abandonar a los presentes, para volver a la soledad de la puerta del tiempo, mundo paralelo donde solo ella podrá estar.

En ese segundo, el talismán se separa del cetro de Sailor Plut, lanza una fuerte luz, la cual crea una pequeña réplica del talismán en sí, el cual se clava en la tierra, una vez ocurrido esto, toma a la pequeña dama rápidamente y se va sin decir palabra alguna.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunta nerviosa Sailor Mercury.

- No lo sé – le responde Sailor Mars, igualmente nerviosa, mientras observa como Sailor Plut y la pequeña dama, desaparecen.

- Tranquilas – susurra Sailor Uranus, dominada por el frío.

- Es verdad, debemos estar tranquilas, confiemos una vez más en nuestra princesa y en nuestro príncipe – añade pacíficamente, Sailor Saturn, quién utiliza su campo de energía, para dar unos segundos de descanso para todos, ante tan inclemente nevazón.

Un poco lejos de este lugar, Endymion sigue con su tarea, su espada cada vez se vuelve más y más oscura, con mucha fuerza, el la sostiene, mientras solo se da lugar para pensar con gran valentía y tenacidad, intentando encerrar al caos solamente en su espada y no en su cuerpo.

Por otra parte, Sailor Plut llega a la puerta del tiempo, la cruza con gran velocidad, deja a la pequeña dama en el futuro y le ordena refugiarse en el palacio, orden acatada por ella, quién sola corre con gran energía, totalmente conciente de lo que pasará, Sailor Plut la observa desde lejos, poco después, cierra la puerta del tiempo y vuelve a su soledad.

En la luna, la princesa Serena mira como, efectivamente, la congelación de la tierra se ve detenida, pero le es imposible no pedirle consejo y favor, a la Reina Serenity.

- ¿Ahora que pasará? – pregunta con desazón.

- Se aproxima un profundo sueño – le responde la Reina Serenity.

- ¿Qué pasará con todos? – pregunta nuevamente Serena.

- En segundos, sin darse cuenta, entrarán a este sueño, lo más probable es que queden en algún lugar a la intemperie, pero no les ocurrirá nada malo – aclara la Reina.

- ¿Podemos hacer algo por ellos, es decir, darles un lindo sueño en el cual dormir? – le pregunta dulcemente Serena.

- Podrías crear una ilusión, una vez que ya se encuentren congelados – le responde la Reina Serenity.

- Por favor, Madre, en el momento en el cual cierren sus ojos, déjame darles un lindo lugar donde soñar – pide Serena.

- Está bien – le dice su madre, quién le enseña rápidamente la forma de hacerlo, utilizando el cristal de plata.

Mientras, en la tierra, Sailor Saturn no puede seguir creando el campo de energía, todos van cayendo ante el gélido viento que los abraza con crueldad.

- Tengo tanto sueño – comenta Sailor Venus.

- Ha llegado el momento – dice Sailor Uranus, mientras toma la mano de Sailor Neptune y la observa con ternura.

- Tengamos fe – dice Sailor Saturn, quién cae rendida al piso, quedando sentada.

- Princesa, ¿Podemos hacer algo? – pregunta Seiya, con triste respuesta negativa, lo cual no hace más que hacer pesar la conciencia del que fue, Sailor Dark Star Fighter.

- ¿Qué tal un último abrazo, chicas? – dice entre lágrimas Sailor Venus, lanzándose sobre Jupiter y Mercury, seguida por Mars y Saturn, también Uranus y Neptune.

En ese momento, con gran aflicción, Serena les da un último regalo por ahora, lo único que puede hacer por todos, quienes sin saberlo, ya han entrado al largo adormecimiento.

La princesa Serena crea una bella ilusión, todos los presentes, se ven en el templo Hikawa, en la habitación de Rei, con té para todos y muchos pasteles para disfrutar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta en esta ilusión, Lita.

- Parece que todo se solucionó – responde con suspicacia Mina, quién en un ataque de infantilidad, se lanza sobre aquellos deliciosos bocadillos, quién es regañada por Artemis, el cual se encontraba allí.

- ¿Alguien desea tomar té? – pregunta Rei, tomando la bandeja donde se encontraba y pasa por el lado de todos, quienes se encontraban arrodillados ante la mesa.

- Yo por favor – Dice Hotaru felizmente.

- Yo también quiero – responde Amy, quién encuentra en ese minuto, un interesante libro que leer.

- Sería descortés de nuestra parte no valorar la gentileza de Rei, vamos Haruka, tomemos té – le dice Michiru.

- Si, vendría bien – comenta Haruka con gran simpatía.

- Ustedes también por favor – dice Rei, acercando la bandeja a Yaten, Taiki y Seiya, también a la princesa.

Así, todos pasan un grato momento, donde se crean divertidas conversaciones, Mina pelea con Artemis, Lita reparte los pastelillos, Amy lee aquel libro, Rei habla con Hotaru, Michiru y Haruka beben felizmente el té y Yaten, junto a Taiki, Seiya y la Princesa, hablan sobre la reconstrucción de su mundo, así, Serena les da un buen momento que disfrutar, poco después, dentro de esta ilusión, con la ayuda de todos, se arman improvisadas camas, donde se arropan y finalmente, se quedan dormidos.

- Mi corazón se ha congelado, con ustedes, yo velaré sus sueños, no permitiré que nadie los interrumpa, sea cual sea el precio, yo los tendré a salvo a todos – son las palabras de Serena, al saber que todos los habitantes de la tierra, están en aquel profundo sueño.

Serena observa esta ilusión desde lejos, las lágrimas caen sin piedad y recorren sus mejillas, sabe que ha sido una linda forma para ellos, de entrar a esta difícil etapa para la tierra.

- ¿Mejor? – pregunta la Reina Serenity.

- Si, algo mejor – le responde la princesa Serena, quién también pregunta - ¿Y Darién?

- En este momento, es el único ser humano que no ha entrado en este largo sueño, aún está en la batalla para sacar al Caos del núcleo de la tierra.

- Entiendo – responde con angustia, La princesa Serena.

- Ya no puedo estar más a tu lado, recuerda todo lo que te dije por favor, observa detenidamente que es lo que ocurre con la tierra de ahora en adelante, se que pase lo que pase, tomarás la mejor decisión – Le dice la Reina Serenity.

- ¿Me dejarás sola? – pregunta sorprendida Serena.

- No me gustaría, pero el poder que me llevó hasta este punto, se está disolviendo rápidamente, no sabes cuanto me duele, pero ya debo partir.

Serena escucha esto con mucha amargura, pero entiende claramente las razones, por este motivo, se despide de la Reina Serenity, la cual le ha prometido, si las circunstancias se lo permiten, volver a su lado, aunque sea por un breve momento.

Así, Serena es la única persona que está en la luna y Darién, la única en la tierra, es un momento de conexión especial, ya que a pesar de la distancia, sus corazones siguen estando unidos, ambos pueden sentir esa fuerza, pasan los minutos y Serena sigue con sus ojos clavados en la tierra, donde Darién, convertido en Endymion, vive lo siguiente:

- El Caos ha sido encerrado en esta espada, la tierra estará a salvo y su maldición, tarde o temprano desaparecerá.

Mientras Endymion suelta la espada y se aleja de esta, siente como sus energías escasean, pero con la misión cumplida se siente muy tranquilo y ahora, que ya logró no ser poseído por el poder del Caos, se dispone a viajar hacia la luna, para estar junto a Serena y esperar el momento oportuno y así, librar a la tierra de su congelación, pero antes de que esto pueda pasar, Endymion escucha un aterrador sonido.

- No… ¡No puede ser! – exclama mientras se voltea y observa como su espada se rompe en mil pedazos, haciendo que el Caos quede nuevamente suelto, listo para seguir con la destrucción del planeta.

Mientras Endymion observa esta dramática escena, piensa rápidamente alguna solución y solo ha encontrado una, al igual como Sailor Moon haría con el cristal de plata, Endymion libera el poder de su corazón, el cristal dorado de la tierra, también conocido antiguamente como su semilla estelar, con las palmas de la mano toca la tierra, antes de que el caos logre huir más allá y se ve obligado a atraer el Caos a su cuerpo, el cual poco a poco es absorbido por este, Endymion lamenta mucho esta decisión, pero si no hacía esto, el futuro de la tierra no tendría lugar. Después de algunos minutos, Endymion logra contener el poder del Caos en su cuerpo, lucha fuertemente con su conciencia, para no dejar ser manipulado por esta maldad, intenta mantenerlo a raya en su cuerpo, la pelea es ardua y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos, siente que no podrá resistir por mucho más tiempo.

En la luna, Serena siente como su corazón se retuerce por algún extraño motivo, inmediatamente piensa en lo que la Reina Serenity le dijo, entonces, comienza a buscar alguna mancha oscura en el planeta, no la ha encontrado, pero tiene el presentimiento de que Darién ha tenido que contener al Caos en el mismo y si su presentimiento está en lo correcto, ella sabe lo que tendrá que hacer.

Pasan los segundos y Endymion sigue con la batalla en su cuerpo, entre su conciencia y el caos, se siente fatigado y sin esperanza alguna, quiere contactarse mentalmente con Serena, la llama, le pide que esté tranquila, que haga lo que tenga que hacer, mientras se lamenta por el desenlace que tendrá todo esto, pero aunque sus esperanzas sean bajas, su voz si ha llegado hasta los oídos del alma de su esposa, Serena logra conectarse tanto concientemente como físicamente con Endymion, pudiendo sentir su angustia y desesperación, escucha cada palabra pronunciada por el amor de su vida, sabe que ha llegado el momento de tomar una decisión.

- Darién, una y otra vez, nos hemos visto envueltos en dificultades para seguir adelante.

- ¿Serena? – susurra incrédulo Darién, en la tierra.

- Yo confío, en que alguna vez, volveré a ver tu cara, volveré a tenerte junto a mí, podremos seguir nuestras vidas y seguiremos siendo felices, para eso, ahora debo…

- Te amo Serena.

- Perdoname Darién, te amo.

En ese momento, con lágrimas en los ojos, Serena usa el poder del báculo lunar, creando una burbuja impenetrable que llega a la tierra, la cual cubre a Endymion y lo hace caer en un profundo sueño, poco después, aparece a lo lejos, frente a Serena, ella lo mira una vez más, por la distancia, obviamente no ve a su esposo, pero lo siente, lo recuerda y principalmente, le ama, antes de tener que enviarlo fuera del sistema solar, cosa que Serena hace al mover rápidamente el báculo hacia su lado derecho, lanzando a Endymion muy lejos de donde está ella, parece una estrella fugaz, la cual viaja por el espacio, hacia un remoto lugar, Serena lo mira en agonizante congoja, llora y clama su nombre desconsoladamente, pero sabe que ha sido la única salida, ella no hubiese tenido el valor para enfrentarse a el y eventualmente, acabar con su vida, esta ha sido la mejor opción, la que le costará soledad, llanto y tristeza, pero en un futuro, es sinónimo de esperanza, aunque falta mucho para que llegue en día en el cual pueda sonreír.

- He hecho bien, aunque me haya condenado por siglos, esto es lo correcto– susurra para si misma la demacrada princesa de la Luna, quién mira la lejana luz que deja aquel doloroso viaje, emprendido por su esposo, mientras el silencio sacude su corazón y el frío del planeta logra calar en su alma.


	28. Angustiante vigilia

**Hola a todos! Bueno… cada vez me cuesta más entregar los capítulos, vamos llegando al final, creo que esta historia no pasará más allá de unos 2 o 3 cap. más, he alargado todo lo que he podido, sin querer perder la consistencia de la historia, pero todo tiene su fin… pero lo bueno, es que sabemos que viene la continuación: Tokio de cristal, amor en el siglo 30.**

**Saludos especiales a: Princess Moon 3, nataly, Karla Reyes, serena22, , Princess Mko, srnkiki, lis g, MartithaJimenez, Selenney, mayilu, Lexie, lis g, y a todos quienes han dejado sus reviews en los últimos capítulos, también a quienes lo hicieron en un principio, un abrazo para todos ustedes, también a la gran cantidad de personas que visitan diariamente mi historia, quienes la incluyen a sus favoritas o a mi como autora favorita, gracias! ^^**

**Ya saben, respondo todos los reviews a penas tenga algo más de tiempo, en forma de review en el último capítulo.**

**Ah! Me olvidaba, quería explicarles la dinámica de este capítulo y un poco del siguiente.**

**He incluido dos monólogos de Serena, en forma de letra cursiva, así ustedes sabrán cuando se trate de esto, para el próximo capítulo será igual, de hecho muy necesario, en este capítulo también, pasaremos la mayoría de la instancia de Serena en las ruinas del milenio de plata, no hay forma de alargarlo (al menos coherente), así que espero que lo disfruten.**

**Espero que estén muy bien, que disfruten de esta nueva entrega y esperen la próxima.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Sayo!**

_Este silencio es tan dominante, nunca había imaginado lo que realmente era estar así, es increíble como la carencia de cualquier sonido llegue a ser incluso más fuerte que cualquiera de estos, mucho más destructivo, mucho más doloroso… ¿Cómo poder sobrellevar todo esto?, ¿Cómo poder mantener el alma tranquila, si ya está tan cansada?, ¿Cómo hacer que la melodía de la vida no se detenga ante todo lo que ocurre?, todo es tan difícil, presumo cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero, no se que pasará con lo demás, solo se que esto me atormenta, solo necesito un par de segundos para darme cuenta de toda la soledad que me rodea… no se, si pueda mantenerme firme, ante una esperanza vagabunda, ante el frío que a distancia golpea mi piel, ¿Habré sido destinada a sufrir?... que pasa si Darién jamás vuelve, si mis amigas jamás despiertan, daría mi vida por escuchar la actitud férrea de Amy, mandándonos a estudiar a todas, por escuchar a Mina hablar sobre sus locuras, Lita sobre los deliciosos platillos que cocina, a Rei buscando la frase indicada para hacerme enojar, a Haruka con sus imprudentes coqueteos, a Michiru y sus celos, de Setsuna un sabio consejo, la sonrisa eterna de Rini y la nostálgica actitud de Hotaru, pero por sobre todo, que daría, por escuchar una vez más, las palabras de amor que Darién recitaba para mi…_

_He sido siempre, quién le da ánimos a todos, es tan contraproducente todo esto, es decir, ahora son yo quién necesita de ellos pero no me hago caso, solía crear sonrisas en la cara de quienes me rodeaban, ahora no puedo regalarme una a mi misma… es la primera vez que me pasa, vivir el desanimo a carne viva, mientras me pregunto una y otra vez aquel futuro incierto, ¿Se concretará?, no todo está destinado… hasta el brillo de la más hermosa de las estrellas puede extinguirse, solo es necesario que su calor muera, para que aquel resplandor solo se convierta en un recuerdo sigiloso, siendo olvidado por la eternidad…_

_Serena… ¿Por qué?, me pregunto a mi misma, esta condena es demasiado dolorosa, no aguanto la soledad, no resisto esta quietud… ¿Hallaré las fuerzas para, aún así, soportarlo?... _

_Bailando entre el resplandor ciego de la luna, intento velar por su sueño, caminando una y otra vez sin dirección, en búsqueda de la respuesta que se que no encontraré, llevando conmigo el poder que solo ha servido para destinarme a la soledad, la distancia, la incertidumbre y la tristeza…_

_Mi piel no envejece, mis ojos aún se mantienen abiertos, esperando que el brillo del sol vuelva a iluminar la vidas de todos… creo que eso es esperanza, quizás siempre la llevo en mi, solo me cuesta darme cuenta de aquello… ¡Vamos Serena!, si me rindo ahora, todos los esfuerzos y sacrificios habrán sido en vano… en mi está el poder de una segunda oportunidad, yo haré que todos los sueños se cumplan en el futuro que veré llegar antes que ustedes, podré volver a sonreír a lado de quienes más quiero, espero poder hacerlo._

Después de estas palabras de Serena, entregadas para si misma, comienza a recorrer aquellos ocultos rincones de lo que fue el milenio de plata, las ruinas dan fe de que todo esto no es una ilusión, sino que es una cierta leyenda, entra a lo que fue alguna vez, el palacio real, con mucho cuidado, inspecciona cada lugar, poco a poco, sin ayuda de nadie, algunos recuerdos de su vida pasada vuelven a su cabeza, ve el balcón e intenta subir hasta este, mira hacia abajo y cree ver a Endymion, esperando a que ella se asomara antiguamente, en ese momento, Serena saca la última rosa entregada por su amado, esto no le ha provocado pena, al contrario, solo le ha dado más energía, para seguir esperando su posible retorno.

- No creas que no sabía que tú y Endymion se veían en este lugar.

- ¿Qué fue esa voz?, ¿Reina Serenity? – pregunta en voz alta, Serena.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunta dulcemente la Reina.

- He estado, creo que eso es un paso adelante, ¿No? – le responde capciosamente Serena.

- Se que todo ha sido muy difícil, sigue resistiendo por favor – Le pide la reina, quién ha aparecido a su lado dentro de una pequeña burbuja de ilusión.

- Reina Serenity, ¿Usted sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que la tierra se congeló? – Pregunta desganada, la princesa de la Luna.

- Creo que alrededor de 200 años del planeta tierra – le responde.

- ¿200 años? – pregunta sorprendida Serena.

- Si, entiendo que hayas perdido la noción del tiempo, sin un amanecer, sin un anochecer, solo esta quietud que no acaba – le comenta la Reina Serenity.

- Puede decirme, ¿Por qué no he envejecido?, es decir, después de tanto tiempo aparente, creo que estoy igual – le cuenta Serena a su madre.

- Eso se debe a que el poder del báculo lunar, ha hecho que el paso del tiempo no corra por tu cuerpo, será así en todos los habitantes de la tierra y también en Endymion – Le dice la Reina Serenity, aclarando las dudas de la joven.

- Comprendo – responde pasivamente Serena.

- ¿Has intentado ver el estado de Endymion? – pregunta la Reina Serenity.

- No entiendo – le responde algo confundida Serena.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, el poder del báculo lunar debe haber concentrado el poder necesario, podrías intentar conectar tus emociones a las de Endymion, para saber, en que grado de purificación se encuentra – le responde sabiamente la Reina del imperio lunar.

- ¿De verdad? – pregunta felizmente Serena, al saber que tiene alguna forma para poder estar cerca del hombre que ama.

- Jamás te mentiría, inténtalo – le responde tiernamente su madre.

- Está bien – responde Serena, con una gigantezca sonrisa en su cara.

Así, la princesa de la luna cierra sus ojos, toma fuertemente el báculo lunar, recorre rápidamente todo el sistema solar, entre la oscuridad de algunos lugares, Serena cree que no encontrará lo que desea, aunque después, para su propia sorpresa, ve aquella blindada burbuja, la cual protege a Endymion, el cual se encuentra en posición fetal, durmiendo, los ojos de Serena se repletan de lágrimas por la emoción, una vez encontrado, intenta conectar su corazón con el de este y lo logra, pero para desgracia, siente que aún existe el Caos en el, después de esta conexión, Serena abre sus ojos y mira con agonía a la Reina Serenity.

- Aún no es tiempo – comenta certeramente la Reina.

- Creo que aún no es tiempo – le responde triste Serena, con la mirada gacha.

- Pero pudiste conectarte con el, ¿No crees que es un gran paso? – le pregunta contenta la Reina Serenity.

- ¿Gran paso? – pregunta algo incrédula Serena.

- Claro que si, creo que más adelante, podrás volver a comunicarte de alguna forma con Endymion, se paciente – le pide la Reina Serenity, quién agrega - ¿Quieres un regalo?

- ¿Regalo? – pregunta Serena.

- Si, lo que pasa, es que esta antigua leyenda del milenio de plata, hasta el momento, ha resultado ser exitosa, creo que el poder del báculo lunar podrá hacer algo para aminorar tu soledad, Sailor Plut, quién también está sola, en este instante cuida el mundo paralelo de la puerta del tiempo, el universo parece estar tranquilo, no creo que su constante presencia haga falta por un momento, podrías, con mucho esfuerzo, atraerla hacia acá – le revela la Reina Serenity.

- ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? – le pregunta inmediatamente Serena.

- Abriendo un portal hacia ese mundo, una vez abierto, llámala y dile que cruce, este portal podría durar un buen tiempo sin sellarse, no estoy segura cuanto, lo que si se, es que podrás conversar con alguien, ahora que yo debo partir nuevamente – comenta la Reina Serenity.

Serena la observa y comienza a invocar aquel portal, el poder del báculo lunar hace que Serena pueda llevar a cabo esta tarea con gran naturalidad, mientras esto sucede, la figura de la Reina Serenity desaparece en silencio, poco después, Serena logra abrir aquel portal y grita con euforia:

- Sailor Plut, ¿Estás ahí?

- Princesa – dice la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, realmente sorprendida.

- Por favor, confía en mi, cruza este portal – le pide Serena.

- Muy bien – responde Sailor Plut – quién accede dichosa ante esta petición, cruzando este portal creado por el báculo lunar, inmediatamente aparece en la Luna y observa la infinita expresión de felicidad que refleja el rostro de Serena.

- Princesa, que gusto poder verla – le dice Sailor Plut, disfrutando el momento, ya que ella también se encontraba totalmente sola hace mucho tiempo.

- ¡Setsuna, que alegría poder verte! – grita Serena, no pudiendo contener su alegría, lanzándose fuertemente hacia ella y dándole un caluroso abrazo.

- Imagino que la vigilia ha sido extenuante – le comenta seriamente Sailor Plut, después de sellar el abrazo dado por la princesa.

- Siendo sincera, a ratos creo que no podré llevar a cabo esta misión – le comenta desganada Serena.

- Se que todo parece muy complejo, pero si no tenemos paciencia, todo sacrificio será en vano – responde sabiamente Sailor Plut.

- Lo sé, por eso intento darme fuerzas, darme alguna esperanza… pero – comenta Serena, siendo interrumpida por la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo.

- El futuro existirá si usted resiste un poco más, confíe en ello – le dice cálidamente Sailor Plut.

- Si, creo que tienes razón – comenta entre suaves risas Serena.

- No había visto el estado del planeta tierra hasta ahora, es un escenario sobrecogedor – dice Sailor Plut, observando fijamente lo que ocurre a gran distancia de ella.

- Si, demasiado – corresponde el comentario, Serena.

- Pero cabe el consuelo de que todos nuestros seres queridos, se encuentran protegidos por el sueño temporal – le comenta Sailor Plut.

- Eso es cierto – le responde Serena, quién también observa la tierra y añade – Sailor Plut, ¿Podrías decirme como ocurrieron las cosas en la tierra?

- Claro – le responde Sailor Plut, explicándole con detalles todo lo ocurrido, con las sailors scouts, Endymion, la pequeña dama, la princesa fireball y las sailors del planeta del fuego, siendo escuchada atentamente por Serena.

- Nunca creí que viviríamos todo esto, Sailor Plut, nunca lo imaginé, a veces creo, o más bien quiero creer, que todo no se trata de más que una cruel pesadilla – le comenta Serena.

- Por desgracia, no lo es – dice Sailor Plut.

- La Reina Serenity ha dicho que han pasado 200 años desde que la tierra se congeló, no entiendo, si ese tiempo ha pasado, ¿Por qué estás igual? – le dice Serena.

- Según esta leyenda del milenio de plata, la sailor que custodiara la puerta del tiempo, al momento de ocurrida la congelación del planeta, sería igualmente congelada, la diferencia es que no entraría al largo sueño, para que en el momento que todo pasara, ella pudiese decir cuanto tiempo ha pasado – responde la inquietud de Serena, Sailor Plut.

- Es decir, ¿Tú sabías que han pasado 200 años? – pregunta otra vez Serena.

- Así es – le responde Sailor Plut.

- Entonces, dime la verdad Setsuna, tú quien eres la que más conoce sobre el pasado del milenio de plata y todas sus leyendas, ¿Cuánto más deberé esperar? – pregunta con un poco de desesperación Serena.

- No se con exactitud, pero podrían ser hasta milenios más allá – le responde algo temerosa Sailor Plut, esperando una amarga acogida por parte de la princesa a este comentario.

- ¿Qué?, ¿milenios? – grita espantada Serena.

- Es el tiempo necesario para que el Príncipe Endymion pueda volver correctamente, sin que el Caos permanezca en su cuerpo – Le responde Setsuna, intentando calmarla con esta respuesta.

- Pero, pero… ¡Es demasiado tiempo!, no podré resistir milenios de soledad Setsuna – Le grita Serena.

Sailor Plut solo la mira, intenta tomar su mano para tranquilizarla, pero esta revelación no ha hecho más que iniciar un desgarrador llanto por parte de Serena, quién ya a duras penas pudo resistir doscientos años, la inseguridad de que se sumen milenios le parece simplemente espantoso, haciendo que extrañe más que nunca a Darién.

- Nadie dijo que esto sería fácil, pero es la única manera de que podamos vivir un hermoso futuro – le dice Sailor Plut, intentando darle consuelo, a la vez que se percata de la debilitación del portal creado por el báculo lunar.

- Creo que ya debes marchar – le comenta Serena, apenada.

- Así es, sepa que estoy siempre con usted, esperando la iluminación del planeta con las mismas fuerzas, seamos fuertes, para soportar lo que se aproxima – dice Sailor Plut en despedida, poco antes de caminar hacia aquel portal, cruzarlo y con esto, volver a la dimensión de la puerta del tiempo.

Después de esto, Serena mantiene una fuerte expresión de amargura, vuelve a estar sola, vuelve a vagar por las ruinas del milenio de plata, no sabe hacia donde ir, no sabe que hacer o pensar, esta actitud de Serena dura por mucho, mucho tiempo.

En algún momento, Serena se sienta en un lugar conocido para ella, era el gran jardín del palacio de la luna, ha perdido toda noción de tiempo, solo sabe que por mucho a estado sola, con suerte recuerda el encuentro con Sailor Plut y la visita de la Reina Serenity, la cual no ha vuelto.

El tiempo ha pasado, la situación se mantiene igual, Serena ya se encuentra casi sin esperanzas, así que se decide a hablar consigo misma un momento, dándose ánimos por algún medio.

_Quisiera reconstruir nuestra historia, para poder mantenerme con vida, para entender que no es mentira, el tiempo indefinido me ha hecho dudar hasta de mi propia existencia, de quién fui, de quién soy o quién seré, mi memoria comienza a adormecerse, tanto como el planeta tierra lo está, mi soledad es tan fuerte como la distancia que me separa de ti, mi amado Darién, eres la razón principal por la cual mi cansado corazón aún late, eres mi mayor anhelo, como desearía volver a tenerte junto a mi…_

_Serena con cabeza de chorlito, tu Serena con cabeza de chorlito, siente que muere día a día por tu ausencia, ¿Podremos volver a tener un lindo día de campo?, ¿O quizás tomar un café por algún lugar de la ciudad?, te extraño tanto… solo ahora comprendo el valor de decir "te extraño", tus profundos ojos azules, tu imponente altura, la calidez de tus brazos, el dulzor de tus besos, la fuerza de tus caricias y la desesperación de tus suspiros, al estar conmigo a solas, disfrutando del placer que nacía de nuestros corazones, entregándonos a un encuentro lleno de pasión, no puedo creer que todo esto sea parte de un pasado, un pasado que quise mantener para siempre, pero ya no es así, nada es igual, todo ha cambiado para siempre, solo espero que sea para bien…_

_Darién… ¿Me escuchas?, ¿Me sientes?, ¿Puedes escuchar los gritos de mi atormentado corazón?, como me gustaría saber que aún estás conmigo, correr a tus brazos, cerrar mis ojos y olvidar todo lo que ha ocurrido…_

Después de estas palabras, la princesa de la luna se levanta, restriega sus ojos para sacar las lágrimas que han nacido de su pena, vuelve a tomar el báculo lunar, se dirige a observar la tierra una vez más, cuando cree escuchar algo.

- Serena.

- ¿Darién?

- Serena, ayúdame por favor.

- ¡Darién!

- Por favor, yo no puedo llegar hacia donde estás tú, llévame contigo.

- ¡Claro que si!, esto es maravilloso, solo dame un momento, te traeré hacia donde estoy – grita al infinito Serena, quien es interrumpida por la Reina Serenity.

- ¡Serena!, ¿Qué haces?

- Traeré a Darién Reina Serenity, lo he escuchado, el pide mi ayuda.

- Serena, entiendo que estás sufriendo, quizás solo fue una alucinación – le reclama la Reina.

- No, no ha sido así, Darién me ha hablado, estoy segura – responde agresivamente Serena.

- Por favor princesa, escúchame, ya han pasado 8 siglos, desde que Sailor Plut vino a tu lado, ¿No puedes esperar un poco más?, quizás solo falten algunos siglos más para…

- ¿Para que?, ¿Para seguir haciendo sufrir a Darién?, no lo permitiré, se que Darién está bien y haré todo lo que sea necesario para tenerlo de vuelta conmigo – aclara fuertemente Serena.

- ¡Serena, cuidado! – grita la Reina Serenity, después de que Serena utilizara el báculo lunar, para llevar a Darién hasta la luna, lanzando un hechizo poderoso para atraer a Endymion hacia donde está ella.

- ¡Puede ser una trampa, estoy segura de que Endymion aún no está libre del Caos! – le grita fuertemente la Reina Serenity, quién no es escuchada por Serena.

Poco después de esto, Serena observa hacia todos lados, buscando algún indicio de la llegada de su amado, la espera ha sido angustiante, ya no aguanta más, solo quiere volver a estar con el, cueste lo que cueste.

A los minutos, aquella burbuja que protegia a Endymion se acerca a la tierra, después, como un haz de luz, viaja rápidamente hacia la luna, Serena vuelve a ver la cara de su esposo, esto la llena de dicha, después de 1 milenio, ha vuelto a ver a su amado Darién, la alegría que esto le provoca la ha cegado sin duda, haciendo que Serena, sin pensarlo dos veces, libere a Endymion de aquella cruel prisión para el caos, dulce cuna para Endymion, cuando Serena logra dejarlo libre, corre hacia el, la Reina Serenity observa todo con gran recelo, algo le dice que esto no está bien, que aquella burbuja protectora debió viajar sola hasta la Luna, no esperaba que Endymion llamara por ayuda, algo de todo esto no le gusta, pero ante la felicidad de su hija, ha decidido guardar silencio.

- ¡Darién, al fin estás conmigo! – Grita Serena, quién corre y ya se encuentra muy cerca de el.

El guardián de la tierra cae pesadamente al piso, este es tomado por Serena, quién lo abraza y atrae hacia su cuerpo lo más fuerte posible, mientras Endymion parece estar inconciente, Serena celebra este momento con un sin fin de sonrisas. Después de esto, Endymion despierta del sueño que lo tuvo preso 1 milenio, Serena se asusta, ahora entiende las palabras de la Reina Serenity, algo le dice que las cosas no andan bien.

- ¡Serena, cuidado! – grita la Reina Serenity, quién observa como Endymion ha arrojado fuertemente hacia un lado a Serena, provocándole una fuerte caída.

- ¿Qué pasa?, Darién, dime por favor, ¿Por qué me tratas así? – pregunta desde el piso, Serena.

- Como lo sospeché, Endymion… - Susurra la Reina Serenity.

- Muchas gracias, princesa de la luna llena, gracias a tu imprudencia, podré terminar lo que alguna vez comencé, la tierra al fin será destruida – dice Endymion, quién se pone de pié de una forma demoníaca.

- No… No… ¡No!, ¡No puede estar pasando esto! – Grita Serena, quién se ha dado cuenta que, efectivamente, el Caos no había desaparecido, sigue en el cuerpo de su amado.

- Ahora, quisiera que nos dejara solos – dice Endymion, lanzando un fuerte ataque hacia la forma de ilusión de la Reina Serenity, haciendo que esta desaparezca, pero antes de que eso ocurriera, la Reina alcanza a decir con urgencia: - Serena, has liberado al Caos, deberás acabar con Endymion para que no destruya el planeta tierra – Después de esto, irremediablemente, la figura de la Reina Serenity se desvanece.

Serena queda petrificada al mirar todo lo que ocurre, no puede creer lo que ha pasado, asume rápidamente que el Caos la manipuló, al hacerle creer escuchar la voz de Darién, quién ahora es una trágica sombra de lo que realmente era, sus ojos están totalmente opacos, su aura maligna de siente con fuerza, el temor ha invadido por completo a Serena, quién se lamenta por haber hecho lo que hizo, pero también se entiende a si misma, lo hizo por amor, creyendo que ya era tiempo de estar junto a su esposo, ahora no sabe que hacer, las últimas palabras de la Reina Serenity es todo lo que puede escuchar una y otra vez en su conciencia, mientras se pierde en la oscura mirada que le da Endymion, junto a una irónica sonrisa de felicidad, al saber que ahora, la tierra y su futuro, también su guardián y la princesa de la luna, pueden vivir su fin.


	29. La batalla entre Endymion y Serena

**Hola a todos! Por fin en mi pc, soy la mujer más feliz del planeta xD jajaja, bueno, disculpen la demora, pero debo comentarles que hace poco, viví una pérdida muy importante para mi, una hermosa mujer que ahora me custodia desde las estrellas, dándome su compañía para siempre ^^**

**Les comento con algo de pesar, que este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic :( **

**Y también les comentaré, que hubo un "pequeño gran detalle hace días", se subió un capítulo borrador y además modificado, quienes lo hayan leído, por favor, hacer caso omiso EN TOTALIDAD, este es el real capítulo, la real batalla de Endymion y Serena, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Ahora, a responder sus preciados reviews y esperar los demás.**

**Saludos a quienes siempre me dejan sus comentarios, a quienes leen en silencio, etc, etc.**

**Un abrazo para todos, nos leemos, Sayo!**

**PD: no olviden que habrá continuación de este fic y dos historias más, esta semana si o si presento una de ellas.**

**Adiós ^^**

- Darién, esto es una broma, ¿Verdad?, es decir, tú jamás serías capaz de pelear conmigo y menos destruir la tierra, tal vez solo necesitas aclarar tu mente para…

- No digas tonterías Serena, ahora, deberé acabar contigo – sentencia Darién, quien de forma firme y segura, mira detenidamente a la princesa de la luna.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo puedes hablarme así Darién?, ¿Es que acaso te volviste loco? – pregunta desconsolada su esposa, totalmente aterrada a la vez.

- Quizás no todas las historias pueden tener un final feliz – dice pensativo Darién, el cual observa ahora detenidamente el planeta tierra.

- No digas eso, estás equivocado – le responde Serena, quien se levanta e intenta acercarse amorosamente hacia el.

- No des un solo paso más por favor, no sacarás nada – le responde Darién, manteniendo la mirada en el planeta, que aún se encuentra totalmente congelado.

- Me dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos, que me protegerías, ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? – le pregunta Serena, quién obedeció las palabras de su esposo, deteniéndose por completo.

- Yo tampoco pude contra el Caos – le responde Darién, sin responder exactamente a las preguntas que hizo su mujer.

- Si aún no has acabado conmigo, es por que si pudiste luchar contra el – le comenta ingenuamente Serena.

- ¿Crees que soy estúpido?, ¿Qué nunca me daría cuenta de todo lo que realmente ocurría? – le pregunta Darién, dándose vuelta bruscamente y mirando a los ojos a Serena.

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunta sorprendida Serena.

- Seiya y tú, creo que necesitaba dejar de ver toda nuestra historia con los colores del amor, el Caos me ha hecho ver la realidad, tú y el, siempre quisieron estar juntos, yo solo fui un obstáculo para aquello, ¡Reconócelo! – le reclama enfurecido Darién.

- ¡Como puedes decir eso, después de todo lo que hemos vivido, después de que me convertí en tu esposa y he estado siempre a tu lado! – le grita Serena, sintiéndose ofendida por la sola insinuación.

- ¡Cállate!, ¡No quiero volver a oír tus mentiras! – le responde aún enojado Darién, quién poco a poco es más manipulado por el Caos.

- Está bien – le responde Serena, pensando rápidamente para si misma, lo inútil que discutir con el, ya que el gran poder destructivo del Caos hizo algo muy parecido con Seiya, pero ahora con Darién, ha hecho que sufra de la desilusión que se encontraba oculta entre sus mayores silenciosos miedos, haciéndole creer que son una desgarradora verdad.

- Perfecto – le dice Darién, mirándola con supremo rencor e ira.

- Darién… - no dejaré que el Caos te siga manipulando de esta forma – aclara Serena, tomando una postura cada vez más fiera, preparándose para pelear.

- ¿Eso piensas?, entonces adelante, acaba conmigo – le responde Darién, quién ya ha perdido casi toda la conciencia de su ser, transformándose netamente en una vil sombra del mal.

- No me queda otra salida, pelearé con todas mis fuerzas – le dice Serena, quién distrae a Darién con sus palabras, para que no se diera cuenta de que en una de sus manos, aún está el báculo lunar, con todo el poder sanador de este, el cual ella intentará usar para salvar al hombre que ama.

- Vaya, vaya, tanta valentía que posee ahora la princesa de la Luna, ¡ven aquí! – dice entre risas, ya la forma demoníaca de Endymion, quedando atrás Darién, ahora, la batalla es simplemente con el oscuro soberano de la tierra, quién se lanza fuertemente en contra de Serena.

Así, Serena logra esquivar en primera instancia a Endymion, haciendo que este tropiece torpemente y se resbale, pero esta instancia no ha hecho más que el Caos disfrute esta situación, así que después de sonreír sarcásticamente ante la habilidosa maniobra de Serena, con un movimiento muy rápido, Endymion logra girar y lanzarse nuevamente contra Serena, la cual sigue esquivando los ataques de Endymion, los cuales son corporales, sin piedad alguna, el soberano de la tierra le propina golpes de puño, golpes que por suerte no han podido dañar a Serena.

Al ver que la princesa de la luna logra esquivar cada uno de estos ataques, Endymion se dispone a seguir con el esquema pero con mayor velocidad, haciendo que esta vez, para Serena sea mucho más difícil poder defenderse de ellos, esto se refleja en la tensión que posee el rostro de Serena, junto con movimientos rápidamente torpes y algo dificultosos, por lo mismo, al recibir una zancadilla de Endymion, Serena cae fuertemente al piso.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? – pregunta sarcástico, Endymion.

- Creo que es muy pronto para que puedas sentirte satisfecho – le aclara Serena, aprovechando su caída, dándole una fuerte patada a la rodilla de Endymion, logrando que el pierda la estabilidad, siendo un momento propicio para que Serena saque su báculo lunar e intente liberar el poder del cristal de plata, para devolverlo a la normalidad.

- ¿El báculo lunar?, no dejaré que lo uses – le responde Endymion, encontrándose con la rodilla golpeada flectada y su mano izquierda en el piso, con la que queda libre, le da un certero golpe en la mano a Serena, haciendo que suelte el báculo lunar.

- ¡Mi báculo! – grita Serena, al ver que este cae a una considerable distancia de ella.

- ¿Qué harás ahora? – le pregunta sonriente Endymion, el que se levanta rápidamente y la observa desafiante desde su altura.

Serena no responde la pregunta, solo se levanta y lo mira detenidamente, tomando su muñeca herida con la mano contraria, haciendo presión, para intentar aliviar el dolor.

- Está bien, tu silencio de mi dice mucho, será un honor para ti ver como primero hago desaparecer la luna y luego el planeta tierra – le dice Endymion, creando de su poder una espada oscura, viva réplica de la espada original del soberano de la tierra, la cual se trizó en su antigua lucha, su intención, al igual como fuese una vez utilizando el cuerpo de Seiya, es abrir una gran grieta en la luna, liberando gran poder oscuro al centro de esta, para que así, en pocos minutos, se destruya completamente.

Bajo esta breve distracción, Serena se decide a correr apresuradamente en búsqueda del báculo lunar, para así poder detener los macabros planes del Caos.

- ¡No te atrevas! – grita Endymion, quién la persigue rápidamente y le toma su mano lastimada, apretándola con mucha fuerza, pero ni siquiera esto logra impedir que Serena se apodere nuevamente del báculo lunar, después de un "tira y afloja" que duró algunos segundos.

- Darién, debes volver a la normalidad – le responde ella fuertemente, sin perder la dulzura de su amor.

- ¡No te lo permitiré! – grita Endymion, soltando a Serena, para así poder tomar su espada, la cual desvaina y levanta, después de mirarla algunos segundos, Endymion se siente listo para defenderse de cualquier maniobra planeada por la princesa de la luna, la cual dio ciertos pasos atrás, quedando a no mucha distancia de Endymion.

Así, en este escenario, entre las ruinas del antiguo milenio de plata, se da lugar a una de las más tristes batallas de las que se hayan contado, la historia de dos amantes, completamente enamorados uno del otro desde hace siglos, hoy se encuentran como dos enemigos, el soberano de la tierra y la princesa de la luna, quienes siempre en un pasado, defendieran con todas sus fuerzas un mismo propósito, ahora se enfrentan irremediablemente, Serena intenta defender en el nombre de la luna, lo que se ha mantenido por años, aunque sabe bien que esta es su misión, la gran pena que estrangula su corazón se rehúsa a desaparecer, mientras Endymion parece ser dominado cada vez más por el poder maligno, aparentando en sus ojos la total omisión de todo lo ocurrido a lo largo de su vida junto a quién es su esposa, acto del cual no se le puede culpar, ya que el Caos lo ha manipulado hasta lo más profundo, creando siniestras y dolorosas ilusiones al mostrarle la supuesta falta de amor de la persona en la cual es más confiaba.

Sin más, Serena se dispone a utilizar el poder del báculo lunar, con la esperanza de que este poder sea el suficiente para devolver la paz y tranquilidad a todo, quiere creer en ello con todas sus fuerzas, si se llegase a rendir, el fin de la tierra se encuentra firmado y no es algo que ella esté dispuesta a soportar.

Al ver que Serena se encuentra dispuesta a utilizar el poder del cristal de plata, Endymion se decide a dar el primer ataque, con la oscura convicción de que este paso, hará que todos los esfuerzos de Serena sean inútiles.

- ¡Te venceré, por fin lo haré! – grita Endymion, con su voz totalmente modificada, lo siniestra que esta se ha vuelto hace que Serena sienta un poco más de temor, atacando con toda la energía maligna a su oponente.

- ¡No te lo permitiré! – responde igualitariamente de un grito Serena, haciendo lucir el poder del báculo lunar, el cual hace que un haz de luz viaje directamente hacia Endymion.

Los segundos han tomado una lenta velocidad, mientras estos dos fuertísimos guerreros se enfrentan entre sí, los dos han decidido luchar con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que sus respectivos poderes sean utilizados hasta el máximo nivel, ninguno escatima en esfuerzos por lograr sus ideales, haciendo para ambos también, que resistir la fuerza del respectivo oponente sea algo más difícil de soportar.

Serena, mientras mira el poder del báculo lunar, buscando lugar hacia el corazón de su, ahora enemigo, reza silenciosamente por el éxito de su contienda, cerrando los ojos, piensa para si misma: _Darién, desde que te conocí mi vida cambió por completo, se que los silenciosos latidos de tu corazón aún llevan grabado mi nombre, como así sucede en los míos, no permitiré que el mal te consuma, no permitiré que nuestra historia tenga este macabro fin, haré todo lo necesario para que esto no ocurra, mi amor por ti es tan grande, que he de enfrentar cualquier adversidad para resguardar lo que realmente dice nuestro corazón._

_Amigas, ustedes que se encuentran en un profundo sueño, por favor, si llegan a escucharme, denme su poder, para poder hacer que esto suceda._

- ¡Por que no permitiré que los sueños de todos se extingan! – grita fuertemente Serena, la cual también se da tiempo para sacar aquella rosa que Darién le regaló en la tierra, llamando la atención de Endymion, al ver que esta declaración ha traído consigo, un emotivo llanto por parte de la princesa de la luna.

- ¡Sagrado poder eterno del cristal de plata!

- ¿Qué? – pregunta Endymion, manteniendo por todos los medios sus ataques, con mucho temor por cierto, al ver este nuevo grito invocatorio de poder por parte de la princesa de la luna.

En ese mismo instante, un gran campo de energía protege del ataque del caos a Serena, mientras sufre una metamorfosis totalmente desconocida por todos, el báculo lunar de destruye en mil pedazos, sin antes liberar el cristal de plata, el cual queda suspendido en el aire por unos segundos, convirtiéndose en una imponente corona de color dorado, el cristal de plata toma hermosos tintes color rojo, color que fue otorgado al mezclarse con aquella significativa rosa de Endymion, entregada a Serena en la tierra.

_- Aquella rosa roja…- _Susurra la debilitada sombra de Endymion, la cual con dificultades se mantiene de pie, pero al ver esta hermosa flor, los latidos de Darién se hacen cada vez más fuertes, millones de mariposas recorren su estómago, haciéndolo estremecer hasta lo más profundo, en ese momento, Endymion se sumerge el lo más profundo de su conciencia, haciéndolo recordar todo lo ocurrido, recuerdos bloqueados por el Caos, para que este pudiera pelear en contra de Serena sin remordimiento alguno de conciencia, así, Endymion, sin previo aviso, se deja llevar por un profundo sueño, haciéndolo caer fuertemente al piso, mientras la nueva forma de la princesa de la luna, lo observa con delicadeza.

Ahora, Darién se ve a si mismo caminando por las calles de Tokio, solo en compañía de su soledad, cuando de un instante a otro, siente como su sangre hierve de rabia sin motivo conocido.

- ¿Qué estará pasando? – se pregunta a si mismo, mientras entra a un pequeño callejón oscuro, posteriormente, convirtiéndose en Tuxedo Mask, poco después, escucha los gritos de una mujer, al parecer es una joven, la cual reclama sin parar lo espeluznante que resulta ser algo.

El, quién valientemente ha decidido ir en la ayuda de aquella persona en problemas, decide correr hasta lo alto de un edificio, llegando a la azotea, para así, poder tener una visión panorámica de lo que ocurre, es ahí cuando logra ver a una joven rubia con traje de marinero, dando torpes saltitos de un lado hacia otro, siendo atacada por un monstruo y justo cuando este parecía listo para obtener la victoria, el saca una hermosa rosa roja y la lanza en contra de este.

Desde ese segundo, en el cual los hermosos ojos azules de la pequeña niña rubia se clavaron en el, supo inmediatamente que su misión era protegerla de todo el mal que amenazara con hacerle daño.

Después de esta escena, el lugar cambia completamente, Darién se ve a si mismo, sentado en su departamento, con un libro a su lado y posteriormente, acompañado por los insistentes toques de timbre, se levanta, abre la puerta y su corazón se llena de dicha al ver la hermosa sonrisa de la misma joven rubia, la cual llevaba consigo una bolsita llena de galletas, preparadas por ella misma, entregadas a el, después de un tierno y cálido beso.

Así, Darién, dentro de lo más profundo de su conciencia, comienza a revivir rápidamente, muchos momentos vividos al lado de la mujer que más ama, recuerdos que le han dado el poder suficiente a su corazón, para entender que el Caos solo ha hecho una vil jugarreta con el, que nada de lo que este proyectaba en su mente era verídico, después, de volver a sentir una tibia sensación en su pecho, Endymion abre los ojos y para su sorpresa, se encuentra cobijado entre los brazos de aquella misma mujer, con su dulce mirada, regalándole una vez más, sus hermosos sentimientos hacia el.

- ¿Darién? – pregunta suavemente Serena.

- Tu, siempre… Serena… - responde débilmente Endymion, totalmente fatigado, pero feliz.

- Mi amor – grita Serena, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, pero para su sorpresa, Endymion se sacude rápidamente de este y se pone de pié.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta sorprendida Serena.

- Aún, esto no termina – le responde inquisidoramente Endymion, quién en secreto, ha creído escuchar la voz de la Reina Serenity, indicándole los pasos a seguir.

Serena, al oír estas palabras, se llena de temor, quedando totalmente petrificada.

Así, Endymion se dispone a liberarse del Caos a si mismo, para esto, necesitará de la ayuda de Serena, el poder de su voluntad lo ayudará para poder acabar con todo lo que los amenaza, así que Endymion, entre fuertes tambaleos, por aún llevar consigo el Caos, toma su espada y con su otra mano, toma a Serena sin aviso, juntos corren por entre las ruinas del milenio de plata, llegando a un lugar en especial, el balcón donde ambos se encontraban en su vida pasada, allí se encuentra una estatua muy bien conservada, estatua que en los antiguos tiempos del milenio de plata, hacia honra a la victoria del poder lunar y el poder de la tierra, siendo esta, una silueta de mujer, con el cristal de plata entre sus manos, lugar escogido por Endymion, para intentar encerrar al Caos en esta.

Así, el clava su espada en esta estatua, en compañía de Serena, la cual se encuentra a la espalda de Endymion, con ambas manos en su hombro, para que esto logre funcionar, Serena ayuda a su amado con el poder de su corona, la cual ya llevaba puesta, así, Endymion comienza con la difícil misión de arrojar al Caos fuera de su cuerpo.

El poder de ambos hacen una brillante unión de poder, la energía del cristal de plata envuelve la espada de Endymion, logrando darle prisión al Caos, mientras Endymion libera todo el poder del mal en esta estatua, la cual al recibir esto, en vez de agrietarse, se vuelve más y más fuerte, tal cual estuvo en la era del milenio de plata, imponiéndose con fuerza, como estandarte de victoria del bien.

Después de algunos segundos, la original figura de Endymion vuelve a la normalidad, finalmente, aquella oscura espada desaparece por completo, sin dejar rastro alguno, momento exacto en la cual aquella estatua parece brillar con fuerza, la señal es clara, el Caos ha logrado ser contenido en esta sagrada estatua, la cual posee un secreto, solo pocos son conocedores de los poderes que esta contiene, ya que fue creada por la Reina Serenity, no es una simple figura tallada en hermosa belleza, sino que contiene en si, el poder necesario para absorber un poder maligno, nadie sabe cuanto tiempo podrá ser así, ya que nunca antes se había utilizado.

En ese minuto, la figura en ilusión de la Reina Serenity se hace presente.

- Endymion, Serena, solo con el poder de su amor, el mal pudo ser contenido en esta milenaria figura, la única forma de que esto pudiera suceder, es que dos grandes fuerzas se unieran para este fin, ahora, mi deber será custodiar esta reliquia por el tiempo que sea necesario.

- ¡Reina Serenity! – grita feliz Serena.

- Lo han hecho muy bien – le comenta la Reina, totalmente complacida, al ver que la paz ha vuelto.

- Reina Serenity, gracias – dice Endymion, mirándola con admiración.

- Ahora Serena, para que el mal no vuelva a amenazar la tierra, deberé cumplir mi última misión – comenta la Reina.

- ¿Ultima misión? – pregunta con algo de congoja Serena.

- Si, esta estatua, en realidad me representa a mí, yo en alguna oportunidad, fui derrotada por el Caos, como una medida de seguridad cree esta imagen, para que cuando este mal volviera, yo pudiera completar mi ciclo como soberana del milenio de plata, verás, ahora que ustedes han completado esta importante misión, la cual para mi fue imposible, yo daré vida a esta reliquia, introduciéndome en ella para siempre, para así, asegurar la paz del universo entero, la forma en la cual quedaré como un vestigio de lo ocurrido, será esta imponente estatua, la cual custodiará por años la paz que ahora podremos vivir.

- ¿Es necesario? – pregunta con tristeza Serena, al pensar rápidamente que no volverá a escuchar las palabras de quién fuera su madre.

- Si, es necesario, pero recuerda, aunque sea en esta forma, siempre estaré a tu lado, hija mía, gracias a ti y a Endymion, por permitirme completar mi vida como Reina del milenio de plata.

- Reina Serenity, ¿Esto significa nuestro adiós? – le pregunta emocionada Serena.

- No, esto es un "hasta siempre", Endymion, cuida de la princesa… perdón, cuida de la ahora, Reina Serena, por favor, jamás la abandones.

- Nunca – le responde el, con gran compromiso, también emocionado al vivir todo lo que ocurre.

- Muy bien, ahora, al fin podré seguir adelante, confío en ustedes, me han dado las pruebas necesarias para esto – le dice la Reina Serenity.

- Pero antes, una pregunta por favor, ¿Por qué me dijo que debía acabar con Endymion para poder derrotar al Caos? – pregunta Serena.

- Por que sabía que jamás lo harías y buscarías cualquier otra solución para poder liberarlo de aquel mal, confiando en el poder de tu amor, algo en mi me decía que lograrías hacer todo lo que has hecho – le responde entre suaves risas, la reina del antiguo milenio de plata.

- Entiendo – le dice, también entre suaves risas, Serena.

- Ahora, debo completar mi parte de la misión, hasta siempre Endymion y Serena – son las últimas palabras de la Reina Serenity, antes de introducirse poco a poco en esta estatua, una vez logrado, millones de flores renacen a su alrededor, haciendo que el lugar de su reposo sea rodeado por una similar belleza que poseía el antiguo milenio de plata, la estatua brilla con impetuosa hermosura, marcando para siempre, la victoria de Endymion y Serena y por supuesto, también la de la Reina Serenity.

- Hasta siempre, Madre – susurra Serena entre emotivas lágrimas, al ver como esta es la última bella instancia de aquella dulce mujer, que siempre estuvo para ayudarla y quererla, se queda con el corazón tranquilo al saber que su voz vivirá para siempre en su corazón y pensamientos, totalmente agradecida también, por todo lo enseñado a través del tiempo.

Ahora, solo se encuentran Darién y Serena, los cuales se toman de la mano para darle un último vistazo a la figura petrificada de la Reina Serenity, los dos, muy emocionados, le dan un adiós muy sentido, con emociones encontradas, entre tristeza y alegría, ahora, ambos saben, que es momento de seguir, así que se alejan poco a poco de este lugar, buscando el punto exacto para seguir con lo necesario.

- Bien Serena, ahora, debemos liberar al planeta de aquel sueño – le dice galán Endymion, mirándola con mucha dulzura y respeto.

- Si – le responde feliz su esposa, la cual extiende sus brazos, los cruza arriba de su cabeza y después, los desliza suavemente hacia los lados, esta señal indica que utilizará el poder del nuevo cristal de plata, para hacer que la tierra vuelva a sentir el calor del sol y por las noches, admirar el resplandor plateado de la luna.

Así, la tierra, de un extremo a otro es bañada por un poder color rojo, el cual logra hacer desaparecer la impenetrable capa de hielo que la mantuvo detenida por un milenio.

Después de esto, Endymion cierra sus ojos y extiende sus manos, su nueva arma es un cetro color plata, el cual utiliza para hacer despertar a las Sailors Scouts con nuevos poderes y sobretodo, establecer Tokio como el punto más poderoso de la tierra, lugar donde se desenvolverán todos los nuevos acontecimientos de la futura familia real y sus fieles acompañantes.

Endymion y Serena miran su horizonte, la felicidad los domina por completo, se ha dado inicio a una nueva etapa, donde Serena y su esposo serán los soberanos del nuevo futuro del planeta tierra.


	30. Eterno resplandor de luna

**Esta vez, no quiero alargar mucho la antesala para este capítulo, solo les comentaré que dentro de algunas horas subiré una nueva historia y ya me encuentro escribiendo una tercera (la continuación de esta), disfruten el último capítulo de este fic.**

**Nos leemos, Sayo!**

- Ahora nuestro planeta vivirá años de gloria – dice Darién, satisfecho por la misión cumplida.

- Si, así será – le responde Serena, la cual comparte el sentimiento.

- ¿Lista? – pregunta Darién, con clara predisposición para volver a casa.

- No sabes cuanto – le responde ella, dominada por la emoción.

- Entonces, vámonos – le dice Darién, tomándola de la mano.

- Espera un poco – dice Serena, reaccionando rápidamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta Darién algo extrañado.

- Antes de abandonar este lugar, de dejar sola a la Reina Serenity y seguir con nuestras vidas en la tierra, me gustaría recorrer este lugar a tu lado – le pide su esposa.

- Muy bien – responde inmediatamente Darién, el cual consiente en todo y más a la mujer que ama.

Así, ambos, tomados de la mano, comienzan a recorrer con cautela las ruinas del milenio de plata, el silencio autoritario del universo crea un ambiente nostálgico y a la vez de ensueño, pasan muy cerca de la estatua que hará honor a la Reina Serenity por la eternidad, Serena inhala el olor que expelen el sin fin de flores que rodean el lugar, mientras Darién intenta inmortalizar cada momento en su memoria, después de esto llegan a la soledad de un novelesco espacio para ambos, el balcón del palacio, en un juego rápido, Serena suelta la mano de Darién y va hacia este, quedando arriba, Darién entiende que es lo que desea retratar Serena, quizás es una ofrenda al amor que vivieron en sus reencarnaciones pasadas, así que a pasos tranquilos busca el lugar ideal para poder quedar a la espera de la aparición de su esposa, mientras espera galantemente, Serena se asoma con dulzura, un vivo ataque de niñez se apodera de ella, haciéndola sentir como una joven señorita enamorada de su príncipe azul.

- Luce usted muy bella, princesa de la Luna – le dice Darién, haciéndole una sutil reverencia desde abajo.

- Darién – susurra enamorada Serena.

- Podría pasar milenios contemplando tu belleza – le comenta Darién, hipnotizado por el hermoso resplandor que ha tomado su mujer.

- Y yo podría pasarlos feliz, siendo tu musa inspiradora – le responde Serena, sintiéndose totalmente cortejada.

- Es tan enigmático todo esto, pensar que tu silueta era todo lo que anhelaban mis vagos recuerdos, cuando implorabas que encontrara el cristal de plata para recordarte – le dice Darién.

- Tienes razón, un enigma de amor que nos ha unido por siempre – le responde Serena, acercándose más hacia el borde del balcón, lugar donde osa a poner ambas manos y buscar apoyo.

- Creo que el destino ha sido bastante gentil conmigo – le comenta Darién, mirando hacia los lados y después, devolviéndole la mirada a ella.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta Serena, con curiosa expresión.

En ese minuto, Darién se mueve rápidamente, su capa se bate ante este brusco movimiento, Serena mira algo extrañada esta reacción, siguiéndolo con la mirada, se da cuenta que Darién ha ido en dirección a ella, así que lo espera.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando eras una pequeña niña llorona? – le pregunta graciosamente Darién.

- Espero que tengas un buen motivo para sacar ese punto a la luz – le responde Serena, con infantil molestia.

- Te resultaba insoportable, ¿Cierto? – pregunta Darién, apoyándose en uno de los pilares cercanos al balcón.

- ¿Quién, tú? – pregunta Serena, esperando que su pregunta no tenga respuesta afirmativa.

- Si, creo que a ratos solo me odiabas – le responde Darién, lanzando una breve carcajada después del comentario.

- ¿Debías ser tan odioso?, el único culpable eres tú – le responde pícara Serena.

- Si, creo que tienes razón, aunque tú tampoco te caracterizabas por simpatía – le responde igualitariamente pícaro Darién.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – sigue el arriesgado juego Serena, con cierta molestia en su pregunta.

- Solo era cosa de decirme: "Darién, se que te gusto y tu también me gustas" – le responde juguetón su esposo.

- Ja, sigues siendo un engreído – le dice Serena, dándole un leve desprecio con su rostro, esquivándole rápidamente la mirada.

- Y tu sigues siendo una niña enojona – le comenta Darién, satisfecho por haber hecho enojar a su amada, ya que hace tiempo no lo lograba de esta forma.

- No, creo que eres el único que tiene un talento natural para sacar esta parte de mí – le responde sarcástica Serena.

- Quizás nuevamente tengas razón – le responde Darién, con una nueva carcajada

- Solo que ahora te sabes manejar y no eres del todo odioso – le dice juguetona Serena.

- Si, recuerdo que después de contarte varias cosas para mí dijiste: "Ahora eres el segundo chico más repugnante" – le comenta Darién.

- ¿Ves? Fue un avance, no te quejes – le responde Serena, moviendo su dedo índice muy cerca del rostro de Darién.

- Aún así, que gusto era para mí vestirme cada noche con aquel traje oscuro, para poder salvar a la chica que tanto pretendía – le comenta Darién, llevando su mirada hacia arriba.

- ¿Pretenderme?, eso quiere decir que… - susurra Serena, antes de quedar sin voz.

- Desde la primera vez que te vi, me enamoré perdidamente de aquella niña llorona – le responde Darién.

- ¡Darién!, creo que eso nunca me lo habías dicho – le dice sorprendida Serena.

- Si, te lo dije, pero veo que no lo escuchaste, era de esperar, ya que te tenía dormida entre mis brazos – le responde Darién, con ojos de enamorado.

- Yo también estaba enamorada de ti, mi querido Darién, solo que no me podía convencer de que me había enamorado de un chico tan, pero tan engreído – le dice Serena, lanzándose juguetonamente a los brazos de su amado.

- Sigues siendo una niña enojona – le dice tiernamente Darién, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Y tú un chico petulante – le responde Serena, quién se ríe al ver la peculiar forma de declararse amor mutuo.

- Desde que te vi, supe que todas mis noches serían para estar a tu lado – le declara Darién, dándole a su esposa un beso sobre su cabeza.

- Y yo supe que quería estar ahí – le responde romántica Serena.

Ambos amantes se quedan quietos antes un romántico abrazo íntimo, sean los astros los únicos testigos de este encuentro, quienes serán también testigos del hermoso porvenir que espera para ambos.

- Serena… te amo – le susurra Darién al oído, su esposa le regala una nueva mirada, después cierra lentamente los ojos, señal de que espera ansiosa un lindo término para esta declaración, el cual se sella con un beso.

- Ahora debemos irnos, un futuro nos espera – le dice Darién, apartando su boca de la de ella.

- ¡Si! – le responde su esposa, enérgicamente.

Ambos vuelven a tomar sus manos, salen con cuidado de las ruinas del palacio, Darién no olvida ser cortés y ayudar en lo que más pueda a Serena para que no tropiece en ningún momento, después de salir sin problemas, ambos van hacia el lugar indicado para emprender el viaje.

Después de un leve salto de los dos, los salvadores del planeta viajan entre suave vuelo hasta su destino, llegando después de unos minutos a Tokio, el cual está cubierto por grandes capas de hielo, dando un aire celestial a la ciudad.

Una vez allí, Darién y Serena recorren con su mirada los alrededores, poco a poco la gente va despertando, muchos corren de un lugar hacia otro en eufórica búsqueda de sus seres queridos, logrando el encuentro, inmortalizado en los abrazos que se dan entre sí. Serena busca con urgencia a las sailors scouts, Darién apunta un lugar con su dedo índice, el ha sido quién arrojara el primer vistazo hacia ellas, pero entiende que Serena quiera ser la primera que llegue hacia allá.

- ¿Chicas? – pregunta susurrante Serena ante la emoción.

- Ve con ellas – le dice Darién, frase que antes de ser terminada, es interrumpida por el mismo acto sugerido.

- ¿Serena? – pregunta algo adormecida Sailor Mars.

- ¡Chicas! – grita a lo lejos Serena, quién corre con mucha alegría al encuentro.

- Haruka, mira, ella lo ha logrado – comenta emocionada Sailor Neptune

- Nuestra princesa jamás iba a dejar que ocurriera lo contrario – dice feliz y orgullosa Sailor Uranus.

- Gracias a ella, una vez más estamos aquí – dice Sailor Saturn, quién observa con cuanta felicidad Serena ha llegado muy cerca de ellas, lanzándose primero, fuertemente, sobre Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter y Venus.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Sailor Venus, acariciando a su amiga, arrojando lágrimas.

- Si, estoy bien, que bueno que están comigo – le responde Serena, la cual también rompe en llanto.

- Amiga, gracias – dice entre lágrimas Sailor Jupiter.

- Si Serena, gracias – dice igualmente emocionada Sailor Mercury.

- Es verdad, pero nos hubieras avisado antes tu desaparición, ¿No crees Serena?, has sido muy imprudente – le comenta Sailor Mars, usando un tono sarcásticamente juguetón.

- No seas tonta – le responde Serena, feliz de recibir los comentarios capciosos de Sailor Mars.

- Ven acá – le dice la pelinegra, abrazándola fuertemente, sin poder contener la emoción que aprieta su pecho.

Así, el grupo de amigas se abrazan con mucho cariño entre todas, disfrutando cada segundo de este anhelado encuentro.

- ¡Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn!, que bueno que ustedes también se encuentren bien – les dice Serena, dándoles una mirada hacia ellas, sin despegarse de sus amigas.

- Gracias a ti ha sido posible, Sailor Moon – le responde Uranus.

- Princesa, Sailor Star Maker, Healer y tu Seiya, que alegría saber que están bien – les dice también a ellos, ahora separándose de sus amigas, para acercarse a las sailors del sistema solar exterior y también a ellos.

- Nuevamente nos has salvado Sailor Moon – le comenta agradecido, Seiya.

- Uhum – le responde en monosílabo Serena, asintiendo con alegría al comentario, perdiéndose después en las miradas generales que les da a todos los presentes.

- ¿Dónde está Sailor Plut? – pregunta Darién, el cual ya se encuentra un poco más cerca del lugar.

- Aquí estoy, príncipe Endymion – se escucha no muy lejos, haciendo su aparición la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, la cual toma fuertemente su cetro y mira con alegría el momento.

- ¡Sailor Plut! – grita Serena, yendo rápidamente a su encuentro, ya que la relación de ellas se ha hecho más estrecha, después de lo ocurrido en su vigilia en la luna.

- Princesa – dice suavemente Sailor Plut, esperando a Serena con gran calma.

- Qué bueno volver a verte – le dice Serena, con gran alegría.

- Admiro su tenacidad y poder, Princesa, su legado será eterno – le responde Sailor Plut, alejándose levemente de ella, ofreciéndole una reverencia, en señal de respeto.

- Sailor Plut… - susurra Serena, quién se ha llevado una sorpresa, no es solo la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo la cual adquiere esa postura, sino que, una a una, las demás Sailor Scouts le brindan sus respetos, siguiendo la postura de Sailor Plut, al también ofrecerle sentidas reverencias a quién siempre ha luchado con y para ellas, las sailors star tampoco han querido ser menos, tomando igual postura, incluso Darién, también se hace partícipe.

Así, Serena es homenajeada por quienes la rodean, haciéndola sentir feliz al saber que su lucha no fue en vano y solo ha dado la posibilidad para que la tierra vuelva a recibir la cálida luz del sol, la cual anuncia tiempos venideros llenos de dicha y calma.

Transcurrido el día, en el templo Hikawa el grupo está reunido para darles un adiós a los habitantes del planeta del fuego.

- Las palabras no podrían retratar cuan agradecida estoy de usted – dice la princesa Fireball a Serena.

- Espero que el retorno a su planeta esté lleno de alegría – le responde dulcemente Serena.

- Cuente con eso – le dice la princesa Fireball, asintiendo junto con una sonrisa.

- Nos espera un amanecer lleno de esperanza y felicidad – dice Sailor Star Maker.

- Muchas gracias por darnos una nueva oportunidad, gracias a todos – adjunta Sailor Star Healer.

- Mucha suerte para ustedes – les responde Darién, sonriendo gentilmente.

- Bombón, es decir, Serena – dice Seiya, avergonzándose por un momento, al decirle a ella el antiguo apodo que había adoptado para hablarle.

- Dime Seiya – le responde entre risas Serena.

- Discúlpame por todo, creo que me costará olvidar que fui yo el causante de… - dice Seiya, antes de ser interrumpido por la joven rubia.

- Ninguno de nosotros es culpable de algo, así que tranquilo, yo jamás te guardaré rencor, ya sabes que te amo como si fueras mi hermano, lleva ese sentimiento por siempre en ti – le responde Serena, mirándolo con gran cariño.

- Gracias por darme ese lugar, Serena, yo… yo jamás te olvidaré, te lo prometo y por favor Darién, nunca la dejes sola y ámala, tanto como ella te ama a ti – dice Seiya.

- Si – le responde Darién, dándole una simpática sonrisa, demostrando con ella que el tampoco le guarda rencor y que todos aquellos celos desaparecen en esta despedida.

- Es hora de irnos, debemos reconstruir nuestro mundo y seguir con nuestras vidas, ahora Seiya también tendrá la posibilidad de entablar una relación con su padre y así, tanto como para el, una vida llena de felicidad espera por todos los habitantes del planeta del fuego – dice la princesa Fireball.

- Qué tengan un lindo viaje – dice Amy.

- Mucha suerte para todos – dice Lita.

- Luchen por su felicidad – dice Rei.

- Hasta siempre – dice Mina.

- Gracias a todos – dice una vez más la princesa Fireball en representación de ellas y las sailors que la acompañan, despidiéndose también de las cuatro sailors del sistema solar exterior, las cuales les regalan miradas cálidas y sonrisas de simpatía.

- Nos vemos – dice Sailor Star Healer.

- Cuídense mucho – dice Sailor Star Maker.

- Nunca los olvidaremos – dice Seiya, convirtiéndose en Sailor Star Fighter.

Después de esta última frase, el cuarteto viaja por el cielo, en dirección a su morada, para iniciar la nueva era que está por venir.

- Adiós – dice susurrante Serena, mirando las hermosas estrellas fugaces que dejan una brillante luz en el firmamento.

Mientras esto ocurre en la época del "presente", en el futuro la pequeña dama es la primera en abrir sus ojos, como era de esperar se encuentra algo confundida, antes de que la tierra se congelara hace un milenio atrás, ella alcanzó a quedar cerca del palacio de cristal, así que una vez más consciente de lo ocurrido, se levanta con energía y corre hacia el interior de su morada, donde se encontraban todos reunidos, a la espera de su llegada, después de los abrazos que brotan a la alegría del encuentro, la pequeña dama retrata con sus palabras lo ocurrido en el mundo del pasado, haciéndoles entender lo mejor todo lo ocurrido a su padre y la las guardianas de Tokio de cristal, en eso, Rini se percata de la ausencia de su madre, ella aún es resguardada por aquel capullo de cristal, así que ansiosa acompaña a las sailors scouts para romper este hechizo en su presencia.

- ¿Ella está bien? – pregunta con cierta angustia, Rini.

- Si pequeña dama, no te preocupes – le responde sailor mercury, tocando el hombro de la joven, dándole ánimos.

- Por favor, háganlo – pide el Rey Endymion, ansioso del despertar de su esposa.

Entonces, las sailors scouts unen sus poderes y devuelven a la Neo Reina Serena la habilidad de despertar, lentamente se va extinguiendo aquella capa de cristal, dejando a la Neo Reina libre para poder abrir sus ojos, lo cual hace poco a poco, una vez logrado, mira con ansias a su alrededor, sintiéndose feliz por ver a todos los seres que ella ama.

- Darién, pequeña dama, amigas, gracias por estar aquí – dice emocionada la Neo Reina Serena, poniéndose de pié y recibiendo a su hija con un abrazo.

- Mamá, ¡que alegría!, ahora podremos vivir felices los cuatro – le dice la pequeña dama.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso ya sabes que? – le pregunta sorprendida su madre, ya que según su memoria, hasta el momento que ella tuvo conciencia, su hija no sabía la noticia.

- Si Mamá, ¡Tendré una linda hermana! – le responde dichosa su hija.

- ¿Otra hija? – pregunta algo sonrojado el Rey Endymion, con una expresión particular, la cual demuestra lo conmovido que se encuentra.

- Si, la esencia de ella era Devil Angel, en el mundo del pasado supe que ella era mi hermana, la que ahora está a salvo en el vientre de mi madre – le comenta la pequeña dama a su Padre, noticia recibida con gran felicidad por parte de todos.

- ¿Una segunda pequeña dama?, ¡Darién!, ¿No crees que es una buena noticia? – le pregunta la Neo Reina Serena, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Ups, tres contra uno, tres mujercitas con peculiar carácter será algo difícil de soportar – responde bromeando, el Rey Endymion.

- ¡Darién!, ¡Papá! – se escucha al unísono por parte de la neo reina y la pequeña dama, en forma de regaño, sacando risas por parte de todos.

Así en la época del futuro, las buenas nuevas también se harán presentes, dando una nueva luz que irradia felicidad para todos, poco a poco la ciudad volverá a la normalidad y Tokio de Cristal volverá a vivir años de gloria.

Ahora en el mundo del presente, Serena se reencuentra con su familia y también con Luna, los cuales están reunidos en su antigua casa, en ese momento, se percatan que por T.V se habla sobre lo ocurrido.

Después de que nos viéramos enfrentados a una de las nevazones jamás vistas en Tokio, mucha gente comienza a rumorear lo ocurrido, varios han declarado haber visto a los llamados "guerreros del bien", donde la conocida guerrera "Sailor Moon", se encontraba en compañía de sus compañeros, algunos ya se han atrevido a dar sus hipótesis sobre la verdadera identidad de esta joven, mientras las autoridades esperan tener más pistas para preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido.

¿Seremos acaso testigos de poderes sobrenaturales?, ¿Seremos realmente resguardados por quienes luchan por un ideal?, muchas preguntas pueden pasar por nuestra cabeza, mientras también observamos y vivimos los cambios que ha sufrido la tierra, cuando tengamos más información, no duden en sintonizarnos, buenas noches. Son las palabras que utiliza el narrador de noticias, antes de despedirse.

Darién y Serena saben que pronto tendrán que asumir su nuevo rol de Rey y Reina, ya que el futuro así lo presagió hace tiempo, así que después de algunas cómplices miradas, Serena se decide a revelar el gran secreto a su familia.

- Mamá, Papá, Sammy, tengo que contarles algo, espero que puedan creerme, se que les será difícil, pero no duden de mis palabras por favor – les pide Serena, usando estricto tono de seriedad.

- Dinos Serena – le dice su padre, mirándola detenidamente.

- Creo que la mejor antesala para que me crean, es vivir lo que yo viví hace algunos años, por favor Luna… - dice Serena, haciendo que su familia se extrañe ante la petición.

- Todo los que le diga Serena es verdad – dice Luna, creando el espanto entre Mamá Ikuko, Papá Kenji y Sammy.

- Luna… ¿Habló? – pregunta Kenji con asombro.

- No puede ser, ¡Un gato que habla! – dice extrañado Sammy.

- Esto es una broma, ¿Verdad? – pregunta entre risas nerviosas, Mamá Ikuko.

- Lo mismo pensé yo cuando esta gatita se asomó por mi ventana – les responde Serena, mientras acaricia a Luna.

- Serena, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¡No entiendo! – dice Mamá Ikuko, aún utilizando aquellas risas nerviosas.

- Lo que pasa, es que… yo soy Sailor Moon – dice con algo de temor a las respuestas, Serena.

- ¡Quéee! – dice su familia al unísono.

- Lo que ella dice es verdad, lo se, por que yo soy Tuxedo Mask – aclara Darién, dándole más base a la revelación de Serena.

- Explíquennos por favor – pide Papá Kenji, dentro de su asombro.

Así, Luna es la encargada de explicar la historia desde el principio, contando la leyenda del milenio de plata, la identidad pasada de Serena y Darién, también la de las demás chicas, el por que son guerreras y despertaron en esta era.

La familia de Serena escucha con incredulidad a Luna, no por sus palabras, sino por que aún no asumen que su mascota les esté hablando, pero mientras relata más la historia, muchas cosas comienzan a concordar.

Después de las aclaraciones que hace Luna, el que sigue con el relato es Darién, tratando de hacerles entender lo más claro que pueda, todo lo que ocurrió durante dos años, los extraños sucesos de ataques de monstruos, eclipses sin concordancia y todo lo extraño que pudo ocurrir durante aquel tiempo. La que sigue finalmente es Serena, explicándoles lo que ocurrió recientemente, se toma gran tiempo para explicar con detalles todo, pidiéndoles comprensión, ya que todo es cierto, y para demostrarlo, muestra su broche de transformación.

Así, la familia de Serena se entera de la verdad, no creen que ella esté lo suficientemente loca como para inventar semejante cosa, así que ante las evidencias, sus padres y hermano creen cada palabra que ha sido pronunciada allí.

- Entonces, la pequeña joven que luchaba por el amor y la justicia eras tú – comenta Papa Kenji, sin salir de su asombro.

- Es decir, tu fuiste mi heroína todo este tiempo, ¡Mi propia hermana! – adjunta Sammy, en una mezcla de orgullo y sorpresa.

- Serena, ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarlo por tanto tiempo y por que nos lo dices ahora? – pregunta su madre.

- Les dije ahora por que la tierra como la conocemos, vivirá varios cambios, cambios que no les revelaré ahora, pero cuando ocurran, ustedes ya entenderán el por que de estos – le responde Serena, sabiendo que dentro de un tiempo ella debería asumir el rol de Reina de todo Japón.

- Bueno Hija, tu sabes que siempre puedes contar con el apoyo de tu familia – le dice dulcemente su madre, como de costumbre.

- ¿Quizás por eso sacabas malas calificaciones?, no tenías tiempo para estudiar – dice Sammy con gracia, dándole un tono distinto a la conversación.

- Gracias Sammy, jamás se me había ocurrido esa excusa, perdón, esa realidad – comenta entre risas Serena.

Después de esto, la familia completa sigue comentando los hechos, interrogan a Serena por la obvia sorpresa ante la revelación de todo, ella, junto a Darién y Luna responden sin mayor problema, dándoles la oportunidad de entender aún mejor todo.

Las horas avanzan rápidamente entre la conversación, los padres de Serena y su hermano deciden ir a descansar a sus habitaciones, con la extraña sensación que les provoca esta nueva realidad, es obvio, les tomará más de una noche poder asumirlo como corresponde, así que Darién y Serena les dan las buenas noches, quedándose solos en el living por algunos minutos.

- Darién, ¿No sientes ganas de salir? – pregunta Serena, la cual se encontraba apoyada en el pecho de su marido.

- No vendría mal – dice Darién, levantándose y tomando a su esposa de la mano, la cual también toma a Luna, para que los acompañe.

La pareja sale sin destino claro aparente, por alguna extraña razón deciden ir al lugar donde se vivió la batalla entre Sailor Dark Star Fighter, es decir, aquella plaza céntrica de la ciudad, ambos caminan mientras se arropan lo más que pueden, el frío es bastante fuerte y se respira con facilidad el gélido viento que los acompaña, después de algunos minutos, ellos llegan al lugar, mientras toda la ciudad duerme, buscando el reparador sueño necesario, Serena y Darién recorren con la mirada lo pacífico que ahora se ve el lugar, sin olvidar por cierto, el daño estructural que este lugar ha sufrido, vestigio absoluto de la realidad que viven, con una mezcla de amargura y satisfacción, al saber que pudieron vencer el mal, se quedan detenidos, abrazándose fuertemente, cuando escuchan:

- ¿Ustedes acá? – pregunta Rei, la cual es acompañada por Amy, Lita y Mina, la cual lleva a Artemis en sus brazos.

- ¿Chicas?, ¿Artemis?, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunta con sorpresa Serena.

- No lo sabemos, solo que sentimos la necesidad de venir a este lugar – responde a nombre de todas, Lita, mientras ella y las demás se acercan a la pareja de esposos.

- No creí que los encontraríamos acá – se escucha a lo lejos, sin duda es Haruka, su característica voz lo confirma.

- ¡Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru!, ustedes también – dice Serena, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ellas.

- Ahora entiendo por que sentimos que debíamos venir a este lugar – dice Michiru, tomando suavemente la mano de Haruka.

- Hola a todos – dice Hotaru..

- ¡Hola! - responden los demás al unísono, mientras también son acompañados por el grupo de chicas.

- Todos aquí, quienes luchamos por el bien de nuestro planeta – comenta con sencilla calma, Setsuna.

- Si, y deberá ser así siempre, todos juntos, luchando por la paz de nuestro hogar – dice Lita, acompañando el comentario de Setsuna.

- Preparados para vivir los cambios que vivirán nuestras vidas, debemos seguir unos al lado del otro – añade Amy, mirando al grupo de guerreros con nostalgia.

- Mientras permanezcamos en compañía de nuestros amigos, podremos soportar cualquier cosa – adjunta Rei, mirando con especial orgullo a Serena, mirada que es recíproca.

- Grandes cosas esperan por nosotros – comenta Darién, abrazando más a Serena.

- Es verdad, y podremos vivirlo con grata felicidad, ya que nuestra princesa ha devuelto a la tierra el hermoso resplandor de la luna – añade Haruka, mirando con felicidad el cielo despejado.

- Nuestros lazos son indestructibles, por que más allá de ser Sailors scouts, nos une un gran cariño – dice Hotaru, con mucha alegría.

- Tienes razón, Hotaru, entre nosotros existe un gran cariño – le responde Mina, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Siendo todos ustedes nuestro orgullo – comenta Artemis, esperando la respuesta de Luna.

- Ya que han mantenido el legado del milenio de plata – dice Luna con nostálgico orgullo.

- Así es, seguiremos juntos, seguiremos con alegría y cariño, por que somos los encargados de resguardar nuestro hermoso planeta, protegiendo cada sonrisa, la paz y el amor que existirá por siempre en los corazones de todos – dice Serena, dando fin a aquellas reflexiones rápidas por parte de todos.

El grupo de guerreros se miran unos a otros, con el alma calmada y satisfecha por haber cumplido con honores su misión, mientras la luz de luna los ilumina, prometiéndoles por siempre su eterna compañía, guiándolos desde lo alto, para que sigan con su misión, mientras el grupo de chica han decidido conversar entre ellas, Darién y Serena se apartan un poco, es ahí cuando Darién vuelve a recitar palabras de amor a su esposa.

- Te lo dije, siempre estaría junto a ti – le dice Darién al oído, posteriormente, dándole una cálida mirada.

- Lo sé, mi querido Darién, ahora, tu sabes lo que debes decirme para hacerme feliz – le dice juguetona Serena, mientras lo mira con infantilidad.

- ¡Pero si ya lo sabes! – le reclama Darién con dulzura.

- ¡Es que nunca me canso de oírlo, anda, por favor! – le ruega tiernamente Serena.

- Está bien, una vez más, mi amor por ti Serena, es más grande que el universo – le susurra galantemente Darién.

En ese momento, todos se percatan de que una hermosa y grande estrella fugaz recorre el cielo.

- ¡Darién, pide un deseo! – le dice Serena.

- Está bien – le responde, cerrando sus ojos y murmurando algo, después los abre y la mira.

- ¡Vaya!, mi anhelo se cumplió hace tiempo, tenerte a mi lado, es todo lo que deseo – le dice Darién.

- También el mío – responde entre risas Serena, cerrando sus ojos, esperando el dulzor de los labios de su amado, los cuales depositan un tierno beso en la boca de su mujer.

Así, la dicha de apodera de todos los presentes, esperando que el amanecer traiga consigo todo los acontecimientos que deberán vivir, entre risas y juegos por parte de Hotaru, Mina, Lita y Rei, las últimas dos riéndose de la infantilidad excesiva por parte de Mina, conversaciones entre Artemis y Luna y una que otra muestra de afecto, la complicidad de Haruka y Michiru, la sabiduría que comparten Amy y Setsuna, y el amor eterno entre Darién y Serena, son una férrea base para lo que se aproxima, Tokio de Cristal, en viva presencia de quienes lo hicieron posibles, los cuales llevan con honor la misión, misión que seguirán cumpliendo hasta que de ellos salga un último respiro.

_Pude ser débil algunos momentos, puede ser que a ratos quisiera abandonar todo lo que fui, soy y seré, pero sin esto, mi vida no tendría sentido, no me puedo quejar, soy inmensamente feliz, al lado de quienes me rodean, siendo la niña infantil y algo llorona, quejándome por pequeñeces sin importancia, siendo consentida y algo torpe, pero en mi corazón, el amor late con más y más fuerza, por que gracias a todos ustedes soy lo que soy y por siempre, vivirá el eco de mi nombre, por que soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon._

FIN.

Agradecimientos:

Quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que me dieron sus

energías para continuar este fic, no puedo negar lo

enamorada que me encuentro de este, incluso a mi me sorprendió

cada detalle de el, haciendo que la ilusión de mi niñez se mantuviera con vida, por

que todos los que leemos este tipo de historia, lo hacemos por algo más que un simple

pasatiempo, sino que estos relatos permiten mantener vivos los sentimientos de dulzura

e inocencia de nuestra niñez, transportándonos al pasado, disfrutando de los mejores

recuerdos que pudo dejar alguna serie de televisión en nuestros años pasados.

Dejo este regalo para todos nosotros, los cuales hemos sido hechizados

por la dulzura de esta joven rubia, sus aventuras y locuras, los valores que nos inculcó

y sobretodo, la esperanza de que siempre habrá un mañana que nos espere, acompañado

de mucha felicidad.

Lo que quise transmitir en esta historia no fue más que la materialización de algunas de nuestras ideas, ya que pensé mucho y especulé que habitaba en la cabecita de todos, intentando entregar una historia que fuera del agrado de todos, añadiendo aspectos románticos, como los encuentros íntimos de Darién y Serena, también la faceta más personal y romántica de los protagonistas y obviamente, no podemos olvidar

el legado de amistad entre los personajes.

Eternamente agradecida por vuestra espera y dedicación, al leer cada palabra que dejé en este espacio.

Sigamos soñando, riendo y disfrutando, esperando la continuación de esta historia, que me obliga a continuarla, debido a su belleza.

Un gran abrazo a cada uno de ustedes

Y gracias por haber estado siempre presente aquí.

Nos leemos, ya lo saben.

Atte.

UsagiMaudite.


End file.
